The Late Late Show With Edward Cullen
by chartwilightmom
Summary: AH/AU, OOC Bella is a famous actress and Edward is a host of a late night talk show. What do they whisper to each other when they greet each other on stage?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: It is with a heavy heart that I admit that the exclusive rights to Twilight aren't mine, nor will they ever be.**

_AN: I am a huge fan of The Late Late Show with Craig Ferguson, and kill myself staying up late watching it most nights. After working on my other story late at night, I started thinking about this as a story. I just had to get this out of my head._

BPOV

The one thing I hate most about being an actress is the entertainment press and having to do interviews and talk shows. I would rather crawl into a hole in the middle of the desert than face the entertainment press. But being that I am an actress, and a famous popular one at that, I have to promote my projects. It's in my contract.

My latest project is a romantic comedy with an upcoming male lead, Jacob Black. My agent, Rosalie Hale, said it would help solidify the 'not so serious' side of my pallet. _Like I really give a shit_. I would rather be working on an independent project or a drama.

So I've just completed the press junket, and am now on the whirl-wind tour of all the talk shows. The movie is premiering next week and Rosalie has booked me nonstop for 10 days on every talk show in LA that she could get me on. I only have one request; that she book me on The Late Late Show with Edward Cullen.

So I have a little crush on Edward Cullen. It is not too hard to imagine. After all he is a gorgeous, tall, toned body, with green eyes that reminded you of an African rainforest, and copper sex hair man. _Yummy with a spoon._

My crush started a few years ago; actually on the exact night when the show started. I was working on a horror movie project in which I worked mostly nights. So on nights that I wasn't shooting, I would continue to keep up my schedule so my body would not get off track. I would be up late at night trying to keep myself busy, reading, writing letters to family, fiddling on my computer, watching movies and TV. I was flipping through the guide early one night and noticed a new talk show premiering. Since I frequented talk shows, I thought it would be neat to watch one from the ground up.

I tuned in and watched The Late Late Show with Edward Cullen. It was funny, clever and witty. Edward was so different from other talk show hosts. He talked while looking right into the camera, making eye gestures and snide remarks. All of his comments had a sexual-deviant flavor to them. It was a good thing it was the late late show. No one in the time slots before him could pull that kind of humor off without warnings from the FCC.

So began my new obsession with The Late Late Show With Edward Cullen. Even after I finished that project, I continued to watch the show faithfully. If I wasn't near the TV or was shooting on location, I had it taping somewhere. I was solely responsible for Rosalie learning how to digitally record and burn onto DVDs. Let's just say she is not the most computer savvy person in the world.

After a few years passed, I have more projects under my belt. One comedy, one horror, two dramas and one independent film. I think at this point, I was only missing an action film to my resume. Edward's show was gaining viewers and ratings, and I knew that it was only a matter of time before I could make my demand.

To Rosalie, it is not such a demand. Only Rosalie and Alice Brandon, my personal stylist, knew about my crush. I have to be careful; if the entertainment media found out that I have a crush on another celebrity, there would be no end to the hounding. The tabloids already have a field day with my many male co-stars. None of what is written is true, but the tabloids love to make that shit up. Not to mention all the attention that Edward receives. He is marked as the classic playboy. However my sources, Alice and her stylist pals, say he is anything but.

From what Alice tells me, he is close with friends and his production staff, and rarely puts himself in a situation that would give him the playboy status. And he is single and I am giddy about that particular bit of information.

This romantic comedy is by far the most publicized project that I'd done, and the media tour is in full effect. Seven days in and Rosalie has secured my interview with Edward Cullen. I am so nervous, but I'm always nervous when talking to the press. Somehow the thought of meeting Edward face-to-face made me more nervous than usual.

Alice prepares by picking out the perfect outfit for me to wear, a dark blue wrap dress with strappy silver heels. She also picks up a simple but elegant necklace and pairs it with diamond stud earrings from a cute little boutique that she frequents. My make-up is natural looking, and my hair is down after pulled back from my face with several small-jeweled combs.

I am sitting in the green room watching his intro on the TV. I am fidgeting with the necklace with thoughts running threw my head on where the nearest bathroom is so I can go throw up.

"Ten minutes Ms. Swan." Jasper Whitlock, Edward's stage manager, tells me.

"Okay," I reply quietly.

"Hey, are you okay? You look like you are going to be sick," Jasper asks as he steps further into the green room.

"No, I'm fine. Just nervous," I reply.

"You know that there is nothing to worry about. Edward will be gentle with you." He states confidently. _Hmm, gentle. I want him to be anything but gentle with me._

"Sure. No worries. And please call me Bella," I smile to let him know that I am okay.

He leaves me to my thoughts, but I ignore them and the feeling in my stomach. I just concentrate on watching Edward on the TV. _Breathe Bella._

"It's time Bella. Follow me please," Jasper states as he opens the green room door. _Boy that was a quick ten minutes._

I zone out as I follow Jasper to the stage. _Okay, you can do this Bella_. _You do this all the time. He is no different from any other talk show host. Keep telling yourself that sweetheart._

"Ladies and Gentleman, please welcome my next guest. She has a new movie _Never Again_ coming out on September 30. The lovely and talented *wink* Isabella Swan." Edward states indicating my cue to enter the stage.

Jasper places his hand on the small of my back and gives me a gentle nudge to the stage. I turn and smile at him, thanking him silently. I calmly walk out and turn to the audience and give my press smile and a hand wave. _Nice bright shinny teeth._

Then I turn and walk the three steps to Edward.

_Ohmygodheismorebeautifulinperson-please dear God help me._

Now, you have to realize when I normally do interviews, I leave the gestures and greetings to just hand shakes. I have never even been one to lean in and whisper something or even give a hug.

But something happens that I did not plan. My body is reacting before my brain. I lean into hug Edward. I reach for his shoulders to pull him in. Then to make matters worse, I lean in and whisper in his ear. "I need you," I purr in his ear.

_What the fuck just happened?_

Edward pulls back from my embrace with a dazed look. For about five seconds he didn't know what to do. Then the light clicks on in his brain and he goes right back into talk show host mode.

He leads me over to the chair next to the desk, keeping his hand on the small of my back. He makes sure that I get to my seat and walks around to the sit in the chair behind the desk.

"Well Isabella. We've never had you in the show before. How are you? How has your summer been?"

I put on my best on-camera face to reply, trying to forget about what I just did. "Thanks Edward. I'm doing well. Glad to be on your show. I have to admit that I'm a big fan." _Ohshit, that is not good._

"A big fan." *wink* "How did that happen?" He questions *smirk*wink*.

"Well, a few years ago when you first started, I was filming _Blood Before Sundown_, working mostly nights. I kept my schedule even when I wasn't filming, which left me with long hours at night in my hotel room reading and watching TV."

"So you were bored and decided to watch my show?" He teases me. *wink*

I blush and giggle.

"So, tell us about your new movie, _Never Again_." He prompts.

"Well, it is romantic comedy starring myself and Jacob Black," I pause and the audience starts clapping. "Our characters have a one night stand..." I start.

"A one night stand? You don't seem the type Isabella." He teases.

"Well, yes, I'm not one for one-night-stands." _Okay time to flirt back._ "But I understand that you are bit of a playboy yourself." I tease him back.

He blushes_. He fucking blushed._ _Ohmygodkillmenow-so yummy!_

"Well, Isabella, I do date and if you want to call me a playboy, you can. But I do have a better suggestion. Maybe since you are single and I am single..." He was leading the thought, smirking and winking and grinning like a fool to the camera and audience. "...I could show you that I'm not a playboy." He continues his statement.

I blush and giggle.

"How about dinner after the show?" He questions.

_Was he serious? He has to be flirting and teasing. This is not happening._

"Sure. Where would you like to take me?" I tease back giggling.

"My place." He grins, but with the most deadly lustful look that I have ever seen.

But before I can respond, he sends the show out for the commercial break. As the lights dim a little during the break, he leans over the desk to talk to me. My heart is beating so loud and the blood was running threw my veins, I don't know if I can make it through this interview and not pass out.

"I'm serious." Edward states calmly.

"Okay," I reply quietly.

Edward is starring at me like I'm the only person in the room. It seems that he's creating a bubble around us and the noise of the audience and production is faded in the background. He reaches out and places his hand on my forearm. I start to shiver from the electricity that is flowing from his hand to my arm. _What the fuck is that!?_

"Edward..." I start to speak softly, and the bubble burst. The lights come back on full strength and we are back on the air.

"Welcome back to the show. My guest with me is the lovely Isabella Swan. She has a new movie, _Never Again_, opening September 30. So Isabella, tell me about working with Jacob Black?" He returns his attention back to the camera and then back to me for the answer.

"Jacob is a great guy. Great comedic timing. I think people will be very pleased with what they will see in the movie." I state the pre-rehearsed lines about the movie.

"I bet he is a great kisser too?" Edward smirks.

"I never kiss and tell Edward," I tease back.

"Well, I certainly hope not. If you're going to be dating me, I don't want everyone to know what a great kisser I am," he jokes back. Somehow I don't think he is joking. Those lips alone are begging to be kissed and sucked.

"So we've gone from having a dinner to dating? Are you going to marry us off and have kids too?" I couldn't help but tease him back. I love this banter; too much fun.

"I would never," he replies shocked. "I would make sure to ask your father's permission first on marrying you. Then I would call my agent." He jokes.

"And we would need a contract about having children," I reply back with a smirk on my face. *wink*

He stops for about two seconds. His mouth drops open. Then he starts to wrap up the interview. Our banter is great. _So much fun_.

"Isabella's new movie _Never Again_ comes out on September 30. Please make sure that you see this movie!" Edward reaches out and shakes my hand with both of his hands encasing mine.

The show goes to commercial break. I stand up to walk back off stage. Edward stands and is immediately behind me placing his hand on the small of my back. We reach the edge of the stage, right behind the curtain, and he turns me around to face him.

"Thank you for coming on the show Isabella. I'm serious about dinner. Will you please stay and join me after the show ends?" He questions.

My body reacts again before my brain. I move closer to Edward and kiss him gently on his cheek. I pull back. Everything is in slow motion. "I would love to. And please call me Bella."

**AN: Let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: It is with a heavy heart that I admit that the exclusive rights to Twilight aren't mine, nor will they ever be.**

_**AN: Many thanks to the fine fine Betas with Project Team Beta, because without them, I would not know where to put a comma (and I still don't). Big thanks to colleen5182 and CullenObsession114 for the wonderful support and love on this story. Thanks to everyone reading this story and for putting it on alert.**_

BPOV

Without a doubt, this is the strangest interview that I have ever given.

I cannot believe that Edward asked me to dinner. _Wait, is this a date?_

I have to call Alice, and Rose. They can help me. _What the fuck did I just do during that interview?_

I'm torn between falling over onto the floor, passing out or running back out on stage to devour him.

I pull it together and walk to my dressing room. All I wanted to do during the interview was crawl over his desk, straddle his lap to make him moan. _God, I need to get laid._

Okay, I can do this. I close and lock the door to the dressing room, grab my phone and hit speed dial. Alice picks up before the first ring goes through.

"So, how did the interview go?" She asks.

"Alice, I hugged him," I state calmly.

"Holy shit," she replies.

"Then, I proceed to whisper in his ear that 'I need him'. Then, I flirt with him during the entire interview!" I start to panic.

"Well, at least he knows that you like him now," she replies matter-of-factly.

"Oh, he must like me alright. He asked me on a date during the show!" I continue to come apart.

"Don't panic Bella. We will get you through this."

"_We!_ Oh please don't tell me that you have Rose on the phone with you?" I plead.

"Hey Bells." Rosalie speaks up for the first time during my frenzied phone call.

"Oh, Rose. Please tell me I didn't do anything wrong. It's okay if I go out on a date with him?" I plead some more.

"Of course, sweetie. Now, calm down and let's talk about your dinner wardrobe." She giggles.

"Alice, what did you pack for me?"

"Take a look in your bag and you will find your dark skinny jeans, your emerald green off the shoulder t-shirt and your matching emerald green peep toe fuck me heels," she explains.

"You packed my FUCK ME HEELS!" I scream.

"Calm down, Bella," Rose coos.

I take a few deep, cleansing breaths; _good air in, bad air out, good air in, bad air out_.

"Okay, now that you're calming down, let's talk about this date," Alice commands.

The three of us talk about what should happen during this date. I cannot sleep with him. That would be the WRONG thing to do. _But Oh God, it would feel so right._

I agree to Rose and Alice's suggestion to keep it simple; dinner and maybe some kissing. Under no circumstances am I allowed to spend the night with him.

They calm me down some more; I gather my hanging bag, purse and throw my cropped leather jacket over my arm. I check the time. I remove the combs from my hair so it's loosely hanging down around my shoulders. He should be done with the show by now, and I bet he is in his dressing room changing. As I open the door to my dressing room, I catch the backside of Jasper walking down the hall.

"Hey Jasper, can you tell me where to find Edward?" I ask.

He turns and smirks. "Sure, he's in his dressing room. Go down this hall, take a right and it's only door on the right," he explains.

"Thanks," I reply.

"Hey, you two have fun tonight," he yells as I am walking down the hall. I turn and wave in thanks.

I reach Edward's dressing room door. I start to panic again, but channel my inner Rose and Alice. _You can do this Bella._ I decide not to knock, to play it cool. I lean my head towards the door and hear banging around and a few cuss words coming from Edward. I stifle a giggle and move back to the wall opposite his door. I place my hanging bag on the ground and raise my foot to the wall, bent at the knee and lean against.

Just I as I get nice and comfortable, he opens the door. He looks panicked, too. Then, he whips out one of his signature smiles, grinning like a fool from ear to ear. _I guess I am not the only one looking forward to this date._

He is wearing what looks like a comfortable pair of dark jeans and dark blue button down shirt, rolled up to his elbows. His hair is in disarray, no doubt from him running his fingers through it over and over again.

"Hello," I quietly state.

"Are you ready to go?" He asks.

"Yes. Where are we going?" I reply.

"Umm, I'm not sure. I didn't think that far ahead," he ponders.

"Can I make a suggestion?" I ask as I move a little closer to him.

"Sure." _Gulp_. _Yep, I saw that Adams Apple move._

"How about Chinese takeout at your place and then watch a movie?" I suggest, moving even closer, and raise my shaking hand out to place it on his chest.

He looks into my eyes, and I feel like he is trying to memorize my face. He reaches his hand and covers mine, giving it a squeeze. I immediately relax.

"That sounds great. I have a car waiting downstairs and can call and get the food delivered right about the time we arrive. Okay?" He asks. I assume that he wants to give me the chance to change my mind and back-out, or at the least go to a restaurant. _Fat chance buddy._

I let go of the breath that I have been holding in. "Yes, that's if you still want me to have dinner with you?" _Dinner, sex for days, marriage, kids, forever; take your pick, as long as you pick me._

"I definitely want you," he calmly states back.

He moves forward and wraps his arm around my waist, drawing me closer to him. As we start walking to the elevator, Jasper and another guy are close by. They smile and wave at him as we get in and the doors close.

We ride the elevator down in silence. I have calmed down, and am breathing normally. I snuggle closer to him. His body is so comfortable around mine, like we were made for each other.

The elevator stops on the ground floor and we exit the building, right into a waiting car. He addresses the driver, Seth, who is waiting, holding the door open for us.

"Seth, do you have the number for China Palace?" He asks.

"Sure boss, I have the menu right here." He reaches forward and grabs the menu from the glove compartment and hands it back to him.

"Thanks. Can you give us a little privacy?" He requests. As the partition rises he whispers, "In all my time in having Seth as my driver, I have never had him put the partition up." He looks down and opens the menu.

"What would you like to eat?" He asks.

"Anything is fine with me. Don't you like chicken in garlic sauce?" I question.

"Yes, but how did you know that?" He asks.

"You've mentioned it on more than one occasion on your show. Remember-fan," I state, pointing to myself.

"Oh yeah, that's right. Good to know that you are a fan," He teases back.

He pulls out his cell phone and dials China Palace, and places the order. He hangs up and the silence is palpable.

"Do you mind if I try something?" I ask.

"Sure," he replies.

I turn to face him and raise my right hand and place it on his cheek, stroking gently with my fingertips. With each pass of my fingers, his scent releases more and I take a deep breath to absorb it for memory. He is so warm and sensual. I bet he tastes even better. I start eying his lips and licking mine. I need to kiss him. _No, I want to kiss him._

I reach with my left hand, pulling his face to me, but instead of going right for his lips, I use my nose and lips to caress the side of his face. I let out a breathy moan, _BECAUSE IT FEELS THAT DAMN GOOD_!

I'm not quite sure how long I continue to kiss and smell his face, but before we know it, the car stops. I remove myself and settle back into my seat. He lowers the partition.

"We're here, Mr. Cullen," Seth informs us.

"Thanks Seth. I'll call if I need anything," he replies.

He opens the door and steps out, and extending his hand to me. I step out and gasp at Edward's house.

His house is so magnificent. Nothing like what I expected. With celebrities in Hollywood, you can never tell what kind of house they may have. Some prefer to have something flashy, while others tend to prefer something secluded and unrecognizable. Edward's is somewhere in between. I look around and see mostly woods, a long driveway, and beautiful landscape lighting, accenting the house and yard. His house looks like it should be in Georgia. It is two story, white, Victorian style home, with a huge front porch complete with rocking chairs and a porch swing.

"I like your house," I quietly state.

"Thanks. I know it's not much, but it is home," he humbly replies.

He leads us to the front door, unlocks it and ushers me inside with his hand on the small of my back. I just realize that, since we have left the studio, we haven't lost physical contact with each other.

"Would you like something to drink?" He asks.

"Oh, most definitely," I huskily reply.

I'm doing it again, my body is moving and acting before my mind can scream _'slow the fuck down woman!'_. I move closer to him and wrap my arms around his neck, pulling his head in for a kiss. I'm gentle and he is sweet. He wraps his arms around my waist, smashing our bodies closer together. Hell, a lot closer. My breasts are deliciously squeezed on his chest, and I can feel his straining cock on my stomach_. I wonder if he knows that I'm not wearing a bra._

I pull tighter and we deepen the kiss. _God, he is so sweet._ I could kiss him for days. He kicks the front door closed, pushes our entrapped bodies back against the front hallway wall, and grinds into me. _God, we're not going to make it. I'm going to attack him to the floor and devour __him __right here in the hallway._

DING DONG. The front doorbell. _Shit!_

We break apart with both of us trying to suck in as much air as possible. Without breaking eye contact, he move towards the front door, grabs the doorknob to open to it. He finally breaks his lustful gaze and turns to greet the delivery guy as he opens the door. Before the delivery guy can see me, I slip down the hallway into the kitchen. No need to show anyone who Edward's dinner guest is for the evening.

Ah, the refrigerator. I need a drink.

"Bella?" He calls out.

"In here," I reply.

I pull open the refrigerator and see beer. I immediately grab two and pull them out as he is steps into the kitchen. "I hope you don't mind if I help myself," I state.

"Not at all," he smoothly replies.

I have to hold back, _control Swan_. Fucking him on the kitchen floor or giving him the best blowjob of his life, while he is perching his perfect ass on his counter, would not be the best way to start this relationship.

He puts the food on the counter and grabs some plates and utensils. I move over to where he dropped the bag and pull the containers out. He smiles and hands me a plate. We fill our plates, and he motions for me to follow him to the kitchen table.

We talk through dinner, making casual conversation. I talk about the new movie and he talks about his show. By the time we are done, he has me laughing so hard that I am in stitches. We clear the table and I ask to use the restroom. I grab my purse and pull my cell out as I am walking to the bathroom. _Time for reinforcements._

I immediately hit speed dial number 4. It rings once and Rosalie answers. "So how are things going?" she asks.

"Hold that thought," I tell her as I put the call on hold and hit speed dial number 5. As it starts to ring, I conference the two calls together.

"Heeeellllllooooo!" Alice squeals.

"Okay, I'm in the bathroom and we have to make this quick. What am I supposed to be doing again?" I ask, having lost my mind.

"Where are you and what having you been doing?" Rosalie asks.

"At his house, we ate Chinese, drank a few beers, and are going to watch a movie in a few minutes. Oh, and I ATTACKED HIM IN HIS FRONT HALLWAY WITH MY MOUTH," I whisper yell.

"Calm down Bella," Alice coos.

_Deep breathes, in and out_. "Okay, I'm calm," I reply.

"Bella, he is just another guy. Remember, you are not to stay over and you are not to sleep with him. I will send a car to come pick you up in two hours," Rosalie commands.

"But…" I stammer.

"No but's young lady. You have more interviews tomorrow and you have to take things slow with Edward. You like him don't you?" Alice asks.

"Yes, but he is so…and I want to….what the hell am I going to do?"

"You are going to put on your big girl panties and go home alone tonight. Remember that you are in town for the next couple of weeks. You can see him again. Did you ask him to come to the movie screening with you?" Rosalie asks.

"No, not yet," I mumble. "I guess I can slow this down. I'll ask him after the movie."

"Good, now we'll see you in the morning for breakfast. Keep your clothes on. Don't make us come pry you away from him," Rosalie states.

"Yes Ma'am," I reply like whining a two year old.

"Bella, honey, you'll be alright. Remember this is just a first date. You don't have to elope to Vegas tonight," Alice puts her two cents in.

I smile. _Vegas. Honeymoon. Married to Edward. Edward-Sex-Edward-Sex-Edward-Sex. EDWARD-SEX!_

"Whatever you are thinking Bella, stop it," Alice states.

"Okay, no Vegas, no sex, no happy Bella. See you guys in the morning," I reply as I close the phone, cutting them off from talking me out of my Edward-Sex-induced high.

I use the bathroom, because I actually have to, wash my hands and gather my thoughts. I open the door and walk back to the living room. Edward is sitting on the couch and has four remotes in his hands, turning on all of his TV and stereo equipment. _Oh, I can turn some of his equipment on. Stop it. Behave yourself Bella._

"Ready to watch a movie?" He asks.

"Sure. What do you have in mind?" I reply.

"I have a new one that I haven't seen yet, 'Eagle Eye'."

"Oh, I haven't seen that one either. That sounds great." I smile.

We settle on the couch. Instead of being snuggled up against each other, each of us is sitting on opposite ends like we are in middle school on our first date. _Well, we sort of are on our first date, right?_

The movie starts to play, and I move a little closer to him. A few minutes go by and he does the same. Within thirty minutes, we are snuggled up to one another. _Ah, this is more like it._ He does the sly boyfriend move and raises his arms to stretch, throwing his arm around my shoulders, drawing me closer to him. I can't help but relax and smile like the stupid fool that I am.

We're comfortable, snuggled up together and watching the movie. I don't think I have ever been this comfortable with anyone before, especially not on a first date.

All of the sudden, he reaches over and grabs my feet, removing my shoes. I love these shoes, but DAMN do they hurt my feet. He pushes me, swiveling me around so that I am reclined going the opposite direction of him, grabs one of my feet and starts massaging.

_Ooooohhhhh!_ I start to moan. His fingers and hands are incredible. I start to melt right into the couch.

Before I know it, I have attacked him again, pulling him to lie on top of me. _I am making out with Edward Fucking Cullen on HIS COUCH!_ He has half of his body hanging of the couch and half on the floor, trying very hard not to grind me into the couch. Meanwhile, I am trying to suck the smell off of his face and the taste out of his mouth.

We are rubbing all over each other, hands everywhere. I have my hands up his shirt feeling the delicious muscles on his back and he has his hands encasing my face, weaving his fingers in my hair. He moves his mouth to my neck and I move my hands to his ass and squeeze. He is kissing and sucking on my neck and moaning.

_Oh God…too fast… have to slow down_. I break our kissing and push on his chest. He raises back to look at me.

"I'm sorry, did I do something wrong?" He asks.

"I don't want to sound rude or anything, but can I spend the night?" I ask. _So much for slow_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: It is with a heavy heart that I admit that the exclusive rights to Twilight aren't mine, nor will they ever be.**

_**AN: Many thanks to the fine fine Betas with Project Team Beta, because without them, I would not know where to put a comma (and I still don't). Thanks to everyone reading this story and for putting it on alert.**_

BPOV

He is quiet for about all of five seconds. _Oh God, he is going to reject me. NO!_

He groans. "God, yes." Then he smashes his lips against mine. We furiously kiss each other. It's like the world is going to end if we don't devour each other fast enough. He leans down, grips my waist, and lifts me up. I wrap my legs around his back, grasping him as if my life depends on it. We are moving but the only thing I am concentrating on his lips and his body. _I need him, and he needs me. It is the only thing that matter_s_ right now._

_If the real thing don't do the trick_

_You better make up something quick_

_You gonna burn it out to the wick_

_aren't you, Barracuda?_

_"Sell me sell you" the porpoise said_

_Dive down deep to save my head_

_You... I think you got the blues too._

My cell phone ringing Rose's ringtone and the pounding at the door interrupt the action between us. He stops and we pull back from our kissing to look at each other.

"Oh fuck," I whisper.

"What is it?" he asks.

"My agent wanted to make sure that I didn't take things too far tonight. She sent a car to come pick me up. And, I bet I know who that is on my phone and who's at the door," I whisper back. "Just give me a minute and I will get rid of her." I kiss him softly.

He looks puzzled. "Her?"

"My driver, Zafrina. She's _extremely_ protective of me," I reply while climbing down from Edward's embrace.

I straighten myself up, reach for my phone, and silence it. I'll have to deal with Rose later. Edward takes my hand, laces his fingers with mine while I drag him to the front door. When I look at him, I can't help but smile. When he grins back, I melt. I open the door to find Zafrina standing there, towering over the two of us.

Zafrina is a huge woman. She used to be a stuntwoman before breaking her pelvic bone during her last job and putting her on the do-not-use list in Hollywood. Rose immediately snatched her up as a driver using her mostly for me.

"Isabella, time to go," she commands.

"No, Zafrina. I will not need your services tonight," I command back.

"Nope, strict instructions," she replies confidently.

"You know, I'm not 12. I can make decisions myself," I argue.

"Yes, but when you act 12, some of us have to help you with those decisions," she replies referring Rose's overprotective nature.

"Okay, give me a few minutes," I mumble.

"No more than ten," she states as she walks back to the car.

I shut the door and turn to Edward, lean forward and snake my arms around his neck, and kiss him gently. "I'm sorry, I really want to stay, but my mom says I have to come home for dinner," I joke.

"My parents will probably be home any minute anyway," he jokes back.

I smile and kiss him some more. He wraps his strong arms around my waist and pulls me tighter against his sculpted body. I start to melt into the kiss as I weave my hands into his hair. He groans in response.

We pull back and catch our breaths again. _I can't believe that I am in his arms. I don't want to leave._ He looks at me as though I'm leaving him forever. His beautiful green eyes are piercing my mind and soul.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" he asks.

"I have breakfast with my agent, an interview over lunch, and a photo shoot after that," I respond, inwardly frustrated at the heavy promotion schedule. "Would you maybe want to come to the photo shoot?"

"Yes," he whispers, kissing me again.

"My movie screens next week. I would like you to come." I state in between kisses.

"Yes, anything else you want, you can have," he murmurs back.

I melt into his arms again and continue kissing him. _Zafrina is going to come in here and pry me off of him, I just know it._

We hear the car horn outside. My hands wrap around his wrist, pulling him back into the living room with me as I retrieve my things. I hand my cell phone to him. Needing no direction, he enters in his number before handing it back to me. With a slight smile, I begin to dial the newly stored number.

When his voice mail picks up, I leave him a message. "Hi Edward, it's Bella. I just wanted to tell you what a wonderful time I had this evening and I am looking forward to seeing you tomorrow. If you would like, we could have dinner after my photo shoot and then a sleep over at my apartment." I wink at him and he winks back. _Yes, he gets it, and will get me if I have anything to say about it._

I snap the phone shut, place it in my purse, and pull him in for a final kiss. This kiss isn't like the other kisses tonight. Those were hurried and furious, like drinking water after never having it your whole life. This kiss was sensual and passionate, like he was trying to tell me something; he was mine and I was now his.

Just as he was pulling away with a small peppering of kisses, Zafrina began banging on the front door again.

"I guess my ten minutes are up." _(kiss)_ "I will," _(kiss)_. "see you tomorrow afternoon." _(kiss)_.

"You bet your sweet ass you are going to see me," he replies with a grin.

"Yes, sir." I salute. Charlie would be so proud.

I turn and open the front door. Zafrina grabs my hand and pulls me out to the car. Edward follows holding my other hand. Zafrina looks back and releases me as we walk to the car. She goes to the back and opens the door, waiting for me to enter the car. Turning to Edward, I smile at him like a silly teenager in love. He reaches with his free hand and strokes my cheek, giving me one last chaste kiss on the lips. _Oh God, I can't go_. He pulls back before I can sling myself back into his arms.

"Tomorrow," he says softly.

I smile, release his hand, and climb into the car. After Zafrina shuts the car door, she turns and whispers something to Edward. He smiles as he watches my car descend his driveway. I, of course, turn in the seat and watch him standing there in his driveway from the back window. After watching him disappear from my vision, I settle back, giggle, and touch my still tingling, freshly-Edward-kissed lips.

"Isabella. You need to call Rosalie," Zafrina says coldly.

"Yes, Ma'am," I reluctantly reply.

I pull my phone out and it buzzes with a text from Edward.

_**I miss you already.**_

God, he is wonderful. How the hell am I going to make it until tomorrow afternoon? I text back the only thing I can think of in my Edward-fogged brain.

_**Glad I'm not the only one.**_

I sent the message and then hit the speed dial for Rose.

"Bella, we will talk about this tomorrow at breakfast. Get some sleep for God's sake; you have a photo shoot tomorrow," she says before she abruptly hangs up.

"Shit," I murmur to myself. I know that Rose is just looking out for me; that's her job, not only as my agent, but as one of my best friends. After all, she knows what's it's like to be in my shoes.

Zafrina drops me off in front of my building, and Garrett opens the front door for me. "Evening, Miss Swan," he states with a cocked eyebrow.

"Hi Garrett," I reply giggling. _I bet he's thinks I'm drunk. Yeah, drunk from Edward's kissses._

I head right for bed and fall into a peaceful sleep, dreaming of Edward and his wonderful lips. Tomorrow is going to be a wonderful day.

* * *

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

I roll over and slam the snooze button. I raise one eye and see the time. _Fuck me!_ Six A.M.

I groan, stretch, and roll out of bed. I throw on my running clothes, ball cap, and sunglasses and head out. Alice is downstairs waiting for me in the lobby.

"Morning, lover girl. And how did we sleep last night?" she asks sweetly.

"Alone, thanks to Rose," I grumble.

"You know that she's only looking out for your best interest."

"Yeah, well my sex life must not be included in that best interest category."

We step outside and stretch by the side of the building. Alice and I try to run every morning that I am in town. It is a pain in the ass to get up this early, but I get my exercise out of the way, and I get to spend time with Alice. We take our usual path and end up in front of the little bistro where we are planning to meet Rose for breakfast. We slow down and do some cool down stretches out front while waiting for Rose to show up.

A black town car pulls up and out steps Rose. She has a look of determination on her face. I back up instinctively, but immediately my back meets the brick wall of the front of the restaurant. _Oh shit_!

"Rose, I didn't do anything wrong. I left," I start to plead.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong. But you would have." She smirks.

"You know that I am a grown woman and can make my own decisions," I confidently state while contemplating the obvious contrast to the crazed and panic-laced phone calls from last night.

"I do know that Bella. But I'm your agent, and one of your best friends. I have to look out for you. Do you want to end up on every tabloid in the world and never have a moment of privacy again?" She has a good point. I have seen this happen to fellow actors of mine. One slip and the entertainment press are all over you: who you have slept with, where you have been, where you are, where you are going, what baby you a mythically adopting_. Yes, I need to be careful_.

We all take a deep breath and sigh. "Let's go eat some breakfast," I suggest, motioning to the door.

"Sure," Rose replies.

We get seated, order, and sit quietly waiting for one of us to start this conversation.

I decide to start. Get everything on the table. "Look, I know that this seems accelerated with Edward, but he is genuinely sweet. I know that I can trust him. I invited him to the movie screening next week." I pause. "And I invited him to the photo shoot this afternoon," I mumble as I take a sip of my water.

"What?" Rose roars.

"I invited him to my photo shoot this afternoon." I pause again. "And to dinner and a sleep over," I mumble as I take another sip of my water.

"Bella, have you gone completely crazy?" Rose asks.

"Yes, I have." I giggle.

"This isn't funny. Think of your career," Rose pleads.

"I am. But I'm also thinking about my life and how I want to live that life. What happens when the movie offers stop? My career can't last forever."

"Bella, honey, don't think about down the road, think about right now," Alice interjects.

"Right now, I'm thinking about Edward. I don't care what the press says or does," I whine.

"Don't you think that this could affect his career too?" Rose suggests. "Have you thought about when you two are photographed together in public?"

_Oh, I hadn't thought about that._ I could hurt his career? But he is a grown man and can make his own decisions too. He would have never flirted with me on his show or even asked me out if he thought this would be detrimental to either of us_. Right?_

"I know that you think we don't know what we are doing, but we do. Just because we are spending some personal time together, doesn't mean that we are going to be married and turn in to Belward," I explain. It always seems as though when two celebrities become a couple, their names get intermixed and spliced so they are considered one, a power couple.

"Belward." Alice giggles.

"That's a good one. Do you mind if I leak that?" Rose giggles.

"Are you nuts? I don't even know what this is yet. For all I know, Edward just wants to fuck me. Not that I wouldn't mind that," I explain. "Listen, we're just getting to know each other. I don't even know if he feels anything else for me."

"Honey, did you happen to see the show last night?" Alice asks.

"Um, no, we were kind of busy." I blush.

"Of course you were. I saw the show and let me tell you, he wants to do more than fuck you," she explains.

I turn to Rose. "I need to get home and watch the show on my DVR." I move to stand up. She grabs my wrist and pulls me back down in my chair.

"Eat. Then we can all go watch the show," she states.

We finish breakfast and I fill them in on most of the details of what happened. We leave the restaurant and find Zafrina waiting, leaning against the black town car. She smirks at me and throw a smirky grin at her. _Fucking Edward-cockblocker._

As soon as we are in my apartment, I plop down on the couch to setup the recording to watch. Alice and Rose join me after getting us water from the kitchen.

We sit in total silence, our eyes glued to the television screen. My mouth is wide open in shock as I take in the events unfolding on the screen. After the recording finished, Alice and Rose look at me. I am somewhere in between elation and panic. _Wow, Edward really likes me; I have never, never, ever seen him like that with anyone on his show._

"Wow," Alice states.

"You can say that again," Rose concludes.

I take a deep pull from my water bottle. "So, nothing's wrong, right?" I ask for confirmation. I might seem like I know that I am doing, and some of the time I can convince myself that I _am_ doing the right thing, but the truth is that most of the time I have no idea what I am doing_._

"You have to be careful Bella," Rose pleads.

"I will. Not for our careers, but for my heart," I whisper.

We sit around and talk more about the show. The girls give me suggestions on some relationship do's and don'ts as well as dealing with the press. _What am I 12 again?_ In all my time in the spotlight, I have never dated another actor or celebrity. In fact, I rarely dated, too much pressure. But with Edward I want to take that risk. He's so worth any risk that I could ever take.

I head off to shower and get ready for my lunch interview. Alice stays, picks out my outfit, and leaves it on my bed. When I come out, both of them are gone, leaving me to daydream about Edward. In anticipation that he will see me changing during the photo shoot, I take a chance and wear my favorite thong. _Ah, the La Perla Souple_.

I start to get dressed and leave my hair wet but wrapped up in a messy bun. The stylist at the shoot will no doubt want to create his own version of what my hair should look like. I take the time to text Edward and let him know where to meet me after lunch.

_**Still on for this afternoon?**_

I throw my phone on my bed and continue to get dressed. No more than one minute later, my phone buzzes with a response.

_**Yes beautiful. When and where?**_

I giggle in delight that he is calling me beautiful.

_**Can you pick me up? Outside of **__**The Beverly Hills Hotel, say at 2.**_

I finish getting dressed, no makeup, and I slip on a sweet pair of Steve Madden heels. My phone buzzes again.

_**Yes beautiful. See you then.**_

I smile and giggle, grab my purse, throw my phone in, and head out the door. Zafrina is waiting patiently outside the building for me. I smile sweetly at her this time and climb into the car. She drops me off at the hotel and I inform her that I won't need a ride to the shoot. She raises an eyebrow at me before nodding and pulling off.

I step inside and head to the restaurant to meet the reporter from Cosmo. I am led to the table that she is waiting at. As I approach, her back is to me, so I only see the back of her head. I take a set in the booth opposite of her and my smile that I have been wearing for about 18 hours falls. _Oh fuck! Jane.

* * *

_

**AN: FYI, Rose's ringtone is _Barracuda, by Heart._  
**

**Tell me readers, who do you want Jane to be? I have a poll on my profile if you would like to participate.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: It is with a heavy heart that I admit that the exclusive rights to Twilight aren't mine, nor will they ever be.**

_**AN: Many thanks to the fine fine Betas with Project Team Beta, because without them, I would not know where to put a comma (and I still don't). Thanks to everyone reading this story and for putting it on alert.**_

_**A BIG BIG thanks to colleen5182. This chapter is dedicated to you.  
**_

BPOV

Jane is the last person that I expect to be the interviewer for this article. I didn't even know that she was on the west coast._ Press Bitch._

"Hi, Jane," I politely greet her, extending my hand to shake hers.

"Bella," she curtly replies, reaching out to firmly shake her hand with mine.

"I didn't expect that they would send you. I thought you only worked on the east coast now?" I ask.

"When my editor found out that we knew each other, she insisted on me doing the interview. Flew me out here just for little ole you," she sneers.

"Bully for me," I mumble back.

"Let's get things started. I have a plane to catch," she hisses.

The interview is short, nothing that has not been reported before. Jane starts asking lots of questions about the new movie and about Jacob Black.

"I'm not sure what you are trying to insinuate about Jacob and myself, but I can assure you that he and I are only friends," I confidently state.

"Bella, there have been reports that you two were quite close during the making of _Never Again_. Mostly that you two kept company after shooting ended, and were seen around in restaurants and clubs," she replies.

Just as I open my mouth to tell this fucking bitch off, my phone buzzes. Picking it up off of the table, I glance at it and see Rose on the caller ID. "Excuse me for a second, _Jane_." I stand up and head towards the restrooms for privacy.

"Why the fuck was _Jane _sent to do this interview, Rose?" I whisper-yell.

"Jane is the writer?" Rose throws back at me.

"Yes, she's been behaving so far," I explain. "But she just started asking those types of questions that will get me arrested for beating the shit out of her."

"Calm down. I already secured article overview and approval before publishing just in case they sent her."

"Just in case!"

"Yeah. They know your history with each other, and I had a feeling that they would send her," she explains.

"Rose," I calmly state. "Why didn't you warn me? Edward is picking me up after the interview."

Rubbing my forehead, I sigh before finishing up with Rose. "I need to go. I need to coordinate with Edward. You better hope and pray that her pariah, Alec, is nowhere near here."

"He shouldn't be. Remember, the restraining order is still in effect." I hear Rose sigh.

"Good." I breathe a sigh of relief. "I'll talk to you later." I hang up and flip out the keyboard to text Edward. I tell him to park somewhere discreetly and that I will text him when I am ready. The least I can do is prevent her from seeing the two of us together.

Heading back to the table, I see Jane with her phone in her hand, texting furiously. I clear my throat to alert her to my presence and plop back down in the booth.

"Are we about done, Jane?" I whine. "I have to get to the photo shoot for this article."

"Sure. But, you don't mind me asking, who was that on the phone?"

_Yes, the fuck I mind you BITCH_. "Rose. Would you like me to call her back for you?" I sneer.

"No, that won't be necessary. I'll call if there is anything else that I need for the article," she whimpers back. She knows better than to fuck with Rose.

The waiter returns with the bill. Jane pays and gathers her things to leave. We both stand and head for the front exit.

I linger back just enough to make my pause for leaving. "I'm going to use the restroom before I leave. I would say this was a pleasure, but both of us know that it wasn't."

"Oh, Bella, don't hold back on how you really feel," she coos. "You know that I am only doing my job," she leans in and whispers.

"Hmm, your job. Something you seem to derive much pleasure from," I reply. I turn and head back to the restrooms to allow time for her to leave so that I can join Edward.

After about ten minutes, I emerge and text Edward to pick me up. One minute later, a sleek, royal blue Aston Martin Vanquish pulls up to the front door. The windows are darkly tinted, so much that I can't see the driver. The passenger window rolls down.

"Are you ready, Beautiful?" Edward coos from inside the car. I lower my head to peak in and see Edward smiling. _Melt my heart with that voice._

The doorman escorts me over to the car and opens the door to see me safely inside.

The smile that I had before my lunch interview has returns as I see Edward mirroring the same silly grin. He reaches over and takes my hand, weaving his fingers through mine before pulling our joined hands to his lips, placing a kiss on my knuckles.

"Hello, Beautiful. How was the interview?"

"Awful." _Not just awful, miserable. Press Bitch._

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asks.

"Not really. I'm just glad that it is over."

We arrive at the photo shoot, still holding hands as I lead Edward through the familiar building toward the loft on the top floor. "Bella, so wonderful to see you," Leah coos as she approaches us. She reaches out and hugs me tightly around the neck, then pulls back with a smirk on her lips. "And who have you brought with you today?"

"Leah, this is Edward Cullen," I introduce them. Leah was my favorite photographer and I was lucky enough to have her doing this shoot for Cosmo.

"Nice to meet you, Leah," Edward greets her, extending his hand.

"Not 'The Late Show with Edward Cullen' Edward Cullen?" Leah asks, raising an eyebrow.

"The same," he shyly answers.

"Well, Bella, you've been a busy girl. Come on over and check out the outfits we have for you today." Leah continues to smirk, turns on her heel and walks further into the loft toward a hanging rolling rack of clothes.

I release Edward's hand, letting him hang behind while I review the clothing selection for today's shoot. Leah is pointing out several key pieces to me when I feel Edward's eyes on me. I glance back over my shoulder to find him leaning against one of the pillars looking oh-so-I-need-to-be-kissed-right-now. _Well, by all means, let me help you with that._

I drift away from Leah and move to stand directly in front of Edward. I stand of the tips of my toes and give him a sweet kiss on the lips. Pulling back, I watch as Edward plasters his unique and unforgettable crooked grin. I wink and turn to join Leah once more.

Leah hands me the first outfit - a retro dress like the one that Christy Turlington wore on the cover of the September 1987 issue. It is a traditional black dress, but layered with safety pins all over. From a distance, the dress could looks like it has sequins, but up-close, it looks like a piece of funky art.

The makeup artist keeps everything simple, going on and on about how life is not fair with such a beautiful woman as myself in the world. I snicker and dismiss his comment.

The hair stylist takes my unstyled hair, applies some gel, along with some really sparkly hair spray, and puts my hair in a French twist with a few tendrils falling along either side of my face. Once the look is complete, I review myself in the full-length wall mirrors, thanking God that I can walk out of this room into the next and _wow_ Edward.

And _wow_ I do. As soon as Edward sees me, his mouth drops open and he tries to catch every ounce of air around him. In my four-inch, silver strapped heels, I glide over to him to get his opinion.

"What do you think, Mr. Cullen?" I purr.

"I think that I'm the luckiest fucking man on the face of the planet right now, Beautiful."

I blush and lean up to give him yet another kiss on the lips, smile and step over to the set area Leah has set up.

An hour goes by, and Leah says she has everything that she needs for this outfit, which, I am told, will most likely be the cover. She sends me off for the next outfit and I motion to Edward to follow me. I don't think I can stand another torturous beauty session without him to talk to.

Once we are back in the dressing area, the stylist and designers remove the dress, leaving me only in my thong and heels. I hear Edward gasp as he begins to breathe heavily from behind me.

Assuming that Edward might be uncomfortable with me stripping in front of him, I grab a silk robe and wrap myself tightly in it. I guessing he's never been in the ladies dressing area for photo shoots or movie sets. In Hollywood, once you are with the designer or stylist in their dressing room, modesty is lost. I might as well pose for Playboy and get it over with from all the times that I have been nearly naked in a room full of people.

Turning, I walk over to Edward. "Sorry about that," I apologize.

"No, that was something that I will never forget. The sight of your ass is fucking…Not sure what to compare it to." He blushes. "Bella, don't worry. If something was going to run me off, it would have happened before now," he reassures me. "If anything, I was restraining from attacking you."

I smile and wrap myself around him as he encases me in his arms and kisses the top of my head. After a few minutes, the torturers pull me away from him and go to work on the next outfit.

I sit in the chair as they pull my hair down, apply more makeup to give me a gothic look, and wildly flowing hair to match. Edward keeps me company, cracking jokes and snide comments, making me feel better about the awkward situation of him seeing me almost completely naked. I know that I shouldn't really care since I want to jump him every time I see him.

The next outfit is a black suit; the pants are long and when put on the heels the bottoms almost hit the floor. The jacket is a fitted tuxedo jacket with shiny lapels and a single button right at the top of the pants. The best part is that I have no shirt, with the jacket leaving a very visible cleavage to stomach opening. With the magic of double-sided tape, my boobs are secured in the fitted jacket. The finishing touch is a royal blue silk tie, that is left hanging in between my breasts, and matching heels.

Edward had left to go to the restroom while I was being dressed, returning as the torture crew is called out of the room and I am putting the finishing touches together. I am left trying to figure out how to tie the tie around my neck. Edward laughs and steps forward to assist me.

"Would you like some help?"

"Yes, I believe that you can _assist_ me." I hope that he got the double meaning of that.

He finishes tying the tie, and leans closer to whisper in my ear. "I need you."

_Damn, he is good_. _Throwing back at me my words from yesterday_.

Before I can throw myself at him, Leah pokes her head in the room. "Ready for you, Bella."

"Damn," I murmur.

"You better get out there." He strokes my cheek with the back of his hand. "Remember, the sooner that you get done, the sooner we can have dinner and _the sleepover_."

Sighing, I grab his hand and pull him to the other room where Leah has set up the next set.

The next hour flies by while Leah burns through a whole memory card. She is constantly reminding me to stop smiling so much and to give her more pout, which is nearly impossible with Edward standing behind her, grinning at me. At one point, she stops and lets Edward and I embrace and talk to get the smiles out of my system. _Fat chance_.

Leah finishes with the second outfit and sends me off for the last change. I don't drag Edward with me this time, since they are only changing my clothes, but leaving my hair and makeup the same. When I return, I am in a pair of black, leather skintight pants with a sequined, white fitted tank top. Leah likes to mix things up, so she has me barefoot for this set.

During the next hour, I reign in the smiling, but start throwing lustful looks at Edward, who is responds by doing the same. At one point I'm so aroused that I am breathing heavily and praying that I won't ruin these leather pants. _Drip._

When the set is over, I briskly walk towards Edward, grab his hand and drag him with me to the dressing room, pulling him in and closing the door. Before I take a step further into the room, Edward has me pinned against the door, his sensual lips putting me into an Edward-coma.

All I want his him. I wrap my arms around him in a desperate attempt to have his body as close to mine as possible. My hands are in his hair, my fingers grasping and gently tugging on his beautiful locks. His hands are caressing my sides, gently skimming the outside of my breasts. We are deliciously working each other, our moans and whimpers filling the room.

Feeling his rock hard cock on my stomach, I pull back from our frantic kisses. "Hmm, are you happy to see me, Mr. Cullen?" I purr as Edward makes his way down my neck to my collarbone with his mouth.

"It's a pencil in my pocket," he murmurs back against my skin.

"Well, in that case, maybe we need to get you to school." I smirk.

Edward pulls back and is rests his forehead on mine. "And are you going to be my teacher?"

"I'll be whatever you want," I whisper. _Damn straight I will._

With that statement, he kisses me gently and pulls me in away from the door and allows me to get changed. I manage to keep from giving Edward a complete strip show like I did earlier, but I see out of the corner of my eye how often Edward tries to discreetly adjust himself.

I grab my stuff, reach for Edward's hand and lead us out of the enclosed lust filled room. Opening the door, we find Leah standing and waiting for us. She grins and pulls me away from Edward to show me something on her camera. Normally she doesn't show me any proofs before she has time to edit them, so there must be something important that she wants to show me.

On the display of her camera is a shot of me, from mid torso up, with the focus on my face. I gasp at what I see. I'm beaming, almost glowing. She flips to the next shot, which is of Edward with the exact same look. I look back at Leah to get confirmation on what she is seeing. _God, I haven't even had sex with him yet._ She smiles and flips to one more shot, which was taken earlier when I was in the black suit. I am in Edward's embrace, looking up at him, and he is looking down at me with one hands fiddling with the tie.

Grinning, I realize that we fit perfectly together, like were made for one another. There is also something else in the picture. I don't want to call it love, it's too soon for that, but want or need for each other is what I am going to call it.

She hands me a small box, and I slip it in my purse. "Thanks, Leah." I hug her, and we make our way to Edward's car.

Once we are on our way to dinner, Edward's curiosity gets the better of him. "What did Leah show you?"

"Just some interesting shots from today. I'll have to send you some copies." I giggle.

"Hmm." Edward pauses. "So I made reservations at Motto Italiano. Is that okay with you?"

"Sure, I love Italian," I state as I reach over and take his hand in mine.

We arrive at the restaurant, where Edward is greeted like he is coming home. The restaurant is small, only 15 tables or so, with dim lighting. We are seated in a small corner booth, tucked away from sight from the rest of the patrons. The meal is wonderful; we are served the most delicious lasagna. The sauce has just the right amount of spices, loads of cheese and tender pasta. The conversation is informative, and Edward and I talk about everything. I discover that he has seen everything that I have ever been in, as well as read every interview, and that he plays the piano.

I tell him about my childhood, growing up partially on military bases and under the protectiveness of my father. I leave out the part that my dad is now an FBI Agent, hoping not to scare Edward off. He tells me about his childhood growing up in L.A. His father is a doctor and his mother an actress.

This I already know. His mother is the classic Hollywood actress, Oscar-winning, Tony-nominated, legendary screen star, Esme Masen.

We finish dinner and I give him directions back to my apartment. We park in my space in the underground garage, which is usually left unused, since I never bothered to but a car after I moved to in L.A. I rent one from time to time, but I am usually never here long enough, and I don't want something sitting around rusting while I'm out of town.

Once in my apartment, Edward looks around while I retrieve a bottle of wine and two glasses. I join him on the couch in my living room.

"Thanks for a lovely dinner and for coming with me to the photo shoot." I pour each of us a glass of wine. "I hope that you weren't too bored."

"Not at all. I loved watching you. The camera really loves you," he states while reaching out to stroke my cheek.

"You really are beautiful, Bella. I should be the one thanking you," he continues.

I blush and lean into his hand. We sit there for a moment in silence, staring at each other, as I memorize his face.

Snuggling up closer to Edward, breathing him in, he wraps his arm around me, holding me to his side_. I never want to be anywhere else._

I look up at Edward and give him a gentle kiss on the cheek. "Are you ready for bed?"

* * *

AN: Just a quick note on the Cosmo cover that I referred to. I was a big Cosmo reader till I had kids and had to recycle my over 10 year collection. But this was one of my favorite issues, and I still have it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: It is with a heavy heart that I admit that the exclusive rights to Twilight aren't mine, nor will they ever be.**

_**AN: Many thanks to the fine fine Betas with Project Team Beta, because without them, I would not know where to put a comma (and I still don't-I really, really don't).**_

_**Wow, lots and lots of readers. THANK YOU! More AN below. HAPPY READING!**_

* * *

BPOV

Edward quickly finishes his glass of wine, stands up and takes my hand to pull me off the couch with him.

"I'm taking that as a yes?" I ask to confirm his actions.

He draws me closer, wraps his arms around me, leans downs and traces my cheek with his nose. "Yes," he purrs. "But, I want to take this slow."

I knew that this was coming. Everything that has transpired between us up until now has been orbiting around an extreme attraction. We have to slow down, or we will burn or we will burn up upon re-entry into the atmosphere.

"I know. I just want you so badly," I whisper.

_This is good. You need to slow down. He isn't going anywhere._

Sighing, I lead us through my apartment to my bedroom, walk us right to the bed, push him to sit down, and squeeze my body to stand between his legs.

"So, what would you like to do?"

"I don't care what we do, just as long as you are in my arms," he states.

_Aw, so sweet._ It's so reassuring knowing that he's still willing to be here, to hold me, to let us orbit a bit more before we plummet to the earth. Because I know that once we make that decision, everything will change.

Needing to remove the makeup from my face and wash the product out of my hair, I head to the bathroom. "I'm going to go cleanup real quick." I shower quickly, and throw on some boxers and my favorite, worn 'Property of The Late Late Show with Edward Cullen' t-shirt that I purchased online a few years ago. I giggle to myself_. Edward will like this_.

Opening the bathroom door, I find Edward in a t-shirt and pajama pants, sitting on the bed, resting up against the headboard with remote in hand, and flipping through channels on my television. He turns, sees me, drops the remote and lunges off the bed at me.

As he collides with my body, he snatches me up and throws me on the bed. I'm giggling at his behavior, happy that he is so playful with me.

"Bella," he begins, laying us down together. "Where in the hell did you get this t-shirt?"

"Um, I ordered it online when your show first started," I shyly admit.

"I have to say that I really like seeing my name across your chest." He grins and leans down to kiss me. Gently, he deepens the kiss, and am immediately lost in the world of Edward's delectable mouth. I notice how soft his lips are as we alternate evenly between sweet kisses and full-on, open-mouth kisses.

We continue to kiss and moan, losing ourselves in the kisses.

My fingers tangle themselves in his luscious locks as his mouth and tongue navigate over my body. He is nipping, licking and sucking his way down my neck and over my collarbone. He pulls my t-shirt down to reach the tops of my breasts, his hands molding and palming my mounds.

"Oh, God," I moan.

"God's not here, Bella, please leave a message at the beep…. BEEP," he jokes as he continues to try and permanently attach his hands to my breast.

Giggling, I push his head down, shoving him into my chest. He responds immediately by sucking my left breast into his mouth through the t-shirt, soaking it and my breast underneath. After he has sufficiently inhaled my perky friends into his mouth, he removes his mouth and blows gently.

My nipples harden and I growl in response. He looks up mischievously and throws that famous crooked grin at me. _Well, two can play this game, Sir._

I push on his shoulders and roll him over onto his back, launching myself to straddle his body, and pinning his arms next to his head. He is making this too easy, letting me win when I know that he is stronger than me and could overpower me at any moment.

"So, Mr. Cullen. Think you're a funny man, do you?"

"No, Miss Bella," he replies grinning.

"Smartass."

"My ass belongs to you," he smirks.

"It better," I reply.

Those were the last words that we spoke to each other for the rest of the night. We solely concentrated on kissing, licking, sucking and making out like teenagers. I really want to devour Edward in another way, but I know that it is best that we take this slow. _This sure is fucking better than getting interrupted like last night._

He did keep his word and held me in his arms the entire night. Even when I wake-up the next morning, he is still holding me, and I want to stay in his arms forever.

This is only the start of the third day since meeting Edward, and he is not what I expected. Watching his show, seeing him be silly and entertain the masses, including myself, is just the tip of the iceberg with Edward. In just this short amount of time, I have learned more about him, all the while letting my instant attraction for him grow.

I hope that this is not one sided. _Could Edward really like me? God, could I sound more like a high school freshman crushing on a senior?_

I relent to having to go to the bathroom. I get up to see Edward with a crooked grin on his beautiful face and I watch as he dreams about something wonderful. _God, I hope that he is dreaming about me._

After I use the bathroom and splash some cold water on my face, I put the t-shirt and boxers that managed to remove themselves from my body during our everlasting make out session back on. Edward is still sleeping, so I decide to make him some breakfast.

I'm in the kitchen gathering everything for a great breakfast, when the intercom buzzes from downstairs.

I press the button to reply, "Hi, Garrett."

"Good morning, Miss Bella. You have a visitor this morning," he replies.

"And who might that be? I'm not expecting anyone this morning."

"It's Jacob," he pauses. "Shall I send him away?"

"No, that's okay." _Shit, shit, shit._ "Tell him give me about 15 minutes, then send him up."

"Sure thing, Miss Bella."

Okay, now I have to wake up Edward and explain the situation before Jake gets up here.

I turn off the stove and pad my way back to my bedroom to find a wiggling Edward. "Who where you talking to, Beautiful?" he groans.

I sit down beside Edward and rub soothing circles on his back to wake him fully. "It was Garrett downstairs. It seems that I have a visitor this morning," I explain.

Before I can say anymore, Edward pulls me down and wraps his arms around me, while slowly exploring my neck with his mouth. "It's Jacob Black."

I have Edward's attention now; he stops sucking on my neck and pulls back. "Why is Jacob Black coming to see you?"

"Well, it's kind of hard to explain."

"What's hard to explain, Bella?" he questions.

_Buzz Buzz Buzz_

"Shit." I don't even know how to explain things to Edward. _How do I get myself into these situations again?_

"Come on, let's go see what Mr. Black wants this morning," Edward growls, pulling me off the bed with him. Shirtless, barefoot, and clad only in his pajama pants, he grabs my hand and leads me to the front door.

Before I can place myself in front of Edward to open the front door, he jerks the door open to find a shocked Jake.

"I'm sorry, Bells. I didn't know that you had company," he stammers.

"It's alright. What can we do for you this morning, Mr. Black?" Edward coolly states.

"Um, I was actually here to talk to Bella," Jake replies.

I step in front of Edward to prevent him from tearing Jake a new one. I don't blame him. I just didn't have a chance to explain Jake and his presence.

"Come on in, Jake. I was just about to fix some breakfast." I push on Edward to backup and let Jake enter my apartment. Turning around, Edward gives me a what-the-hell look, and I shake my head in response.

I drag Edward with me to the kitchen, and I hear Jake shut the front door and follow us. Edward leans up against the counter-as close to me as possible-while I prepare breakfast, and glares at Jake, who has taken a seat at the island.

"So, what do you need to talk to me about, Jake?" I ask.

"Bells, do you think that we could talk in private?" he requests.

"Jake, Edward isn't going to talk, if that is what you are worried about," I reply. "I have to tell him at some point about you."

Edward has a look of confusion on his face. Jake sighs and waves his hand to signal me to tell Edward.

"Don't be mad, Edward. Jake and I became good friends during _Never Again_," I start. "Trust me, you have nothing to worry about."

"Okay, I trust you. Just explain to me what's going on." Edward demands.

"I'm gay," Jake interjects.

"What?"

"Do I have to say it again?" Jake sneers.

"No, I just don't believe it. I mean, look at you, and the rumors, and the pictures. How….What…When…?"

"It's a long story, but I did not come here to spell that out for you this morning. I came to talk to Bella about Tyler."

"Oh my God! Did he say yes?" I squeal.

Jake does a one-eighty on his attitude and turns into the best gay friend that a girl could have-the Jake I have grown to love over the past three months. "Yes, we're going to move in together. He was so great, and I'm just so fucking happy," Jake gushes.

I move around the island to hug Jake, leaving Edward still leaning on the counter, still in shock. "That's great, Jake."

The next hour proves to be on of the weirdest hours of my life. I cook breakfast-eggs, sausage and some fruit-with a silent Edward, who listens to Jake and I gab about Tyler and the new step in their relationship. I can only imagine how surreal this is for Edward.

We sit, eat, and continue to talk a little more before Jake tries to get Edward to step out of his shell-shocked state of mind.

"So, Edward, I take it that you learned about Bella's 'Edward Cullen' collection?" _Oh God, Jake, NO!_

Edward grins and turns to look at me. "'Edward Cullen' collection?"

"Jake, you are so dead," I growl. "I guess there's no hiding this now."

I stand up, take Edward's hand and lead him back to my library. I only have two bedrooms in this apartment, so instead of having a room for visitors, I made the second bedroom my library. I had to have a place for my book collection, movie memories and my Late Show memorabilia.

I open the door to reveal my library to Edward. I can hear Jake snickering while trailing down the hallway behind us.

The opposite wall has the only window in the room, with floor-to-ceiling bookshelves on either side of it. The one on the left houses my classic book collection, and the one on the right houses more of my modern collection. The wall on the left has movie posters, along with some framed mementos from some of my movies. The wall on the right has an oversized framed picture of a Rodin sculpture, _The Kiss_, centered in the middle of the wall with smaller frames surrounding it, holding various Late Show items. Some are professional pictures of Edward, some are magazine articles about his rise to popularity with his show, and some are weird things that I have found online over the years that I had purchased.

Edward steps into the room and looks around, landing his gaze on what has to be the absolutely weirdest thing that I have ever found from his show.

"Where the hell did you find this?" Edward asks. He reaches to a floating shelf on the wall, touching a one of a kind Edward Cullen bobble head statue.

"Um, China I think," I mumble.

"China. I didn't even know that this was out there," he states to himself.

"Well, if you Google your name or the show, you would be amazed at what you can find out there. I just came across this limited production piece and thought that it would make a nice addition." _Oh God, he is freaking out. Jake, I am going to kill you!_

"Edward, dude, Bella isn't a stalker. She is just a really big fan," Jake explains. _Not helping, Jake!_

"Um, a _really, really _big fan. You weren't kidding the other night on the show," Edward says.

"No, I wasn't kidding. And I'm not a stalker, just an avid fan. Someone who wants to support your show and has way too much time in her trailer between shoots to surf the Internet and…" I ramble.

Edward interrupts my rambling by pulling me into his body for a searing kiss. I forget where we are, why I was just freaking out, or that I should be killing Jake for ruining my chances with Edward. As I wrap my arms around his neck and weave my fingers in his hair, Jake clearing his throat interrupts us. We break our kiss, turn our heads and glare at Jake.

"As much as I would love to stay and watch, I need to meet Tyler for some house hunting," Jake states as he turns from his position in the doorway of the library and walks back down the hallway. "Thanks for the show, though. Makes me feel that there is hope for you two."

"Don't think I will forget about this, Jake!" I yell.

"Is there anything else that you would like to show me?" Edward questions, raising his eyebrow.

"Um, no. I think this session of how-to-humiliate-Bella-by-Jake is complete," I joke.

"Good, then I think it's time for a how-to-make-Bella-forget-her-name session by Edward," he seductively says.

Edward lifts me up, and I instinctively wrap my legs around his body. I hear Jake yell "bye", closing the front door as Edward leaves the library and heads back to my bedroom. _I guess he is not freaked out_. _Could he be turned on?_

He places me in the center of the bed, tugs my boxers down my legs and throws them on the floor. Edward reaches to remove my shirt. I run my hands along his strong, toned arms, and down his chiseled torso. Once I am left in nothing but my thong, Edward leans down and peppers kisses along my neck and collarbone, before spending the most obscene amount of time on each of my breasts. _The boy is a breast man._

Releasing my now overworked breast, he looks up and all I see is lust in his eyes, along with something else that I am not sure what to call. "That bobble head is the coolest fucking thing I have ever seen," he purrs.

Edward crawls back up and plants his mouth to mine, tangling our tongues and putting me past the point of being turned on. I frantically move my hands to his hair, pulling and tugging, while also roaming his toned backside, reaching down to grab his ass, squeezing and kneading to my liking.

He breaks the kiss and nips and sucks his way down my body, inching closer and closer to where I am moist in anticipation. Edward continues torturing my legs, moving up and down each one, slowly touching parts and exploring areas that I did not know could be erogenous zones. The backs of my knees, my ankles, my toes, and the curve of my hip have all been recognized now as turn on buttons for my body. _How does he know how to do this? God, I have never been this turned on in my life._

Without having to beg Edward to give me some sort of release from his fantastic buildup, he moves his hand to my thong and pushes the offensive material to the side to slide one of his long fingers into my dripping folds.

"A little excited are we?" Edward purrs.

"Like you even have to ask," I answer in reply.

He slips another finger in and pumps me slowly, causing me to moan and throw my head back into the pillow. My eyes roll back into my head as Edward increases his rhythm while moving his free hand to my breast.

It doesn't take me long to fall into oblivion. I chant Edward's name. He's the only man to ever make me feel this good. _There's no turning back now._

When I come back down from the ecstasy that he has put me in, I look at Edward to see him beaming. "What?" I ask.

"Do you know that is the sexiest fucking thing in the world? To see you in bliss because of what I do to you," he whispers.

"Do you know that I'm never going to let another man touch me ever again unless it's you?" I retort.

"Damn straight you won't. You're mine now, Beautiful," Edward growls. _Possessive much? Like you can talk. You practically just submitted yourself to Edward for the rest of your life._

I growl back, ready to repay Edward for my bliss by giving him some of his own. I can see his rock-hard cock straining in his pants, just begging me to grab, stroke and suck. Just as I sit up, Edward stops my movement. "No, Beautiful. This was all me giving to you."

Regretfully, I give in. "For now, anyway."

We lay in bed for a little while longer, talking while we hold each other. I tell Edward about my crazy schedule for the upcoming week: several T.V. appearances, radio interviews and the movie screening. I notice him stiffen when I discuss my schedule after the movie opens. The week after this, I have a table reading for my next project, along with serious gym training for the part. It's an ensemble cast movie about a terrorist attack at L.A.X. I have been cast as an ex-cop trying to travel on vacation with my fiancé, who is murdered during the first part of the movie. It's basically revenge with guns and all that bullshit. Definitely not the best roll, but should be lots of fun with a big cast.

"Who else is in the movie with you?" Edward asks while playing with my hair.

"Let's see. My fiancé is some up and comer, Embry Call, and you might know Kris Jaymes and Rob Tinson, who play a married couple caught up helping my character, and the lead bad guy is James Cam. It should be very interesting, since we all have various backgrounds and levels of stardom."

"Sounds like a handful," he grins. "Speaking of handful, what are you doing for the rest of the day?"

I kiss him passionately, hoping to get the point across that staying in bed with him all day is what is on my agenda. He pulls back from my attack and laughs.

"What's so damn funny?" I scold him.

"Nothing, I just thought that you could come back to my place, watch some baseball with some friends, drink some beer and cookout some burgers."

"Oh, well, how many friends? Do I need to bring some friends, too? Do I need to bring an overnight bag?" I ramble.

"Two of my friends, sure and a hell yes," he replies smugly.

"Great." I reach over to my nightstand, grab my cell phone and turn it on. I had turned my phone off when we arrived after dinner. I wanted to make sure that we would not be interrupted, no matter what we did last night.

"Let's see, messages, voice and text, total of three each. Jake, Rose and Alice, one from each," I list what is waiting for me. I dial Alice first, then Rose. No problems getting these two to come. They are dying to meet Edward and put him through the third degree. But whatever they have in store for Edward is nothing compared to what Edward will encounter whenever he meets Charlie.

The girls agree to come over around two and offer to bring food. I decline, knowing that I will ensure that Edward will have what is needed for our little sports watching afternoon. We reluctantly get out of bed, dress, and put together an overnight bag for myself. I grab my hanging dress bag that Alice has assembled for me for my T.V. interviews for the next day and we head out.

On the way back to Edward's house, I insist that he stops at the grocery store for supplies. I load the cart with everything for the burgers, along with the ingredients to make a delicious layered bean dip, and lots of beer. We head to his house, unload the groceries and prep everything for the guests.

I'm extremely comfortable in Edward's house and around Edward. We are constantly touching each other, cracking jokes and kissing.

Edward leaves me in his kitchen to make the bean dip while he goes off to take a shower and change clothes. I finish the dip and sneak up to his bedroom to entice him in letting me repay him for my bliss.

We never made it into his bedroom the other night, so I am able to take in everything without the distraction of lust. His bedroom is masculine, light brown walls, dark wood furniture, most likely cherry, with dark blue bedding and accents. There is an oversized royal blue chair in the corner of the room, with an entertainment cabinet in the other corner, holding a plasma flat screen.

The door to his bathroom is cracked open, with steam floating out. I grin and tiptoe over to peak through the crack. Edward has just finished toweling off, and is just pulling up his jeans. _He's going commando!_

I push the door open. "Need any help?"

"That depends. Are you any good with general housework?" Edward jokes.

"Hmm, not really. But I'm good for some work on my knees," I purr moving over to wrap my arms around him. I breathe in Edward's clean smell, kiss his neck and start to lick my way down his chest, removing all the little water droplets that he has left behind. I continue down his body, finally kneeling in front of him, and running my finger on the edge of his jeans.

Leaning against the sink, Edward tries to control his breathing. "I believe I owe you some bliss." I pop open his jeans, pull the zipper down and remove his strained hard-as-hell cock. I lick my lips, eager to taste Edward and bring him to the edge and push him off like he did with me this morning. I encase my mouth around his beautiful cock, swirling my tongue, and trying my damndest to put every inch of him in my mouth. _God, he is so BIG_!

I stroke what I can't fit, rub his thigh with my free hand, and move it to gently caress his balls. _Don't forget the stepchildren._

"Bella, God, that feels so good," Edward mumbles, placing his hands in my hair to help set the pace. I relax and allow his cock to go deep down my throat. That's all it takes for Edward. He moans my name and releases down my throat. I swallow and lick him clean while I watch Edward's face morph from what could only be classified as the pain-pleasure look, to one of pure happiness. I grin back, not just because I have given Edward some bliss, but also because he makes me happy.

"Thank you," I state.

"Why are you thanking me? I should be thanking you. That was fantastic. I love that mouth of yours," he replies.

"I'm thanking you because just as much as you enjoyed what you did to me this morning, I enjoyed doing that to you."

He pulls me up, places his hand on my cheek, stroking gently, and then pulls me in for a kiss. Just as I deepen the kiss, we hear the front door open and a loud voice bellow through the house, "Hi honey, I'm home."

"That would be your friends arriving?"

"Yes," he replies. He pulls me back into the bedroom and steps to his closet for a t-shirt. He grabs my hand, laces his fingers with mine, brings our hands up and turns to kiss the inside of my wrist. He pulls me out of the bedroom, back to the kitchen, where I discover his two friends starting to devour my bean dip.

* * *

AN: Jacob fans, please don't be mad. I love Jacob and just want him to be happy.  
colleen5182 & Jessica003, thank you so much for becoming my permanent beta's!  
I'm going to take a page from Snowqueens Icedragon, grab my rum & coke and head to the bunker. But not before I enjoy a kid-free weekend, and drag my husband to see New Moon (3rd time for me, 1st for him).


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: It is with a heavy heart that I admit that the exclusive rights to Twilight aren't mine, nor will they ever be.**

_**AN: A final thanks to Project Team Beta for assigning my permanent betas for this story, Colleen & Jessica, because without them, I would not know where to put a comma (and I still don't).**_

_**

* * *

**_

BPOV

I immediately recognize Jasper from when I was on the show. The other guy is huge, like action movie star big. He looks familiar, but I'm not sure where I have seen him before.

"Bella, I think you remember Jasper, my stage manager. But this big guy is Emmett, executive producer of The Late Late Show." Edward motions to the huge guy. Oh, this was the same guy that was standing with Jasper when Edward and I left after the show the other night.

"Hmm, Eddie. What, my dear boy, have you been up to?" Emmett purrs. He comes over and slings his arm around my shoulder, pulling me in for a bear hug, tearing me away from Edward.

"Emmett, let the poor girl go before you break something," Jasper interjects.

Emmett releases me. "Sorry, Bella. So what have you two been up to?" he says wiggling his eyebrows at us.

Edward reaches out and pulls me back to him. "We had a sleepover."

_Ding Dong._ Saved by the bell.

"That must be Alice and Rose." I release myself from Edward and make my way to the front door.

Opening the door, I find two smiling idiots. "Hello, lovely. Is it safe to come in, or do you have Edward tied up?" Alice questions.

"Not right now. Hmm, maybe later, that's a good suggestion. Thanks," I giggle in response.

I lead the girls back towards the kitchen only to find the guys already relaxing on the couches in front of Edward's plasma flat screen.

"Guys, this is Rose, my agent, and Alice, my personal stylist." I motion to each as I introduce them.

All three guys stand and introduce themselves one at a time. There is some tension in the air. Time for alcohol.

"Edward, why don't we get everyone some refreshments? Beer anyone?"

Four hearty 'yeses' are spoken. Edward comes over to where I'm standing and grabs my hands. He yanks me back towards the kitchen where he immediately pulls my body in and attacks my neck.

"Edward," I groan. God, he does have a way with his mouth.

"Hmm, yes, Beautiful?" Edward mumbles while keeping his lips on my skin.

"We…..Hmmm…Need….To….Oh, fuck it." I bring his head back to mine and attach my lips and mouth to his, sucking, licking and doing some fabulous tongue tango.

Edward tightens his grip, pulling me, smashing my body to his. My breasts are deliciously pressed against his sculpted body, sending waves of lust through me. I entangle my hands in his hair as he moves his hands down my body, landing at my thigh, and pulling to hitch my leg up on his hip. Need, want, FUCK!

Before we know it, a throat is being cleared to bring us back to reality. We release our mouths and turn our heads to find all four of the guests standing at the bar, watching us make out like teenagers. Grinning fuckers.

"Would you two like a room?" Emmett jokes.

"We have a room, thanks anyway," Edward sneers before releasing me, moving to the refrigerator to get the beers.

Everyone grabs a beer and heads back to watch the game. Emmett sits in the one and only recliner, Jasper and Alice are on the love seat, leaving Rose on the couch. Edward shocks me by sitting on the opposite end as Rose, and pulls me onto his lap.

"You know that there is enough room on the couch for her, right?" Rose coolly states.

"Yes, but I also know that this happens to be the best seat in the house," Edward replies. Oh, indeed it is.

I giggle, because he is so fucking sweet and I am so fucking happy. I glance over at Rose, who is grinning back at us. I guess you could say that she is happy for me. I return my attention to Edward, running my fingers through his silky hair an leaning in for a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Rose, could you help me with the snacks?" I ask removing my gaze from Edward to Rose.

"Um, sure."

I stand up and grab Rose's hand to pull her back to the kitchen with me. Once we are out of earshot, we begin whispering.

"So what do you think?" I ask Rose.

"Well, he is very 'hands on', isn't he? Rose snickers.

"You have no idea," I giggle. "Promise me that you will be nice and not torture him with questions."

"I'm just protecting you, sweetie. I would worry more about Charlie than me." She raises an eyebrow.

"Good thing he is out of the country for while," I explain. "Edward did find out about Jake this morning."

"How?"

"Jake dropped by to talk about Tyler and he outted himself to Edward."

"_Holy shit!_ What did Edward do?"

"Just stood there shocked. Then, Jake outted my Edward Collection."

"_Fuck!_" Rose hisses. "What did Edward say when he saw it?"

"He didn't say much of anything. He actually rewarded me." I wiggle my eyebrows suggestively.

We gather some snacks, plates and napkins and head back to join our little group.

The afternoon proves to be very entertaining. Between Edward trying to feel me up every inning, Jasper trying to explain the game to Alice, and Emmett with his sexually laced comments mixed with his lame attempts to flirt with Rose, we manage to watch the whole game without anyone falling down the rabbit hole.

Towards the end of the game, Edward tugs me back into the kitchen and attacks me again. I escape temporarily to gather everything for dinner, only to have Edward attach himself to my backside, following me around the kitchen and rubbing his ever-present hard cock on my ass.

"Edward, stop. We need to fix some dinner," I scold.

He responds by pulling me closer and kissing and nipping at my neck.

Somehow I manage to pry Edward off me long enough to cook dinner, grilling outside and enjoying the nice evening on Edward's back patio. During dinner, Rose and Alice decide this is the time to give Edward line of questions that makes me want to bury my head in the sand.

"So, Edward, how many actresses have you fucked in the past year?" Rose starts.

Edward spits out the drink that he has in his mouth, luckily turning his head so as not to spray everyone.

"What the fuck, Rose?" I growl.

"No problem, Bella." Edward coolly starts. "If you must know, I normally don't date celebrities."

"That didn't answer my question," Rose states.

"My turn," Alice interrupts. "Edward, what kind of hair products do you use?"

"Answer the question, Edward. I've got Bella to protect," Rose sneers.

"Umm." Great, now they have this sweet guy completely confused.

"Ladies, I think it is time to call it a night," Jasper suggests.

"Yes," I state standing up, starting to clear the table.

As I am stalking back to the kitchen with a load of dirty dishes, I hear Rose and Alice hot on my heels. I place them in the sink and sigh.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I just want to protect you. Not only as your agent, but as one of your best friends," Rose whispers, placing her hand on my shoulder.

"She's right, we are only looking out for what's best for you," Alice adds.

"I know that, but do you see how happy I am right now? I've never felt this way about anyone. I trust him," I explain.

"We see that," Rose states turning me around to face them. "I've never seen you this happy before. It is written all over your face. You weren't this happy even when you got your first call back."

We giggle, and there are some tears. A three-way hug ensues and all is forgiven. I know that Rose is just trying to be protective. She is one of my best friends and doesn't want to see me hurt. We have all seen what has happened in some celebrity relationships. She is also out to protect my image.

The guys go missing while the girls help me clean up. I wonder what they are up to?

Once we are done, we linger in the kitchen just long enough for the guys to come in laughing and pushing each other around. Edward locks down his gaze on me, and before I know it, I am in his arms.

"Thanks, guys, for coming," Edward states, wrapping his body to my backside and rubbing my ass with his hard cock.

"Yes, thanks for coming," I sputter. Yes, everyone leave so that I can punish Edward for rubbing his cock on my ass in front of my friends. _Like I really give a shit anyway._

We see everyone out the front door. Standing in the driveway, I notice Alice slip Jasper a piece of paper as they shake hands before parting. Rose throws a hand up to Emmett, who was desperately trying to get a rise out of her.

As their cars disappear from sight, Edward starts running his nose up and down my neck, blowing his warm breath and creating a fabulous wave of lust through my body. That's when I smell it-_Bourbon._

"So, that's where you ran off to? You were off doing some shots with the guys," I purr.

"Do you have a problem with that?"

"No, you just could have invited me, too."

"Hmm, we can arrange that." Edward pulls me backwards into the house, whips me around, grabs my hand and takes me back to the side bar that he has off of his formal dinning room. He grabs the Bourbon, a shot glass, and pours me a shot. I take it and throw it back without hesitation. The cool brown liquid stings but warms me immediately.

I place the shot glass down, take Edward's hand and pull him in the direction of his bedroom. "Time for bed. We both have a busy week ahead of us," I explain.

"It's still early," Edward complains, pulling my body back to his and wrapping his arms around me. He stills us in the hallway, before reaching the bedroom.

"Come." He pulls us back.

I follow him back to his living room, he grabs some remotes, clicks a few buttons and music fills the room. Ah, _Michael __Bublé_ "Dance with me, Bella."

_Who the hell am I to say no to this wonderful guy?_

We slow dance to a few songs, one of my hands on the back of his neck, playing with his hair, and the other Edward has wrapped in his own, drawn up to his chest. Our foreheads are touching, moving cheek-to-cheek, with my head finally resting on his shoulder.

Time has stopped, and I am helpless to this wonderful moment. This is the kind of moment that every writer and director wants to capture on film. Our focus is on each other, and we are oblivious to the rest of the world. We are the happy couple, lost in each other's arms and in love. I don't want to call this love because it's too soon. It's definitely infatuation, chemistry, and so many other wonderful adjectives that elude me because I am not a fucking poet.

The music ends, leaving the room silent. Edward tips my chin with our joined hands, moving my head up, and my lips to meet his. He gently brushes my lips, ghosting with mine, creating electrical pulses through my body with each passing. He increases the pressure of each kiss until he is firmly attached, slowly pushing his tongue into my mouth to work his magic.

The electricity that surges between us when we are close together like this is indescribable. Edward charges my body, leaving me humming with want and need.

Our embrace tightens, my arms latching around his neck, and his arm gripping me tightly around my back. He moves his mouth from my lips to my neck, mumbling something about moving this to the bed. I push him backwards, down the hall, towards his bedroom.

Somehow we both make it to sit on the bed, still in each other's embrace, kissing and nibbling on each other, and our moans filling the silent room. Edward starts tugging and pulling at my shirt. We break apart long enough to remove our shirts. Edward moves his attention to my breast, graciously fondling my mound. He moves his hands, gently sliding them up my arms to the straps of my bra, pulling them down, before reaching behind to undo the clasp.

I push Edward down on the bed and straddle him, while he reaches up and continues to memorize my breast.

"I take it that you like these?" I joke.

"Hmm, very much and," Edward purrs. "Do you mind leaving them here with me?"

"Um, I don't know. I might need them eventually. You know, to fill out my clothes and stuff. Plus they are attached and a part of my body." I giggle.

"Yes, they are. Now, bring that body closer," he suggests pulling me closer, laying my down on top of him.

Our physical relationship progresses during the night, sleeping naked, touching and caressing each other. I give him a repeat performance from his bathroom, on his dick, so yummy, and soft. He kisses every inch of my body, leaving a tingling wake behind him. He finishes his circuit of my body by sucking, licking and lapping my hot core, nibbling and biting down on my clit, sending me over the edge, screaming his name in ecstasy. _I want to, so badly, just need to wait. God, can I sound more like a dude?_

Once we are asleep, he never lets me go the entire night.

The next morning, I open my eyes and see the clock. Damn, I'm going to have to leave soon. I start to think about what's going to happen next. We are both celebrities and recognizable to the public. Hoping that no press has gotten out about us over the weekend, I ponder what Edward would want to do once it has gone public that we are dating. _Is that what we are doing?_ If we are dating and I am asked by the press, what do I say? What would Edward say? Does he want more than just this weekend? _God, I really hope so._

I feel kisses along my neck. Edward rolls me over to assault my breast. "Hmm, good morning," I purr.

"Good morning, Beautiful. How did you sleep?" Edward asks in between his kissing my chest.

"Wonderful. Definitely one of the best nights of sleep that I have had in a long time."

"Good. I look forward to giving you many more nights of peaceful sleep," he whispers. "But then again, I look forward to those nights that we will never sleep," he states louder than his whisper.

"Wow. I guess that means that you would like to see me again?" I question for confirmation.

"Yes. In fact, I was thinking…" Edward starts.

"Did it hurt?" I interrupt.

"We should make this more official," he continues raising an eyebrow to my joke.

"Official?" _Gulp!_

"Yes. Well, the press. If we are going to be spending time together, which we will be there will be pictures and questions."

"What did you have in mind?" _Oh please, oh please, oh please tell me that you want me!_

"Bella, I know that it sounds old fashion, but would you be my girlfriend?" Edward asks.

I lean forward and take his face in my hands, pulling him closer so that I can kiss him. "Nothing would make me happier than to be your girlfriend, Edward."

The grin on his face tells me everything that I need to know. He likes me and wants me around for more than just a fling or the weekend. He brushes his lips against mine, and I grab his hair to pull him to deepen the kiss.

Oh, I could really get used to this every morning.

Edward moves from my mouth to my neck, snaking his hands along my body. My head turns to the direction of his clock on his nightstand. I groan. "Edward, I have to get in the shower. Zarfina will be here in less than an hour," I protest in words.

"Hmm, a shower. Care if I join you?" he suggests.

"Please do," I whisper.

* * *

**AN: For those of you that read my other story, you already know this next comment. So sorry to all readers for the delay in posting this. Between my computer dying, getting a new one and dealing with the holidays, my writing has taken a backseat to everything else. Hope the holidays were great for everyone.**

**My Christmas present to myself-a Twilight tattoo (my first tattoo-the first of many to come).**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: It is with a heavy heart that I admit that the exclusive rights to Twilight aren't mine, nor will they ever be.**

_**A/N: Thanks to all that are reading and that have put this story on alert. A HUGE thanks to my wonderful beta's, Colleen & Jessica, because without them, I would not know where to put a comma (and I still don't) And now apparently I have a serious problem with tenses. More at the bottom.

* * *

**_BPOV

I hated leaving Edward this morning. But, alas, I was promoting the movie this week and had to get to work. I was able to leave Edward with a parting gift. In the box that Leah gave me at the end of the photo shoot was the tie that I wore. I told Edward not to open the box till I left. _Let him use his imagination on that one._

During our shower and a quick breakfast we talked a little about our relationship and the press. We are officially dating but have decided to ignore any questions about 'us' from the press for the time being. _Smile and wave._ I have to get through all of the movie promotions and interviews and onto the next project before we can officially 'out' ourselves to the press.

The press is normally kind to me, not cruel/invasive/mean like they are to some of the other celebrities out there. The worst is Alec, but with the restraining order, I hope that I will never see my photos with his name credited for them again. _Asshole._

Edward has it better than I with the press. Growing up in Hollywood, and having a mother who is a famous actress, helps. He is accustomed to the spotlight and the camera flashes. He told me not to worry too much. He has an unspoken 'gentlemen's agreement' with the paparazzi. This basically means that Edward can avoid having someone throwing their camera in his face or being stalked, giving him some privacy in exchange for candid photos being taken at appropriate venues, like leaving a restaurant or at a sporting event. I am only hoping when I am by his side that the 'agreement' will carry over. _I only hope._

For the next three days, I'm carted around, giving interview after interview. If it wasn't for Angela, my personal assistant, to tell me where to go, I would be lost. And to make matters worse, all I can think about is Edward. Edward's arms, his hands, his fingers, his mouth, his tongue, his cock. _Ah, his cock._ We didn't have sex yet, but I just love the feel of his cock in my hands, so soft and warm and _hard_. I look forward to the day that he can please me fully. _Hmm, fully._

With my head swimming with thoughts of Edward, Angela more than once has to prime me for my interviews, something that she hasn't had to do in the past. I just remind her to interrupt me if for any reason Edward calls or texts. _And he does... a lot!_

I am assuming from the amount of time that he puts into staying in touch with me, that he misses me. I miss him, too. My schedule this week just doesn't allow me any face-to-face time with Edward. I won't get to see him or touch him until the movie screening on Thursday. _This was going to be a long fucking week._

It's the Monday after our weekend together, and I'm watching Edward's show, foregoing some sleep to do so. I'm highly excited to see Edward wearing the tie that I gave him. He fiddles with it during the whole show, wiggling it at the camera like it is an extra appendage. I can only assume that it's his way of saying 'hello' to me. _So cute._

The next morning, I call Alice and tell her to search for as many unique ties that she can find. She asks why, and I tell her about the one that I gave Edward and my goal to make sure that every tie he wears for the show is from me. She squeals and makes the suggestion of sending him a tie bouquet. Since I do not know what the fuck she is talking about, she says that she will take care of it and send me a picture when it is done.

The day of the movie screening comes, and I am so happy that I will be within the same two-hundred feet of Edward at some point today. I'm not sure how much time we will get to talk, but I will do everything I can to make it happen. _Just one kiss, please._

I have Angela and Rose arrange for tickets to be sent to Edward, with two extras, hoping that he will bring Jasper and Emmett to keep him company and maybe run some interference for us if needed.

That morning, I meet with Benjamin Egypt, my new trainer for my next movie role. He goes over the grueling workout schedule that he has planned for me, which starts late next week. I am in pretty good shape, but my role requires me to do some stunt work and Benjamin wants me to be fully prepared.

After meeting with Benjamin, I'm shuffled off to the salon for waxing and primping. At first, my skin and scalp are screaming for relief, but then feel blissful as they are calmed with lotions and product. I love all the shit that is done with my hair and makeup, but it is a bitch getting there. My hair is put in a half-twist, half French-braid up-do that I cold never redo myself if you sent me to beauty school. My makeup is darker than usual, set for the evening with soft, smoky eyes.

Alice is waiting for me at Rose's with my dress-gorgeous strapless black and blue silk _Valentino_ paired with matching blue heels. Alice says no jewelry except small diamond hoops.

The pre-screening ritual between Rose, Alice and myself, consists of cocktails and only foods that can be eaten with toothpicks. Alice insists on not letting my makeup get messed up with a fork in my mouth.

Since the first role that Rose booked me for, we have done this, just us girls. At first, it was a mini-celebration of what I had accomplished, then progressed into a calming event, as the roles got bigger. Alice and Rose were lucky as hell to get me to eat anything.

This leaves me where I am right now-in the bathroom in Rose's master bedroom, breathing deep, chanting Edward's name to myself. _Why am I so scared?_

_Knock, knock_. "Bella, is everything alright? You have been in there a long time," Alice gently speaks through the door.

"Yeah, just freshening up. I'll be out in a second," I state loudly.

I stand up, releasing my hands from their grip on the counter, take a deep breath, and turn to exit. Opening the door, I find Alice sitting on the edge of Rose's bed and Rose standing at the window, looking pissed at whatever is happening outside.

"What's up?" I casually ask.

"Bella, tell us what's wrong," Rose calmly states, not turning her head.

"I'm nervous," I sigh. "But not about the movie. I'm nervous about Edward."

All week, since I left Edward on Monday morning, I've been feeling strange. It's so hard to explain. My body is aching, but not like I am sick, like I need something to help ease my stress. I can feel the ache through my whole body, from the top of my head to the bottom of my toes. It's like my body knows I should have Edward by my side.

I know that I will see him again, most likely tonight, but then what? I only hope that I can figure out a schedule or projects that keep me in L.A., or at least, on the west coast. _The closer I am to Edward, the better._

"Calm down, sweetie, tell us what's wrong. We will talk this through for the next fifteen minutes," Alice requests. She extends her right hand to me, asking me silently to join her on the bed. I take her hand, sit on her left side and she places her left hand on my back, rubbing soothing circles.

"Okay, so Edward and I have haven't seen each other since Monday morning when I left his house. But we have talked and texted all week. I can't remember a time that I have talked just to one individual more. And it is _so_ wonderful, he is _so_ wonderful, _so sweet_." I take another deep breath. "I like him, and we talked about what to say, or really not what to say, to the press, but all I really want to do is shout that I'm his girlfriend. Not to mention that when I see him tonight, I'm just going to want to jump into his arms."

Rose turns from her spot at the window, comes over and sits on my left. She picks up my left hand and concentrates on my hands and nails, most likely trying to think if she is sending me to the right person for my manicures.

"Bella, we know that you like him," Rose coos, raising her head to look at me. "Now, as one of your best friends, I have a plan to get you some alone time with him tonight, but you have to trust me. It won't be long, but it should be just enough to calm the two of you down."

I beam at Rose, alone time with Edward. _Just one kiss, please._

"Wait, what? Calm the _two_ of us down?"

"Yes, well, my insiders tell me that he has been on pins and needles all week, keeping his phone basically glued to his hand."

"_Oh, my._"

"Now, as your agent, keep your fucking mouth shut about you and Edward," Rose sternly states.

"Yes, ma'am," I reply, snapping my salute to her.

I'm calmer, still nervous, but more excited that I have the promise of touching Edward. My fifteen minutes of talking are up and the limo is outside with Jake in it, holding my savior for the moment- glass of champagne. Rose and Alice are following in a car driven by Zafrina. She is going to drop them off at the back entrance to _The Village Theatre_.

I sit down, take the glass and quickly empty it, handing it back to Jake for a refill. He looks back at me, eyes like saucers.

"Calm down, girl, you have nothing to worry about. If anyone should be worried, it's me. If my shit hit the fan, just think of the kind of stink that would make," Jake jokes to break my nervous mood.

"Thanks, Jake. I'll calm down. I'm just excited about seeing Edward," I explain.

"I take it things are going well for you two?"

"Like I have to tell you the details. I'm sure that you can read my face and see how fucking happy I am."

"I would say your face reads more like love," Jake coos.

"What the fuck, Jake? Don't do that to me right now," I stammer.

I pull my phone out and speed dial the one person that will calm me down right now [Edward].

"_Hey, Beautiful. Are you on your way to the theatre?" Edward coolly states._

"Yes," I sigh, relieved just hearing his voice. "I just wanted to call and see when you would be arriving."

"_We are already here. And the boys say thanks for the tickets. They don't get invited to many of these things with me, so they really appreciate it."_

"I'm glad they could make it. I was worried that this would interfere with the show."

"_Running a repeat today. When are you arriving?"_

"I'm not sure, we are in the limo right now."

"_Who's with you? Rose and Alice?"_

"No, Jake. It was the studio's idea. I really wish you were in here with me instead." I look over and mouth an 'I'm sorry' to Jake. He responds by smiling and shaking his head at me.

"_Oh, well, that makes sense," he sighs. "So what are you doing after, a party or two?"_

"Yep, but I have my choice of where to go. What are you doing after?"

"_I was hoping to attend a party with my girlfriend."_

"Hmm, won't she get jealous once she finds out that you are dating a movie star?"

"_She might, but she is very hot when she is mad."_

We banter back and forth until I see the outside of the theatre down the street, Jake rolling his eyes at me the entire time. I hang up and place my phone back in my purse.

Jake is still shaking his head at me as the limo pulls to a stop. "What? At least I'm calm now." I accuse Jake of making fun of me.

"Yes, but you are beet red. What the fuck does he say to you to get you so flustered?"

"Hmm, wouldn't you like to know?" The limo door opens and the madness begins. The cameras are flashing, everyone screaming Jake's and my name.

"Isabella!" "Jacob!"

We smile and wave, while Jake wraps his arm around my back, guiding me up the red carpet to the theatre entrance. I keep my arms in front of me, purse clasped between both of my shaking hands. No matter how many times I do this, it is still overwhelming.

We pause a few times to pose and to talk to a few TV reporters. I notice fans off to one section near the door. I nudge my elbow against Jake's ribs and nod to them. He nods his head in agreement. Fans are important. They are the reason that we are in the positions that we are in. If they didn't see our movies and support us, we wouldn't be here today. _I would have never gotten to meet Edward._

We walk over to the fans and separate to sign autographs and pose for a few pictures. If I could, I would stay out here till every last fan was happy.

Shortly after, we are ushered into the theatre and to our seats. I sit, move to the edge of my seat and turn to see if I can spot Edward in the crowd. I look everywhere behind us, but don't see him. I feel my phone buzz, and remove it from my purse to see a text from Edward.

_**Look up, Beautiful.**_

I look up to the balcony and see Edward, Jasper and Emmett sitting at the seats directly behind me, straight up. I smile and give a small wave. I type out a quick text just as the lights are flickering, signally the start of the movie.

_**Save me, please.**_

A few minutes into the movie, I feel my phone buzz again. It would be so rude of me to text back and forth during the movie premiere, so I ignore my phone and leave it in my purse.

As I watch the movie, I can feel Edward's eyes on me. I want to turn around to see him and stare back, but I can't.

The movie seems to be a success-laughter and sighs at the right moments. I am a little nervous about the love scenes with Jake. I know they looked good on screen, I did see the dailies after all. But I am hoping that Edward will be okay with seeing me _physically_ with another man. I know I would be completely freaking out and throwing chairs if I saw Edward kissing another woman on the mouth, let alone a simulated sex scene.

I do have to say that Jake is very convincing. I hope that our performance will give him the buffer he needs to allow him time to think about coming out of the closet publically. It's a tough decision, and I only wish him happiness in whatever choice he decides to make.

After the movie ends, the crowd erupts in applause, while hands are shaken and congratulations are given to both Jake and myself. I make a point to glance up to where Edward is sitting to see if I can see him again. Not knowing what Rose's plan is, I have to get what I can while I can. Unfortunately, he is gone though.

As the crowd loosens and moves to the exits, I see Rose at the end of my row. She nods and motions for me to join her. She leads me out the side of the curtain, instead of out the back entrance, to a back section of the theatre that I have only ever seen personnel come in and out of, along with several celebrities when the need called for it. _Oh. My. God. Now I am ones of those celebrities._

I follow Rose through a dark hallway, which ends in a brick walled room with an emergency exit and several dressing room doors and lots of backstage gear and machines. Alice and Jasper are standing in front of a door quietly whispering to each other. They pause and look up at Rose and myself.

Alice grins, waves me over and pulls me in for a hug. Jasper grabs the doorknob, turns it and opens the door. Inside is an old fashioned dressing room. There is a wooden dressing table with a large mirror with dim lights around it and a small stool in front of it, a paper changing screen in one corner, and a rack of costumes with a small, red velvet love seat against the opposite wall. Sitting on the love seat is Edward.

* * *

A/N: The 'gentlemen's agreement' s a real thing in Hollywood. A very handsome, slightly grey actor, that was once was an E.R. doc, and has been a thief (movies), and is a frequent fantasy of most women over the age of 25, has one, along with an NDA if you date him.

I'm in a really good mood right now as I post this chapter. I have the next chapter for Late Show ready to post, but I'm gonna make you wait for a few days, sorry. But I do have a new story that will be out tomorrow. A collaboration with luvrofink called 'The Good and The Bad'. So keep me on author alert!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: It is with a heavy heart that I admit that the exclusive rights to Twilight aren't mine, nor will they ever be.**

_**A/N: Thanks to all that are reading and that have put this story on alert. **_

_**Big Kisses to the two most wonderful beta's, Colleen & Jessica, because without them, I would not know where to put a comma,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**_

_**This chapter is the popping of my lemon cherry, so please be gentle with me.  
**_

* * *

BPOV

I release the huge breath that I am holding in and enter the room, launching myself at Edward.

He wraps me up in his arms, crushing my body to his. "God, that was agony," I mumble into his neck.

"Hey, Beautiful. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere," Edward purrs.

I'm trembling in his arms. I feel like it has been ten years since I have seen Edward. _What the fuck am I going to do when I am filming on location and can't see him for weeks or months?_

"I know. I just missed you so much. I didn't realize how much I needed your touch," I explain.

"I need your touch, too." Edward pulls our heads back so we can see each other. "I need you, Bella."

He moves his hands to my neck and pulls me closer for a gentle kiss. I close my eyes and enjoy the smooth feeling of Edward's lips. He tilts my head so that we can deepen the kiss. I melt and pull him closer. Our kisses increase and our hands start moving up and down trying to increase the energy that is humming between us. Edward's hands move to my ass, deliciously squeezing sending me into a frenzy to find a bed and fuck the shit out of him.

There is a gentle knock on the door that I didn't even realize was closed. "Guys, times up," Jasper states.

"_Fuck!_" both Edward and I grumble as we stop kissing.

"Please tell me that you can come stay with me tonight," Edward requests. "I don't think that I can wait til the weekend to have you in my bed."

"I have to check with Rose. I don't even know my schedule for tomorrow," I explain. "You, sir, have infected my brain to the point that I haven't functioned properly all week." I point my finger into his chest.

"Well, that makes two of us. Emmett has been ready to kill me all week," he jokes. "If it wasn't for the prompter, I would be completely lost."

I sigh, pull back and take Edward's hand to leave the room. Opening the door, we find Jasper and Alice grinning at us like idiots.

"Bella, we will need to touch up your makeup before we leave," Alice giggles.

I blush, hoping that our kissing has made my lips swollen, leaving them plump and juicy. You can't pay a good plastic surgeon to get those type of lips. _Sick, Bella._

"Rose, what is on my schedule for tomorrow?"

Pulling out her phone, she checks and sighs. "You have a lunch interview with _US Weekly_, then you are flying to New York on the red eye tomorrow night for the movie premiere on Saturday."

"Hmm, well can you have Zafrina pick me up at Edward's tomorrow to take me to the interview?"

"Not a problem, sweetie." Rose makes a note on her Blackberry, probably sending a text to Zafrina on the change of plans.

Turning to Alice, I give her my request. "Alice, do you think that you can pack the stuff that I will need to take with me to New York?"

"Not a problem, sweetie." Alice follows Rose's lead and pulls out her phone to make a few notes.

"Okay, so now that is all taken care of, I think we have some parties to attend," Rose calmly states.

I squeeze Edward's hand as Alice tears me away from him. I look back with a pleading look, telling Edward silently that I'm sorry. He responds by giving me a gentle smile.

Alice pulls me back into the dressing room and fixes my hair and makeup. She doesn't lecture me, but is sporting a wicked grin.

"Alice, what the fuck is wrong with you? Normally you are rambling at this point, or lecturing me," I inquire.

"Nothing," she whispers and _blushes_.

"Oh!" She likes Jasper. The note and the whispering conversations explain the lack of getting the girl on the phone this week to discuss anything beyond my wardrobe.

"What?"

"Jasper," I whisper.

Her blush deepens as she giggles. "When?" I ask.

"It started Sunday, and we have been talking all week, meeting for brunch yesterday," she explains.

"Wow, Alice, that's big for you." In my time knowing Alice, she has never been serious about a guy. She has been on a few dates, and takes her scoop of sex when needed, but has never set her sights on a relationship.

We talk a little more, giggling about our 'men'. When we exit the room, everyone is standing around talking, including Jake.

"Bells, we need to make an appearance at the studio party," Jake explains. "My agent said we should ride together again."

I walk over to Edward and embrace him with all of my strength, throwing him off balance and stumbling a little. He wraps his strong arms around me and returns my affection. I pull back and give him a quick kiss on the lips. "I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Try and stop me," Edward smirks.

Giving Edward one more quick kiss, I pull my body away and follow Jake, Rose and Alice back down the hallway. Rose moves ahead of Jake and stops us at one of the emergency exits and pushes the door open. Waiting outside in the alley on the side of the building is the limo, with Zafrina in the town car behind it. Jake and I sit down in the limo, and he tucks me into his side to comfort me.

"What's happening to me, Jake?"

"What do you mean, sweetie?"

"Well, I've never been this attached to one guy before. Hell, I never really had a boyfriend that Charlie hadn't run off. I guess I'm just scared about my feelings for Edward. They're so intense," I explain.

"There's nothing to be scared about. It's natural to feel this way when you are falling in love," Jake offers.

"Falling in love?"

"Yes, falling in love. I can see it written all over your face. And his, too."

_Gulp._

We sit in silence the rest of the drive to the venue for the studio party. Once we arrive, Jake gives me a slight squeeze, reassuring me that everything will be alright.

"Just a few hours and then you can be with Edward, don't worry. Now, time to put your game face back on."

I take a deep breath and gather myself to exit the car. I flash my movie star smile at Jake.

"That's my girl. Let's go."

The limo door opens and the flashes start again. We make it inside and mingle. The studio is pleased with the reactions and reviews of the movie so far. I am told more than once how happy they are with my interviews and TV appearances. _What would I be if not a professional?_

As the evening progresses, I relax some more. After seeing Edward, even for the few minutes that we had together, I feel less anxious. _Hmm, falling in love_. Not sure if I am ready to admit that to myself. I just know that right now, I am happy.

After about three hours of shaking hands, smiling and posing for pictures, I feel the buzzing of my phone in my purse. I excuse myself and head to the ladies room for some privacy. I enter a stall, and close and lock the door behind me. Lucky for me, this is the type of venue that has very nice, plush bathrooms, which actually have real doors that go all the way to the floor, giving a person some privacy.

I pull my phone out and smile when I see two texts from Edward. One is from earlier in the evening at the movie screening, just telling me to run away with him. _Any day!_ The next text is just from a few minutes ago. _He's waiting outside in the town car with Zafrina._

It takes all my will not to tear out of the bathroom and run to him, but I have to say my goodbyes and exit properly. I use the bathroom, refresh myself and head back out to the crowd. I make it a point to say goodbye personally to the studio heads, shaking hands and making open promises to talk more about upcoming projects.

As I am making my way to the exit, I spot Rose and Jake talking at the bar. They glance in my direction and I wave and smile. They both sport grins back at me. Just as I am about to exit, my path is stopped by Felix Volturi, the most sought after director in Hollywood. Making a movie with him usually cements your star on the Hollywood walk-of-fame.

"Isabella," Felix coos in his Italian accent. "Such a wonderful, fun movie."

"Thank you, Mr. Volturi. I'm glad you enjoyed it," I reply.

He turns to stand beside me, linking his arm with mine. We slowly walk.

"Please, call me Felix. I was wondering if you would have lunch with me sometime this week? I have a few things that I would like to discuss with you."

"Sure. You can make arrangements through my agent, Rosalie Hale." I point over to Rose standing at the bar.

"Lovely. I'm looking forward to our lunch."

We reach the exit, and Felix releases me. We give the traditional European two-cheek kiss and he glides away. I wonder what he wants to talk to me about? My schedule hasn't been set after my next movie role. I know that Rose has been receiving some scripts, but nothing that she has mentioned to me. This lunch should be quite interesting.

Walking outside, the flashes continue but my focus is on the town car at the end of the sidewalk. Standing there is Zafrina. She smirks at me and I grin back at her. I approach and she reaches for the door. "Good evening, Isabella," Zafrina coolly states.

"Thank you, Zafrina. Is my package inside?" I giggle.

"Why, yes it is," she pauses. "Behave yourself, please." She warns me.

I enter and sit down. On the far edge of the seat is Edward, keeping his head from view to anyone standing outside of the door. The only thing that you can see are his legs. I look at him to find a grin to match mine.

The door shuts and he immediately scoots over to me. "Beautiful," he coos.

"Edward," I purr.

I settle into his side as he places his arm around my shoulder. We both sigh in satisfaction to be with each other.

I close my eyes and rest. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I know, Edward is carrying me into his house and is laying me down on his bed. Once he releases me, I moan and stretch while kicking my shoes off the end of the bed. Edward lays down next to me, wrapping his arms around my torso, pulling me closer to his body.

"Hmm, I like that sound," he whispers.

"Hmm, I like making that sound for you." I open my eyes fully and gaze at Edward's sculpted face. "Can you help me out of my dress?"

He lets me go, and I stand up. He hops off the bed and comes around to stand behind me. I pull my hair up and he slowly lowers the zipper. Holding the dress in the front so that it won't drop to the floor, because Alice would kill me if this dress wound up on the floor for the night, Edward starts peppering kisses along my neck and shoulders, sending goose bumps across my body.

His fingers ghost up and down my back and then enter the dress opening to come around to the front to graze my stomach. I wiggle and release my hands to let the dress drop. I pull away and bend over to retrieve the dress.

Edward growls behind me. _I'm guessing he likes what he sees._

I pad over to his fluffy armchair and lay the dress over the arm. Turning around, I find Edward directly behind me. He crushes my body to his and I catch a wave of lust from his glare before he attacks my mouth, thrusting his tongue deliciously into my mouth.

He pushes us back to the bed through our kissing, while impressively shedding his clothes behind him. We land on the bed, me in my black lace thong and Edward in his black silk boxers. We lay side by side, caressing each other, with my hands ending up entangled in Edward soft locks. I gently scratch his scalp and cause Edward to shiver.

His hands roam my backside, spending most of their time on my ass. _Who knew? Edward is an ass man, too_.

"Edward, do you have any protection?" I inquire.

"Like a gun?" he jokes.

I slap his arm, "Smartass. No, a condom. Unless you would like to have a case of blue balls?

"Are you sure?" he whispers.

"I can't wait anymore. Please?" I smile to sweeten my request.

"Ugh, fine, I'll have sex with you. God, are all actresses this demanding," he jokes, rolls and leans over towards his nightstand, opening the draw.

He pulls out a square foil packet and rolls back towards me flashing his crooked smile.

"Hmm, something tells me that having sex with me won't kill you," I retort.

"I believe you might be wrong. Having sex with you might be the death of me," he coolly states.

"Edward, we don't have to. We can wait. I do have a little more self control than that."

"I'm joking," he pauses. "You're mine, my girlfriend, I want nothing more than to have sex with you."

"Good, I was afraid there for a second that you were going to have to try out one of your guest bedrooms," I giggle.

"Me? I don't think so. This is _my_ bed and...."

I shut him up by pulling him down for a kiss. It doesn't take long for us to get worked up again, my thong and his boxers on the floor.

Edward's hands are on my face while he is kissing me fiercely. He slides them down my neck and moves his mouth to my ear, nibbling on my ear lobe. His hands continue their journey down my body, stopping briefly at my breast, while his mouth travels down to my neck, sucking on my pulse point.

His hands continue to my thighs at the same time his mouth moves to my breasts and bites each nipple, eliciting moans from me. Edward continues to my pussy, stroking and then sliding a finger into my wet folds. My panting is the only sound in the room beyond Edward's own breathing. He inserts another finger and continues at a gentle pace, bringing me to the edge. The familiar pull in my stomach draws me closer as Edward increases his rhythm, moving his thumb to my swollen bud.

He brings his lips back to mine, breaking our kiss only to move to my ear and whisper "Bella, come for me."

My body reacts immediately, sending me flying over the edge and chanting his name, "Edward!"

He continues to pump me, easing me down from my Edward-induced high. Once he removes his fingers, he brings them to his mouth and sucks my juices. _God, that is so hot!_

Edward grins and leans down to kiss me. My taste combined with his is wonderful, salty but sweet.

I hear the foil pack being ripped open and break our kiss to see Edward rolling the condom on his cock. He smirks and positions himself between my legs.

"Are you sure?" he asks.

"Completely."

He positions his cock at my entrance and slowly enters me, stretching me, deliciously filling me while growling in his own pleasure.

Our motions are in sync, our bodies joining in perfect harmony, and our passions matched.

Edward continues to thrust as I raise my legs and pull them close to his body, and arch my back to offer a new angle.

I grasp my hands on his shoulders, pushing his upper body back to angle us even more. With Edward hitting the most delicious spot, my walls start to tighten and I come again, bringing Edward with me this time.

The next morning, we have sex again followed by a brief discussion on getting tested. I'm on the shot, but to be bareback with Edward would be complete heaven.

We shower and eat breakfast, after which we get dressed, and attempts by Edward to undress me again. It's not long before the doorbell rings and Zafrina is waiting to take me to my lunch interview.

After many kisses, I reluctantly leave Edward standing in his front doorway, watching me like a lost puppy as I am driven away.

On my way to my lunch interview, Angela calls and goes over my schedule for the next couple of days. She is at the airport about to board her flight to New York with Jake in tow. _Boy needs to get his own damn personal assistant._

After flying to New York tonight on the red eye and the movie premiere tomorrow night, Jake and I have some early morning news show interviews on Monday and Tuesday.

The lunch interview goes smoothly, with one mention from the writer about how happy and glowing I look. I grin, because I know that Edward is the reason. I giggle and laugh, stating that I'm at a great point in my life.

After my interview, Zafrina takes me to my apartment to pack up the rest of my stuff for the trip to New York. Alice has left a garment bag filled with all my choices for the next couple of days. I pack my toiletry bag and my carry on.

In the car, I text Edward telling him I will miss him and I will text him later when I land in New York early tomorrow morning to let him know that I am safe. He texts me back telling me that he will miss me too, and that he will pick me up from the airport on Tuesday night. Rose and Angela have sent him the information.

I arrive at the airport, greeted by two of Rose's assistants, Lauren and Demetri. Lauren is your typical L.A. assistant, latte in one hand, iPhone in the other and earbuds secured in her ears. Demetri is on Rose's security detail. Your basic bouncer. Large, all muscles and mean as fuck if you step on his toes. They will escort me to my gate, and will wait for me to board. On our way to the gate, we stop and get some snacks, and I check out the newsstand. I'm on a few covers, just some press shots from the last week, and there is no sign of any breaking news about Edward and myself. _Our secret for just a little while longer._

The flight to New York is quicker than I expect, but I manage to get some rest. When I land, Angela is waiting for me at the baggage claim. On the way to the hotel, I text Edward to let him know that I arrived safely. He immediately calls me and has me in stitches telling me about his show from yesterday. I've recorded the show on the DVR, so I will get to see it when I get back to Hollywood.

I arrive at the hotel, grab a quick breakfast from the room service that Angela arranged for me, and jump in the shower. I dress in a button down, with the sleeves rolled to my elbows, khaki capris and flip-flops. Next stop is the salon to be washed, plucked, combed and brushed.

A few hours later, I am back at the hotel, makeup and hair done. I open my bag to find what Alice has for me, each hanger labeled with a tag that states when and where it is to be used. For the movie premiere, Alice has me wearing a black, halter shirtdress by a new designer who is simply called Eclipse. The dress is very comfortable considering it looks like it has been painted on my body. The dress is paired with strappy gold heels, a beaded gold purse and a small chain choker.

The movie premiere is more fan based in New York. Jake and I spend a good forty-five minutes signing autographs and taking fan pictures. The movie gets the same approval as Thursday night, and the after party is much more glamorous. New York seems to be trendier than L.A.; I guess being the fashion capitol of the east coast has its advantages.

We mingle, eat and drink. The crowd here is not as fake as L.A., definitely more intelligent. _Definitely not as much plastic, but still a lot of Botox._ Holding a conversation with a New Yorker is not so much about what the next big thing or project is, but tends to revolve around global responsibilities, art and culture and sometimes politics.

A few hours later, my feet hurt and I'm ready for my bed. Angela helps Jake and myself back to the limo and back to the hotel. Angela is on the floor below me, and Jake is just a few doors down from my room. We let Angela off at her floor, and then head one more up to ours. Jake escorts me to my door, I enter and immediately remove my shoes.

Just when I am about to unzip my dress, there is a knock at the door. It has to be Jake, wanting to gossip or talk about Tyler.

"Jake, I'm really tired. Can we gossip tomorrow?" I state loudly, walking to answer the door.

I open the door. _That's not Jake._ "Edward? What are you doing here?

* * *

A/N: Did I let you down? I hope not. Please make sure to check out a new story that is a collaboration between myself and luvrofink called The Good and The Bad. Chapter 1 is up and chapter 2 will be posted tomorrow. Bad Girl Bella-need I say more.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: It is with a heavy heart that I admit that the exclusive rights to Twilight aren't mine, nor will they ever be.**

_**A/N: Thanks to all that are reading and that have put this story on alert. One request, if you aren't old enough to by cigarettes legally, please don't read this.  
**_

_**If you didn't already know, I have the two of the most wonderful beta's, Colleen & Jessica, and even with them sending me blogs on learning about commas, I still don't know what hell I am doing.  


* * *

**_BPOV

"Well, I'll just leave then," Edward jokes, moving down to pick up his bag on the floor.

"No," I blurt out, grabbing his arm to stop him. "I'm just surprised is all."

He moves closer, placing his body in the doorframe. "A good or bad surprise?" he smirks.

"Very good," I purr, grabbing his shirt and pulling him in for a kiss. He crashes his lips to mine, pushing us back further into the room. My body immediately reacts to his presence, melting into his arms. I move my hands to his head, securing his mouth to mine. I lightly play with his hair and scratch his scalp, causing him to moan into my mouth.

I pull back and motion us back to the door to lock it. Once the door is locked we waddle back into the room, neither of us letting go. He drops his bags on the floor and takes my face in his hands.

"Did I make a mistake? I thought you would be glad to see me."

"Oh no, I'm very happy. No mistake. A very nice surprise," I gush.

"Good," he coos before kissing me again.

We move to the bed, and I remove my necklace while he works hard to remove my dress. I work equally as hard trying to remove his clothes. It's not long before we are both naked, lying on the bed kissing as his touches send fire through my body. I push him onto his back and straddle him. I look at him for a moment and cock my head to the side.

"My bag," he answers my silent question.

I hop off the bed and pad over to his bag. I place it on the dresser and look back at him.

"They should be towards the top," he states smirking, with his arms pulled back and his head resting in his hands. _Yummy!_

I turn back to the bag and open it up. On the top are not a box of condoms, but a light blue jewelry box. _Tiffany's._

"Edward, what did you do?"

He comes over to stand behind me, reaching around my waist to take the box from my hands. He unties the white bow, and opens the box for me to find an elegant silver necklace with a solitary emerald dangling at the center.

"Oh, Edward. It's gorgeous," I whisper.

He removes it from the box, unclasps it and puts it around my neck.

"I want you to have something to remind you of me," he whispers against my skin, kissing where his hands have left.

"I'm always thinking of you," I coo.

He pulls me back flush against his chest, rubbing his hard cock on my ass. I look back down to the bag and see the box of condoms. I grab the box, turn around and push him back to the bed.

We resume our position on the bed, Edward on his back with me straddling him. I grab a condom from the box, unwrap it and sheathe him. I lean down and kiss him sweetly before sitting back up and positioning myself over him. I grin and lower myself, taking him fully. I take a moment to be filled by him as he moves to raise his hips, while his hands are rubbing and kneading my flesh.

I slowly rock into him, using my knees as leverage to help me swivel my hips, adding more pleasure. He moans and his eyes close, enjoying the feeling of our joined bodies.

I increase my speed and place my hands on his chest to give some balance and resistance. He raises up his hips and thrusts in time with my rocking. His cock is in the exact place that I need it, hitting my sweet spot over and over again. It's never been like this before Edward. Our bodies fit together perfectly.

The delicious tightening in my stomach starts to form, curling and coiling, waiting to be released. By the look on his face I can tell he is concentrating, trying to pin point my signals that I'm going to come.

As I pant and start to sweat, my release comes, blinding my vision with white lights. I continue rocking to bring Edward to orgasm, his breathing heavy as my name falls from his lips.

The next morning, we are tangled in the sheets, talking softly to each other.

"Did Rose know that you were coming to New York?"

"No, only Emmett knows. He drove me to the airport," Edward explains.

"When are you flying back?"

"I take the red eye tonight."

"Well then, we better get you some breakfast. You're going to need your strength for your workout this afternoon," I state, wiggling my eyebrows.

We get out of bed and take quick showers before getting dressed to head out to find some breakfast. We exit my room holding hands, with Edward kissing my cheek. We enter the elevator and push the button for the lobby. We make our way to the front door and hail a cab. Edward takes me to a little French bakery, finding a little, secluded table in the back. We enjoy a breakfast of fresh fruit, some pastries and some much needed coffee.

We finish and pay the bill. Once we open the doors to leave the bakery, we might as well have opened the gates of hell. A million camera flashes are going off, with every paparazzo in the New York area calling our names. Edward grabs my hand, pulling me through the crowd and miraculously hails a cab. We hop in and head back to the hotel in silence.

He is holding me in the cab; my head is resting on his shoulder as he rubs my arm and places kisses on my head.

"Well, so much for our privacy now," I sigh.

"Don't worry. We're used to this. Just smile. We have nothing to hide," Edward encourages me.

He's right-we have nothing to hide, and it was only a couple of days ago that I was begging to yell out that he is mine. _Be careful what you wish for._

We arrive back at the hotel to a similar frenzy, but this time we have the hotel to help block the cameras.

We spend the rest of the day in my room, on and off the phone with Rose, who finally suggests that we might want to do an interview so we can put rumors to rest and get us some reprieve.

"You know, that's not a bad idea," Edward concurs.

I walk over to Edward, who is sitting on the loveseat in my room, and sit down on his lap. "And what would you like to say in said interview?" I reach the nape of his neck and play with his soft hair.

"The truth. It's always the most boring," he starts. "I'll just state that you came on the show, and we've been dating ever since."

He hums and leans his head on my chest, pulling me closer, snuggling with me.

"Hmm, what media outlet?" I pose.

"How about we confirm _Entertainment Tonight_?"

"Lauren Sterling is in New York. I'm sure I could give her a call. E.T. would love for her to break a story like this," I suggest.

"How do you know Lauren?" Edward asks.

"We used to audition together, but my career took one path and hers took another. We've remained friends, though."

Edward squeezes me. "I'll do whatever you want, Beautiful."

I sigh, having to cease my Edward hair loving, and pull my phone out of my pocket and call Rose. She agrees and tells me to call Lauren myself. I scroll through my contacts and dial. She is beyond excited, mentioning something about the scoop of her career.

She suggests Edward and I come down to the studio for a quick interview. I change into one of the additional outfits that Alice packed, and Edward puts on a fresh button down and jeans. I get Angela to come up and help me with my hair and makeup. She informs me that the studio is sending a town car and asks if she needs to accompany us. I want to tell her no, but Rose would kill me if I didn't have someone there with me, so I tell Angela yes.

We finish up and head downstairs to the awaiting town car in the garage. I hate sneaking around, but there are some things that can't be avoided.

At the studio, Lauren is gracious and full of energy, just as I remember her. She is about my height and tone, and blond - very L.A. I was shocked when she landed the New York post, but excited that she was getting her big break.

She makes the interview very easy for us. She starts by talking to me alone about the movie premiere. Her questions turn to who escorted me to the studio. Edward steps out and joins us, giving me a quick peck on the cheek.

After we wrap up, Lauren's producer is on the phone with Rose, who is demanding a digital copy of the final edited version to be sent to her for approval before airing tomorrow on the show. Shocked as shit as the producer is, he reluctantly agrees.

On our way back, we stop for a quick bite to eat at a small eatery. Angela seems a little nervous about the possibility of some camera men showing up, especially since she has never had to deal with this amount of attention for me before. Edward and I both assure her that it will be all right and to just smile, wave and ignore anything that is said. No reaction is the best reaction.

I snuggle against Edward on the way back the hotel, and I'm heartbroken that he is leaving and I won't see him until Tuesday. He sighs. _I only hope that he feels the same way._

We arrive at the hotel, head to my room, and I offer to give Edward a bath to help him relax before leaving for his flight. He eagerly agrees, chasing me to the large master bath in my room. _Thank God for large tubs._

Edward packs then kisses me, over and over again, before the phone rings letting us know that his town car is waiting down stairs in the garage. I walk him to the elevator and ride down with him before giving him one more passionate kiss goodbye.

I hug him tightly. "I'll see you on Tuesday night?" I ask quietly.

"Damn straight, Beautiful," he whispers in my ear. "Can you stay over when you return?"

"I believe so. I don't start training until Thursday, and the table reading is on Friday," I explain my schedule.

"Great," he states as he kisses me once more.

The doors open, and I let him exit before watching him walk away as the elevator doors close. I head back up to my room to find Jake sitting on the floor in front of my door.

"Hey, Jake."

"Hey, Bells," he pauses. "I thought that you could use some company."

"Yeah, I could. Wanna come in and watch a movie and gossip?"

Nodding his head, he stands up and enters the room with me.

The next day, Jake and I are whirled around to three different sets, starting at the butt crack of dawn. After which, we have an early dinner with some of the New York studio heads thanking us for the great job promoting the movie.

Rose calls between interviews letting me know that the quick piece from _E.T. _is great and should be well received.

It's late in the evening when we return to the hotel. My face hurts from smiling too much, and my feet are tired from wearing heels all day. I take a quick bath and head to bed. I'm pissed that not only do I not get to see the _E.T._ segment, but I only got to talk to Edward once during my rushing around all day. I also got to send him one text while I was in the bathroom during dinner.

I check the clock as I settle into the soft bed. Edward's show is coming on soon, so I turn on the T.V. to find the station that airs it. The show starts, and he is wearing the same tie that I gave him last week. _Damn, I need to get Alice to finish that bouquet._

I watch his intro, grinning at how cute he looks. He cracks some current event jokes and even mentions our rumor and the segment from _E.T._ It's not long before I'm nodding off to Edward dreamland.

The next morning, we are off again at the butt crack of dawn to another round of morning shows, before heading back to the hotel around mid-day to pack-up and check out. I order us some quick lunch through room service while I pack. Angela and Jake join me with their bags in tow right as the food arrives. We have just enough time to eat and head to the airport.

Once we are sitting on the plane, I relax, knowing it won't be long before I see Edward again. I snuggle into my seat and rest. _I'm going to need it for the night I have planned with Edward._

When we land, I rush to baggage claim to find Edward. I look around but I don't see him. Jake and Angela rush to catch up with me and finally make it to where I am standing looking like a lost child.

"Bells, he'll be here. Don't worry," Jake whispers from behind me.

I sigh and slump my shoulders. I drag myself over to the carousel that our luggage will come out from. Watching the board, I try not to think of what could be holding up Edward.

A man beside me, wearing a baseball cap and a black hoodie, asks me for the time. _What the hell buddy? You're in a fucking airport with clocks everywhere._

My phone buzzes in my hand. I look and see a new text from Edward. _How did I miss that?_

I state the time back to the man without looking up as I check the message.

_**Turn to your right.**_

I look up and turn to the right and see that the man is Edward. I giggle and put my phone back in my pocket before moving closer to Edward.

"Are you wearing a disguise for some reason?" I quietly ask.

"Well, um, it's worse here than it was in New York," Edward quietly explains.

"Oh no. Should I have Zafrina come get me and take me to your house?"

"She actually came and got me and is waiting for us."

I smile without staring too much at Edward. He returns the smile, keeping his head down and his hoodie pulled close.

I look over at Angela and Jake, smile and give a small wave.

Once my bags are in sight, Edward helps me grab them and carries them to the car for me. Right before we enter the car, Edward removes his hoodie and cap and embraces me in a warm hug before kissing me sweetly on the lips.

"Edward!" "Isabella!" A photographer shouts, running up to the car. Edward quickly pushes me inside before following me and closing the door behind us.

Zafrina climbs in the driver's seat and tears out of the parking lot.

"Are you okay back there?"

"Yes, thanks. Sorry for all of this, Zafrina," I apologize.

"No worries, Isabella. I'm just glad that you are back and safe."

"I couldn't agree more," Edward purrs in my ear, pulling me closer to him.

We arrive at Edward's house and Zafrina helps us out and gets my bags and brings them in for us. I hug her bye and tell her that I will see her later this week and to not worry about me.

Edward takes my bags to his room, and I inform him that I'm going to take a shower before bed.

"Care if I join you?" Edward wiggles his eyebrows.

"Only if you can rub my back," I request.

Edward races over to me, stripping out of his clothes on his way. He reaches me and shoves me in the bathroom where he puts us in the shower and gives me my request of rubbing my back, along with finger fucking me. After our playtime in the shower, we head to bed. We make love slowly, enjoying each other, before falling asleep tangled in each other's arms.

The next day is my only day off all week, so I decide that I'll lounge around Edward's house while he is at work.

"Here are some keys if you want to go anywhere," he tells me, handing me a key chain with a silver C that contains two keys. One is a small silver key and the other is a very large black trimmed key chain with a very familiar symbol on it.

"This one is for the house," he explains, showing me the smaller key. "And I got a new car recently, so no one will know that it's you or me," he explains. "It's an S400 Mercedes Hybrid, black with blacked out windows."

"Thanks, Edward. You really don't have to do this. I was going to have Rose and Alice bring some lunch over. Rose wants to talk with me anyway."

I kiss Edward and send him off to work. I stand in the doorway watching as he drives off, feeling a little like a housewife. _A girl can dream can't she?_

I piddle around the house and watch a movie while I wait for Rose and Alice bring lunch over. Alice arrives with bags in tow, bringing some fresh clothes and pictures of the tie bouquet that she has come up with for Edward.

"Oh, Alice, this is wonderful. Can you have one made up each month?" I ask.

The tie bouquet is an arrangement of wire stems, with colorful ties rolled and placed on the top of each wire, making each one look like a flower. She has thirty in the arrangement.

"Sure, I just need to put the call out for unique ties," Alice explains.

"Can you have this delivered on Monday?"

"Sure, sweetie."

We eat lunch, and Rose talks to me about some interesting phone calls and requests that she has received while I was in New York.

"Felix Volturi gave me his card after you left the after party, along with some lingering eyes," Rose starts. "I called him on Monday and we scheduled for you two to have a private lunch at his house on Monday. He wouldn't tell me what he wants to talk to you about, other than he has an opportunity coming up that he would like to see if you are interested in working with him on."

She sighs and shakes her head.

"What, Rose?" I ask.

"I just can't believe that he is calling on you. He only taps actors and actresses that he sees Oscar potential in. Why do you think he has worked with Liam so many times?"

"Well thanks for the vote of confidence," I joke. Liam Engles is an award-winning actor that has appeared in five of Felix's movies, all of which winning Oscars for best movie, director and actor. It's a relationship that has been well rewarded.

"Don't joke, Bella. You know what Rose means. He's a serious director. He can bring you to another level," Alice interjects.

"Don't worry, I will take this meeting with Felix seriously. I know this could mean bigger things for me," I state. "I have my eyes on the prize, always have." _Nothing like something that is shiny and weighs 8.5 pounds to motivate an actress._

"Angela says you have the table reading on Friday. Are you nervous?" Rose inquires.

"Not really," I pause. "Just excited to be working with a large, well-known cast."

"Just be careful with James. I hear that he really takes on his characters," Rose warns me.

We talk a bit more. Alice gushes about Jasper and his actions to slowly woo her. He's courting her with dinner and dancing. They've only kissed chastely, but they're enjoying getting to know each other.

Rose, on the other hand, has been ignoring the ever-present hounding by Emmett.

"He thinks that if he pesters me enough that I'll just give in," Rose laughs.

"What the poor fucker forgets is that our dear Rose is the toughest agent in Hollywood," Alice adds.

We laugh at Emmett, and I remind myself to tell Edward later when he comes home.

The girls leave, and I take advantage of Edward's in-home gym. I stretch and put in a few miles on his treadmill. I finish, take a quick shower and fix Edward a light dinner of grilled chicken, summer veggies and some salad. I open the wine when Edward comes home. We eat dinner, talk, and make love until we run out of energy.

The next day, I borrow Edward's car to head off to my appointment with Benjamin to start my physical training.

* * *

**A/N: Again, thanks to everyone who is reading and putting this story on alert. Big shout out to chelletwi83, who is my British, Rob-loving twitter buddy.**

**I have another story out there, The Good and The Bad, where bad girl Bella corrupts a sweet and innocent Edward. It's a collaboration between luvrofink and myself. Luv and I have also started a contest called Greasers and Dolls. Check out www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/~charredink for more details. I encourage everyone to submit an entry.**

**And if you haven't done it, donate to some form of charity for the Haiti relief effort. One of my favorite authors, MsKathy has galvanized various Twilight Fan Fic authors to contribute out takes, one shots, etc for an anthology in aid of the Haitian relief effort. If you donate at least $5.00 to the charity of your choice for aid to Haiti – MsKathy will send you the anthology. More information about MsKathy's endeavour can be found here:**

**http://mskathyff(dot)blogspot(dot)com/2010/01/haiti(dot)html?zx=af67daf7708b89c8**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: It is with a heavy heart that I admit that the exclusive rights to Twilight aren't mine, nor will they ever be.**

_**A/N: Thanks to all that are reading and that have put this story on alert. One request, if you aren't old enough to by cigarettes legally, please don't read this.  
**_

_**If you didn't already know, I have the two of the most wonderful beta's, Colleen & Jessica. If I took a shot for every time they corrected me on my comma usage, I would be piss-ass drunk right now. More at the bottom.  


* * *

**_BPOV

"Push, B," Benjamin encourages me.

"Augh!"

"Come on, B. One more."

"_I….hate…you!_"

I release the bar to Benjamin as I complete my last squat. My legs are burning, and I feel like I'm going to throw up. I slowly raise my body that feels like complete shit.

"You did great, B. Saturday will be a piece of cake for you," Benjamin praises me.

"Saturday?" I hate to ask.

"Yep, we are going to take a little run."

"I bet that's not as easy as you make it sound."

He smiles at me and raises an eyebrow, waiting for me to defy the training schedule that he has setup for me.

"That's what I thought. I'll text you with directions." _Smug muscular asshole._

Benjamin leads me to the locker rooms so that I can shower and crawl back to Edward's house and collapse. I thought that I was a fit person. I run, I swim, I lift light weights, but Benjamin proves me wrong. He pushes my body to limits that I didn't know have. Within the first thirty minutes of his 'assessment' workout, my body was crying from the pain. _God, I need a massage._

This is why Rose set me up with Benjamin-because he is the best in Hollywood. I don't know what workouts he has planned for me, only that he wants me every other day this week for longer, intensive sessions, and everyday during filming for shorter workouts. He is planning on coming to the set to work with me everyday. _One of the perks of shooting in L.A._

Feeling a little better after my hot shower, I get dressed and leave the locker room to find Benjamin leaning against the wall with a huge bottle of water. Handing it to me, he smirks.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing, just drink this and don't question my methods," he commands.

"Yes, Sir," I reply, snapping a salute to him. _I've been doing that a lot lately._

"I'll see you on Saturday at seven a.m." With that he turns and walks with me out to my car.

We say goodbye, and I head back to Edward's house. I make one detour, stopping at my apartment to pick up some more clothes and grab my bathing suit. Having access to the swimming pool and hot tub at Edward's house is the perfect way for me to relax and work out my sore muscles.

Once I'm back at Edwards, I change into my dark brown, tie bikini, that I consider mostly a barely-there bathing suit, but it does the job. I throw on one of Edward's t-shirts, then make a quick salad and a bowl of fruit, and bring them out to the patio along with my phone to check up on a few things. I text Edward to let him know that I'm back at his house and confirm that there aren't any problems with me using his pool. He replies back that he is just finishing the daily taping, tells me no, and that he will be home soon.

I call Angela to check on everything for the next couple of days. She is planning to join me for the table reading tomorrow and will be with me on the set during filming. _Everyone needs his or her own Angela._

I call Rose and ask her to put the digital copies of Edward's shows that I have missed on the secure website that she setup for her agency so that I access and watch them during my breaks.

I leisurely eat and relax, soaking in the warm California sun before standing to stretch, and moan with the pull of my sore muscles. I grab my hair band off my wrist and pull my hair back into a ponytail before diving into the deep end of the pool and swim the length of the pool underwater.

I swim a few laps before slowing down and grabbing one of the floats to lounge in the pool with. I relax and warm myself in the sun while floating around the pool. I must have dozed off a few times, for the next thing I hear is Edward's velvet voice.

"Mind if I join you?" Edward's voice breaks the silence of the pool. _Boy, that was quick._

"Yes, I think that would be advisable," I tell him, keeping my eyes closed while lounging face down on the float.

I hear some clinks on the patio table, then Edward taking his shoes off, and the padding of his feet.

_SPLASH!_

Edward soaks me with his cannonball, but I don't move, enjoying the relaxation of my sore muscles. I crack an eye and see him swimming over to me. He reaches up and pulls me off the float into his arms.

He gently kisses me on the forehead before asking, "Are you okay?" _He's worried._

"Yes, just….sore," I whisper.

"Oh, did Benjamin give you an assessment?"

"How do you know about his methods, and why didn't you _warn_ me?" I demand.

"I've had a few actors on the show who have used him and told me a few stories," Edward explains.

I wiggle my position to wrap my body around his, my legs locking behind his back. "Hmm, I believe I might have to torture you for that." I grind against him and bring my mouth to his neck, nipping and giving him little love bites.

"I'll take that threat and raise you some dinner, wine and a full body massage."

"Hmm, I'll put my chips in for that one," I say, bringing my mouth to his. We kiss, taking the time to enjoy each other's taste, moaning and mashing our bodies together while splashing some of the water around us.

I break our kissing when I remember something I need to tell him. "Oh, I forgot to tell you-Benjamin had my personal doctor, Dr. Banner, meet us before I started to give me a physical. I had him draw blood work and asked him to run some tests," I explain wiggling my eyebrows.

"Good," Edward coolly states. "I went to see my dad on Monday, and he did the same. I should have the results early next week."

We both smile at each other and continue our kissing. My hands rub the back of his neck and play with the wet hair on his head. _Edward wet, hmm_. He is delicious no matter what, but wet? Oh. My. Fuck. He is positively sinful.

We continue to kiss before slowing things down. We are still using protection and pool sex isn't on the agenda at the moment. _Maybe next week, that won't be a problem anymore._ As our kisses cease, Edward holds me closer and starts to rub my back in firm soothing circles.

"God, that feels so good," I moan.

I melt into his arms as he drags us from the shallow end over to the descending stairs in the pool. He turns and sits down, keeping me wrapped around his body. We are half way out of the water at this point, and I look down to see Edward wearing his boxers.

"Edward, did you not take the time to change into your bathing suit?"

"Seeing you in the pool, I couldn't take the time. Sorry, Beautiful," he replies, smirking.

I kiss him once and lay my head on his shoulder while he continues to rub my back.

"Hey, Beautiful?"

"Hmm," I lazily reply.

"Sunday, I'd like to take you to meet my parents."

_What!_

"Have you told them about us?" I ask.

"Well, when mom saw the segment from ET, she insisted that I bring you over for brunch on Sunday."

I lift my head and look into his pleading eyes. I'm not going to lie, I'm scared shitless to meet his parents. Even more scared that his mom is Esme Masen. She is a Hollywood legend, someone who I definitely look up to as a role model. _Oh, God, what if she hates me? Edward will dump me, and then what?_

"Um, sure?" I answer with a question.

"You don't sound very confident. What's wrong, Beautiful?" Edward coos.

I sigh. _Alright, you asked for the insecurities of a Hollywood actress, get ready, Mr. Cullen._ "Well…the thing is….I've never really met any parents of anyone I have dated….and….your Mom…_it's your Mom_…what… what if she doesn't like me? I couldn't take it if she didn't like me. What would you do if she didn't like me? I mean, most people like me, I'm likeable, but these are your parents, and…._it's your Mom,_" I stumble quickly through my thoughts.

"Beautiful," kiss, "calm down," kiss, "she's just a regular person like anyone else. She retired from the Hollywood lifestyle shortly after I was born. She will like you; don't worry," Edward tells me in a calm voice.

"But my Dad, I might have to fight with him," he pauses. My eyes widen. "You know, cause he's a big flirt and all, and you're…_you_."

_He's joking. The fucker is smirking at me, laughing at my insecurities._

I smack his arm and try to untangle myself from him.

He grips me tighter and attacks my neck. I struggle a little, but not enough to get out. His lips travel up to my jaw, placing open-mouth kisses there, and finally reach my mouth.

"There is nothing to be worried about. I could really give a flying fuck what my parents think." He pauses to kiss me fully on the mouth.

"I'm a very selfish person. So in the end, it's what matters to me that is important. And you are what matters to me," he whispers against my lips.

"You matter to me, too," I agree with his statement.

We eventually get out of the pool and head inside for some dinner. Edward cooks and allows me to relax. I take the script out for _Not Worth Death_. I have read over the script about a dozen times, but it never hurts to go over it again, especially with the table reading being tomorrow.

We eat dinner, and I talk about the movie with Edward. I recognize how being with him helps me with some of my anxiety about everything starting tomorrow; meeting the cast and crew, going over everything, starting the process of bonding and forming that cohesive unit between everyone that helps in the filming process.

With such an ensemble cast, it is very important that we all work together. _Don't laugh, it can fucking happen._

After dinner, we clean up, and Edward brings me to the bedroom. We are standing at the edge of his bed, and he raises the t-shirt that I threw on when we came inside from the pool. He removes my bathing suit, grinning like a teenager as he pulls the ties on my bikini.

Once I'm naked, he tells me to lie face down on the bed. I relax on top of the covers and listen to Edward removing his clothes. He opens his bedside table and pulls something out before he climbs onto the bed and straddles my backside, resting his dick on my ass.

I hear him squirting something into his hands, rubbing them together before placing them on my back at my shoulders. Whatever he is using, it's warm like the sun on my skin was this afternoon while I was lounging in the pool.

"It's a warming massage oil. Just let me know if it's too much," he purrs, grinding his hardening cock on my ass.

I wiggle my ass a little in response. "I'll be sure to let you know."

Edward proceeds to work my shoulders, and then moves down to my sides, ghosting his fingers against my breasts and working my lower back, kneading the flesh until I'm moaning at every action of his skilled hands.

I can feel his cock at full mast, but just as I am ready to roll over and have my way with him, he moves forward and pins me down, working my arms. I relax even further, melting into the bed like a puddle of goo.

He works my arms from the tops of my shoulders to end of my fingers, pushing the negative energy out of my body. Then, he scoots down my body placing his body at my feet. I wiggle and tickle his balls a little.

"Stop that unless you don't want the rest of your massage," Edward warns.

I stop, and he starts on my ass, hitting some muscles that were pushed to their limits today when Benjamin had me doing multiple reps of squats, each time increasing the weight.

"Oh, God, that feels so good," I mumble.

He continues on my ass, moving slowly down to my hamstrings, then to the backs of my knees before hitting the most sensitive spot, my calves. He rubs the center, the sides, and kneads them like they are a piece of dough.

Keeping his hands on me, I can feel him hopping off the end of the bed.

"Fuck!" I groan as he works my feet.

I think at some point I might have passed out from the pleasure-pain release factor. The next thing I feel is the bed shift and Edward's warm arms pulling me back to him, spooning me.

I wake up a few hours later, thirsty as hell and still naked in Edward's arms. I quietly remove myself from the best place in the world, grab the t-shirt off the floor and pad to the kitchen to get some water.

Bringing the bottle of water back to the bedroom, I can't help but think how happy I am at this moment. I stand in the doorway and watch Edward sleeping peacefully on the bed. I can't believe that I'm here, in his house, in his bed, and that he wants me. _I've never been wanted before. It's nice._

He mumbles and turns over to stretch, hands feeling the bed beside him.

I giggle, and his head shoots up to see me standing in the doorway.

"Do you have a problem, Beautiful?"

"Nope, just enjoying the view," I purr, walking over to the edge of the bed.

I take another swig of the water and put the bottle on the nightstand. Edward rolls over and lifts the t-shirt off, wraps his strong arms around me and pulls me back onto the bed with him.

The next morning, I gather all my stuff, and Edward kisses me goodbye and sends me on my way.

I arrive at the studio, park and text Angela to find out where she is in the building. She is securing my trailer and is headed to the back lot to check it out. I text her back and tell her that I will be in the conference room.

Studio C is where we are rehearsing and will be shooting some of the film. Entering the conference room where we are table reading, I find several of the cast and crew, along with the director, writer and some of the producers standing around talking.

"Isabella! Wonderful, you're here," Irina purrs. She breaks her conversation and comes over to hug me.

Irina Adams is the screenplay writer for _Not Worth Death._ She is a tough-as-nails ex-cop that came to Hollywood to bring her knowledge and expertise to the big screen when movies pertained to law enforcement.

When I screen tested, I didn't know at the time that she specifically asked for me to come test for this role. She knew of my Dad and wanted whoever played this character to have a sense of importance when it comes to law enforcement.

She somehow also found out that I know how to shoot a gun, and since the character does a lot of shooting, she thought that I would be perfect for the part. I actually have a gun license and keep a few handguns in my safe at home. _Oh, I might want to tell Edward about those._

I'm not a marksmen or anything, but I do enjoy going to the firing range for target practice.

"Hi, Irina. How's everything going?" I ask, returning her hug.

"Just wonderful," she smirks.

"That bad?" I whisper.

"You have no idea," she whispers back. "Come, say hello to everyone." Irina has only been in Hollywood for about five years and is still getting used to the directors, the studios and the smoozing that goes on.

She leads me further into the room, straight for Eleazar Diego, the director. I greet him, and we move on to Kris Jaymes and Rob Tinson. Kris and Rob are another celebrity couple. With her coming from TV and him coming from Broadway, they make an interesting pair.

I see Embry Call and give him a big hug. We did a screen test together to make sure that we had the 'screen chemistry' that all those casting directors love so much. He is wonderful, and we connect well for our characters. I hate that he has such a small role in the film, but I hope that this might push him into larger roles.

As I meet a few more members of the crew and cast, I notice James Cam staring at me from across the room, not smiling, and giving off a generally creepy vibe with a more than serious look on his face. He's a little bit taller than me, stocky, and has long, blond hair that is pulled back in a ponytail at the nape of his neck. He looks bloody awful, and dirty. I smile at him and offer a small wave. He replies with a smirk and a head nod.

I resume shaking a few hands and making introductions before taking my assigned seat at the table. As everyone is settling down, I see Angela come into the room. She comes over and stands against the wall behind me. I put my phone on silent and hand it over to her.

"If he calls, just text him and tell him I'll call him when I get a break. He should be shooting tonight's episode right now, and he knows that I'm here today," I quietly inform her.

"No problem. Checked out the trailer, all good. Is there anything that I can get for you?"

"Nope, got my water and script." I hold up the two to show her.

Eleazar clears his throat to take command of the room. He is sitting at the head of the table, with Irina to his left and the first director, Mike Newton, on his right. Mike stands up and proceeds to go around the room and introduces everyone sitting at the table. We all have little paper nameplates in front of each of us with our character's name underneath our actual name.

Stacks of papers with the shooting schedule make their way around the table. I glance at it quickly but hand it back to Angela for a more detailed review.

The room is full-grips, PA's, cameramen, third and fourth directors, stunt coordinators, and others are leaning against the walls surrounding the table. Mike starts right into the script, reading the scene directions as we all read our lines. About two hours into the script, we take a break and everyone bolts out of the room for the bathroom.

I end up in the stall next to Kris Jaymes. We haven't had much time to talk yet, but she seems like a cool lady. We look remarkably similar, long brown hair, petite build, but the major difference is that she has these amazing honey colored eyes. When I talk with her, I get lost looking at them. _Never can say that I don't pay attention to the details._

We both exit our stalls at the same time and step up to the sinks to wash our hands.

"So, you and Edward, huh?" she asks.

"Yep. So, you and Rob, huh?" I reply.

"Yep. We've been together for about two years, and this is the first movie that we get to work on together," she explains.

"Are you worried about being in the same working environment together?"

"Not really. More worried that the press will misuse this situation."

"I hear you on that," I offer as confirmation that I understand the pressures and misjudgments by the entertainment press.

We head back to the room and Angela hands me my phone. There is a text from Edward.

_**Hi, Beautiful. I know that you are at the table reading, but I just wanted to see what you are going to do for dinner.**_

I text him back, trying to hide the grin on my face.

**We are on a break right now, not sure yet. We have a few more hours to go. I'll call you as soon as I know. Miss you.**

I hand the phone back to Angela and we resume the table reading.

As we move along with the script, we all get into the grove of our characters, adding emotion and facial expressions while delivering our lines. I try and tear up when Embry is killed, but just can't seem to pull it off. _Definitely going to have to put my head in some bad places for that scene._

When James reads his lines, his voice drops to a rough and gritty sound. My body shivers at the sound. _God, I'm not looking forward to our scenes together._

We stop for lunch, at which point Eleazar demands that all the actors at the table stay and join him. I hear a few grumbles, mainly from James, but in the end, we all stay for lunch.

Kris and I talk some, and she tells me about some interesting stories that her and Rob have had with the press. It makes me grateful for taking control of the rumors and chasing them down right out of the gate. Since the airport, we really haven't seen much in the way of flashes or hearing our names screamed at us.

We finish lunch, and everyone returns so that we can begin the table reading again. We are over half way through the script. There are lots of stage directions on what on what we will be doing physically-running, hiding, acquiring guns, and discovering the plan that the terrorists have for the airport.

We come to the climax of the movie, where my character and James's character have a faceoff. We shoot at each other until we run out of bullets, and then proceed to have hand-to-hand combat where James basically beats the shit out of me. But I don't give up, and I continue to fight.

He leers at me as he delivers his lines. My voice shakes while delivering my lines, like my character's should in her situation, my body and mind naturally react to the coldness of his voice. His stare is unnerving, and I stare back at the page with the words that I have memorized to break the coldness.

As the scene progresses, my character regains her will to fight harder, and my voice grows stronger and louder until I am enraged and am almost shouting my lines back at him. Kris is sitting beside me and grabs my arm as I start to rise out of my chair. James and I are talking directly back and forth to each other, giving our best at the table reading. His voice drives me to react to him this way. I'm not sure if he is doing it on purpose.

The scene ends, and we are both left panting. I feel my face is flush and my body temperature has risen. I lean back in my seat and take a long drink of my water.

Mike finishes the stage direction, and we finish the table reading. I feel all the eyes in the room on me as I deliver my final lines.

Everyone claps and Eleazar stands to close-up the table reading. "Thank you everyone for coming today. I am pleased with the reactions to your characters, especially between Isabella and James. If we can get that kind of reaction out of you during shooting, this movie will be gold."

I look over at Irina, and she winks at me. I give her a gentle smile back.

"We will see everyone back here tomorrow for wardrobe and makeup testing."

With that, I stand and say bye to everyone. I exit the room, following Angela as she takes me to the back lot to see the trailer. Once we are there, we take a moment and sit down and breathe.

"Wow," Angela whispers.

"No shit," I reply.

"He is too intense. Do you think what they say about him is true?" she asks.

"About his taking on the persona of the role and living it until the movie is over? Yeah, I believe it. After that little display in there, there is no doubt in my mind."

"I'll make sure to coordinate with his assistant that the directors keep you two apart." Angela pulls out her Blackberry and makes notes.

I breathe a sigh of relief that she knows my thoughts. I want to keep distance between us. If he takes this role as serious as I think he will, he will be nothing but an ass, if not worse, to me.

I pull my phone out and call Edward. Hearing his voice is exactly what I need to calm me down.

"Hey, we're done."

"_You sound tired."_

"More mentally than anything. What did you have in mind for dinner?"

"_Jasper and Alice want us to join them for dinner. Are you up for it?"

* * *

_

**A/N: Thanks again to everyone for reading, reviewing and putting this on alert. I have started posting this over on The Writers Coffee Shop as well, so if you haven't been over there, run now and signup for an account. There are fantastic stories over there, as well as being the new home for The Training School Saga (thank you TSO!).**

**Big smooches to my Brit twitter twin Chelle, who's Teacherward is oh so sexy. And thanks to B who's Mobward makes my head spin and who let me pick her brain writing this chapter.**

**And if you didn't already know, I have a collaboration story with Luvrofink called The Good and The Bad. We actually have finished writting the whole story and are currently working on the sequel. We also are holding a story contest, so check out http://www(.)fanfiction(.)net/~charredink for more information on Greasers and Dolls contest. I encourage you to write.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: It is with a heavy heart that I admit that the exclusive rights to Twilight aren't mine, nor will they ever be.**

_**A/N: Thanks to all that are reading and that have put this story on alert. One request, if you aren't old enough to by cigarettes legally, please don't read this.  
**_

_**What can I say, my lovely beta's, Colleen & Jessica, everyone should be jealous at how good you two are. More at the bottom.

* * *

**_

BPOV

"Oh, this is too good. We have to invite Emmett and Rose," I request, perking up from my slump.

"_Sure, we could use some entertainment this evening."_

"You can say that again."

"_What's wrong, Beautiful?"_

"I'll talk to you about it later. I'll see you at your house in a little while."

We end our phone call, and Angela hands me the shooting schedule to review. Nothing too crazy, but it looks like I will be spending a lot of quality time in this trailer, with long days and little time to travel back and forth to where ever I might sleep.

Angela and I walk back to the parking lot, and we head off on our separate ways. I arrive back at the house to find Edward standing at the front door with a margarita in his hand.

"Oh, God, you're a lifesaver," I tell him taking the frosty glass rimmed in salt. "Hmm."

He takes my bag and pulls me into the house, drops the bag at the front door and takes me right out back to the patio. He sits down and pulls me into his lap.

"What happened today?" he inquires with more than a hint of worry in his voice.

"It's James Cam," I pause, sighing. "He stared at me the whole day, never really talking to anyone, and when it came to our big scene, we practically yelled at each other from across the table."

"Sorry to hear that, Beautiful. You know I'm always here for you to talk to." He pauses to kiss me. "Now, lets go get dressed and meet everyone for dinner."

Dinner is fun and proves to be very entertaining. Alice and Jasper are on one side of the table cooing over each other. Rose is ignoring Emmett, who eventually gives up and resorts to acting like a five-year-old doing everything to annoy Rose short of reaching over to pull her hair. We laugh, and everyone helps me forget about the odd day that I just had.

The next morning, the alarm goes off and I wake up, suddenly remembering that I'm about to go on a 'run' with Benjamin. _The boy is trying to kill me, I know it!_

I pull myself out of bed, refresh a little in the bathroom by splashing old water on my face, and throw on my running gear.

Edward grumbles about it being too early as I kiss him on the head. I grab a _Powerbar_ and some juice from the kitchen, before filling up my water bottle and leaving the house.

I meet Benjamin at a trail near the Hollywood sign. We stretch and then we proceed to run five miles through the rugged terrain. As I pant and curse Benjamin under my breath, he turns around and runs backwards in front of me, taunting me. _Smug coordinated asshole._

We finish the run around ten, and I drag my stiff, sweat-soaked body to the studio. I take a quick shower in my trailer and have Angela fill me in on anything new as I wolf-down a quick sandwich and some fruit before heading to the wardrobe trailer.

Stepping in, I find Kris finishing up. The one great thing about this movie is that the time line is one day, so I only have one outfit with several layers. The bad thing about this movie is that I'm going to be wearing the exact same outfit for the next six weeks.

"Hey, Kris."

"Hey, Isabella."

"Please, call me Bella," I correct.

"Will do," she states, making her way to the door. "Have fun with these guys." She leaves and I find myself in the trailer with three gay men.

The wardrobe crew has me try on several pairs of shirts and blouses, pairing them with slacks and jeans, making notes and taking digital pictures to show Eleazar and Irina later. They will decide my final outfit.

Next is makeup. They do a baseline on me, followed by applying different stages of dirt then blood. They continue to take pictures, which make my transformation look like time-lapse photography.

When they are done, my face looks like I have had the hell beaten out of me, but that is what will happen to my character. Angela is on the couch at one end of the trailer, and has been engrossed with phone calls and emails on her Blackberry since I started with makeup.

"What do you think, Angela?" I ask to get her attention and opinion.

She looks up and gasps, "Oh, Bella. You look…horrible. Just awful."

"Good, that's the point," I pause, smiling. "Great work, guys. Now let me go take a shower and wash all this out of my hair and off my face."

We leave the trailer and Angela, for some reason, places her hand on my back and rubs soothing circles there while walking me back to the trailer. It feels great since my body is stiff from sitting in the makeup chair for the past two hours and the ass kicking that Benjamin gave me this morning. I shower and change, thankful that I was able to get the gunk out of my hair.

I send Edward a text before I leave to make my way back to his house, and he replies that he will have dinner waiting. Entering Edward's house, I smell delicious Chinese food, which reminds me of our first evening together. I smile like a giddy teenager and follow the scent to find Edward in the kitchen plating our food.

_Cue drip._

Edward is sinful, wearing only his bathing suit that is hung way too fucking low on his hips, dipping just enough to see that bronze goodie trail. His hair is damp and he is barefoot.

"Are you dessert?" I ask, licking my lips.

"Would you like me to be?" he purrs.

"Well, you do look good enough to eat." I grin and swagger over to Edward and wrap my arms around him. I kiss him gently on the lips, sucking in his bottom lip as I pull way.

"Hmm, very good," I purr. Edward groans, places one of his hands on my head and pulls me back to his lips.

We eventually eat dinner, and then enjoy an evening swim. I tell Edward about my day, about the grueling run with Benjamin and the time in wardrobe and makeup.

"You should see the job they did on my face. I really look like someone beat the shit out of me," I explain.

"I wouldn't want to see that," Edward quietly states. He swims over to me and pulls me close to his body, hugging me tightly to him.

Suddenly, I realize that Edward is protective of me and that even in makeup, he would be affected by my appearance.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you," I whisper in his ear.

"It's just, I wouldn't know what to do if something actually happened to you. In just a short amount of time, you have come mean so much to me. I just can't bear to think of you in pain," he explains.

"I'll tell you what. I will do whatever it takes to not be in pain. Well, aside from what Benjamin has planned for me," I jest.

He smirks and gives a little laugh. We float around the pool some more before heading inside for a hot shower, some passionate sex and sleep.

Sunday morning, I get to sleep in, and my body is even stiffer from the excruciating run that Benjamin put me through yesterday. I moan and stretch and ignore looking at the clock on the bedside table. I feel Edward tighten his grip on me before moaning and rubbing his erection on my butt cheeks.

I don't waste the opportunity for morning sex with Edward. I lean back, arching my head and maneuver my neck to his lips, where he promptly attaches his mouth and proceeds to kiss my skin.

I take my free hand and snake it back in between us and stroke Edward. He moans against my skin sending vibrations through my body. I continue to stroke him and his free hand grabs my breast. He fondles it gently before moving to my nipple where he pulls and rolls my peak.

"Edward, get a condom please," I whisper my request.

He stops playing with my breast and leans over to his nightstand to retrieve a condom, hissing as I hold on and continue to stroke while his body is stretched. _Boy, I'll be glad when we can go bareback._

He rips open the package, and I release him long enough for him to roll the condom on. Once it is done, I lift my leg and grab his cock in between and pull to insert him. He thrusts and holds, waiting for my body to stretch and adjust. _Will I ever adjust to Edward?_

He only waits a few moments before pulling back out and starting a strong rhythm.

"Edward," I moan. He grunts in response.

I move my hips in time with his, my butt and his pelvic bone meeting with some force. He grabs my hip and moves his other hand to my shoulder that is against the mattress, holding onto my body, giving resistance to my body. He increases his rhythm and power behind each thrust. His hands grip harder and his mouth finds purchase on the base of my neck. My moaning becomes higher in pitch as my body is begging for breath. The heat flows on my skin and the tightness in my stomach starts to overflow. The sensations are overpowering as he sends my body into orgasm. He continues his powerful thrusts only a few more times before his orgasm hits.

"Can we wake up like this everyday, Beautiful?" he asks, panting heavily.

"Hmm, is that something we need to put in our schedules or just make it apart of our morning routine?"

"How about a morning habit?"

"Like I'm your drug or something?"

"Hmm, indeed you are, Beautiful," Edward purrs.

We eventually get out of bed, shower and leave to join his mother and father at their house for brunch.

Now, I really shouldn't call their house a house, cause it's not. It's a fucking estate. I've never seen anything like it before in Hollywood. They have land, which is rare. The house is located on the outside of town, secluded in the side of a mountain. There is a long drive to the house and once the forest parts, the house is centered on a mountainside landscape that is beyond picturesque.

We pull up and park in front of the house, and Edward comes around to let me out. He takes me by the hand and leads me into the front door.

"Mom, Dad?" he calls out as we walk through the house.

"In here, darling," the honey voice of Esme calls out.

We enter what I assume is the living room, and see Carlisle and Esme sitting closely on the couch, their faces turn to us as we enter.

Esme, in all her beauty, glares at me. _Oh, fuck._

"Mom, Dad, this is Bella Swan." He pulls me to stand by his side wrapping his arm protectively around my waist. Esme and Carlisle stand to greet me. Esme locks her body around Carlisle as he extends his hand to shake mine.

"Nice to meet you, Bella. Edward has told me much about you," Carlisle gushes.

"Thank you, nice to meet you, too," I politely respond.

Esme is still glaring at me. _Shit._

"Mom," Edward hisses under his breath.

I look at Edward and notice the looks that he and Esme are sharing. The room is suddenly much more tense than I would like.

"Could you point me to the restroom, please?" I ask no one in particular.

"I'll show you," Edward states, pulling me from the room and down the hallway. I can feel the daggers in my back.

He shows me to the restroom and kisses me gently on the cheek before shooing me inside and closing the door behind me. Once inside, I use the restroom and panic once I look in the mirror.

_Oh, God, Esme doesn't like me._

I pull my phone out of my purse and hit speed dial.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Rose answers hurriedly.

"I'm in Esme's house and she is shooting daggers at me. What the fuck am I supposed to do?" I whisper into the phone.

"Calm down. I don't know much about her, so you are sort of on your own here. Just be your normal, sweet self and she will fall in love with you," Rose encourages me.

"Right, sweet self," I repeat. "I'll call you later." I hang up, wash my hands and adjust myself to head back out.

I walk back the way I was lead in and find the living room empty. Hearing voices, I follow them and find everyone in the kitchen, food laid out and Carlisle pouring glasses of white wine for everyone.

The room is tense, like there has been a conversation about me since I left the three of them. Carlisle wordlessly hands me my glass, giving me a gentle smile. I take it and nod my thanks. Edward comes up to stand beside me and wraps his arm around my waist, pulling me close and leaning over to give me a kiss on my head.

The room is still quiet and Esme is still glaring in my direction. _Fuck!_

"What are we eating today? Everything looks wonderful," I chirp, trying to change the mood.

"We're having a variety of salads," Carlisle states, gesturing to all the items lying out on the island.

He hands me a plate and I begin to place some chicken salad as well as some fruit salad on it. I add some croissants and some vegetables. Edward is beside me filling his plate as well. Once we are done, he leads me out the back door to a brick-laid patio with a long glass table and an enormous umbrella that covers the entire table. There is a potted flower arrangement in the center of the table and place settings for four with linen place mats, napkins and silverware.

There are glasses of water with slices of lemon at each setting along with a pitcher of ice water with additional lemon slices floating in it on the table.

Edward leads me around to the other side of the table and pulls a chair out for me. I place my plate down before accepting the seat. Shortly after Edward sits, Esme and Carlisle make their way outside to join us at the table.

The conversation is light, mostly Carlisle asking questions about some of my projects. He seems fascinated with _Not Worth Death_ and the physical training that I am involved in.

"How on earth did they decide to cast you for this role? It is so different from the others that you have done," Carlisle questions.

"Well, Irina Adams, the screenwriter, found out about my knowledge of guns and my father, and brought me in for a screen test." Two seconds after that sentence comes out of my mouth I realize what the fuck I just said.

I turn and look at Edward who has that dear-in-the-headlight look. I hear Esme giggle, and Edward turns his attention to her. The silent conversation continues between the two.

"You have a knowledge of guns?" Edward croaks.

"Yes, my father, Charlie, is a retired marine, so it was engrained in me from birth to know how to handle a gun," I pause. "I have my gun license and practice at the gun range every now and then." _Nothing like being truthful, ha!_

Esme leans over to Carlisle and whispers something in his ear before standing and taking a few of our plates back into the house. She throws me a smirk before leaving.

Carlisle stands."I'll go help her with dessert."

I sigh, turn and look at Edward again who is staring at me with wonderment in his eyes.

"Are you okay?" I whisper.

"Yes."

"Are you freaked out about this?"

"No, actually, it's fucking hot," Edward growls. _Oh._

He leans over and nuzzles against my neck causing me to giggle. Esme's clears her throat, signaling that her and Carlisle have returned to the table.

Edward pulls back some, but is closer than he was a few moments ago.

"If you don't mind, I need to use the restroom again," I state standing. Edward stands and pulls my chair back for me, allowing me to ease back from the table. I make my way to the restroom and feel a little more relaxed than before. I still don't know what the deal is with Esme, but I am hoping that later Edward can shed some light on her behavior.

When I open the door, Esme is standing outside the restroom waiting.

"Isabella, could I have a private word with you?" she coldly requests.

_Fuck!_

"Um, sure."

She leads me down the hallway and opens the door to a room that must be either the study or a library. The room is very masculine, with deep colors, dark woods and lots of leather.

"I would like to be frank with you, since I don't believe in dragging this out any further. I don't think you are good for my son," she pointedly states.

_Well, don't beat around the bush, Esme. Tell me how you really feel. Geez._

"I'm sorry that you feel this way. But could you tell me what I might have done to help you draw this conclusion?"

"You're an actress, and no one in the business can be good for Edward. You will eventually break his heart after leaving him for the next flavor of the week." She smirks at me and raises an eyebrow.

"Mother, what the hell are you doing?" Edward demands, interrupting me before I have a chance to give her a piece of my mind. I turn to see him standing in the doorway, looking furious.

"I was explaining to Isabella how she will leave you and break your heart," Esme coolly explains.

"How can you do that? You haven't even given her a chance," he pauses, shaking his head. "I'm not going to stay here and let you attack Bella."

Before I can say a proper goodbye, Edward grabs my hand and pulls me out of the room and out of the house. He ushers me into his car and drives us back to his house in silence. Parking in the garage, he turns off he engine and rests his head on the steering wheel.

"I'm sorry. She thinks that she knows what is best for me, but she can't look past her own mistakes to see how happy you make me," he breathes.

I'm not sure what to tell Edward. I never really had a serious boyfriend, and there has never been anyone like Edward in my life, someone who consumes my body and soul. I simply place my hand on his back and rub soothing circles, hoping that my touch is enough to help him relax.

We eventually get out of the car and head into the house. We decide to spend the rest of the day relaxing and watching movies and sports. When Edward takes me to bed, he pours incredible emotion into our lovemaking. By the time we fall asleep, I feel worshipped and adored, and completely overcome with a sense of devotion from Edward.

The next morning I wake to find a text from Benjamin telling me to call him once I am done with breakfast. Edward laughs at me as he leaves for work, and I call to find out my fate.

"Hey, Benjamin. What form of torture do you have in store for me today?"

"_Doesn't Edward have a pool?" he inquires._

"Yes, why?"

"_Give me an address and I will be there in twenty minutes," he demands._

I sigh and give up the address for Edward's house.

Sure enough, twenty minutes later Benjamin is ringing the doorbell with a crate of items. He grins.

Two hours later, I'm sweating and waterlogged after having been put through a very punishing water workout. Benjamin pushes me to swim sprints, then used different sized medicine balls to do an exhausting set of reps using the water as resistance. The final task is retrieving rubber bricks at the bottom of the deep end. _What am I? A fucking lifeguard?_

After Benjamin leaves, I shower and groan as the soreness starts to set in from the workout. Alice sends over some dresses for me to choose from for my luncheon with Felix. Picking a light blue, A-line sundress, I dress and pair it with dark blue, strappy sandals, and place my emerald that Edward gave me in New York around my neck. I put on minimal makeup, choosing to stay as natural as possible.

I put my wet hair in a bun, put my sunglasses on and head out the door.

I pull up to the gate at Felix Volturi's house and press the buzzer at the end of the drive. Without as much as a voice asking who I was or what I was there for, the gates open. I take the driveway slow, watching and waiting to see the house. After a few minutes, I come to a stop in front of a very large Hollywood-style mansion.

This is the same type of mansion that you think of when you think of the Hollywood elite, stone circular driveway with an oversized fountain centered in it, white stucco and stone front, detached four-car garage, and manicured landscaping that makes you want to touch it to make sure that it was real and not some prop.

I park and step out of the car, looking at the house as I approach the front door. _Hmm, it looks bigger outside of the car._

Before I even reach for the doorbell, the front door swings open and I am enveloped into Felix's embrace.

"Isabella! I'm so glad that you are alright," Felix loudly exclaims.

"What are you talking about? Why wouldn't I be alright?" I ask, wondering what the hell is going on.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the ending there. The next chapter almost complete. Hope to have up soon.**

**I am also posting this on The Writers Coffee Shop (http://thewriterscoffeeshop(.)com)****, where many of FF writers are moving their stories to.  
Make sure to pop over and sign up. Truly a great site!**

**If you like a Greaseward or BettyBella, make sure to write your own version for the Greasers & Dolls contest.  
www(.)fanfiction(.)net/community/Greasers_and_Dolls_Contest/77809/ I encourage everyone to write.  
**

**B-thanks for taking an ass like me back. I love your Mobward.**

**C-oh, my twitter twin and over the ocean blue long lost sister-XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX! Luv U Lots!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: It is with a heavy heart that I admit that the exclusive rights to Twilight aren't mine, nor will they ever be.**

_**A/N: Thanks to all that are reading and that have put this story on alert. One request, if you aren't old enough to by cigarettes legally, please don't read this.  
**_

_**My lovely beta's, Colleen & Jessica, are complete saints for putting up with my incorrect use of a comma. More at the bottom.

* * *

**_

BPOV

Felix pulls back grabs my shoulders and looks me over, inspecting my face and upper body.

"What is going on?" I ask urgently, raising my sunglasses to look directly into his frantic eyes.

"You're not hurt?" he asks as he continues to inspect my face.

"Why on earth would I be hurt?"

"It's being reported that Jacob beat the shit out of you on the set of your new movie the other day after learning about you and Edward," Felix explains.

_What!_

"Where did you hear this from?"

"Come inside, let me show you." Felix takes my hand and leads me into his house. I'm trying hard not to stare at the inside of his house and décor choice. The house feels like it should be in Italy instead of Hollywood. The floors are marble, and there are double staircases, opulent decorations and paintings adorning the walls.

Felix pulls me quickly through the house into what I assume is his living room. The back wall is complete glass that overlooks the backyard, swimming pool and tennis courts. The living room houses several large, white leather couches and marble coffee tables with huge flower arrangements placed throughout the room.

He sits us down on one of the couches in front of a coffee table that has an open laptop. My mouth hangs open once I see what is on the screen.

On _TMZ's_ website is a picture of me in my makeup from Saturday's testing. My hair is a disaster with fake blood caked in it, along with several fake bruises and blood along the sides of my face. My bottom lip has a fake cut and there is blood dripping down my neck.

The worst part about this is that my clothes are dirty, torn and covered in blood. The cherry on top is Angela is walking closely beside me, her hand on my back rubbing me. The picture was taken as we were leaving the trailer, and there is an unfocused image of an ambulance in the background.

The caption over the picture reads, _'Black Gives Swan A Beating After Finding Out About Her Late Night'_.

I blink, hoping that the images that I am seeing are wrong and that this is not happening.

"Oh my God," I gasp, taking in what is going on. "I have to make a few phone calls."

Felix nods and leaves me alone in his living room. I turn my gaze from the laptop and pull my phone out of my purse. I speed dial Rose.

"Rose, have you seen _TMZ_?"

The next twenty minutes are exhausting. I went from being on a high about my life to everything being jumbled and fucked up.

Rose found out about ten minutes before I arrived at Felix's. She has already been on the phone bitching out _TMZ,_ demanding a retraction and an apology.

Next, I call Edward. He is at work getting ready to start the daily taping when he is alerted to the _TMZ_ report. The normal, funny Edward that I have been accustomed to is suddenly replaced with an angry Edward who is ready to kill someone. He keeps our conversation short, mumbling something about revenge before hanging up with me.

I call Jake next, scared that he is unaware of the situation entirely.

"Bells, I've been on the phone with my agent and my lawyer. Those fuckers are causing a world of pain for me. I can't talk right now. My lawyer said something about how I could be brought up on false charges for battery. I'm sorry, but I'll have to call you later." Jake spoke all of that in one breath and hung up without giving me a chance to talk.

And with that, new worries came to mind. _The police? Oh, God, Jake._

Denial changes quickly to hate then releases into sorrow. I sit back down on the couch willing the tears to stay away as I lean back to close my eyes and think of some happier thoughts. _Edward._

"Isabella?" Felix's gentle voice calls me. I open my eyes to find Felix standing in front of me.

I sit up and start to speak as he raises his hand and interrupts me. "Please, don't say anything. I understand this is a crap of a situation."

He extends his hand to me. "Come, let's eat some lunch and talk about something else." I reach up and take his hand. He pulls me closer and tucks me into his side, giving me some comfort in the most odd of situations.

He leads us to his formal dining room. We sit and lunch starts off quiet between the two of us. I'm not really sure what to say. _How does one follow-up from total fuckery?_

"You have a lovely house, Felix," I coolly state.

"Thank you. I'm very pleased that we were able to secure a meeting so soon. I have something that I would like to talk to you about," he explains.

Suddenly, my mind does a one-eighty.

"As you probably already know, I normally like to hand pick my projects, along with the actors that I use for said projects. I have been working with an author on turning her book into a screenplay. We are in the final stages and hope to bring this project to life early next year. The lead role is female."

I nod my head, acknowledging what he is saying and offering him to continue.

"Maria Meyers." Maria is the best selling author of her autobiography, _Spreading Your Wings._

I drop my fork and gasp for air.

"I'm assuming from your reaction that you know who she is?"

"Yes, that is one of my favorite books," I whisper, not sure of my own voice.

"Well, the real life Maria is ready to make her book into a movie, and I would like to work with you on this project," Felix pauses. "Maria agrees with me that you would be perfect to represent her on the big screen."

I'm fucking shocked. And I didn't think that I could get anymore shocked today.

"I don't know what to say. I'm honored that you would think of me," I quietly state, unsure of my voice.

"But you do realize that this is not a normal movie role," he pauses. "We are anticipating almost six months of shooting on location in New Orleans."

I nod, waiting to hear more about the project. Felix continues and tells me some of the background of working with Maria. He had read her best selling book, as I had done, and knew that the story could be brought to the big screen. More importantly to him, that it should be brought to the big screen.

Maria's background wasn't unique. She grew up in Tampa, Florida in an alcoholic and abusive home. She escaped to college, working several jobs to help pay for living expenses while studying like a dog to maintain her scholarship. She had hoped to graduate and become an elementary school teacher one day.

She was derailed from her plans when she met a fellow student, Stefan, who wooed her and married her to secure his green card. Before they were married, she discovered that she was pregnant. They married and ended up having one more child before he left her and the kids with no explanation or warning.

Maria was lost and focused on her children. She worked tirelessly to give them shelter and put food on the table. Without her degree, her hopes and dreams of becoming a teacher would never come to life.

Once her children where old enough to attend school, she revitalized her degree and graduated college. Never losing focus of the fact that children are our future, she finally achieved her goal of becoming a teacher and helping others learn and grow.

To say that her story was inspiring was not good enough. At the time I read her book, I was already making progress in my acting career, but if I had been in a different place, I would have changed everything and became a teacher.

After a long teaching career, she retired and became an inspirational speaker, traveling the world, learning of others like herself, and giving hope.

"I want you to think about taking on this project. It's not something light and you will likely grow from the experience. I wanted to meet with you and plant the seed so that you could think about it," Felix coolly states.

"I appreciate this opportunity. I will take the time to think and reflect."

"One more thing-Maria has asked to correspond with you so that you two could discuss certain aspects of the book and the screenplay. Is that alright with you?"

"Sure, I would love to talk with her," I gush.

"Wonderful. And once we have the screenplay complete, I will send a copy over for you to read," Felix explains.

We finish lunch and Felix sends me on my way, knowing that I have much more pressing issues to attend to at the moment.

I reflect on his proposal on the drive back to Edward's house. This would be such a great opportunity, not from the standpoint of winning awards or accolades, but being able to help put my mark on a project that is close to my heart.

I pull up to Edward's house to find five cars in the driveway. I park next to Edward's Vanquish in the garage and enter the house to find Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Alice and an unknown gentleman all in the living room having a very loud discussion.

I stand at the edge of the hallway and poke my head in the doorway to watch and listen in on what is going on.

"I just can't believe that they would be so…reckless in their reporting," Alice states, sitting on the couch next to Jasper, who is rubbing her back.

"They are just out to make a fucking buck. Such assholes," Emmett sneers while pacing one side of the room.

"Suing them for defamation is not good enough. Something needs to be done to show them this type of reporting is un-fucking acceptable," Rose growls as she paces the other end of the room.

Edward is sitting in an oversized wingchair and is having a quiet conversation with the unknown gentleman. He glances up and sees me.

He rushes over and gathers me in his arms, burying his head in my neck.

We don't speak, but I close my eyes and inhale Edward's scent. I immediately relax. He eventually pulls back and kisses me firmly.

"We are going to take care of this, I promise," he whispers.

He pulls me into the room and everyone stops talking to say quiet hellos. Edward leads me back to the gentleman to introduce us.

"Bella, this is Caius Ferguson. He used to be a studio executive for one of the big three networks and we brought him in to help with some ideas on handling this situation," he pauses. "Caius, this is Bella Swan, my girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you, Bella. Edward hasn't shut up about you since you two met," Caius coolly states.

Caius is an older gentleman, about seventy years old, but he looks great. He has smooth, pale skin, a thin build, and snow white hair that gives away his age or once present stress level.

"Very nice to meet you, Caius," I pause, turning back to Edward. "So what is the game plan?"

The next three hours are spent discussing every option to retaliation. I feel like we are going to war, even more so when Caius speaks. Everyone quiets and focuses on him. He has a commanding presence about him, like a general leading his troops into battle. _Charlie would love him!_

From what I gather in talking with him, he has made it a personal goal to stop this type of false reporting, especially during this electronic press age where everything you do and say is available in hours instead of days or weeks for the public.

We continue to talk and decide to order pizza for dinner. During the course of the evening a plan is formulated.

The next day I don't have training and I am not scheduled to be on set. With our plan set, I leave with Edward to join him at work for the day.

Caius joins Edward and his production staff for their pre-show meeting. The room is tense, the writers are edgy, and everyone is full of nervous energy to see the plan through.

Edward and Caius explain to the staff everything that will happen during the show. The writers take their leave to work on the material that has been requested.

An early lunch is brought in to feed the troops and everyone is on task.

During lunch, I receive a phone call from Dr. Banner letting me know that my test results are negative and gives me the fatherly advice of being careful. I don't know why since he is the one that administers my shot.

Rose and Alice join us shortly before taping starts. Alice hands me a garment bag and grins at me.

"What? You didn't think that I would have the perfect outfit for you? Come on," Alice jokes.

"Of course, Alice. I knew that I could count on you. Thanks," I coo. I pull her in for a hug and kiss her in her spiky hair.

Rose and Alice accompany me to an empty dressing room and help me get ready. Once I am done, we head to the green room to watch the show and wait.

As we enter the room, I see Jake sitting on the couch looking nervous, but handsome, in his black suit.

"Bells, you look fantastic." Jake stands and comes over to hug me. "Alice, I need to steal you next time I have an event. You are simply too good," Jake coos at Alice.

"Five minutes til show people," Jasper yells down the hallway directly outside the open green room door.

I sigh and take a seat beside Jake on the couch. We all stare at the huge flat screen mounted on the wall and watch as Edward opens his show.

He is amazing, going right into his bit and jabs at the news that _TMZ_ has 'reported'.

"I don't think I have ever seen him use the air quotes so much before," I quietly state.

In true Edward fashion, he smirks and throws punches at _TMZ_ as well as himself, ribbing on the fact that having a Hollywood actress for a girlfriend is hard work.

We all laugh in the right spots. Time ticks by and Jasper pokes his head in the door. "It's time Jacob."

Jake takes a deep breath, stands, puts on his suit jacket and flashes everyone in the room his pearly whites before exiting the room.

We all turn our attention back to the TV and watch as Edward introduces Jake as his one and only guest of the evening. Jake enters the stage and they shake hands in a very manly fashion before sitting.

Edward starts the interview talking to Jake about his current projects and then launches in with a line of questions on what it was like to work with me.

They roast me.

And it is funny as hell.

The show takes a commercial break, and I look over at Alice and Rose who are wiping tears from their eyes from laughter. I grin knowing that the plan seems to be working.

The show comes back on with a perfect view of Jake and Edward laughing. Edward circles the interview back around and they talk about Hollywood, the pressures of being an actor and then go right into the TMZ report. Edward jokes as Jacob explains that he and I are only friends and that he is very happy for the two of us and our new relationship.

Once the interview is over, Edward's show is coming to an end and it is my turn to finish the plan. I stand and smooth out my off-the-shoulder, jet black, cowl neck sweater dress. It has a draped blouson bodice and a fitted skirt that helps accentuate my legs. Alice was so kind to pair this dress with a pair of black strappy heels that are open toe and have crisscross straps that wrap up to an ankle strap.

I grin, knowing that Edward is going to love peeling me out of this dress later tonight but will probably make me leave the shoes on.

Everyone gives little words of encouragement as I exit the room. Like I fucking need encouragement to go to Edward.

At the end of every show, Edward loosens his tie and leans back in his chair to reflect on the things that he learned during the show and adlibs the entire segment every time.

As he is about halfway through, I swagger out onto the darkened, stage and walk right up to his side of the desk. I place my hand on his shoulder and pout.

"Edward, did you have a nice time making fun of me with Jacob?"

Edward's eyes haven't left my body, but he snaps out of his Bella-body trance long enough to reply and close the show.

"It was all in good fun," he says with a smirk and a wink.

He stands and pulls me into his arms, leans down and kisses me. When he pulls back, we are both grinning like fools.

The show closes with us in our embrace.

Everyone gathers after the show, and we head out for a huge dinner at a trendy Hollywood restaurant. Earlier, we reserved the entire patio knowing that the crowd would grow by the time we got there.

Sure enough, Alice, Rose, Jasper, Emmett, some other members of Edward's production crew, some of his writers and Caius, as well as Jake, join us. I overhear Caius whispering to Edward that he has notified some 'photographers' of where we are and they should be taking some shots of the evening. The outside venue will give them perfect shots of everyone and everything going on.

Between Edward's and my efforts, we kiss and laugh with each other, Jake sitting across the table smiling back at us. _I hope they got some good shots._

With such a long couple of days, I'm emotionally drained. I need some rest, but I want nothing more than to devour Edward and take advantage of my clean bill of health. _Hmm, I hope he got his back, too._

When we finish dinner, Edward and I say goodbye and he drives us home.

"I forgot to tell you that I heard back from Dr. Banner today," I start.

"Really? What did he say?" Edward responds excitedly.

"He said that I have an incurable disease and that I have six months to live," I reply, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh, really. Well, then we should make the best of your time left on earth." Edward raises an eyebrow and flashes his pearly whites.

"And what did you have in mind?" I purr.

Just then ,we arrive back at his house and he pulls into the garage and shuts off the engine. He leans over and gently kisses my neck. "I think I have a few things in mind," he whispers.

"Hmmm, I bet you do."

We eventually get out of the fog windowed car and head inside the house. I step into his bedroom to change clothes while Edward is in the kitchen getting us some beers.

"My dad said that I'm clean, too," Edward yells through the house.

I smile. _Bareback with Edward._

I quickly change my mind on going to bed and throw on my bikini.

I pad back out and meet Edward in the hallway.

"Care for an evening swim?" I sweetly ask.

_Gulp. That's right Edward, pool sex._

"Sure, let me just change." He hands me the beers and I wiggle my ass out to the patio. I can hear Edward growl as I walk away.

I take a swig of beer and place both of them on the side of the pool. I dive in and come up to find Edward standing in his bathing suit gaping at me from the side of the pool.

"Damn." I hear him mumble.

I wiggle my finger to call him to me. Without hesitation, he dives into the pool and swims directly to me.

He pulls my body, wrapping his arms firming around my waist as my legs lock around to his back. We kiss, lips and tongue, the passion that is always there between us ignites as a fire, burning through my body and his.

Edward's quick hands pulls the ties on my bikini and my top is pulled from my body, floating away from us. My hands are rubbing his back and neck, but eventually find their way into his wet hair, threading between my fingers and scratching his scalp.

We are pressed against each other and Edward has gotten us back to the shallow end of the pool. He pulls the ties on my bottoms.

"It's seems as though you have me at a disadvantage, Edward," I purr in his ear.

"Let me take care of that." Edward releases his grip on my waist ,and I let my legs drop from his body, keeping my hands in his hair. He removes his bathing suit, letting it float helplessly in the water.

We resume our connection and I can feel his hardness against my bare pussy. He has moves his mouth to my neck, kissing every inch of skin before moving to my shoulders and down to the swell of my breasts.

I rise up to give him access to my breasts, and at the same time, position him to enter me. He reaches down and rubs my clit, and then inserts the tip of his cock. I push down and take him in.

"Oh, that feels…..so….good," I stutter.

Edward's response is in the form of a grunt. He is concentrating on moving our bodies, lifting me by my hips and thrusting in and out of me. I grab onto to his shoulders and adjust my movements to match his. This is so wonderful, delicious even, being bareback with Edward. I groan and moan as Edward leans forward, altering the angle and placing his mouth back on my neck.

The new angle has Edward's body rubbing mine faster, and the friction causes my body to orgasm.

"Fuck, Edward," I chant.

"Bella!" Edward yells as his own orgasm hit.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, first let me say that I don't really know what goes on in Hollywood in a situation like this, so I just went with what I thought I would do. I hope everyone enjoyed it. *hides under desk*  
**

**Many thanks to the twifandom and all that you do when you read and review. As a reader and a writer, I am especially proud of the twifandom.**

**I am also posting this on The Writers Coffee Shop, and I highly recommend that you signup and read stories posted over there. Such a fun place to play.  
http://twcslibrary(.)com**

**To my twitter twin, C, I'm going to fly to TX and pickup B and we are crossing the ocean blue to see you. You make me smile and laugh so much, thanks!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: It is with a heavy heart that I admit that the exclusive rights to Twilight aren't mine, nor will they ever be.**

_**A/N: Thanks to all that are reading and that have put this story on alert. One request, if you aren't old enough to by cigarettes legally, please don't read this.  
**_

_**To my lovely beta's, Colleen (hope you are feeling better) & Jessica (glad you enjoyed your trip), who once again have reminded me once again why I was never an English Major in college. More at the bottom.

* * *

**_

BPOV

"Cut!" Eleazar calls loudly from behind the camera.

I drop my prop gun and relax my stance. We are on the fifth week of shooting this movie. My body is starting to wear as we approach the home stretch of filming.

We just finished an early foot chase scene in which my character runs down two bad guys and shoots them dead. My hands are starting to hurt from holding the gun in the police stance, and my finger is aching from squeezing the trigger so much.

"Isabella, can you do one more take?" Eleazar asks.

"Um, sure. Can you give me five first?"

"Five, people!" Mike yells out.

I step off of the set and sit down in the chair next to Angela. She hands me a bottle of water that I chug immediately.

"How are things?" I quietly ask Angela.

She hands me my cell phone so I can view what she has been monitoring. During the filming, she has been monitoring several chat sites along with some press of the constant attention that Edward and I have been receiving since the _TMZ_ incident.

We are followed constantly now. There are even several _Twitters_ that tweet about every move we make. I have set up a secret account to follow them to see how accurate they are. There is one in particular, _IsaSwan411,_ that is so accurate, I wonder if sometimes if it's Angela. _No fucking way._

I hand Angela the phone back and mentally prep myself back to the scene we are working on. Several hours later, we are done for the day, but it is midnight. She helps me get cleaned up before we leave the studio together. I drop her off at her apartment before heading back to Edward's.

Entering his house, everything is quiet, as I expect it to be. I place my bags down in the living room before glancing out the patio window to see Edward sitting in the dark on one of his over-sized chaise lounges with a small glass in his hand. He looks lost in thought.

"Hey," I whisper, emerging out onto the patio.

"Hey, Beautiful, how was shooting today?" he quietly asks.

"Tiring, but we are almost done." I make my way over to him and take a seat in between his legs, snuggling closely to him, resting my head on his chest. He wraps his strong arms around my waist and gives me a gentle hug. As I take a deep breath and sigh, I smell the sweet alcohol on his breath.

"What are you doing out here? It's late. You should be in bed."

"I'm just thinking. The dark helps me."

We sit in a comfortable silence, the soothing sounds of his breathing fill the night air. I can't help but wonder what he is thinking about. It's not often that Edward is this quiet or reflective. I am so used to the happy spirit that he normally exudes.

"What are you thinking about?" I whisper.

"You and Maria," he mumbles.

Over the past four or five weeks, since meeting with Felix, I have been emailing back and forth with Maria, who is traveling in Europe with her new husband. I wasn't sure at first what to expect, maybe just some questions on both of our parts. But as we started getting to know one another, I thought of her more as a role model, as well as someone who I connected with on the most basic level of friendship.

If I didn't know any better, I would think that Edward is jealous.

"You know I haven't accepted the role yet. I have some time before I have to make a decision," I quietly speak. "I still need to read the script."

"I know. Six months is just so long to be without you. I'm so used to having you here, everyday, in my bed to wake up to. You're my best friend," he explains.

"Aw, you're my best friend, too," I coo.

He playfully tickles me, knowing that I am teasing him. We've had a few discussions like this over the past four weeks. He doesn't want me to leave, but knows that the role would be big for me. Our relationship is progressing beyond anything that I could have ever hoped for.

_Falling wasn't an option, it just happened._

However, I can't tell Edward this.I'm too fucking scared, being content with letting our relationship progress in the status quo.

"What are you plans for Christmas?" his voice rises to a normal speaking tone.

"I don't know. Charlie is out of the country, as usual, but I normally do something with Rose, Alice and few other friends. Why?"

"I have something in mind for us, if you'd like join me for the holidays?" He nuzzles his face into my neck, nibbling at my skin and purring like a cat.

"Hmm, I would love to spend the holidays with you," I hum.

His grip tightens and I shift, lifting up to straddle him in the chaise. His hands roam along my back as he sits up, pushing me gently towards his body. His mouth moves down my neck to my chest. Moving back up to affix his mouth to mine, his hands work the buttons running down the front of my blouse, and he removes the offensive clothing from my torso.

My bra is the next to go.

_Damn, I think Edward has thing about having sex with me in his backyard._

I work to shed his clothing before we both stand to remove our pants and underwear. He lies back down before I position my body over his, straddling him. Our motions are quick as we join our bodies. Our rhythm is steady. His hands grip and knead the flesh at my hips, assisting in my movements as his hips thrust to meet mine. I steady myself by placing my hands on his chest, leaving little scratch marks. He spreads his legs, bending and moving his knees out and off the edge of the chaise. This pushes his lower body into a new angle, causing my body to descend into the abyss with him following.

Early the next morning we are lying in bed. I'm wide-awake with Edward still asleep beside me. The sun is filtering in through the skylights, creating the perfect light to stare at his face. The soft glow is perfect for enjoying the beautiful view that is Edward, as I reflect on our brief conversation that we had on the patio late last night.

After talking with Maria, I know that I would do her justice by playing her role. I want this role, more than any other role I have ever wanted. And that is without reading the script.

Would Edward be there for me when I return? Would he want a long distance relationship with me while I am away? _All good questions that can only be answered by talking to him._

I know that I am not ready for those answers, so for now, I'm going to stick my head in the sand and wait to read the script.

The next week of shooting is brutal. The studio setup the heaviest scenes to be shot last, for whatever stupid fucking reason I will never know. I've been put through the gamut of physical endurance during filming of this movie; running, jumping, crawling on my stomach, squeezing into tight spaces, and of course, lots and lots of fighting.

It's the day of my big scene with James. We have been yelling at each other over radios during the filming, our characters only conversing through snide comments. But this is the face-to-face fight scene with him. The stunt coordinator, Alistair, and my trainer Benjamin have been working with me for about two weeks on the choreography of the scene. Benjamin, being the same height as James, offered to work with me during my training sessions in James's position.

It's somewhere around five pm and we have shot most of the front and back end of the scene. All that is left is the meaty middle.

The shot is set up; James is to lunge at me, crash against me, pushing me to the wall. While pinning me back he shoves his hand against my injured shoulder, pushing his fingers into the wound that he created from the earlier gun shot that I took from his gun. He is to grind his fingers into the wound to make me whimper in pain. _That's how the shot is setup up._

"Action!" Mike yells. The set becomes quiet, and I zone right into my character, focusing on the rehearsed steps that Alistair and Benjamin went over with me.

James snarls and lunges at me, slamming me back into the wall. _Ouch!_

"Do you enjoy causing misery to everyone you meet?" I growl at James.

"I enjoying causing pain," he snarls back. _No shit!_

I struggle to break free of his grasp, only to be met with a strong arm pressing against the side of my face, pushing me closer to the wall behind me. _Thanks for the adlib, James!_

"Do you think that you will live through this? Do you think I won't fucking kill you?"

"I know that you could fucking kill me, but the thing is, I can kill you," I sneer. I force my head back to glare at him.

The look in his eyes is fierce, full of determination. Our scene is swirling with intensity.

He leans in."You're going to die like your lover did," he whispers.

His eyes darken, giving his face a look that I would never want to see, _death._ As his lips twitch to one side, I shake the thoughts from my head that he _is_ taking this part a little too seriously, that I am his enemy, that I killed his brother and most of his terrorist team, spoiling his plans to dominate and destroy this airport.

He pushes me harder and my mind jumps back to those thoughts and the need for survival.

Struggling more now for my life than the character is scripted to do so, he strengthens his hold, pushing me, pressing his body against mine. His heated breaths blow on my skin, causing shivers and chills of fear, as I regroup my thoughts to continue the scene. _If he can place his mind in his character, then so can I. Asshole._

I continue to struggle, grasping at anything in my reach, fighting for my character's life. His clothes are the only things available, so I pull and tug. We struggle and he slams his forearm against my face, sending my head back, hitting the wall harder than it should. I try to focus, but my vision blurs and everything fades to black.

I awake later, not knowing where I am or how long I have been passed out.

"She's waking up. Get the nurse," a smooth soft voice gives direction.

"Edward?" I whisper.

"Bella, I'm here. Just stay calm."

I sigh and realize that everything will be all right. _Edward's here._

_We were filming._

_James and I were fighting._

_He wouldn't let go._

_He pushed the scene too far._

Keeping my eyes closed, I hear a door open and a pair of feet moving towards me.

"Bella, can you open your eyes for me?" A young female English accent soothingly requests.

I open my eyes to see a sweet faced, dark headed nurse on my left. I gently turn my head and see Edward on my right. Giving him a little smile, he reaches out and caresses my cheek.

After ten minutes of questions, poking and prodding, I am allowed to slowly sit up in the bed. Edward never leaves my side, supporting me all the while gently rubbing my arms and shoulders, and giving me kissing lightly on my head.

I finally raise my hand to feel what is pulsing on the back of my head - a huge lump.

"Ouch," I gasp.

"Careful there," the dark haired nurse coos.

"What happened?" I ask, needing confirming on the events that lead me from the set to this bed.

"You were filming and James pushed you too hard against a wall. You hit your head and passed out," a honey voice coolly states from another part of the room.

"Rose?"

Rose emerges from the shadowy corner of the room that she was hiding in. Her face is distraught.

"Bella, how are you feeling?" Rose questions.

"Like I got hit by a Mack truck."

"You don't remember anything?" Edward whispers.

_Why the hell is everyone whispering?_

Rose raises her voice. "Of course she doesn't fucking remember. A psychotic actor just took his role a little too far, putting her into the fucking hospital."

_Oh, that's why. Wow, that's worse than a hangover._

A few hours later, I am feeling a little better, but my head is still pounding. Edward hasn't left my side and Rose has not left the room. The tension is almost as bad as it was with James on the set.

The doctors give the okay to release me under the strict instructions that I am not to sleep more than an hour at a time. _Great._

Edward and Rose usher me in a wheelchair to a back entrance of the hospital to an awaiting Zafrina. She flinches, looking like she is going to pounce on me once I am in her sights. She resolves herself, pulling her emotions back in check while she surveys the perimeter and opens the back door to the town car.

Safely inside, snuggled against Edward, I relax.

"Bella, Eleazar said that he got what he needed for the shot, and there are only a few more days of production," Rose calmly states. "You aren't needed back on set till Friday."

I nod, keeping my thoughts to myself. Reflecting on the last five days, my body gives into the soreness and the exhaustion that I've developed since I have been working specifically on prepping for this scene with James. It is draining me more than I thought possible.

We arrive back at Edward's. He carries me inside and gently arranges me on the couch.

Rose is in the hallway on the phone, keeping her angered voice hushed but hurried. I drift off, tucking into Edward's side as he quietly flips through the channels on his T.V.

I briefly remember the doorbell chiming and low voices in the room. When I open my eyes, I find the room filled with quiet friends.

Moving my head slowly around the room, Alice is nestling in Jasper's lap on the recliner. I see Rose against a window, facing a comforting looking Emmett who is running his hands soothingly up and down her arms. I focus and notice how pleased Rose looks. I've never known her to accept affections from a man before. Seeing her this way brings a smile to my face.

"What are you smiling about, Beautiful?" Edward questions quietly.

I nod in the direction in which I am gazing.

Edward smiles too.

"How are you feeling? Would you like something to eat?" a concerned Edward asks.

"Some water would be great."

Edward removes himself from his position that he has taken since we arrived at his house.

Alice hops up, glides over and gently sits down beside me.

"You hanging in there?"

"Yeah, just a major headache."

"Are you going to press charges?" Alice whispers.

"I don't know. I didn't even think about that." I muse.

"The studio will compensate for his actions. The insurance will cover it," Rose seethes from her position next to Emmett.

"Rose," I begin.

"No, Bella. This is too much. He could have fucking killed you."

"What's going on?" Edward asks entering the room with my water.

"Nothing," Rose growls. I can see the rage in Rose build.

"I need to go. I have some work to do." She comes over to the couch, giving me a feather kiss on my head, before turning to leave followed immediately by a very concerned Emmett.

Soon after well wishes are given and Edward's house is emptied, there is the complete quiet that I want and need.

We relax for the rest of the night, doing something that we have never done before - watch Edward's show together.

Over the next two days, I am never left alone. While Edward is at work, Alice and Angela take turns to visit and keep me company. Carlisle even makes a house call to check my head.

Filming completes without further incident or any additional face time with James. Post-production begins which leaves me with down time. I spend the next several weeks relaxing, doing easy workouts and getting tons of massages.

Its nearing Thanksgiving, and I am awaiting the script from Felix.

Knowing that once post-production of the movie is over, the release date will firm and the press junket will occur. But I want to appear to be busy, so Rose books me for a repeat appearance on Edward's show on the Monday before Thanksgiving.

It's the Saturday before my appearance on Edward's show, and we are lounging on his couch, watching T.V. _Yep, complete couch potato._

The doorbell rings and Edward answers it. He pads back and plops a huge Fed Ex box on the table. I lean forward and read the return address, _Volturi Productions_.

"It's the script," I whisper.

_Holy fuck._

_The script._

I'm not sure if I am ready to read this. I want to, I really, really do, but something is holding me back from opening the box. _This role could actually change my life._

I shudder and lean back into the couch.

"Aren't you going to open it?" Edward asks, taking a seat next to me.

"Not right now. Maybe later this week."

_I know, I'm chicken shit._

Monday arrives. Rose and Alice meet me at the salon for hair and makeup. Alice insists that I wear my hair up, in a French half twist. My makeup consists of dark greys, which should accent my dress.

They both ride with me to the studio to stay with me so that we can all go out to dinner after the taping.

As we pull through the studio gates, I observe that Rose is mirroring the same stupid grin that Alice and I sport when we are left to think about our men. _Emmett._

There is nothing concrete to go by, but my intuition tells me that Rose has been seeing Emmett secretly. She doesn't talk about what is going on, but from what Edward has informed me about, Emmett is as happy as a pig in shit since my accident.

I'm sitting in the familiar green room, wearing a cowl neck dress in shimmering silver that Alice found from a new designer, _Torrington Designs_.

The material is soft and sleek, made from a combination of polyester and silk. The skirt stops above my mid-thigh, giving my lean legs a longer look. Alice insists that I wear black strappy heels with silver beaded accents.

My nervous ticks move back and forth between fiddling with my diamond stud earrings and fingering the emerald pendant that Edward gave me in New York. The dress is lower cut in the front, allowing the necklace to almost nestle in between my breasts.

"Five minutes, Bella," Jasper calls from the cracked door of the green room.

I take a deep breath and concentrate on the TV in the room, watching Edward. My feelings are almost mirrored to the ones that I had that first time I was on the show. Nerves, butterflies, fear, panic, horny, excitement, anticipation, and enthusiasm, I wouldn't trade any of it for the world.

Five minutes fly by and before I know it, Jasper is opening the door fully to lead me out to the stage.

I give the girls my movie star smile and they both grin back at me. I take a deep breath and exit the green room.

The show comes back from commercial and I am standing, waiting to enter.

I see Edward talking to the audience, making them laugh as usual.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my next guest, someone very special to me, Isabella Swan!" Edward yells my name.

I enter the stage, greeted by the sight of Edward grinning like the silly man that he is. We approach each other, and he encircles me in his arms, leaning closer to my face, giving me a chaste kiss on the cheek. _So glad he doesn't do this with other guests. Girlfriend perk?_

Pulling me into a tighter hug, he drags his nose along my cheek he whispers in my ear, "Move in with me."

* * *

**A/n: Hollywood is a fishbowl, and I can only imagine what it must be like for celebrities. I put the Twitter comment in there, cause I think it would be so cool if they actually followed the tweets about themselves. Twitter is fun, so if you haven't done so, come out and play.  
**

**You know the drill, go visit The Writers Coffee Shop, sign up, read it, love it, support it.**

**Thanks to everyone on the lovely reviews lately. Makes me smile with each and every one. (B-we miss you-sending positive thoughts)  
**

**C-my twitter twin, I hope you got your reference in there. My day is not complete without talking to you. Thanks.  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: It is with a heavy heart that I admit that the exclusive rights to Twilight aren't mine, nor will they ever be.**

_**A/N: Thanks to all that are reading and that have put this story on alert. One request, if you aren't old enough to by cigarettes legally, please don't read this.  
**_

_**To my lovely beta's, Colleen & Jessica, who never complain. and offer great suggestions for more outtakes. More at the bottom.

* * *

**_

BPOV

_What?_

My brain has stopped functioning, my body following immediately afterwards.

Edward doesn't give me a chance to respond, but pulls back from our intimate embrace and ushers me over to my chair with his hand on the small of my back.

I robotically move. _Thank God!_

I sit down and turn to face Edward who is grinning brighter than he was when I came out onto the stage.

_Well, you fucker._

"So, Isabella, tell us what you have been up to since you were last on the show," Edward asks as he starts his interview.

I blink again and my focus snaps back to where I am and what I am doing.

_Edward's show. The one where he just asked me to move in with him._

"I just completed filming a new movie, _Not Worth Death_," I explain.

"And when does that come out?"

"New Year's."

"Speaking of the holidays, do you have an interesting plans?" He turns to the audience and grins wildly.

"Well, that depends. What do you have planned for us?" I retort, smirking. _Two can play this game._

"I'll have to check with my producer and agent."

"Oh, I already cleared it with them. We can run off to wherever we want," I jest.

"Really?"

"You know, somewhere tropical, no contact with the outside world," I begin. "You can build a hut for us and hunt for food and chop wood…" I continue, teasing him.

"Wait. Do I look like a survivalist to you?"

"Well, you are strong," I purr.

Edward blushes.

"Okay, I think it's time for a break," he states happily, staring at me. He turns to the camera to send it off to commercial. "We'll be right back, folks!"

The 'on-air' light goes off and the stage lights dim a little. Edward leans over the desk at the same time I do, almost bumping our heads.

Being this close to him, I want to kiss him, but I can't. One, the audience will see. And two, my lipstick.

"What do you think? I'm serious." He looks nervous. I've never seen Edward this nervous before.

My brain hasn't had time to process the question, let alone the answer. So I stare at him, looking into his eyes.

"Bella?" Edward whispers.

"Yes," I respond.

"Yes you are acknowledging that you are going to talk to me, or yes that you are going to move in with me?" he asks to clarify my answer.

"We're coming back to studio, in five-four-three…" the cameraman states loudly.

We both sit back and prepare for the interview to continue.

"Welcome back, folks. With me this evening is the lovely and talented Isabella Swan." He resumes his on-air personality, but the intensity of the last few minutes is lingering behind his eyes.

There's not a 'no' to this equation; he has to know that. I decide to make sure that he does know that.

"Yes," I firmly state, interrupting him from his next line of questioning.

"Excuse me?" he asks.

"I say yes to both. What we were talking about during the break," I respond with a huge smile on my face.

Instead of him responding, he returns back to the interview but moves off on a tangent, which is a part of his normal technique and personality while on-air.

"So, do you play any pranks on the sets of your movies?"

The rest of the interview is fun. Edward eases from subject to subject like a six-year old with ADD. He thanks me for coming on the show and ushers me off the stage.

Once we are out of view of the audience, he pulls me in for a tight embrace, tucking his head into my neck and placing a few kisses against my skin.

"Thank you," he whispers.

"We can talk later. Go finish the show," I direct.

He gives me a quick peck and dashes back out to finish his show.

I stand there for a few minutes, watching him talk to his next guest and thinking back about my response. _Yes._

Turning back to retreat to my dressing room to change clothes, I am met by Alice and Rose who are there to drill me about what went down during the interview.

"He asked me to move in with him," I explain.

"Oh shit," Rose starts. "Cause of Maria?"

"Probably, but we need to talk about that. I got the script the other day."

"What? Rose and Alice scream at me.

"I haven't read it yet. I wanted to wait," I explain.

"You've been waiting! What the fuck, Bella?" Rose continues her tirade.

I slip out of my dress and start to put on a black mini skirt dress with a sweetheart neckline.

"I told him yes," I explain.

"Of course you did, you fucking love sick puppy," Alice coos.

"Thanks for the support."

The girls give me hell while I continue to get ready and hang my show outfit up. Before I know it, the show is over and Edward is at my dressing room door, banging, begging me to let him in.

I pull the door open, my bags in hand, ready to walk out so we can all go to dinner.

"Come with me," he demands. He pulls my arms, grabbing my bags and thrusting them at Rose and Alice as he pulls me back down the hallway to his dressing room. Once inside, he pulls me close for a full body embrace.

"Are you going to take that role?" he asks.

"I don't know. I have to read the script first," I offer.

"Please."

"Please what?"

"I don't want you to go. But if you must, you are going to come back to me. Your home is with me now," he mumbles.

"Yes," I whisper.

He kisses me. The passion and devotion is pouring out of him through the kiss. I pull back, breaking our kiss. "You know, I'm probably going to take the role, but I still need to read the script to make a firm decision."

"I know. I just don't want to lose you."

"You're not going to lose me. I promise."

We kiss with touches and embraces that imply that this is something more than just a casual relationship.

A few hours later, we are finishing dinner with our friends. Alice and Jasper keep nuzzling each other, creating new ways to define public displays of affection, while Rose, in all her best efforts to keep her relationship with Emmett under wraps, stares at him throughout the meal with him staring right back at her with those puppy-dog eyes of his. At more than one point, I have to snap my fingers at her to gain her attention. I giggle and watch as my tough-as-nails agent and best friend gets swept off her feet by Emmett the goof-ball producer.

I'm quiet on the drive back to Edward's house, taking the time to reflect on everything that happened today on the show. He has some light, classical music playing, while our hands are interlaced, and he rubs soothing circles with the pad of his thumb.

As he pulls into his garage, I decide the break the silence. "I'm going to read the script tomorrow."

"You're going to take the role, I know it."

"Even if I do, I have a new home to come back to, right?"

He looks over at me and his smile is beaming in the darkness of the garage.

"Do you still want me to move in with you?" I ask to confirm.

"That will do, for now," he mumbles. He unbuckles and steps out of the car, coming around to my side to let me out.

"For now?" I ask, taking his hand to help me out of the car.

"It's just the first step. I plan on having you around for a very, very long time," he purrs.

_Oh._

He doesn't allow me to respond, but pulls me in for a passionate kiss. So I just let him kiss me, lifting me up off the floor to take me into the house, undress me, and place me in his bed to make love to me.

The next morning during breakfast, we talk about my moving in with him.

"I don't have that much furniture, but the items in my library are probably my most important items. Is there a room in the house for that?"

"Of course, Beautiful."

I know he wants to take the next step in our relationship. There is nothing more that I want than to wake up to Edward's smiling face everyday. I'm just scared we are jumping into this. Has he really thought about everything that this involves?

"Are you sure about this? Me moving in with you?" I ask, my concerns starting to spill from my head.

He pushes back from the table, stands up and comes over to my chair, pulling me out and kneeling down in front of me so that we are eye level. "Bella, what's going on in that head of yours?"

I want to talk to him. No, I need to talk to him. This is important. _Voice my insecurities_.

"I'm worried that you are only doing this because of Maria, and this role. I don't want to take this role, come back and find that you have made a mistake and kick me to the curb. And there is the whole Esme issue. I don't want to be the cause of driving a wedge between you and your mother," I explain.

"First off, Esme is going to have to accept that you are a part of my life now. Second, I don't do anything half way. If I didn't want you to move in with me, I wouldn't have asked," he pauses. He reaches up and embraces me. "You mean too much to me now. I can't let you go. Even if you take this role, you are going to have to find time while on set for my visits," he mumbles while his head is buried in my hair.

We stay in our position for a few more minutes before he sighs and pulls away. "Now, I want you to read that script, firm that you are taking the role, cause you know that you are going to take this role. Walk around the house, plan for your stuff, and figure out when you want to move in."

Edward leaves for work, and I am left to wander around the house, making some plans on where some of my items could go. Before long, I find myself back in the living room, staring at the Fed Ex box on the coffee table.

"Fine," I huff. I grab the box, pull the open tab and pull out the papers inside. On top, there are two letters, both in sealed envelopes, one from Felix and one from Maria.

The one from Felix asks me to read the whole script, cover-to-cover. Then reread with a red pen to make notes and questions. He thanks me for taking the time to read this and he is anxiously awaiting my input.

The one from Maria is a personal note. She has worked with the screenwriter and Felix to bring her story to the big screen. She feels that I would be the perfect actress to play her role, and to ignore what Felix says and to call her if there are any questions.

_Jeez, no pressure there._

Next is the script. It's huge. Probably one of the biggest that I have ever had in my hands. I lean back on the couch and open the page to read.

Lunchtime comes and goes, as do the tears in my eyes and the laughs from my mouth. The script is everything that I expect it to be: funny, emotional, endearing, and inspiring.

As I finish and wipe another set of fresh tears, Edward comes home.

"Bella? Are you okay? What's wrong?" his voice is thick with concern.

"The," sniff, "script," sniff, "is," sniff, "so" sniff "great." I choke out between my tears.

He sits down and pulls me into his lap, cradling me, giving me the affection that I need since reading this script.

"Maria and Felix are going to love you for taking this role," he whispers.

I clear my throat. "How do you know that I am going to take this role?"

"Because this is your role, your moment to shine," he pauses. "And I'm not going to lie, I'm going to miss you."

"Oh, Edward." A fresh wave of tears and emotions crash over me, keeping me curled up in this lap, drenching his shirt with my tears.

After a while, Edward calms me enough and forces me to eat a hearty dinner.

"So, tell me about the script," Edward offers.

"It's amazing. I thought her book was moving, but the script just brings her story to life. Felix has done her complete justice," I explain.

"Are you scared that you won't be able to give it the justice that it deserves?"

"Of course. It's every actresses' nightmare to ruin a movie because they can't perform."

"You know that you are going to nail this role," he whispers.

"Yeah," I acknowledge quietly.

When Felix first spoke to me about this role, I wasn't sure that I could perform the level that is expected when working with him. But after talking to Maria and getting to know her, I feel more comfortable with her life and representing her on the big screen.

The next day, I head over to my apartment to scope things out and start to plan moving in with Edward. We decided to do it as quick as possible over the holiday weekend.

Standing in my apartment, I dial Rose's number to talk to her about the role.

"_Bella, did you read it yet?"_ Rose answers her phone.

"How did you know?"

"_Felix's office sent me an email a few days ago. They were getting worried since you hadn't called."_

"I took a few days before I read it."

"_And?"_

"Amazing."

"_That's great, Bella. I'll get on the phone with Felix and we can start talking numbers…."_

"Rose," I interrupt. "Don't go crazy. I'm not in this one for the money."

"_I know, Bella. But we have things to nail down, contracts to review and sign. He wants to start shooting in January."_

I sigh. "I know. So what are you guys doing for Thanksgiving?"

"_Emmett and I are going to visit with his family in Chicago,"_ Rose mumbles.

"Rose!"

"_I know, I know. Don't get so fucking excited."_

"I can't help it. He's so good for you."

"_Yeah, like Mr. Cullen is for you. Speaking of which, when are you moving in with him?"_

"We talked a little yesterday. We wanted to do something quick, like this weekend?"

"_This weekend? I think we can get a company to handle that for you. And I can take over your lease and use the apartment for incoming clients."_

"You know I don't have much to move."

"_Shut it and let me handle the movers."_

"Yes, Rose," I relinquish any say in the matter. "And, Rose?"

"_Yes, Bella."_

"I'm very happy for you and Emmett."

"_Thanks, sweetie."_

I hang up and dial Alice, who blows my ear out over the phone. She eventually calms to a roar, going on and on about packing, and something about clothes. I tune her out as I continue my walk through my apartment.

I eventually get her off the phone and start to arrange some things for the move. She tells me to expect her later with some boxes and also to inform me that she is going to be working with me tomorrow morning, before joining Jasper for Thanksgiving.

Alice shows up with boxes and we start to pack-up my life.

"Have you talked to Felix or Maria yet?" Alice inquires.

"Not yet, I thought I would let Rose handle things from her end first," I explain.

Before Alice can ask another question, my cell phone rings.

"Hello?"

"_Isabella! I'm so happy that you have decided to join our project," _Felix coos.

"Hi, Felix. Yes, I am very excited."

"_Why didn't you call me after you read it?"_

"To be honest, I was too emotional and just needed some time to think things over. But I knew right away that I wanted this role. Thank you, again, for this opportunity."

"_The pleasure is all mine. Maria will be in town in a couple of weeks and wants to get together for a small table reading. Are you available?"_

"Yes. I believe the only thing I have coming up is the press junket for _Not Worth Death_ and a few openings. I should be able to accommodate what you require," I explain.

"_Wonderful. I will have my office contact Rose and get everything squared away. I look forward to working with you, Isabella."_

We end the phone call and I remember to call Angela and Jake. Angela jokes that it is going to kill her to be in New Orleans for six months, especially during _Mardi Gras_.

Jake is beyond ecstatic, with promises to bring Tyler to party with me.

Two days later, it's the day after Thanksgiving, and Alice would rather have me out shopping for black Friday, but I am working on my second solid day of packing up all my possessions.

Rose hired a small moving company to arrive about ten am to pack me up and carry my stuff off to Edward's house. _Scary to think that my life fits in one truck._

A few hours later, I am back at Edward's, correction, _my new house_, directing the movers as to where boxes go. I left a good deal of my furniture-Rose is planning to use my apartment as a furnished temporary staying point for new clients.

Edward is in our bedroom, figuring out where to put all my shoes when the doorbell rings.

"I'll get it!" I yell from the kitchen. I pad to my _new_ front door to see who could be here to visit us.

I open the door and grin. "Hello, Charlie."

* * *

**A/n: So, what do you think? Too soon for them to move in together?**

**This story is also posted on The Writers Coffee Shop. Please make to go over and sign up.**  
***Pssh-I wrote a special one shot for my The Good and The Bad collab partner-Luvrofink-that is posted over there***

**Thanks to everyone for reviewing. Each one makes me smile.**

**Positive thoughts going out to B, hoping everything is going alright.**

***bows head* Mistress Vampiremama, I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long. (It's a twitter thing. Come out and play)**

**And final xoxo to C-my twin across the Atlantic Ocean.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: It is with a heavy heart that I admit that the exclusive rights to Twilight aren't mine, nor will they ever be.**

_**A/N: Thanks to all that are reading and that have put this story on alert. One request, if you aren't old enough to by cigarettes legally, please don't read this.  
**_

_**To my lovely beta's, Colleen & Jessica. Colleen-let that bun in the oven cook some more & Jess-who tweets #FF for me. More at the bottom.**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Isabella, do you mind telling me why you couldn't call and explain to me that you are moving in with your new boyfriend?" Charlie coolly asks.

"I didn't realize that I needed to run my life choices by you," I retort, turn and walk back into the house, leaving him standing at the front door. I hear him come in and shut the door.

"You are my daughter. It would be nice to know what is going on in your life." His voice level increases as he follows my retreating form.

"Funny, doesn't that require that you are in the country and accessible for contacting?" I unpleasantly reply. "Besides, when was the last time that you picked up the phone to call me?"

I step back into the kitchen and continue to unpack boxes, trying to focus on the items that I am removing and trying not to slam on to the counter. Behind me, I can hear Charlie step into the kitchen, huffing, trying to hold back his anger.

"Do you mind telling me who told you?" I huff.

"Rose," he says, sighing. "I wanted to surprise you for Thanksgiving."

"Damn," I mumble under my breath. As much as I love Rose, sometimes she just enjoys causing trouble.

"Isabella, please don't act like this. You know my job takes me out of the country," he pauses. "And it's not like you can't pick up the phone and call me. Shit, I have to find out about your life from the tabloids most days."

"Charlie, when was the last time that I could just pick up the phone and call you?"

"Okay, you've got a point," he huffs. "So, can I meet him?"

"Edward!" I yell.

Charlie and I stare at each other, neither of us giving an inch. Two minutes later, Edward enters the room.

He sees me then turns his head to see Charlie and winces. He knows what Charlie looks like from my pictures that we just packed up a few days ago.

"Hi, Sir. I'm Edward Cullen. Nice to finally meet Bella's father," Edward introduces himself in his most calm voice.

"Edward," Charlie replies.

They shake hands and it looks at though Charlie is applying some type of death grip. Edward takes in it stride and smiles through the exchange.

Edward moves to stand by me, giving me whatever support he thinks I need. He casually places his arm around my shoulder and rubs his thumb against my skin under the sleeve of my shirt.

I sigh and shake my head as a more than awkward silence fills the room.

The thing with Charlie is he was always more like a drill sergeant growing up than a father. I was left on my own more often than not, growing up fast and learning to fend for myself. It wasn't like Charlie didn't provide for me…he just never showed me how to use what he provided.

Regardless of how I was raised, I love Charlie, faults and all. _Isn't that what family is about?_

"Why don't I go run to the store and pick us up some steaks?" Edward offers.

"Let Isabella," Charlie counter offers.

"Charlie," I hiss.

"I'm not going to interrogate him, I would just like to spend some time getting to know the man that stole my little girls heart," Charlie commands.

My face suddenly feels like its on fire, and I am sure that I am blushing from head to toe. Edward looks sympathetically at me and smirks when he sees my blush.

"Fine," I huff, reach up and give Edward a kiss on the lips before storming out of the room to find my purse and keys.

Deciding to let Charlie have his time, I linger at the grocery store. Walking through the aisles, I make sure to pick up some additional items that I know we need for our house.

_Ah, our house._

I can't believe that I'm living with Edward. I know it seems fast, but he's what I want. I can't see anything but moving forward with our relationship.

My feelings for him are so strong. Yes, we are moving a bit fast, but I really don't have much to judge our relationship on. With never having a steady relationship or many role models in my life to look up to, this is completely new to me.

I know that we care intensely about each other, why else would we move in together? But the subject of what those feelings mean hasn't been a topic of discussion. _Could this be love?_

After being lost in my own thoughts, I find myself pulling back into the garage and toting all the bags into the kitchen.

_Hmm, silence. Oh, that can't be good._

I turn on the oven, put the groceries away, marinate the steak and put the potatoes in the oven, before going through the house to find my boys.

After checking the living room, where I anticipate too find them, I step out on the patio and hear their voices booming from the pool. Walking down, I can see both of them lounging with Edward's bourbon decanter on the table between the two of them.

"She's a hell of a shot. You have to go with her to a gun range sometime," Charlie boasts.

Before Edward can respond, he sees me. His smile doubles, adding to what appears to be an already very happy Edward.

"Having fun, Charlie?" I ask, raising my eyebrow at him.

"Yes, just getting to know your boy here. Fine man. Well done, Isabella," Charlie answers.

For the next three hours, I listen as Charlie gives Edward a play-by-play of my childhood. Not that I have anything to hide, just that I would rather not relive the past.

We grill the steaks and have a nice dinner on the patio. I can tell that the boys put more than just a dent into the bourbon before we started eating, so I made sure to switch them to beers at dinner to help them slow down just a bit.

But the beers do nothing but add fuel to the fire.

"When she was sixteen, she started driving lessons on the base. Little did she know that she would have a chance to drive a tank and a humvee," Charlie boasts.

"You know how to drive a tank?" Edward practically yells at me.

"Yeah, don't you?" I retort.

He stares back at me like I just asked him the simplest question in the world.

"Okay, I think it's time for bed. It's been a long day." I stand and start to clear the table, trying to ignore Charlie's laughter towards a still shocked Edward.

"Charlie, you can't drive. So you have now just become our first official houseguest," I command walking back into the house.

The boys try and help me clean up, before I manage to send Edward off to get Charlie settled in one of the guest bedrooms.

When he returns to the kitchen where I am finishing the last of the dishes, he stands behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his head on my shoulder.

"I like your dad," he mumbles.

"I'm glad. It seems that he likes you, too," I reply.

He begins to kiss my neck and I tilt my head to give him better access. I moan as he moves his lips along my neck and collarbone.

"Come, let's go to our bedroom," he purrs against my skin.

"I like the sound of that," I mumble.

The minute that I am in our bedroom, he is all over me, stripping me of my clothes, carrying my tired body to the bed, caressing and groping every inch of my skin.

"Edward," I moan as he begins his mouth assault on my body.

"Bella, please. I need you," he pleads. He devours my breasts, sucking my nipples into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the hardened peaks.

"Are you trying to convince me to have sex with you?" I pant.

His hands move to my wet core where he inserts a few fingers as he whispers, "I don't think I need to convince you of anything, Beautiful."

I push him on his back as my naked body straddles his.

"Can you handle this?" I purr.

"Fuck yes," he groans.

I take his hard cock and stroke him a few times before rubbing his length against my wet folds and sliding him in. He is so perfect, filling and completing me.

"Edward," I whimper as I sit upright and steadily begin to rock him.

"Fuck, Bella," he growls. He reaches up and grabs my breasts, kneading them and increasing our joined pleasure.

I continue to rock, the motions are electric, and the sensations are pulsing as we are both sent into our orgasms.

The next morning, while out on the patio drinking my coffee, the house is quiet so I take the time to read over the script, making notes like Felix asked me to. I pause to eat my bagel and some fruit when I look up to see Charlie standing in the doorway grinning.

"Is that your next role?"

"Yes."

"Where are you filming?"

"New Orleans, six months starting at the beginning of the year."

"What about the holidays? Rose said that you have the movie premier around New Year's."

"Edward is taking me somewhere," I quietly state.

"Oh," Charlie replies. "I'll be in Africa. I just wanted to make sure that you are good."

I know that Charlie means well. After retiring from the military, he couldn't stay still. So joining the FBI seemed like the next logical step for him. At that point, I was already in L.A., in college and trying to start my career as an actress. Everything seemed to work out well for us; we just sometimes have a hard time expressing our emotions to each other.

I stand up and make my way over to Charlie and give him a strong hug. "I'm happy, Charlie." This is not one of those times.

"I know. He loves you, you know?" he whispers, tightening our embrace.

A traitorous tear escapes my eye as I sniffle. How is it that Charlie sees something so simple? _And why am I ignoring the pink elephant in the room when it comes to our relationship?_

"Come sit down and have some coffee," I request, pulling back and making my way back to my seat.

Thirty minutes later, we are having a light conversation while drinking our coffees and having some breakfast together. _Something of a rarity in our relationship._

"Did I miss breakfast?" Edward asks stepping out onto the patio. He looks so delicious this morning, his hair messier than usual, barefoot with a white t-shirt that is a little tighter than usual and his blue and white-stripped sleep pants.

"No, we were just chatting. Come on and sit," Charlie states.

"Remind me not to drink so much again," Edward groans as he pours himself some coffee.

"Do you remember anything?" I whisper.

His eyes grow wide, giving off my chance to tease him just a bit. "After all, I did accept your proposal."

Spitting his coffee, he redirects his focus on me, searching my face for some sign of joking. Giggling, I give away my attempt to tease him. "Come on, you weren't that drunk."

He grins and leans back to me, whispering in my ear, "Trust me, when it happens, you won't be giggling."

_Well, fuck me._

I was only teasing him, but I can see us getting married and having kids. We normally stay away from that subject as well as any subject surrounding the future. The immediate present is what is what we tend to focus on.

He sees my shock and kisses me sweetly on the cheek. We finish breakfast and see Charlie off. He even gives Edward a half-arm hug before leaving. It is so reassuring that Charlie is showing signs of accepting Edward. Not like that would change my mind on being with him.

_Hmm, I guess that is how his situation with Esme is._

The rest of the day, we continue to unpack and get everything settled. He designated his informal living room to be my new library, which in a house this size doesn't really mean anything by giving me my own room to play with. Edward is planning on having a contractor come out and install floor-to-ceiling bookshelves as well as some floating shelves. I'm planning on going shopping for a completely new furniture set for the room next week, hoping to have it completed before the Christmas holidays.

Monday morning arrives and as Edward heads off to work, I call Alice to see if she is available for shopping. _Like I even have to ask._

She jumps at the chance and we set plans for me to pick her up and visit a few furniture shops.

"So tell me about you and Jasper," I not-so-stealthy ask.

"He's so wonderful," she sighs. She stops her gushing and looks like she is contemplating when her brows start to bunch and her mouth starts to hold a tight thin line.

"What is wrong, Alice?"

"Hewon'tdoanythingbesideskissmeandIwanttofuckhisbrainsout," she more than rapidly expels.

"Okay, slow that down for human ears please," I request.

"He won't sleep with me," she sighs. "I don't know what I am doing wrong. He won't even sleep over."

"Oh, sweetie. Did you ever think that he just wants to be a gentleman for you?"

"I want him to fuck me. I've never wanted anything so bad in my life. First base is _killing_ me!" she whisper-yells as we walk through the store.

"I broke three rabbits already," she groans.

"Three?"

She groans again.

"I'll talk to Edward and see what I can find out. Don't worry, sweetie," I coo.

We find all the pieces that I want for my new library and I pay for everything, making arrangements for it all to be delivered in a couple of weeks.

We leave the store and join Rose for a quick lunch. During lunch, Rose explains a few details about my contract with Volturi Productions.

"The contract is basic, but they want you available for a European movie tour," Rose explains.

"You're kidding. I've never done the European circuit before," I say stunned.

"Oh, Bella. Just think of the shopping," Alice exclaims.

"I'm not going over there to shop. It's a work thing," I explain.

"Felix has requested Rome as one of the destinations. That is where his family headquarters are and they always make a special event of every release that he has," Rose continues. "And for the record, the pay is almost double."

"Double?" I gulp audibly.

"Yes, he was quite insistent about that figure. I didn't even have to argue," Rose pouts.

"Damn," I whisper.

"My thoughts exactly," Rose agrees.

Before we say another word, the waiter comes with a bottle of champagne. He pours our glasses and we toast to my newest role.

"To Bella. For finding the right man, the right role and the right fucking agent," Rose offers, raising her glass.

"To Bella," Alice concurs.

I blush and we join our glasses before enjoying the sweet liquid.

Lunch continues and we talk about work, our men and the upcoming holidays.

"So, Rose. Tell us about Emmett. You have been tight lipped long enough," I demand.

She sighs and a beautiful rose tinted blush covers her face.

"He is wonderful, so sweet and caring. He isn't pushy or rude but confident enough to stand up to me and hold his own. He's unlike any man I have ever dated," she explains.

"Oh, my, God. You love him," I gasp.

"No I don't," Rose argues.

"Rosalie Hale. Don't deny this." I command.

"I have to. I can't make the same mistake," she whispers.

"He's not Royce," Alice offers.

"I know."

I hear Alice grumble under her voice, showing just a hint of jealously that is so unlike her. _Boy, Jasper better have a great explanation for not fucking her._

"Well, I need to get going. Angela is coming over to the house to go over my schedule," I explain, standing up from the table. We all hug, promising to have some lunch together during the press junket. I drop Alice off before heading home.

_Ah, home. Still like the sound of that._

Arriving back at the house, I find a bouncing Angela waiting for me.

"New Orleans, here we come!" she yells.

"I take it that you are excited about my next role?"

"Hell yes! I've always wanted to visit there. I love being your assistant," she gushes.

We giggle and sit down in the living room to catch up and go over my busy schedule before my mini-vacation with Edward at Christmas.

"You have a packed schedule starting next week. You start with the press junket at the Beverly-Wilshire in Beverly Hills next Monday," she starts. Scanning her Blackberry and her paper calendar in her lap, she continues. "That will be for three days, then you have a few interviews, mostly for T.V. with some radio. Then the following Monday you have to be in New York for some interviews there."

I groan knowing that I don't want to spend anytime away from Edward, but it's a part of my job.

"It's only for two days. You can handle two days," Angela reassures me.

I huff and motion for her to continue.

"Then you are set until New Year's for the movie premier, one here in L.A. on December 30th and one the next day in New York on the 31st. That puts you in New York for New Year's," Angela states.

"Wow, I didn't think about that. I wonder if Edward wants to come. His show is running reruns until January third," I muse.

"The boy is going to be stuck to you like glue since you will be around James for the premier."

"I haven't seen him since the accident," I whisper.

"Don't worry. I've been talking to his assistant and the junket company to try and keep you two at a distance," she promises.

We continue to talk, working on scheduling flights and travel arrangements. Since we have been working together for the past three years, she pretty much knows my habits. _Man, I need to get her a killer Christmas present._

Angela eventually leaves and Edward comes home. We settle in and enjoy dinner together. I tell him about my day, the new furniture that I bought as well as inform him about my upcoming schedule. I notice his scowl when I talk about the junket and the movie premier.

"So what do you think about coming to New York with me after we come back from where ever it is that you are taking us?" I ask.

"Let's see, spending time with my beautiful girlfriend in the city that never sleeps on the night that never ends. I think I can manage that," he jests.

We continue to talk and make a few plans for New Year's. Edward informs me that he will contact Angela to make hotel arrangements, going on about something special in mind.

"Edward, you are already doing something special for me for the holidays. Let me handle New York," I plead.

He raises an eyebrow at me and I take his pause to butter him up a little more. I stand up from the table and sway my hips as I pad over to him and plop myself down in his lap.

I stroke his face with one hand and run my fingers threw his hair with the other, lightly scratching his scalp with my nails, resulting in a purring Edward.

"Please," I coo, leaning in to nibble on his earlobe.

"Fine," he mumbles.

I make a mental note to call Angela tomorrow and alter our normal plans for New York. Edward is doing something special for me for Christmas, so I want to do something special for him for New Year's.

The next couple of days fly by. The contractor comes over and we go over the plans for the updates to the room. I even pick out a new color for the walls. I inform him that the furniture is scheduled to be delivered while I am in New York, giving him ample time to complete the job.

When I am not Christmas shopping or working on putting everything in its new home, I am spending any spare moment with Edward. I visit him several times at work, bringing him lunch or popping in for a quick make-out session on his couch.

Before I know it, the week has passed and it is Monday morning. I've tried to get some sleep, but to be honest, I am nervous about seeing James again. I trust Angela and the production staff to keep us clear of each other. But I really don't see how it will be possible to not see him at all.

Even with Edward trying to distract me, loving on me, sexing me in the pool again, and the pool house, and the garage on the hood of his Vanquish. _Ah, what a way to be distracted._

"Hi, Angela," I greet her with a smile at the front desk of the hotel.

"Your suite is ready. Everyone is on the same floor. Come on and let's get you settled," she states quietly while walking us to the elevators.

Even though I am not staying at the hotel, I brought along a bag with a change of clothes.

"Alice sent over your outfits earlier this morning. The concierge said that they placed them in your room already," she continues.

We step onto the elevator and she presses the button for our floor. I lean next to her to look at the schedule of interviews that she has in her paperwork.

As the elevator dings to signal our floor, the doors open and we both look up to step out. Both of us are halted at who is standing to get on the elevator.

"Hello, Isabella."

"Hello, James," I growl.

* * *

**A/n: This is a long one, so just hang on.**

**What do you think Jasper's problem could be? Give me your thoughts.**

**I also need suggestions for their time in New York for New Year's.**

**Thank you for everyone reading and reviewing. I really appreciate the support.**

**I have a new project that I have been working on, a new collab project with chelletwi83 (who is my twin across the Atlantic), called Red Devil. It is posted under Dirty Cheeky Monkeys, both here and on TWCS. British Soccerward meets American Agentella. We post teasers on our blog, soccerward(dot)blogspot(dot).com These two crazies also have twitter accounts, so follow them and what the twitter sparks fly.**

**Dirty Cheeky Monkeys also has another project, we are teasing DCM stories for our special authors. There is a community with the collection of stories that we are building and a blog dirtycheekymonkeys(dot).blogspot(dot)com**

**If you don't play on twitter, you must, so much fun. Thank you to Mistress Vampiremama for letting me be her pet *blushes*.  
**

**And last, a big welcome and sloppy kiss to citizencullen25 who is back to play on twitter (under citizencullen26). Show B some love. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: It is with a heavy heart that I admit that the exclusive rights to Twilight aren't mine, nor will they ever be.**

_**A/N: Thanks to all that are reading and that have put this story on alert. One request, if you aren't old enough to by cigarettes legally, please don't read this.  
**_

_**To my lovely beta's, Colleen & Jessica. I now have a serious love/hate relationship with commas. More at the bottom.

* * *

**_

He steps aside and we exit the elevator. I can feel his eyes on me as Angela ushers me off to my room down the hall. She opens the door and pushes me inside as I let out a huge breath that I am holding.

"Fuck!" we both gush at the same time.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know he was here already. His assistant and I have been texting back and forth," she says sighing. "I'm really sorry."

"Hey, don't worry. I'm a big girl. I can handle him," I tell her. I walk over to give her a hug to help reassure her.

She raises her head and smiles at me. "No worries?" I ask.

"No worries," she replies.

We settle into the room, which is a suite, tastefully decorated in light taupes, golds and ivories. It has a living room with a separate bedroom and a small kitchenette.

I change clothes in the bedroom and listen as Angela goes over the press that is going to be ushered in and out of the room.

"Each one gets five to ten minutes, are requested to avoid personal life questions, and are to be focused on the movie," she states loudly through the cracked door.

"Who is on the list?" I yell back.

She scans the list, rolling off the expected names before pausing.

"Shit," she mumbles.

I exit the bedroom with my dress zipper undone wanting to see what she is reading.

I walk over and look down at the list. "Shit!" I exclaim.

We look at each other and sigh. If there's only one thing worse than James being at this press junket, it would be having to be subjected to her.

"Jane," We both say in unison.

I turn and let Angela zip me up before returning to the bedroom to finish preparing. I start to prepare myself mentally for this first day of the press junket. Jane is coming today, and I hope that she will keep her questions about the movie and off my personal life.

_Not fucking likely._

I don't have anything to hide, but it is my personal life, something that I really don't want to share with the rest of the world.

There is a knock at the door, and I listen as Angela lets in some production staff to setup a camera, lights and other equipment centering on the couch. When I exit the bedroom, there is only the stage designer putting the finishing touches on rearranging the room to flow better. A huge poster is carefully positioned behind the chair that I will sit in for most of the day.

Off centered on the poster is my face, and it's fucking huge, taking up at least fifty-percent. It's dark, blacks and grays with shadows of mysterious figures in the background. The shot is from the halfway point during the movie, slightly dirty, a little blood, but for the most part a far cry from the complete and utter shit that I look like at the end.

"Are you ready?" Angela asks as everyone leaves the room.

I snap out of my daze over the poster. I'm not sure if I am confused at the size of my head or the darkness that the poster portrays. "Sure, let's get this over with."

A few hours later, and a few dozen reporters later, I am ready for a quick lunch break. There is a knock at the door, which I am assuming is room service that Angela ordered.

She opens the door and Rose and Alice bounce in with lunch in their hands. They are carrying white paper bags with my favorite little food girl adoring the outside.

"Oh, God. I love you two!" I yell reaching for the bag that Alice is holding in front of me.

I grab the white bag and the familiar yellow cup and take a seat at the bar, engulfing the food.

"Hungry are we?" Rose questions.

"You know how these things are. You don't get a break and breakfast was forever ago," I explain in between bites of the juicy goodness of my hamburger.

"Sure," Alice teases.

"So, how are things with Jasper?" I ask to change the subject from my odd obsession with a certain fast food chain.

"Fine," Alice grumbles, taking a bite of her salad.

"Hah! That's not what you were saying in the car," Rose states, smirking.

Alice grumbles and shoves another forkful of her salad into her mouth, ignoring the question further.

"So, how is everything going today? Anything unexpected?" Rose asks, focusing her attention to me.

"Not yet, but we have a warning of someone this afternoon," Angela interjects.

"Who?" Rose asks.

"Jane," I growl. "And we ran into James coming off the elevator this morning."

"Great. Just what you fucking need," Rose mumbles.

"Nothing happened," I explain.

"That's not the point. The studio guaranteed me that he would be separated from you. That was one of the conditions," Rose explains.

"What conditions?" I ask.

She huffs, "For not suing the studio and filing an insurance claim. I gave them a list, and they complied."

"Rose," I whine.

"Don't, Bella. He fucking hurt you. You could have been seriously hurt. He must be held responsible," she retorts.

"He will get what is coming to him, I just know it," Alice interrupts.

Rose, Angela and I look at her in wonderment. "What?" Alice asks.

I shake off her unusual comment and finish my lunch.

Before I know it, the slotted time for Jane arrives. I'm still sitting on the couch as she enters the room. There is a smug look on her face, which is nothing I haven't seen before. But each time, all I want to do is smack it off of her.

"Hello, Bella," Jane coldly greets me.

"Jane. Shall we get this over with?" I ask.

"Why not?" she replies, smirking.

The interview is similar to the other: what was filming like, working with the cast, preparations for the physicality of the role, and so on.

But as in true Jane style, she waits until the end to stir the pot.

"So is it true that James assaulted you towards the end of shooting?"

"James and I had several very intense fighting scenes that were shot at the end of filming," I explain, not giving away what happened.

"From my sources, it was reported that James took one particular scene too far and put you in the hospital with a concussion." She smirks at me.

I lean in and whisper, "I think you need some new sources, Jane." I smirk back at her, not giving into her little game.

She sighs and I can see the wheels in her head spinning, but as she opens her mouth to rephrase or spin words to help trick me or aggravate me into answering her, Angela steps in and saves the day.

"Time!" Angela nearly shouts.

"Thank you for your time, Bella," Jane coolly states as she stands and extends her hand to me.

"Jane." I can't say anything more than that otherwise I will end up slapping her.

After the door shuts, Angela grins at me and I smile back at her, giving her a wink.

The rest of the afternoon is less eventful; the interviews continue, the same questions asked, the same answers given. As the end nears, Angela hands me my phone in between interviews and I read a text from Edward.

_**Dinner? Motto Italiano?**_

I respond immediately. _Yes! I should be done by eight._

The first day of the press junket ends, and I end up having an enjoyable evening with Edward to help me relax.

Before I know it, it's Wednesday and the press junket is ending. Everyone is smiling, so I mark it off as a success. James and I run into each other a few more times, but never alone. Angela stays glued to my side, which proves to be helpful. As I pack up my stuff, my phone rings; it's Maria. She wants to have lunch tomorrow, so I check with Angela, I'm all clear. We agree to meet at _El Colmao_.

When I arrive, Maria is waiting for me, sitting at a table in the back, giving us some privacy. She stands to give me a hug, and I notice that even with both of us in heels, we are almost the same height.

"Bella," she breathes. "It's so great to finally meet you." Maria hugs like a mother, strong and full, like you are loved without question.

"Maria, I feel the same way," I agree as we pull apart from our strong embrace.

"Sit, please," Maria states motioning to the empty chair on the other side of the table.

"Did you get my notes?" I ask, anxious to see what she has to say.

"Yes, very nice. I think your insights will be very helpful in fine tuning the character."

We talk a bit more about the movie before ordering.

During lunch, we move on to other subjects, and we end up talking about Edward.

"Sounds like you two are very much in love," Maria muses.

"I never really thought about it like that," I explain.

"Have you not expressed your love for each other? You live together, correct?"

"Well, yes we live together, but..." I start.

"But nothing-if you love him, you need to tell him," she demands.

On the drive home, I think about what she said. _Do I love Edward?_

The table reading is set for the Friday after I come back from New York. The days fly by marching towards the table reading; the interviews are the same, a few try and get in a question about Edward and me, but I am able to block them with generic talk about what it's like being in Hollywood, working and living under a microscope.

The premier is easy, and I opt to go stag to the event, trying to keep the movie the focus and not my relationship with Edward. New York comes and goes and before I know it, I'm up and getting ready to head out to the studio for the table reading.

"Call me when you get done?" Edward asks, hugging my goodbye.

"Most definitely," I reply as I wrap my arms around his neck giving him more than a proper kiss goodbye.

As Angela and I enter the studio, we are lead to a different room for the pre-read than the standard conference room. This room is decorated in warm colors with large sectional couches lining the walls. There are coffee tables spread throughout the room. Immediately, my nerves are a soothed a bit.

I look to Angela and we both smile warmly at each other, a silent agreement that this looks like a positive start. In all my years of working in Hollywood, this is the first time that the environment of the table reading is comfortable and relaxed. _Just another perk to working with Felix, I hope_.

Sitting on the couch at what I would call the head of the room is Felix and Maria. They are looking over a laptop and talking quietly with each other. As I sigh, they both snap their heads up to see me. I give them a soft smile as they wave me over to come sit on the couch with them.

"Are you ready?" they both ask.

"Um, sure," I quietly respond.

We all settle in for the reading. I'm sitting to the right of Maria, and Angela is beside me with her copy of the script in hand and a red pen for taking notes. The group is smaller than any that I have worked with in the past. I had heard of rumors that Felix likes to keep his projects close with only a core group to work with.

Felix makes introductions around the room, and I am not surprised to learn that most everyone here has been on his staff for previous projects. This makes me the new kid to the group.

He starts off reading the script, taking all the scene directions and making some on-the-fly suggestions, in which we are all furiously writing on our own copies. All I think is he's so good at being a director and how glad I am that I accepted this role.

When my lines come, I read them with emotion as both he and Maria make suggestions. A few hours later, we are only a quarter of the way through, but we break for a few minutes to stretch our legs and get a plate of food. Since I am talking the most, I woof my food down before shooting off a quick text to Edward to tell him how things are going.

After our 'lunch break' we dive right back in. We reach an extremely emotional scene for my character. Maria has just started teaching after working so hard for her degree and struggling to raise her children. She has a breakdown one night after her job starts, contemplating everything and praying that she can find the strength to continue to make her life better.

The talks with Maria, all those months of corresponding with her, helped me prepare as I pour my heart into the lines, causing not only myself to cry but also Angela, Maria and several others in the room.

As we approach the end of the reading, I'm already exhausted, mentally and physically. With such an intense and emotional project, a physical drain is something that I forgot to take in account. I've been so focused on my lines and taking in all the direction and suggestions that both Felix and Maria are giving me. Angela is writing energetically beside me.

After the reading, Maria comes over and embraces me in a warm hug. "You did magnificently."

"Yes, I have to agree, Bella, you were more than I expected," Felix adds, coming over to stand with us.

"Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence, Felix," I joke with him.

"I knew that you could do it; I was just moved by the depth that you put yourself into the character," he explains.

"I'm glad I did," I mumble to myself.

As I'm walking out with Angela, Maria pulls me to the side before I escape out the door.

"Would you and Edward be available for dinner with Jenks and me tomorrow?"

"I'll have to check, but I believe so. Can I call you tomorrow?"

The next evening, as Edward pulls up to _Tanzore_, this unique India-inspired restaurant, we are greeted by a few photographers. Edwards pulls me close, wrapping his arm around my waist, giving me a soft kiss on my temple as we walk past them and into the restaurant.

We join Maria and her second husband, Jenks, at an intimate table.

Maria had ordered a bottle of wine and some appetizers to arrive when we joined them.

"It's so great to finally meet you, Edward," Maria coos as he sweetly shakes then kisses her hand.

"I'm glad to finally meet the woman that has been taking up so much of Bella's time," Edward answers with a sly grin.

The conversation is light and the food is beyond delicious. At one point, when Edward excuses himself from the table to go to the restroom, Maria and Jenks lean in towards me over the table.

"Bella, you have to tell him. He loves you too. It's written all over his face," Maria whispers.

"She's right. He looks at you like I look at Maria," Jenks adds.

They both turn to look at each other and the love is more than evident as he smiles at her, and she radiates his love in return.

Just as I open my mouth to talk to them, Edward comes back to the table.

I smile at him, thinking about what Maria and Jenks have said. There has just been so much to think about over the past few weeks. My feelings for Edward are always present and grow stronger with each day that passes.

On the ride home, I remember that I told Alice that I would talk to Edward and see what I could find out about Jasper and his refusal to take their physical relationship further. I only hope that I don't find out something like he is a eunuch or something.

"Edward, has Jasper been in many relationships before Alice?"

"Yes, he's had girlfriends before. Why do you ask?"

"I just want to make sure that he has the best intensions with Alice. She's one of my best friends and I don't want to see her hurt," I explain.

"Jasper wouldn't hurt a fly, let alone Alice. If anything, I imagine that he is treating her like a princess."

"More like a princess locked up in a castle," I mumble.

"I heard that," Edward says. "Are they having problems or something?"

"Nothing serious. Just Alice is a bit concerned about their physical relationship," I explain.

"That's easy to explain. But I wonder why he hasn't talked to Alice," Edward answers.

"Explain," I command.

"Jasper is, um, a virgin," Edward states, cringing at the word.

"Are you kidding me?"

"Nope, a real live virgin over the age of 18," Edward laughs.

"Holy shit." I sigh.

"It's not that he doesn't want to, but he gets so nervous around women that he tends to hold off and keeps everything chaste. Eventually, the woman gives up and breaks things off with him," he clarifies.

"Should I tell Alice?" I ponder to myself out loud.

"I think you should tell Alice that she needs to talk to Jasper about this. We don't need to get into the middle of their non-existent sex life."

"I guess you're right. Thank God that isn't either of us," I purr, leaning over to caress his face and neck.

Edward reaches over and places his hand on my leg, rubbing closer to the juncture of my legs. "I don't think I could have waited another day for you," he whispers.

The double meaning of his words are not lost on me.

I spend the next several days shopping for Christmas, sending Charlie his gift and having a nice lunch with Angela to give her gift to her in person. I'm not sure if she is more excited about the iPad that I give her or the following three weeks off. Either way, I'm glad to show her my appreciation.

During the week, I often pick up my script, reflecting on the emotions that are present in the words on the page. The same ones that made me cry the first time I read it. The sense of family, love and loyalty are so strong in Maria's life.

My notes are littering the pages, with emotions that I think would work best along with suggestions from Maria and Felix-love, loyalty, happy, sad, mad, aggravation, joy, pleasure, purpose, fulfillment-each one screaming back at me, making me reflex on my own life.

I instantly think of those that mean the most to me.

There is Alice, the never-ending ball of energy that is constantly supporting me and making me feel beautiful in all the wonderful clothes that she discovers. But she not only enhances the outer beauty, she reminds me of why I am a good person and some of the inner beauty that I also possess.

With Rosalie, there is never a question on her loyalty to me. She took me under her wing from the beginning and guided me through the treacherous waters that are Hollywood. She gives me love and support in whatever I choose to do, but not without giving her opinion and protection.

And Edward. I never thought that I would have such a wonderful man in my life, let alone _The Edward Cullen_. He adores me with every fiber of his being. I never doubt him, and he never gives me a reason to. My feelings are so strong for him, and our passion is greater than the hottest volcano on the planet.

I know now, without a doubt, how deep my feelings are for him.

I love him.

And I am going to have to tell him. _Fuck!_

Friday arrives and all my shopping is done, which is good because it is the week just before Christmas, falling on next Saturday. Edward old me that we are going to be traveling on this Monday, so Edward wanting to keep our destination a secret insisted on having Alice help.

All I know is that we are going to someplace warm.

Edward asked me to come back on the show this week, today specifically. It's not unusual for Edward to have a guest to reappear so quickly on his show. He has several TV actors that pop in all the time. It's almost like they are a part of the show. _I guess I'm one of those regulars now._

We are finishing breakfast together. He is reading the paper and sipping on his coffee, looking too tempting in just a pair of navy blue sleep pants. I've finished my fruit and yogurt, sitting and reviewing my notes again on the scrip.

As I see my words on the paper, I realize that I need to talk to him. We've been together long enough. But something is holding me back, like it isn't the right time. So, instead of speaking, I decide to let my body do the talking.

I'm dressed in one of his oversized t-shirts sans panties. I take my dishes to the sink, then make my way back to the table, pushing his paper out of the way, hitching my leg and straddling his lap.

As he opens his mouth to speak, I crash mine into his, tasting his last bite of food, which was fruit, mingled with his coffee. Grabbing the back of his head, I draw him closer, as I feel his arms wrap around my waist.

Even though we have sex, no make love, what ever you want to call it, almost every day or night, I still can't get enough of him, even more so after my mind swimming in thoughts of loving Edward these past few weeks.

His hands work quickly, pulling his shirt off of my body, as I grind into him, causing an immediate reaction that I desire.

Dripping against his clothed hard cock, he raises up, pulling me up with him, and sits me on the edge of the kitchen table. He moves his mouth to my neck and wastes no time pulling his sleep pants down.

I attack his neck as he places himself at my entrance, rubbing the wetness there against his head before thrusting inside.

"Oh fuck," I groan.

"Damn," Edward hisses as he becomes fully sheathed.

Still sitting on the edge of the kitchen table, I raise my legs, wrap and lock them around his waist as he begins thrusting. My hands move between his silky hair and his back, bracing myself, giving as much resistant to his motions as possible.

He continues to pound into me, giving me a quick build up to my release and his. Soon, we are both lying on the table, breathless, holding onto each other in a sweaty lovers' embrace.

Sweet kisses and a shower later, he is off to work and I am trying not to go stir crazy in the house, figuring out how to tell Edward, 'I love you'.

Later I'm sitting in the now familiar green room waiting to be called by Jasper. Alice is with me, bouncing in her seat, more exited to see Jasper in his environment than helping me out since I gave Angela three weeks off. She has dressed me in this lovely black fan sequined minidress with black stilettos. My makeup is dark to go with the dress and my hair is flattened and parted to the side.

"It's time, Bella," Jasper calls holding the door open.

I sigh and stand, somehow not nervous to be coming on the show again. Jasper leads me out and I wait in the wings for Edward to introduce me.

"You all should know my next guest by now, the lovely and talented, Isabella Swan," Edward loudly introduces me.

I throw on my movie star smile and enter the stage and wave to the crowd as I approach Edward. He is beaming at me and pulls me in for our familiar embrace. He kisses my cheek then grazes his nose back to my ear, sending chills over my skin.

Without thinking, I lean in and nudge my nose on his ear before whispering, "I love you."

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the delay in posting. I hit a block but I seem to be over it and am already halfway through the next chapter.**  
**A big thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing and putting this on alert.**  
**Also a big thanks to all those that recommend this on twitter with the RT's. I really appreciate it.**

**Snowhitequeen83-you have my heart, Mistress Vampiremama-you own my ass.**  
**Love to all my tweethearts, you all give me tons of smiles.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: It is with a heavy heart that I admit that the exclusive rights to Twilight aren't mine, nor will they ever be.**

_**A/N: Thanks to all that are reading and that have put this story on alert. One request, if you aren't old enough to by cigarettes legally, please don't read this.  
**_

_**To my lovely beta's, Colleen & Jessica. More at the bottom.**_

_

* * *

Holy fuck! What did I just do?_

Edward pulls back from our embrace and his face is stunned.

All I can think to do is smirk at him and walk away. I make my way towards his desk and chairs on stage. Edward quickly recovers and follows me, places his hand on my lower back, and helps me up the platform and into the chair.

He makes his way back around and sits down at his desk, smirking and grinning at the crowd and myself.

When he sits, I focus my attention on him and I notice that he is beet red.

_Oh. My. God. I made Edward Cullen blush!_

My insides are exploding with anticipation of hearing what he has to say. From his reaction, I assume one major thing. _He loves me, too._

"Isabella, have you gotten all of your holiday shopping done?" Edward smoothly asks.

"Um, I believe so. What about you?"

Edward smirks. "I'm a last minute shopper." He wiggles his eyebrows and the crowd gives a small laugh.

"In fact, I prefer when things just spring up on me. You never know what you might receive." He grins wider at me and I can't help but giggle at him.

"That's good to know. I'll have to remember that about you." I smirk at him.

"So, tell me what's in store for you next year. Any big projects?" He easily transitions into another subject.

"I have a few things lined up, but I have the movie premier for _Not Worth Death_ coming up on New Year's."

"That's right, I forgot about that. So are you looking forward to the movie coming out?" he excitedly asks.

"Yeah, I always love when a new project of mine is getting in front of the fans."

"What's the weirdest encounter that you have had with a fan?" Edward does a one-eighty on his line of questions.

"Um, I don't know. Let me think…" I stop my sentence, thinking about my fans.

"I bet it is something creepy," Edward offers almost bouncing in his seat.

"Yeah, not so much," I explain.

"You know I have a few fans," he smirks again at the audience.

"Do you now?" I reply grinning back at him.

"In fact, they have started this petition on 'the Twitter' to get me to host the Emmy's this year," he says, nodding his head like a kid who has eaten too much candy.

"Wow, your fans must really love you." And as the words leave my mouth, I know I have opened up a can of candy worms for Edward to play in.

"Now, aren't you one of my fans?" He smirks and turns to the audience to wink.

"Yes, you know that I'm a fan, Edward."

He wiggles his eyebrows and grins like a fool.

Instead of giving him what he wants, I quickly pick another route and move on. "Fine, I'll sign the petition. What's the page?"

He stops making facial gestures and looks at me stunned.

_Hmm, that's the second time tonight._

"We'll be right back after this commercial break from the fine companies that want to sell you something great," Edward snaps happily at the cameras, sending the show off for the break.

As he sends the show off to commercial, a stagehand comes up to Edward and leans in to talk into his ear.

As the person talks, Edward is staring at me and my whole body erupts into a flame. I'm embarrassed and turned on at the same time.

But I'm beyond confused.

I don't know whether he is mad or happy with my declaration from just a few moments ago.

We return to the interview and, in true Edward form, he goes off into another tangent with his questions.

I try and keep up with his questions, but everything comes out as incoherent words and giggles from me.

After the show, I'm in the dressing room changing into a pair of comfortable jeans and one of Edward's t-shirts that I tie off in the back. I slip on a pair of simple heels and pull my hair back into a ponytail.

Alice is sitting in the chair in the corner of the room, bouncing in her seat.

"What the fuck did you say to him? He was all over the place tonight. More so than usual."

I shake my head trying not to _think_ about what I did say.

"Bella, you have to tell me. Look at you. You are a nervous wreck. And that interview? It was like the two of you were speaking code to each other," she explains.

"I'm surprised you understood anything that came out of my mouth during that interview."

I shake my head and finish packing my bag. Sighing, I turn to Alice. "I told him that I love him."

"Holy fuck!" she whisper yells.

"I know, right? What the hell was I thinking?"

"Does he love you?"

"I don't know. It was hard to tell from his reactions during the interview."

She quickly stands and comes over to give me a hug.

My emotions and thoughts are all over the place. _What have I done? Have I ruined everything?_

As Alice pats me on the back, there is a knock at the door.

"Come in," Alice answers.

Jasper opens the door and pokes his head in. "Alice, could you come look at something in Edward's wardrobe for a moment? I need your opinion on it."

As he opens the door and holds out his hand to her, she smiles, walks over and takes his hand.

I groan and sit back down in the makeup chair as she leaves, leaving me with my thoughts and hang my head.

"What's wrong, Beautiful?" Edward's voice breaks the silence.

I look up to find Edward casually leaning against the doorframe of the still open door.

"I've messed everything up, haven't I?" I ask.

I might as well get this over with.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Edward inquires, walking in and shutting the door.

A moment later, he is in front of me, using his hand to raise my chin to make me look him in the eyes.

I can feel something has changed with us. It did the moment that those three words left my mouth. _Stupid mouth!_

My darkest fear at this moment is that he is going to break up with me and leave me.

"You stole my line," Edward smirks.

"What?" I ask, willing the tears back.

"I said, you stole my line," he states again. "I love you."

The tears that I was trying to hold back come flooding out, my body giving into the relief from hearing him say those words.

"Shhh, Beautiful. Don't cry," Edward coos, pulling into his arms and rubbing my back.

"I was so scared," I admit.

"Did you think I didn't love you?"

"I don't know. I know you feel something for me. I was just scared that when I said it that you would turn and leave me," I offer.

"I would only ever leave you if you asked me to. I'm here to stay-yesterday, today, tomorrow and forever."

He leans down and kisses me sweetly.

During dinner, we kiss and hold each other even though we are in a restaurant with Jasper and Alice. I don't mind and at this point in the day, I could care less about if someone is taking pictures of our intimate moments.

_Edward loves me._

Saturday morning comes and I awake to an empty bed. I stretch and groan, feeling somewhat achy from our love making activities after returning from dinner.

Once I am up and casually dressed, I leave our bedroom, to find the house all in a buzz.

Tonight Edward is having his show's holiday party here at the house. He wants to make the annual event more intimate this year.

There are workers everywhere, moving a few things around and setting up decorations, chairs and tables, mostly on the back patio and few down at the pool.

The one thing I'm most nervous about is having someone try and get into my new library. I had a new lock put on the French doors to the room, but I can only imagine what someone who has had too much to drink will want to do when they come across a locked door.

The day rolls along, and I help Edward get everything ready for the party. We shower and dress, leaving us looking like a Christmas card with Edward in a dark green button down shirt paired with black pants and shoes, while I'm in a red satin cocktail dress, with matching heels. I have my hair up in a French twist making me feel more like the Hollywood actress that I try to be, verses the laid back person that I am.

While I'm putting in my earrings, Edward comes up and helps me put on my emerald pendant necklace that he gave me. He wraps his arms around my waist as we smile at our reflection in the mirror. I love how the two of us look, like we are two pieces of a puzzle that fit together perfectly.

"I love you, Bella," Edward purrs in my ear before kissing my neck.

I sigh before happily responding to him, "I love you, too, Edward."

We greet the guests as they arrive, and it's not long before Alice, Rose, Jasper and Emmett arrive, all in high holiday spirits.

The girls and I head to the bar to get some drinks as the questions from Rose start.

"So, Alice tells me that you dropped the 'L' word on Edward on the show last night," she starts.

"Yes, Rose. I did. Do you have a problem with that?" I ask.

"No, I'm happy for you. And it's about fucking time, that's all."

"How long did Emmett wait to tell you, Rose?" Alice interjects.

"I have no idea what you mean," Rose retorts.

"I bet it was a week. Who wouldn't want this blond bomb shell as his love?" I tease Rose.

"Cut it out. Emmett is very sweet. The best man that I have ever dated," Rose boldly states.

She takes her drink and marches back towards the guys who are standing on the other end of the room talking.

"Oh, my," I whisper.

"Don't worry, we all have it bad. These guys, they must have built them in a factory, tailored made for each of us. They all have this hold on each of us, like fucking magnets," Alice offers.

"I know, right?" I answer.

We sigh and stare at our men, along with Rose who is snuggled into the side of Emmett, blushing and looking cozy.

Just as we decide to snap out of our gazing, Esme and Carlisle enter the room and walk over to greet Edward and the boys.

I grab Alice's arm as she starts to walk over.

"Is that Esme Masen?" Alice asks.

"Yes, that is Edward's mom and dad," I whisper.

"Shit, I forgot that she was Edward's mom. Have you seen her since that Sunday brunch disaster?"

"No, and I forgot that they were coming tonight," I answer

Alice and I mingle in the opposite direction of Esme and the group. Jasper eventually joins us and we are talking with some of the production crew before I turn to go refresh my drink. As I make my way to the bar, I find myself heading straight for Esme.

_Well, I might as well get this over with._

"Isabella, nice to see you again," Esme coolly states. _Yeah, right._

"Nice to see you again, too, Mrs. Cullen," I politely greet her.

"I think you can call me Esme, dear," she says sweetly.

"Then, please call me Bella, Esme," I offer. _Has hell frozen over?_

We talk cordially before she says something I didn't expect her to say.

"I'm sorry about my behavior the first time we met," she starts. "I'm very protective of Edward, and you are the first actress that he has ever dated. I don't want to see him get hurt."

"I would never hurt Edward. I love him," I reply honestly.

"I know, I can see it in your face and his. I didn't realize how much until I saw last night's show."

"You watch his show?"

"Wouldn't you watch the show if it were your son?"

"Yeah, I guess I would," I muse to myself.

"I'm happy that you make him happy, but I'm still going to be protective of him. If you hurt him…" she trails off.

"Like I said, I would never hurt him," I almost growl back at her.

_So hell hasn't frozen over, just cooled a little bit._

We talk some more before making our way together to find Edward and Carlisle.

The rest of the evening is nice. Esme talks briefly with me some more, but we never get back to the sensitive subject of my relationship with Edward. We drink and eat, and gifts are exchanged before everyone leaves for the evening.

Monday arrives and Edward has me up and dressed casually in jeans and a t-shirt early before we are taken to the airport by a limo. But when we arrive, I'm surprised that we pull over to the private airstrip versus the main terminal.

"What have you done?" I ask, smirking at Edward.

"I hate flying commercial," Edward grins.

Sure enough, we pull up to a small private jet, the crew waiting at the stairs. When the limo stops, we are let out and our bags are brought on board. We settle in and are given some champagne before take off.

As we clink our glasses, Edward's grin increases to this blinding force."Plus, this was one of the only ways to keep you in the dark about our destination."

I smile and give him a sweet kiss on his more than tempting lips.

Five hours later, I'm guessing that we are somewhere on the East coast, but I don't want to figure out where he is taking us. The plane lands at a small airstrip that is seated on some ocean front property.

We are transferred to a large speedboat that takes us out into the ocean.

Our boat driver, Riley, helps us settle on the back bench before untying us from the dock and moving out into open water.

"God, where are we?" I ask, sitting next to Edward on the backbench of the boat.

"We're in Florida," Edward answers. He puts his arm around me giving me the perfect chance to snuggle next to him.

A couple of hours later, we start approaching a small island. The island looks to be covered in mostly trees, but there is a dock and a large house that looks like it is dead center of the island.

"Welcome to _Melody Key_, Mr. Cullen," the driver says as we pull up to the dock.

"You rented a private island?" I ask in shock.

Edward steps up onto the dock and takes my hand, pulling me up to him. His arm snakes around my waist, allowing my braless chest to smash deliciously against him.

"Be glad I didn't buy it," Edward whispers in my ear. He gives me a quick kiss on the neck before taking my hand and leading me along the dock.

At the end of the dock are three people; two women and a man.

"Hello, Mr. Cullen. I'm Peter," the middle aged gentleman states, extending his hand to shake Edward's. "I'll be your caretaker during your stay. This is my wife, Charlotte, who is your chef, and her sister, Bree, who is the housekeeper," he motions to the women. "And your boat driver, Riley, is Bree's husband and will be your guide off the island."

"Please call me Edward," Edward returns his greeting.

"And this is my Bella," he sweetly introduces me.

We all shake hands before Peter takes us on a tour of the island.

We learn that a particular musician owns the private island and offers it for rental. The house is a combination of two octagonal structures that are linked together and surrounded by airy verandahs, giving anyone who comes here more than enough room. I was surprised to learn that this house is both the largest and newest on any offshore island in the Florida Keys.

As we continue the tour, I can't wipe the smile off of my face as I see the hot tub and the pool, the teak furniture. But what takes the cake is the private balcony off the master bedroom.

"How the hell did you find this place?" I ask Edward as we freshen up in the master bedroom before dinner.

"I had Nick on the show once. He told me all about it," he explains.

I threw a pillow at Edward, letting him know just how silly he can be sometimes, and jealous at how easy some things are for him.

I change into a sundress and some flip-flops while Edward puts on a pair of cargo shorts and a silk camp shirt. He slips on some deck shoes right before we leave the master suite for dinner.

Dinner is wonderful, fresh Mahi Mahi that Peter had caught earlier in the day that was blackened, served with mango salsa along side black beans and rice. The ice-cold pina coladas made our first dinner on this hidden tropical paradise very welcoming.

We requested that Peter, Charlotte and Bree join us for dinner and tell us everything about the island and all the things that we could do during our stay.

There is fishing, jet skis, snorkeling and scuba, as well as sailing and kayaking, and Key West is a short boat trip away.

I discover that we will be alone on the island during the night, but Peter is only a quick phone call away. And in case the power goes out, there is the radio. The house is beyond anything that I could imagine; every amenity that I would want is here. And even some I don't care for when trying to get away from the rest of the world.

After Peter, Charlotte and Bree leave in their boat, Edward and I walk around the property, taking notice of the fire pit, the stone grill, pool and hot tub as we are hand-in-hand, enjoying the soundtrack that is only the sounds of the island.

We end up at the hammock, lying down together, still silent and enjoying each other.

"I love you, Bella," Edward whispers, holding me tight while we swing.

"I love you, too, Edward."

A devious thought enters my mind as we lie in the hammock, looking up into the trees.

"Do you want to take a swim in the pool?" I sweetly ask.

"We will have to find out bathing suits first," Edward whines.

"Really? I thought we're the only ones on this 'private' island."

It takes Edward about three seconds to understand my line of thought. He bounds up out of the hammock with my hand in his, pulling us to the pool.

As we get closer, we both start stripping our clothes, leaving them like breadcrumbs along the ground.

Edward grabs me up into his arms as we come to the edge of the pool before jumping in.

"Edward!" I yell before I'm taken under the water.

When we come up, Edward still has me in his arms. "Did you think I was going to let you go?"

I smile sweetly at him and pull his mouth to mine.

After playing around, and some serious making out, we climb out of the pool and grab a towel and head back into the house.

Edward has my hand and is silently leading me through the house.

As we enter our room, Edward steps into the bathroom.

I walk out onto the private balcony. Everything is so tranquil here.

The sky is beyond anything that I could picture and so relaxing. The dark blanket of the sky is littered with beautiful twinkling stars, more than I have ever seem in my entire life. I drop the towel to let the warm breeze cover my skin. Being under the public eye everyday, I rarely get a free moment like this.

Edward joins me after coming out of the bathroom, and he's naked too. He comes to stand behind me, rubbing his already hard cock against my ass.

"Hmm, this is such a great view," he purrs.

"Yes, very nice."

He wraps his strong arms around my waist, one hand moving to my breast and the other to my pussy.

"Would you like me to take you here? I believe that you could scream if you wanted to," he whispers.

"Make me scream, Edward," I reply quietly.

He continues to play with my breasts, as his other hand rubs my clit, causing my body to ignite again.

Edward's mouth attaches to my neck as I lean my head to one side to offer it to him.

He squats down as I step up on my tippy toes, and he takes his hand and guides himself into my pulsing center.

With every thrust, I can feel him and his love.

"God, I love you," Edward whispers a little louder than I think he intended to.

"You're everything to me," I reply back.

We continue to move with each other, which mostly consists of me holding onto the railing while Edward holds me by the waist as he thrusts into me.

I moan and he groans.

He releases one hand and moves to rub my swollen bud, causing waves of my orgasm to crash onto my body, and I scream Edward's name.

As I come down from my high, he slowly pushes in and out.

"Hmm, I really liked screaming your name that loud," I purr as Edward nips and sucks on my neck and ears.

"Maybe you should do a serious horror flick next," Edward mumbles against my skin, as his pace increases.

"Funnyman," I giggle back at him.

He thrusts harder a few times, effectively changing my giggles to moans.

We end up making love for a few more hours, taking advantage of the warm night air and the privacy.

The next several days are completely splendid. We spend the first day on the boat with Riley and Bree, fishing and relaxing in the sun. We catch some Grouper that Charlotte expertly prepares and serves us at a candlelit table for two by the poolside.

The next day, Riley takes us to a great spot for snorkeling and we ask him to take us back again the next day.

We stick to the island, even though Key West is a short boat ride away. We want to keep a low profile and just enjoying spending time with each other.

It's our fourth day here and we are lounging by the pool, waiting for lunch. We are laying side by side each other on our stomachs on the large lounger together when I feel something cold running up and down my back.

"Edward, cut it out," I moan keeping my eyes closed.

"I didn't do anything," he groans back.

The coldness continues and I immediately jump up to find unpredictable company.

* * *

A/N: This island is real, and if I win the lottery, I'm going there.

Thanks for everyone reading and reviewing and recommending my story.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: It is with a heavy heart that I admit that the exclusive rights to Twilight aren't mine, nor will they ever be.**

_**A/N: Thanks to all that are reading and that have put this story on alert. One request, if you aren't old enough to by cigarettes legally, please don't read this.  
**_

_**Ah, my beta's: Colleen-who is a busy new mommie-Congrats & Jessica-who stepped up and did pretty things to this chapter by herself. More at the bottom.**_

_**This chapter is meant to be light and fluffy, cause I read way too much angst ff and needed something fun. Hope you will find it fun too.**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Alice, what in the hell are you doing here?" I scream.

"I thought you could use some cooling off," she snickers, holding up a piece of ice in her hand.

I jump off of the lounger and launch at her, pulling her into my arms. As I pull back, I see Rose, Jasper and Emmett walking over to join us, all of them grinning at me, trying to contain their laughter.

"Oh, my, God! Edward! Tell me you didn't fly our friends here for Christmas?"

"I didn't fly our friends here for Christmas," he bluntly states.

I turn and see Edward standing behind me and I smack him on the arm.

"If you want, we can just go stay in Key West," Jasper coolly states.

"No wonder you two are best friends," I mumble.

"Edward wanted to surprise you," Rose explains, coming over to hug me.

I sigh as Rose hugs me, loving that my best friends are here. As much as I love spending alone time with Edward, having my girls here to enjoy this beautiful setting is too good to be true.

"So what do you want to do first: snorkel, fish, scuba, shop? Oh, and Christmas is tomorrow," I excitedly state.

"Calm down, we have time. Let's get some lunch and let everyone settle in before deciding what to do," Edward calmly states. He comes over and wraps his arms around my waist and gives me a small kiss on the neck. I instantly calm and relax in his embrace.

"Lunch," I direct.

After a delicious lunch, Edward and I allow the couples to settle in.

Bree takes Rose and Emmett off to show them their room as Peter takes Jasper and Alice to theirs.

I lean into Edward and whisper, "Um, Jasper is going to sleep in the same bed with Alice?"

"Well, yes," he answers.

"What aren't you telling me, Edward?"

"After you asked me about Jasper, I had the distinct impression that Alice might be a bit frustrated with their, um, situation. So I talked to Jasper and he said that he would think about talking to Alice."

"She is going to deflower him on this island. You know that right?"

"She wouldn't?"

"You don't know Alice like I do. The boy is going to melt from the heat that girl is going to lay on him," I explain.

Edward laughs and we head back out to the pool, waiting on our friends to settle and join us.

"Edward, this place is a paradise," Rose compliments.

"I thought it wouldn't be a bad place to spend Christmas," Edward says like it's no big deal, the beauty that is surrounding us.

"Eddie! Dude!" Emmett roars behind Rose as they approach us in the lounger.

"Em!" Edward responds. "Fishing?"

"Does a bear shit in the woods?" Em grossly asks in response.

"Gross, Emmett," Jasper says as he and Alice, hand-in-hand, join us as well.

"Fishing," Edward tells me.

We kiss our boys goodbye and let them leave in the capable hands of Riley to go deep-sea fishing for the afternoon.

The girls join me by the pool. We spend about ten minutes in quiet, each of us most likely thinking about our own men.

"I'm going for a dip," I announce, getting up off the lounger.

"That sounds good. Rose?" Alice asks.

"Sure."

We all get in the pool and end up on floats, mimicking our relaxed states that we left on the poolside.

"Alice?" I ask.

"Bella."

"Jasper is a virgin."

"What!" Alice shouts before knocking herself off her float and into the water.

"That was classic," Rose mumbles.

"What the hell?" Alice asks coming up from the water.

"Edward confessed that Jasper is a virgin. You are practically the first long-term girlfriend that he has ever had," I explain.

"Jesus, that explains so much. But, then, why?" she stutters.

"Why are you two sleeping in the same room?" I conclude her list of questions.

"Yeah," Alice sighs.

"You are going to have to talk to him about that. But I imagine that he is going to talk to you about this. So just act surprised, okay?"

"I think I can," she muses to herself. She launches herself back onto the float. I see a spaced-out look on her face, like she is thinking too hard, and she falls right off again.

"Shit!" she yells coming back out of the water. This time she just swims to the steps and gets out.

I look at Rose as Alice sits down in her chair and throws her head in her hands.

Falling somewhat gracefully off the float, I swim over to the side of the pool. "Alice?"

"Huh?"

"Don't worry. Edward said that he is probably going to talk to you about this," I explain.

"He's a virgin."

"It's not the end of the world. Just think of all the things you get to teach him." I pause. "And that he's only ever been with you."

She raises her head and stares at me like I just told her that she has won the lottery.

"Only me," she ponders.

"Alice?" Rose speaks up.

"Yeah?" Alice says, snapping out of her thoughts.

"Didn't you already plan to seduce him while we are here?" Rose asks.

"Yeah," Alice answers, blushing.

_Fuck, Alice never blushes. Wow, this is serious._

"Well, at least now you have some research on the subject," Rose logically states

"Yeah," she sighs. "This changes a few things."

Alice continues to sit, silently thinking to herself before an evil grin spreads on her face.

"Alice," I warn.

"Oh don't worry, Bella, I'll take great care of my Jasper."

With that, we leave Alice to mull over her situation and plan her 'deflowering' of Jasper.

The boys return with a nice catch of yellowtail snapper. Charlotte gives us the thumbs up that she can create a Christmas Eve feast for us and follows Riley into the kitchen with the gutted meat.

Sitting at cabana, there are candles lit and tiki torches outlining the deck, giving a nice soft glow to the evening.

Dinner is over, and we are all rubbing our bellies and sporting stupid grins on our faces. I feel buzzed from the wine, and I can't seem to keep my hands off of Edward. He is sitting beside me and it is taking the rest of my resolve not to climb into his lap and kiss him.

Everyone enjoyed wine and beer during dinner and looking around the table, I can see that I'm not the only one that it is having an affect on.

"I'm going to swing in the hammock," Alice announces, standing up from the table.

Rose and I look at each other and back to a retreating Alice. Once she is out of sight, down the path for the hammock, Jasper shoots out of his chair and runs off in the same direction.

I grin to myself, hoping that those two can work things out for themselves.

"What are you grinning about, Beautiful?" Edward's hot breath whispers into my ear.

I shiver, then turn to gaze at Edward. "Hmm, just wondering if you care for an after dinner stroll with me."

"Sure, that's what you were grinning about," Edward teases. "Come on, let's go to the dock."

"Rose, Emmett, are you going to hang around here?"

At the moment I ask, Rose and Emmett are staring at each other. Edward clears his throat to gain their attention.

"I'm going to check out the ceiling in our room," Rose mumbles.

And with that, Rose and Emmett continue gazing at each other while leaving the table and heading inside.

Edward laughs, grabbing my hand before pulling me away towards the docks. Before we leave the pool area, he reaches out and grabs two large towels.

"What?"

"Nothing. Are you planning on a swim?"

"Maybe," Edward teases.

We walk hand-in-hand to the dock, silently strolling to the edge where we sit down on some towels.

"Are you mad that I invited them?" Edward stutters.

"No, you know I love Rose and Alice and think of them like sisters. Why would I be mad?"

"'Cause I didn't know if you wanted to be alone with me the entire time or wouldn't mind our friends joining us. I know it's stupid, but I just want to make you happy," Edward answers.

"You make me happy. Ever since that first night," I sigh, remembering the show and the kissing.

"I'm glad. I never thought I would be this happy myself," Edward admits.

"We're a match," I tell him.

We sit in silence, Edward's warm hand holding mine, as we watch the last bit of color from the sun melt into the sea.

The quiet is broken when we hear Peter, Charlotte, Bree and Riley coming down the dock to leave for the evening.

"Bella, Edward, hope you two have a wonderful evening," Peter says, preparing their boat for departure.

"We will. Thank you for everything," Edward replies.

We wave as they leave and we resume our evening of enjoying each other and the beauty around us.

"Can a Christmas be any better than this?" I muse to myself.

"It's only this great because we are together."

I sigh and reach out to touch his face.

Leaning into my hand, he relaxes as I lean in to kiss him.

Breaking our gentle kiss, he seems strained before speaking, "I love you, Bella. I'm so," he pauses. "Whole because of you. I didn't know what I was missing in my life, and then you came on the show, and _bang_ I felt things I didn't know that I could feel for someone else. Thank you."

"I know," I confirm his thoughts. "I love you too, Edward. My life has never been better."

We kiss again, and I pull Edward closer to me, wanting to express my feelings to him in every touch.

Edward braces himself on the dock with his hands placed at my hips. He breaks our kiss and rests his forehead on mine. "Do you want to go for a swim?"

"Yes," I breathe.

We both strip each other, lingering touches and caresses against newly exposed skin in the moonlight. Slipping into the warm water, Edward and I swim around, splashing at each other before he pulls me closer to his body, allowing me to wrap my legs around his waist.

Even though the water is shallow, the ground isn't the most stable to stand on.

He holds on tight to me, one hand on my ass and the other tangled in my hair at the base of my neck. We swim over to the ladder and he releases me to climb out.

The wind kisses along my skin, causing me to shiver, as I turn to watch Edward follow behind me.

He reaches down and grabs one of the towels and wraps it around me, rubbing my arms and pulling me into his embrace.

As I start to warm up a bit, I look up to see Edward smiling.

"You fit very well here."

"I like that I fit."

He bends down and slowly kisses me. His lips move and apply the right pressure as my tongue peeks out and licks his lips. As we continue to kiss, our passion for each other pours out, each giving and receiving all that we desire and all that we need.

I snake my hand between us and stroke him, and realizing that he never got to put on a towel or dry off. But before I can protest or retrieve one for him, he starts to push us down, laying us on the other towel on the dock.

My arms open, and I press him tightly to my chest, our bodies slick from our short swim and heated from our kissing.

My legs open, and he is there where I want him. I stroke him again and swipe his cock against my wetness before placing him at my opening. He thrusts in one stroke, filling me.

"Ugh!" I cry out. The sensations running through my body are electric. A current running and making my whole body feel alive.

"Bella," Edward mumbles.

Raising my legs to give him deeper access, I wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him closer and scratching his skin. His rhythm increases, harder and harder as my moans get louder and louder.

"Fuck, yes, harder," I pant.

Edward spits out incoherent words between the heavy breaths as he continues to pound me harder.

Without warning, my orgasm rolls through my body, and the electric current that is circuiting is making my body feel like it is on fire. At the same time, Edward comes, grunting and my name ghosting from his lips.

We are both panting, trying to regain some composure as we melt into our post-pounding high.

"Damn," Edward moans.

"What?" I ask.

"It just keeps getting better and better," he explains.

I nod against his skin and whisper my words of love to him. I know what he means. Everything from the moment that we met has been intense and since we first kissed, it just gets better each time.

Christmas morning arrives and I awake to delicious smells floating through the house.

"Merry Christmas," Edward mumbles from his position behind me.

"Merry Christmas," I state, rolling over to face him. "I love you."

"And I love you."

He pleasantly kisses me, then drags me out of bed. Heading to the kitchen, we find Alice and Jasper cooking breakfast, whispering and giggling to each other.

"Merry Christmas," I loudly state to get their attention.

Alice jumps, startled by our presence, and turns to face us.

"Merry Christmas!" she chirps. "We told Peter and his family to enjoy Christmas morning together and that we would not need them until later, after lunch. Hope you don't mind, Edward."

"No, not at all. I was thinking the same thing myself," he responds. "You beat me to it."

"Good, now, there is coffee and juice and there are presents under the tree," Alice explains.

"Tree?" I ask.

Alice grins and points behind us. We turn to see a fake spiral tree with lights and a red star at the top.

"Alice, where…," my words trails.

"It's folds flat and you just pull the star and bam, instant Christmas tree," she happily explains.

"Outstanding," Edward compliments.

"Thanks, Alice," I tell her, going over to give her a hug.

We embrace and I squeeze her with everything I have, gaining a little Alice squeak from my efforts.

Edward gets us some coffee and we sit at the bar and talk to Jasper and Alice while they finish making breakfast. Before long, the sex-haired pair of Rose and Emmett joins our merry morning.

"Well, how was the ceiling?" Edward smirks.

"Wonderful," Emmett replies.

We all start to laugh, just thinking that Rose would have been the one to answer that question.

Breakfast is warm and comforting, reminding me more of how lucky I am to have great friends and the love of Edward. We all chat, talking about Christmases past, time with our crazy families as well as future Christmases, and unique ideas of ways to spend them.

We clean up and settle in front of Alice's packable tree in order to open up our gifts. Since I didn't know that everyone was coming, all I have are Edward's gifts.

I take a place on the floor in front of the chair that Edward is sitting in, lean forward and dull out the gifts.

Lucky for me, the gifts are for each couple, their gifts to each other.

As I reach for the last two, I notice that they are the ones from Edward and myself, to each other. What bothers me is that both are the same size. _Small boxes_._ Oh shit._

"Here," I whisper, giving Edward his.

"You first," Edward insists, waving to the box in my hand.

I take a deep breath and open the box. Inside, nestled in tissue, is a key attached to a fleur-de-lis key chain. Removing it from the box, I hold it up and cock an eyebrow at Edward.

"I bought us a little place in New Orleans, so you wouldn't have to live out of a hotel for six months," he explains.

"Describe little," I counter.

"Just something private. Nothing too…" He lets his words trail as he grins at me.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with you coming to visit me while I'm on set."

"This would be about wanting my girlfriend to live in comfort. And it helps the local economy," he adds as he leans in giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, Edward," I whisper. "I love you."

He pulls back and holds up his box in his hands. "My turn."

I nod and he proceeds to open the box, removing a key with a very distinct logo.

"No," Edward gasps.

"Yes," I purr.

"Bella, did you just give Edward a Porsche key?" Emmett asks stunned.

"Yes." I grin. I can't contain the smile on my face. Edward _really_ likes cars.

I had a hard time figuring out what he wanted for Christmas until a month ago. Right after we moved in together, we were relaxing one evening on the couch, watching a car show on T.V. Edward gasped and swooned over every car that they showed on the screen. But it wasn't until the Porsche came on that he practically melted into the couch, and I almost saw a bit of drool coming out of his mouth.

Knowing how much he loved that car, I had to get it for him. I made a few phone calls and used a little bit of my celebrity to pull some strings with the time crunch and the holidays. A few weeks later, right before I went on Edward's show, I got the key.

"The car is at the dealer and is waiting for you when we get back," I explain.

"What kind did you get him?" Rose asks.

But before I can answer, I find myself flat on my back on the floor, held down by Edward, his body covering mine, being peppered by his kisses.

"Thank you." _Kiss_. "Thank you." _Kiss._ "I love you." _Kiss._ "Thank you!" he yells.

"Edward, get off of her," Alice pokes fun at us rolling around the floor together.

Edward finally stops attacking me and sits up, pulling me into his lap.

"She got me the Porsche Carrera GT," Edward breathes.

"Whoa," Jasper exhales.

"Whoa," Emmett parrots.

"Men," Rose grumbles.

We continue our morning, lounging and enjoying Christmas morning together.

After lunch, Peter, Charlotte, Bree and Riley return and bring with them a few huge yellow fin tunas.

As Edward, Jasper and Emmett take time to play with the jet skis, Rose, Alice and myself resume our positions from yesterday at the pool.

"So?" Rose and I ask at the same time.

"We talked," Alice explains.

"And?"

"We're going to wait."

"Wait for what?" I ask, turning my head to Alice lying on her chair.

"Marriage," Alice sighs.

"What!" I exclaim.

"Are you two," Rose says gulping, "engaged?"

"Not yet, but the idea of marriage came up last night. I love him."

Rose and I sit up and stare at each other before looking over at a relaxed Alice. Come to think of it, I don't think I have ever seen Alice this relaxed before, _ever_.

"You must have done something. I mean, look at you," I tell her.

"Oh, let's just say that he didn't just write the alphabet down below, he wrote the Chinese alphabet." Alice continues to relax and just grins.

"What did you do to him?" Rose asks, shaking her head in disbelief.

She just grins at us and we both sit there staring at her.

Once the boys return, Rose and I watch Jasper, trying to see any signs that will give away his hidden talents. Cause, let's face it, if any man can relax Alice and keep her from talking about sex, he has some talent.

Dinner is a feast, and we insist that Peter and his family join us as we dine outside under the cabana. The sunset filters the sky, dark oranges fade into pinks and yellows along some distance clouds as we toast to a Merry Christmas.

The next morning, we all take a snorkeling trip, followed by fishing the next day. Monday arrives and we all pack. Rose, Emmett, Alice and Jasper are headed back first, back to the west coast, as Edward and I will be leaving later, going right to New York.

I've finished packing and I take one last moment to stand on the private balcony of our bedroom and take in the view. I feel relaxed and happy, more so than I have in years. I've always worked hard for the next step, the next progression. If it wasn't school, it was sports or any activity that involved my father. I always felt that I was missing something, and have been working, almost struggling, to find it.

"Ready?" Edward asks, wrapping his arms around me, breaking me from my thoughts.

"Not really," I whisper. I sigh and relax into his chest, relishing in the comfort that he gives me.

"We can come back, after you finish the movie. We can come here and let you de-stress," Edward offers as he gently kisses me on my head.

"I know," I pause, sighing again. "Thank you for the best Christmas ever." I turn in his arms and wrap my arms around his neck. "I love you, Edward."

"And I love you, Bella." Edward pulls me close and holds me tight.

Now more than ever, I know all I need is right here.

* * *

**A/N: Well, if you read any of my other fics, you know I have a thing about cars, and this car, it is my hubby's dream car (about 1/2 million to buy) and I couldn't resist putting in the fic. You will find out more about the house in New Orleans, I've been having fun shopping for real estate for research.**

**I have a request, and I normally don't do this, but I want reviews. I need some feedback, good and bad, so I can be inspired to finish the next chapter. As it is stated in another fic that I collab on, reviews=inspiration. Please inspire me to write faster.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: It is with a heavy heart that I admit that the exclusive rights to Twilight aren't mine, nor will they ever be.**

_**A/N: Thanks to all that are reading and that have put this story on alert. One request, if you aren't old enough to by cigarettes legally, please don't read this.  
**_

_**Ah, my beta's: Colleen-who is a busy new mommie & Jessica-who whipped this chapter back to me very quickly. More at the bottom.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Arriving in New York, I whisper to the limo driver where to take us. Edward arranged the flight and for a limo to be waiting, but I didn't want to give him a hint of where we were going until we pulled in front of the building.

"Welcome to the St. Regis Hotel," the valet says, opening the front door for us.

I can tell it's late in the evening because of the time on my watch, but when I look around as we leave the limo, all I see are the bright lights of the big city.

Smiling, I take Edward's hand and lead us through the large gold door and into the opulent lobby. I ask Edward to wait while I go check us in, and he grumbles something but does as I request and takes on one of the couches in the lobby.

We are led to our room and as we approach the door, Edward reads the sign to the left – "The Orient Suite."

He cocks an eyebrow at me.

The bellhop opens the door and we are led into the suite.

The suite is lush, decorated in golds, blacks and mauves. The oriental theme is stunning with a few palm trees and large windows that overlook Fifth Avenue and 55th Street.

"Bella, what in the world made you pick this place?" Edward asks.

I let the bellhop deposit our bags, tip him and let him leave before answering Edward.

"Ever since I started coming to New York for work I have wanted to stay at this hotel. I had lunch here one time for an interview and fell in love with the atmosphere. So I promised myself that whenever I had a special occasion that I would book a room here. When I knew that I had the premiere here and that you agreed to come along with me, I couldn't resist," I explain.

He pulls me over to him and wraps his arms around my waist. "So, this is a special occasion?" He's smirking at me.

I pop up on my toes and give him a quick kiss on the lips before grinning back at him. He holds me tighter, lifting me up off the ground and carries me to the bedroom where I show him how special he is.

The next day, I awake to find myself in bed, alone. Rolling over, I stretch as I check the clock and see that it is lunch time. Slipping out of bed and grabbing Edward's t-shirt from the chair, I pad out to the living room to find Edward on his cell, talking quietly but smiling.

"Yes, I'll ask. I can call you later and let you know for sure," he says to the person on the other end of the phone.

He says good bye and hangs up before turning to me and unleashing his kilowatt smile on me.

"Who was that?"

"That was my mentor, Marcus. He wants to have dinner with us tonight. I told him a few weeks ago that I would be in town and to call me if he wanted to get together." Edward grins as he tells me about his phone call.

"Marcus Winters?" Funny thing about being in a relationship, you are always learning something new about the other person. I had no idea that the king of late night was Edward's mentor. I knew that Marcus's company executive produces his show, but I didn't know how close Edward and Marcus are.

"Yeah. Have you ever been on his show?"

"No, but I imagine after this project with Felix, I probably will be."

"Good, then it's a good time to meet him."

Edward kisses me again, which leads him to following me into the bathroom, and into the shower. I never wanted that shower to end. _Thank God for huge hotel hot water heaters._

Several hours later, we are dressed. Edward is divine in a dark navy blue suit, off white shirt and a unique tie that he got from one of my many bouquets. I keep things simple in an off-the-shoulder black dress with black heels.

Leaving the hotel, we are greeted with the first signs of press, flash bulbs going off and our names being called from every direction, as we make our way calmly to the awaiting car.

I knew it was coming – with the movie premier and the holidays – that Edward and I would be found eventually.

The drive over is quiet, Edward's fingers laced with mine giving me assuring squeezes to help ease my nerves. I'm not nervous about meeting Marcus, but with the movie premier, being in New York, followed by press everywhere, and the impending separation between Edward and myself, my nerves are starting to wear thin.

We arrive at an intimate sushi restaurant, _Jewel Bako,_ where we are immediately led back to a table. Marcus is already seated there, but stands once he sees us.

Marcus is picture perfect, just as he appears on T.V. His dark brown hair frames his mature face and his pearly white teeth are exposed from his perm-a-grin smile. He is dressed in a dark charcoal suit with a dark red silk tie. As he extends his hands to greet us, I can see his unique cuff links pop out from the end of the jacket sleeves.

"Isabella, so wonderful to finally met you," he smoothly states, taking my hand and kissing it. "Edward, so glad we could get together. Please sit."

We order some cocktails and look over the impressive menu while Marcus asks us about our holiday vacation.

Edward tells him about the island, leaving Marcus wanting to make his own plans to vacation there. As the two talk, I watch them, smiling because they look like two long lost friends catching up on each other's lives.

I also get to see Marcus's cuff links in more detail. They are round, black onyx with a raised emblem in gold. The emblem is very detailed. But as I lean closer to try and discern what it is, Marcus addresses me.

"Isabella, I hear rumors that you are working on a new project with Felix Volturi," he quietly says.

"Um, yes. We start working in less than two weeks," I respond, leaning back in my seat.

"I'm looking forward to seeing what he can pull out of you. I've seen most of you."

"She will be magnificent," Edward adds.

He looks at me, giving me his signature grin, and squeezes my hand. Even though I'm looking forward to this project and the challenge that it brings, I'm terrified of leaving Edward. But this one sentence from his mouth makes me realize how proud he is of me, and I never want to do anything to let him down.

We eat and talk some more about what is going on in our lives. Edward goes on and on about the new car that I got him for Christmas, and Marcus being an auto buff himself, is very impressed.

Then, as the plates are cleared away and we are sipping on the last cocktail, Marcus's demeanor changes and you can sense that he is ready to talk business.

"Edward, I got a call about the Emmy's," he starts. "You have made the short list."

Edward grins. "What do we need to do to secure my spot?"

Marcus looks at Edward, his face scrunching, making what wrinkles he has appear deeper, thinking and forming his words before speaking.

"The next month you will need to be schmoozing. Lots of lunches and tons of dinners, emails, phone calls; anything to contact and put your face out there."

And I know what that means for us – less time left for him to come to New Orleans to visit me. But if it means that he gets to host the Emmy's, I'm all for him doing what needs to be done. He supports me, I support him.

We finish dinner and say our goodbyes to Marcus before heading back to the hotel.

The next morning, Angela arrives promptly at ten. I have her booked in a room on a lower floor, just so she won't have to go far to help me.

Opening the door, she seems anxious. I give her a puzzled look before she comes in and sits at the couch.

"You might want Edward in here for this one," she announces in a grave tone.

"Edward," I call out.

"Yeah, be there in a second," he calls from the bedroom.

"What's going on?" I ask.

She sighs and shakes her head before handing me one of the many news rags that reports on celebrities. There on the left side, is a picture of Edward and I on Riley's boat, at a moment that looks like we have just come back from snorkeling.

There are other pictures of different celebrities scattered along with ours. The caption on the top reads '_Celebrities & Their Holidays_'.

"What does this trash say?" I ask Angela. I know that she has read the article. She likes to shield me from reading any bad press. Not that I'm a baby and can't handle it, but it's like a disease, or an infection, and the worse it is, sometimes it takes forever to forget.

"What the hell?" Edward says. He is standing behind me where Angela and I are sitting on the couch.

He reaches over and grabs the paper from my hand, scanning the front and then opening up to read the article.

"It's harmless," Angela starts. "This is the only picture of the two of you, and there are only two sentences in the whole article about your vacation on a private island in Florida."

"Well, that's good," I sigh in relief.

"This is unacceptable." Edward throws the paper down on the couch next to me and storms back off to the bedroom.

I give him a few minutes before going after him. When I enter the bedroom, he is pacing the floor and on the phone. He mouths to me that he is talking with Caius.

Trying not to listen, I walk into the bathroom and re-brush my teeth for a distraction. As I finish and step back into the bedroom, he is wrapping up his call.

"Yeah," he pauses. "Let me know what you find out." He hangs up

"What did Caius say?"

"He's going to look into who was there taking those pictures. It worries me that someone would go to such lengths to get pictures of us on holiday. All I do know, it must have been one hell of a lens."

Edward stays in the bedroom, taking time to watch some T.V. when I go back into the living room.

Angela is still sitting with her blackberry out.

"How's Edward?"

"He's fine, just upset. Caius is checking into it for us," I explain.

We talk casually about our trip and she tells me about her holiday with her family before we start going over my schedule for the next two weeks before we leave for New Orleans.

"Guess what?" I ask her, trying to hide my smile.

"What?"

"Edward bought a house so we have an actual place to live during shooting."

"Holy shit," she exclaims. "How rich is he?" she whispers.

"I really don't know," I quietly reply.

I order us some room service for lunch and Edward comes out to join us. Angela drills him about the house and he finally relinquishes, bringing his laptop out to show us some pictures. I had already seen them, so I let Angela gasp over seeing them.

The next day, Angela shows up with a hairdresser and makeup artist and a dress bag. After I'm plucked, hair pinned up on my head and dressed in a tight fitting, ankle length purple crinkle dress, I kiss Edward bye and tell him that I'll see him at the after party.

The red carpet is a little more intense than the first one; the crowd is louder, which only makes me smile wider. I sign autographs and pose for pictures and talk to the press before finally entering the theatre and taking my seat.

I'm in between Embry and Irina and I glance around, seeing James seated in the same row, but on the other end. He looks tired and sullen, not that much different from when I first met him that day for the table reading.

In the limo on my way to the after party, I call Edward and he informs me that he is already there, waiting for me inside.

I sigh when I hang up the phone, realizing that the phone is going to be our communication for the next several months. Practicing deep breaths, my anxiety reduces, but is still bubbling under my skin.

When we return back to the hotel, Edward holds me tight around my waist from the time we exit the limo to the time we enter the room. I don't know if he can sense my anxiety but having his touch relaxes me more than anything else

His touch continues, guiding me through the room to the bedroom, moving his hands to unzip my dress.

Warm hands find their way along my bare skin, pushing the offending fabric away. His mouth finds my neck, sucking and whispering words. I moan and beg for more before turning in his arm, grasping his suit, tugging and pulling off his body.

Once our clothes have found their place on the floor, he moves us to the bed. His hands are everywhere, touching and caressing, before finding purchase on my ass, lifting and holding. My legs wrap around his waist, and my arms snake around his neck as my mouth finds his.

He lifts my body higher, but our kisses remain constant. I can feel the tip of his cock on my wet heat, so I try and push to impale myself onto him. But he holds me still, moving my body at his discretion. Slowly he lowers me, sliding with purpose to enter me.

"Edward," I groan. "I love you."

He thrusts once before speaking. "I love you too, Beautiful."

We crash on the bed and he starts a furious pace, my screams and his filling the room.

The next morning, we have a casual breakfast at the same café that we went to during our first time in New York, all those months ago. He smiles sweetly at me, and I blush.

When we return, we pack and make our way to return home.

He must be reading my mind, wanting to distract me from what I will have to do when we return home – pack for New Orleans.

The next couple of days fly by. Between packing up clothes and some supplies, I'm forced to run errands, including the doctor's office for a checkup and the dentist.

A few days before I'm scheduled to leave, I meet the girls for brunch.

"How nervous are you?" Rose asks.

"About the movie or leaving Edward?"

"Both."

"The movie, a little more since the role is so big and the story is so great. But Edward," I pause, sighing. "I know that it's short and we can get through our separation, but I just hate leaving him. Everything in my body says don't."

"I'm sure it will be hard at first, but you will adjust and before you know it, you'll be back home," Alice offers.

Alice is planning to come with me for the first month, and she has been packing like a mad woman along with shopping for more clothes for both of us.

"Are you going to be okay with leaving Jasper?" I ask.

"Yeah, I think the time away will give him some time to think. Figure out the when and where of the progression of our relationship," she says, grinning.

We all continue to talk about the movie, New Orleans and our love lives. Before I know it, I'm home again, staring at my library, trying to figure out if I should take any books or just start a new library there.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Edward asks. He comes up from behind me and wraps his arms around my shoulders, across my chest, pulling me back to him.

"Trying to decide if I should start a library in New Orleans."

"Yeah, you should. There is plenty of room in the new house."

"Are you going to miss me?"

"More than you can imagine."

I sigh, content in his arms. We only have a few days left before I have to leave, and I don't want to dwell on my anxiety.

"Why don't we go out for dinner tonight?" he suggests.

"Invite the gang?"

"Sure."

At dinner, I discover that I'm not the only one experiencing some anxiety. Alice appears to be her happy self, but Jasper is quieter than usual.

"Jasper, are you okay?" I whisper to him. Alice slipped away to the bathroom giving me the rare opportunity to speak to him.

"Not really. I'm going to miss her," he admits.

"I know what you mean. But you know that you can come visit anytime," I remind him.

He nods.

The rest of dinner is filled with a few laughs, but you can tell that everyone wants to avoid talking about Alice and me leaving soon.

But surprisingly, at the end of the night, as we sip on our last cocktails of the evening, Emmett offers a toast.

Clicking his glass gently and raising it, he begins to speak, "To Bella and her new role. May you break a leg and come home soon." Everyone clinks their glasses and we take our sips.

"And to Alice, please travel safely and come back to me soon," Jasper adds.

The next day, I'm at home finishing my packing, preparing for my last day with Edward when the door bell rings.

"Hi, Carlisle," I greet him, opening the door.

"Hi, Bella."

I invite him into the house and offer him something to drink.

We take a seat on the couch and Carlisle starts to talk. "I wanted to make sure to come and wish you good luck in New Orleans."

Then his look turns serious as he continues. "I don't want you to worry about Edward while you're on location. I want you to concentrate on your work."

"I don't mean to sound rude, but why are you telling me this?"

"I remember when I first met Esme how she would get when going on location; the stress, the anxiety. I knew that part of it just came from the job, but I wasn't stupid to think that I wasn't part of the cause either. No matter how many times I told her I was fine, she never really believed me. I ended up working a lot when she was away, anything to keep me busy. But when she came home, everything was fine. She would see that I was in one piece and that nothing had changed between us."

I wanted to become defensive and tell him that I wasn't Esme. But I knew that I would be lying. My body is filled with dread and anxiety right now. I just want to crawl out of my own skin for a while.

"He'll be fine. He has work and Jasper and Emmett as well as Esme and myself. And if you think this is easy on him, letting you walk away and live somewhere else for six months, you're crazy."

"I know," I admit.

"I mean really crazy," he says more to himself than me.

We talk some more, and I tell him about the house in New Orleans. He hugs me bye and leaves me feeling better about everything.

I finish packing my last bag then prepare dinner for Edward. I know that he will be coming to see me soon, but I want to make him a special dinner and show him how much he means to me.

Hearing the door open, I rush over to take my place on the kitchen counter. Wearing nothing but one of Edward's button down shirts, I try and stay still, waiting on Edward to follow the smell.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Edward asks as he enters the kitchen.

"I fixed us some dinner and dessert," I explain. I pick up a small bowl beside me and dip my finger into the homemade whipped cream, popping it into my mouth.

He grins and takes a few strides to stop right in front of me. He dips his finger in the bowl and swipes the cream on my exposed neck, trailing down to my breasts.

"I'm only interested in one thing right now," he purrs.

I smile innocently at him as he leans down to kiss me.

The morning arrives quickly, and we haven't slept all night. It wasn't a question or a request; it was something that we both needed to do. Holding each other, making love, whispers against my skin; all the things that we craved before this morning.

"You need to relax," Edward coos.

"I'm trying, but it's hard," I admit.

"Hey, I'll be visiting you soon, and you will be so busy with this movie, that you won't even know that time is flying by."

I sigh and nod my head. The words are stuck in my head, not waiting to pour out of my mouth, telling Edward how much I'm going to desperately miss him. He knows, only because I can see the same emotions reflected in his eyes.

We kiss, and he helps me shower, his tender touch soothing my body as well as igniting a fire from the trail of his fingers. We get dressed and I pack my carry on bag.

Once at the airport, he pulls around to the private terminal where I find Alice and Angela waiting for me.

Turning off the car, he turns to me, taking my face gently in his hands. "I love you, and I will talk with you when you land."

I kiss him, and he wipes a stray tear off of my cheek before we get out of the car.

My bags are loaded as Alice and Angela board the plane. I give Edward one more strong huge and a quick kiss before turning to board the plane.

I've never wanted to not be an actress more in my life than right now. Leaving Edward for New Orleans is turning out to be one of the hardest things I have ever done. But if I weren't an actress, I would have never met him. So I'm going to put on my big girl panties and go to work, and work on the role of a lifetime. But only after I curl up against Alice and cry on this flight.

* * *

**A/N: Well, we knew this time would come, the separation of our love birds. I'm already working hard on the next chapter. And thank you for all the wonderful reviews, they were all very inspiring.**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing and supporting this fun and fluffy fic.**

**One more thing, I submitted an entry for the 80's movie contest and voting has started and ends on the 20th, so go now and see if you can figure out which one. www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/2474191/80s_Movie_Contest#**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: It is with a heavy heart that I admit that the exclusive rights to Twilight aren't mine, nor will they ever be.**

_**A/N: Thanks to all that are reading and that have put this story on alert. One request, if you aren't old enough to by cigarettes legally, please don't read this.  
**_

_**Ah, my beta's: Colleen-who is a busy new mommie & Jessica-who did some major magic to this chapter.

* * *

**_

When we arrive in New Orleans, my tears are dry. But the flight gives me the time to steel a new resolve to make it through the next six months.

Waiting for us when we exit the plane is a van with a young Native American leaning against it with his arms crossed over his chest, showing his toned biceps. I see Angela lick her lips out of the corner of my eye.

"Hi, I'm Seth," he introduces himself.

"Bella, and this is Alice and Angela," I say motioning to the girls. As I look over to where I have pointed, I see Angela blushing.

I hide my giggles as he starts collecting all the trunks and suitcases that we brought along with us. He loads everything and makes sure that we are settled before leaving the airport.

Taking a seat in the van, I shoot Edward a quick text, letting him know that we have landed and I will call him from the house once we get settled in.

From the blacked out windows of the van, we travel in secrecy to the house as Seth gives us a small tour of the area.

We pull up in front of three carriage doors on an off white brick building in the middle of the block. There is a white iron balcony on the second floor. Nothing distinctive about the building, which looks just like any other house in The Quarter.

Standing in the open far right door is a Native American woman, with a soft round face and long jet-black hair.

She waves to the driver as he gets out and she comes over to open the door on the curbside.

"Hi, I'm Sue, your housekeeper," she pleasantly introduces herself.

I restrain from rolling my eyes; only Edward would think to have someone hired to help out while I'm here.

"I'm Bella Swan, and this is my assistant Angela Weber and my stylist Alice Brandon," I respond, motioning to them as they follow me out of the van.

"Seth, my son, will bring everything in, so why don't you come and let me give you a tour."

We follow her in, entering through the carriage door. Stepping through we find ourselves in what must be the covered garage with two archways leading to the private courtyard. I start to recognize some of these details from the pictures that Edward showed me.

The walls are tan, giving off a warm feel. The stone floor is slightly bumpy, making me want to take my shoes off and walk barefoot on them. As we walk through the archway I feel calmer, like Edward picked this house as my own little sanctuary while I'm here.

There are potted plants all through the garden with benches and large windows lined up along the floor level of the house.

Sue leads us up spiral stairs and through the house, pointing out all the various rooms. Most of the walls are white washed brick and what looks to be an original dark wood floor that has been refinished.

The furniture is sparse, no doubt another plan of Edward's to give me something to keep me busy with when I'm not on set. But what is here looks to be antique.

There are four major bedrooms, including a master suite with a stand-alone tub and a large mirror on the wall.

We end up in the kitchen where Sue fixes us some tea and offers us some warm cookies. Looking around, I relax even further knowing that Edward made a lot of effort picking out the perfect place for me.

The kitchen is unique to the house, a combination of old and new. The floor is a beige tile with counters lining both walls. There are stainless steel appliances and the cabinet doors are white washed. There is a large kitchen table at the end of the room, and canister lights spread throughout the ceiling.

Sue is standing at the sink, which faces one of the living areas with a large opening. "Edward sent a list of food to stock the house with, and all the linens are clean. I'm here during the day, and I can prepare any meal that you want, so just let me know what you need."

Angela and Alice started asking her questions about what types of foods she could cook while I took a moment to step out of the room and call Edward.

"_Hey, Beautiful,"_ he warmly answers.

"Hey," I sigh.

"_How was the flight?"_

"It was fine. We're at the house. Which is more beautiful than I could have imagined. Edward, small is not the word that I would use to describe this place."

"_Well, I wanted you to be comfortable, and like I said before, it's an investment for us."_

"An investment?"

"_Yeah, real estate is a little side hobby of mine."_

"How many homes do you actually own, Edward?"

"_Including the one here in L.A.?"_ He pauses. _"Five."_

"Why does it not surprise me?" I ask myself.

"_But the one that you are standing in, it's all you."_

"What do you mean, all me? I thought you bought us this house together?"

"_Your name is the only one on the deed. I'm just paying the bill,"_ he explains.

"Edward," I gasp. My eyes widen, looking carefully at house that I am standing in.

"_It's nothing, Beautiful. Now go get settled in and give me a call later. Or better yet, Skype. I miss your face already."_

We say our "love yous" and promises to talk later before hanging up.

I make my way back into the kitchen just in time to have Sue shoo us off to start unpacking. She tells us that she will have dinner soon and will call us when it is ready.

Not realizing how late in the day it is, I tell her thanks before heading to the master suite to unpack.

The master suite reminds me of our hotel room in New York. There is a huge bed with a wrought iron headboard with flowers and fleur-de-lis with an embossed gold bedspread.

There are two armoires and a long dresser with a huge gold mirror over it. I place my laptop bag on the bed and start pulling stuff out. I'm almost done with getting out everything I need when a box falls out.

I don't remember packing this but I pick it up and examine it. It's black with a white ribbon tied on it. There is a card stuck under the ribbon. Pulling it out, I see Edward's handwriting.

_Bella_

_I love you_

_Good luck_

Opening the box, I find a stainless steel watch inside. But the watch is unique; a dual time watch. The face of the watch has the current time for New Orleans and there is a second ring on the bottom half with another dial with the current time for L.A.

I finger the watch and turn it over in my hand. There is engraving on the back.

_The time you_

_think you're_

_missing_

_misses you too_

_Love ~ E_

I shed a few tears as my fingers touch the engraving, reading the words over and over again.

But eventually I break my gaze on the watch to see my trunks and boxes along with my luggage are sitting in the corner of the master suite, staring at me, mocking me to unpack them.

I glare back at them before putting on my new watch on and go over to start going through them. I'm through one box and searching out toiletries when Sue calls for dinner.

Alice meets me in the hallway and she locks arms with me, giving me the right kind of support that I need without having to ask. She knows that this is hard on me and I know that being away from Jasper is hard on her. At least she gets to go back to him in a month.

We smile at each other and bump heads on our way to the kitchen.

After dinner, I drag myself back upstairs, the weight of the food in my stomach, the emotions that I have felt and the lack of sleep from last night are starting to sink in; my need for sleep it strong.

But before I can get some sleep, I need to talk to Edward, preferably see him. Even though I just saw him less than twelve hours ago, my need is stronger than ever, and I won't be able to sleep without connecting with him in some way.

I pop open my laptop, leaving it on the bed to power it up as I sort through one of my trunks to find something to sleep in. Finally finding what I need, I hear the familiar ringing on my computer.

Edward is calling me on Skype. I giggle and smile and accept the call, watching that little green light at the top of my screen come on.

"Hey, Beautiful." Edward is grinning into his webcam back at me, looking comfy sitting on our bed at home.

"Hey," I mumble.

"You look tired. Are you getting ready for bed?"

"Yeah," I answer, stepping back from the computer and starting to undress.

"Bella, what are you doing?"

"Getting ready for bed," I say like it's the most obvious thing in the world. I've got my pants off and my shirt and I'm starting to remove my bra.

"Um, did you mean to strip for me tonight?" he growls.

I look back down as my bra drops to the floor, realizing what he is seeing and what I am _really_ doing. Smirking, I place my hands on my hips, fingering my lace hipsters.

"Did you want me to strip for you, Edward?" I seductively ask.

I can visibly see Edward swallow before he nods silently.

Even though we made love all night last night and my body is slightly sore from our activities, I still have a desire for him, which seems to have excelled since leaving the same time zone.

Moving my finger along the edge of my panties, I close my eyes and imagine that it's Edward's fingers touching me. As I moan, I hear Edward whimper.

I slide my panties over my hips and nudge them down my legs, letting them slide as I wiggle my hips.

"Fuck," he groans. Edward and I rarely talk during sex. It's not that we don't want to, but somehow it's like we are running a marathon and want to reserve our mouths for breathing.

I open my eyes and stand completely naked in front of the webcam for Edward to see.

Edward growls as I yawn. "Um, maybe you should go to bed."

"Damn, I guess I should," I whine, before yawning again.

"Beautiful, you have to promise me that we will pick this up again…soon."

I blush at his request and nod. Then I see movement from Edward on the screen. "Are you touching yourself, Edward?"

"Yeah," he pauses, blushing himself.

"I'm really sorry," I tell him pouting. After slipping on my cami and boy shorts, I can see him pouting too. "I promise, soon."

We chat a bit more as I slip into bed, and I place my laptop on the pillow on the right side of the bed where Edward sleeps when we are together. I'm lying down and Edward has moved his laptop to my pillow on the left side of our bed at home, so we are looking at each other, making it appear like we are in bed together.

"I miss you," I whisper.

"I miss you too."

"Oh, thank you for the watch. That was incredibly sweet," I mutter, yawning.

"Just something for you to keep with you to remember me," he sweetly says. "I love you, Bella."

"And I love you, Edward." I close my eyes, and let sleep take over.

The next morning I'm woken up by Alice bounding into my room and plopping down on my bed. "Come on, it's yoga time." She is smiling and seems extra happy today. I only hope some of it will rub off on me.

"Yoga?"

"Yeah. I figured in the land of rich food and beignets we needed to change up our workout. Plus it will give you some meditation time," she explains. "Now, up!"

I grumble ,getting out of my warm bed, wishing it was Edward that was pushing to get me moving. After a quick splash of water on my face and brushing my teeth, I throw on some yoga pants and one of Edward's long sleeve t-shirts that I snagged when I was packing.

Taking a deep whiff of his shirt, I feel better and my anxiety settles a little more.

I make my way through the house to the kitchen where I find Angela and Seth sitting at the table making googly eyes at each other and speaking softly.

I clear my throat.

"Um, hi Bella," Angela redirects her attention to me.

"Morning," I address them both.

"Where's Alice?"

"She's in the courtyard," Seth informs me.

I smile at them both before leaving the room. In the courtyard, I find Alice setting up two yoga mats. It's January and still cold outside, so I remind Alice that I'm not interested in freezing today.

"Come on, Bella. The cold air will be good," she whines.

"No." I start to pout and win her over. She moves us back inside to the living room, settling us on a large rug.

As we lay our mats down in the mostly empty room, I start to imagine where I would like to see a couch or a desk and other pieces of furniture. It's like a blank canvas.

The walls are like the rest of the house, brick with white paint. There are only two chairs in the room and a large area rug that Alice and I are setting up on. The room is long and there is a fireplace at the end, framed by an ornate mantel.

After warming up with several rounds of sun salutations, Alice moves me through many poses, stretching my body and giving my mind something to concentrate on.

We finish with meditation. As I focus on my breathing, my mind relaxes, and flashes of Edward's face filter through.

"What are you smiling about?" Alice asks, breaking my meditation.

"Edward," I whisper.

"Ah. Are you ready for some breakfast?"

I nod standing up. My thoughts linger on Edward and I wonder if he is still asleep.

We roll up our mats and head to the kitchen. Angela is alone this time, her laptop open on the table, next to a huge cup of coffee.

"Anything interesting this morning?" Alice asks.

"Oh yeah," Angela says, grinning.

"What?" I ask. Stepping behind her I start to read the headlines on the _TMZ _website.

"James Cam Shows His Holiday Spirit," Alice reads out loud, standing next to me.

"James decided to hug a Christmas tree," Angela giggles.

Angela goes on to tell us that the article explains that last night James and an unidentified woman checked into a hotel in London, where he proceeded to tackle the 20-foot, fully decorated Christmas tree that was in the lobby.

He took the whole thing down to the ground. The police were called and he was arrested. He seemed to be under the influence of something and gave the police the okay to have his blood tested.

"They are reporting that the results will be in later today. Care to make a bet?" Angela jokes.

"Cocaine," Alice quickly says.

I look at her and raise an eyebrow.

"What?" she asks. "I got the sense about that last time I was on set with you."

"Damn," Angela mutters.

We eventually get away from the topic of James and whatever the hell is going on with him and focus on what I need to get done before we start shooting in two days.

"Today, I think you just need to relax. Go do some shopping. Then tomorrow you have makeup and wardrobe and the cast dinner," Alice suggests.

"Yeah, that sounds good. And I need to touch base with Maria and Felix," I add.

"Done," Angela informs us. "Maria wants to come by later and I asked Sue about an informal dinner. Felix is sending something by later today for you and his assistant said that he would be with you during wardrobe tomorrow."

Sighing to myself, I remember how busy a movie set can be. And with a Volutri Productions movie, things are bound to be busier than usual.

"Okay, let's go shower and change. Shopping for furniture I believe is in order," I announce.

I bite my lip and try hard not to think about Edward. I wish that he was here for furniture shopping with me. I wish that he was here to sleep in our bed together. I wish he was just…here.

Alice and Angela both hug me as I fight off the tears that are trying to escape my eyes.

We all shower and get ready for our shopping outing. We are all dressed casual in jeans and t-shirts, layered with jackets, scarves and finally I'm wearing a floppy hat and large sunglasses.

We leave the house, and Sue informs us if we get lost and want a ride to give her a call and Seth will come pick us up from where ever we are.

Walking down the uneven sidewalks, we make our way towards some of the retail stores. We stop in a few shops, finding some trinkets and decorations for the house. Then we stumble upon a unique furniture store. Walking in, it looks like another antique store with vintage furniture everywhere. But as we work our way further into the store, we're greeted by a sales person who starts to educate us on the uniqueness of their pieces.

They take antique pieces and gut them to work for modern conveniences. Such as a tall dresser that they have hollowed out, creating a swing out door that keeps the looks of drawers, leaving the open area large enough for a T.V.

Then they have an armoire that when you open the doors, the inside has been redesigned with rolling shelves and hanging racks from the top.

I'm so in love with their pieces that I end up buying enough to fill the empty living room that we were doing yoga in this morning. The only thing I had to order was a custom cabinet for a large flat screen T.V. I wanted to have something that is all Edward when he comes to visit. I know how much my boy loves his electronics.

And just as I buy him something, he sends me a text. He's on his way into work and wanted to tell me that he loves me and will call me during his lunch.

Angela, Alice and I end up finding a small café to each lunch in. So far I've managed to avoid any press and fans, only signing a few autographs for the store clerks in some of the stores that we visited.

After lunch we make our way back to the house. Entering through the carriage doors, we find a black Mini Cooper parked in the far left carriage spot.

It's tiny but sleek with chrome accents, a sunroof and the darkest tinted windows I have ever seen on a car. On the hood is a large white bow and a oversized tag.

"Welcome to NOLA," I read the card out loud. "Volturi Productions."

Alice lets out a long whistle as I go over and run a finger along the car.

"It was dropped off about an hour ago," Seth says, walking through the courtyard.

I watch Angela as she turns to see Seth. Her smile lights up her face as he comes closer.

"Are there any other notes?" I ask.

He steps towards me and hands me a large manila envelope. I open it and pull out some instruction manuals, insurance cards, several keys and a sealed card. I hand the information over to Angela, keeping one key, unlocking the car and sitting down behind the driver's seat.

The car smells incredible-brand new-and is clean inside. I open the card only to find the unique hand writing of Felix.

The card is simple, welcoming me to the area, as well as his production family. He is happy to have me cast in this movie and is looking forward to a creative and industrious filming.

Between the four of us, we pile into the car, checking out all the features and acting like kids at Christmas.

"Angela, how in the hell do I write a thank you note for a car?" I sarcastically ask.

"I think this might call for more than a thank you note," Alice suggests.

We eventually get out of the car and head to the kitchen. We end up sitting at the kitchen table, sipping on some hot tea, talking with Sue about dinner tonight and to Seth about the car.

Dinnertime arrives, and we are all dressed and waiting for Maria to arrive. The door bell rings and Sue answers it, leading Maria and her husband Jenks through the house and into the living room where myself, Angela and Alice are waiting.

"Bella," Maria pleasantly addresses me, before giving me a full hug.

"Maria, I'm so glad to see you. And you too, Jenks." I greet them.

I introduce them to Alice and Angela as we take a seat and enjoy some wine, waiting on dinner to be served.

"So, how was your holiday? We saw the tabloids. It's just awful that they can't leave you alone for just a minute," Maria complains.

"I know, but it's apart of this life," I explain.

"Do you know who took the pictures?" Jenks asks. "You know that I have someone that could look into that for you."

I think about it for two seconds. Wondering if Alec was behind that camera, snapping those shots, or if it was some other sleazy pap.

"No, it's behind me. Time to start concentrating on this film."

Maria snorts."Good, that's exactly what I want to hear."

Smiling at her, she reaches over and gives my hand a squeeze. Sue steps in and announces that dinner is ready.

After enjoying a lovely meal of Sue's Cajun specialty crawfish etoufee, we retreat back to the living room for after dinner drinks and coffee.

Jenks has Angela and Alice under his story telling skills, leaving Maria and I a moment to ourselves.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes," I start. "I'm a bit nervous, but I feel excited and anxious to get going on this film."

"I'm sure missing Edward has nothing to do with you feeling anxious?" Maria raises an eyebrow in question.

I sniff and sigh, holding back my emotions of how much I miss Edward. "I do miss him, more than I ever thought I would. But if I intend on being an actress, than I need to learn to deal with separation."

"You'll be fine. And the time will fly. Before you know it, we will be having the wrap party and you will be on your way home to L.A."

We talk some more about the movie, and I can see a sparkle in Maria's eyes when she speaks about this project. Even with my nerves, seeing her so happy, makes me happy to be apart of her project.

The evening ends, and we hug and send off Maria and Jenks before heading to bed.

Alice, Angela and I take our stuff back to the kitchen, both of them giving me approvals for my choice of this role. Neither of them had met Maria until tonight, and they both admitted that seeing the two of us interact and talk, that the connection and ease of our relationship was evident, cementing that casting me to play Maria in this movie was the right decision.

The girls and I head off to bed, but not before they gave me big hugs as we part in the hallway. They smile and remind me that I'm going to kick ass with this film and to get a good night's sleep.

As soon as I'm ready for bed, I call Edward.

"_Hey, Beautiful,"_ he answers his phone.

"Are you at home?" With the three-hour time difference and his show starting back up, I didn't know where he would be tonight.

"_I'm on my way home. I ended up having an early dinner for some ass kissing for the Emmy's,"_ he explains.

"So it's starting already?"

"_Yeah, Marcus didn't want me to waste anytime and started arranging some meetings for me."_

"Oh." It's only been a couple of days since being around Edward, and I miss not knowing everything that he is doing.

"_Don't worry. It was a last minute thing," _he says, reading my mind. _"From now on, I should have better warning of who and when I meet with."_

"Are you sure you're not a mind reader?"

He laughs, and the sound makes me melt on my end of the phone, _"No, but sometimes with you, I wish I was."_

We talk a bit more, as he makes his way back to our house. Hearing him turn off the engine, I start bouncing on the bed, knowing that he is going to his computer and I should be able to see him momentarily.

I can hear him grinning on the other end of the phone. "Do you have a few minutes for me on the computer?"

"Yeah, I'm up and waiting for you," I reply with enthusiasm.

He laughs again. "Good, give me just a minute and I'll ring you."

We hang up and I place my open laptop in the same position on the pillow like I did last night. I know it's not him lying in bed with me, but the illusion is better than nothing. _So, sue me for being hokey._

The familiar ring sounds and I immediately accept, flashing Edward's smiling face on the screen.

"Is it bad that I want to go to bed like this every night?" I ask.

"No," he sighs. "I just hope we can."

I know it's unrealistic that we will get to see each other everyday, especially with shooting starting in just a couple of days, but having this visual connection, it calms my anxiety about missing Edward.

"I know," I mirror his sigh. "So, tell me all about your day."

Edward catches me up, and I tell him about some of the furniture that I bought today, as well as the dinner with Maria and Jenks.

I start yawning as midnight approaches.

"Bella, you need to get some sleep," Edward reminds me.

I pout and poke my bottom lip out in protest.

"Beautiful, don't do that to me," Edward whines.

My pout changes to a beaming smile. Just hearing Edward act just as much like a teenager when it comes to saying goodbye as I am, reminds me that he is missing me just as much as I am missing him.

"Okay, I'll get some sleep," I promise to him.

We stare at each other in silence. I don't know how many minutes go by, but then I'm trying to hold off from yawning again.

"Night, Bella. I love you," Edward whispers.

"And I love you, Edward."

We stare at each other for a few more minutes, my yawns coming more frequent. I whisper I love him again, and blow him a kiss before we end our session.

Drifting off to sleep, my thoughts float between missing Edward, and starting the new film tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. If you have never been to New Orleans, it is incredible and the food there is unlike anywhere in the world. I've only been there once, but an in the middle of planning another trip there...soon.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: It is with a heavy heart that I admit that the exclusive rights to Twilight aren't mine, nor will they ever be.**

_**A/N: Thanks to all that are reading and that have put this story on alert. One request, if you aren't old enough to by cigarettes legally, please don't read this.  
**_

_**Ah, my beta's: Colleen-enjoy the snuggling with your sweet baby & Jessica-where do you find the time. Both of you amaze me. Thanks!**_

**_I've never been on a film set, so I took my best guess at what it might be like. Combination of watching too many tv shows and movies in my life and some help from a certain someone who has been on an actual movie set. Thanks L!_**

_**

* * *

**_

The next morning, the sun started peeking through my windows as I lie in bed, staring at the ceiling and thinking about Edward. I grab my phone off my nightstand and send him a quick text. All I do is say that I love him.

I don't even get a chance to put my phone back on the table when it buzzes with an incoming text.

_**I love you too. Good luck today.**_

Smiling, I hold the phone to my chest and hold back my urge to call Edward.

Eventually I make it out of bed, putting on some yoga pants and splashing water on my face. Alice and I go through another round of yoga and eat a quick breakfast before I shower and get ready to head to the set.

Armed with the pre-loaded GPS, I drive with a shotgun-calling Alice in the front seat and a Blackberry expert typist Angela, who's pouting while sitting in the back. We make our way out of The Quarter and to the set fairly quickly.

During the drive, I think about the next six months and this film. It's important to me to put my heart into this role, knowing that at the end of the day, I want to be proud that I was a part of this project.

And just the fact that I'm in almost every scene, the weight of the film is on my shoulders. Doing a good job is not enough. I need to be great.

Felix had purchased some of the devastated and destroyed land from hurricane Katrina and built a brand new branch for his production company and film studio. If you had been on any studio set in L.A., you would swear that you were looking at a replica pulling up to the guard gate-right down to the palm trees at the front entrance.

We show our IDs to the guard. I'm given a parking tag and a map with directions to the building we are supposed to drive to.

When we arrive, we find a parking space and make our way into the building. I'm greeted by a group of production assistants, guiding Angela, Alice and me through the maze of walls and out of the back of the building.

In the back lot are all of the trailers for the actors. Mine is located close to the building.

Angela and Alice help me settle, making lists of things that we need to bring to make this trailer more comfortable for the long six months that I'll be occupying it.

An hour later, I'm called to wardrobe where I'm greeted with a hug from Felix.

"Bella!"

"Hi, Felix."

"Are you ready?"

I take a deep breath. "As I'll ever be."

"Come then, sit. Let's get you into makeup."

I wasn't informed on what they would be doing to my hair and makeup for production, just confirmations through Rose that I was to keep my hair the same, no cutting or changing color before coming to set. I often wondered when I was around Maria what they planned to do. Her hair is darker than mine, almost black, and layered compared to my all-one length.

Sure enough, Felix starts talking with the hair designer about my hair, and confirming with me on what needs to be done.

"Solid black?" I ask.

"No, just black underlay with dark brown highlights," Felix clarifies. "It will look better on film."

"And the length?" I ask nervously. I haven't had to cut my hair in a very long time for a role. Most productions have allowed me to keep it, not requesting for it to be cut off.

"Layers, like Maria," Felix calmly explains.

_Fuck, I have to cut my hair. And change colors too._

I really shouldn't complain. Maria is actually heavier than I am and they could ask me to put on weight. And that is one thing I hate to do being an actress; eating to put on weight then work my ass off, literally, to take it off again. It's hard enough trying to maintain weight in Hollywood.

"Okay," I confidently state. This could be worse than losing some hair and changing color.

A couple of hours later, I've got a new do.

Looking in the mirror, I'm pleased with the results. My hair is much darker than my natural chestnut color. The layers aren't as bad as I thought they would be.

_I wonder what Edward is going to think about this?_

Sensing my need to share, Alice speaks up. "Let's take a picture and send to Edward."

I pose, hands in my new hair.

Then I start to wonder how long it will take to hit the press about my hair? Bet they will come up with some great theories why I changed it. '_Isabella changes look, depressed over Edward dumping her.'_

I shake my head, thinking about what the tabloids will make of this, smiling to myself how silly it can be, so far from the truth.

As lunch is delivered, my phone rings.

"It's Edward," I announce to the girls. They both give me smiles as I answer.

"_Um, wow,"_ Edward calmly states. I can almost sense him grinning on the other end of the line.

"You don't like it," I whimper. Of course I'm faking, knowing that Edward really doesn't care about my hair. He knows that I'm an actress and I'm bound to have a change more often than not.

"_Are you the same sweet girl inside that I love?"_ he coos.

"Are you the same silly and funny boy that I fell in love with?" I reply.

"_Beautiful." _One simple word from him is all that I need to hear. Whether he means it as a compliment of my new look or the term of endearment that he uses for me, it's perfect to hear.

Felix stays with me the whole day, and I'm shocked to have a director/producer that is so dedicated to the details of a project. I can see why it's going to take six months to shoot this movie.

We move on to makeup after eating lunch, and I'm thankful that the process is easy. Since I don't have anything added to me, or caked on blood, I'm left with simple day makeup and evening makeup.

When I arrive back to the trailer with Alice, we find that Angela has already gone to the grocery store and stocked my trailer with food. I don't mind the food that is on set, but sometimes there are too many tempting things to eat. I have found keeping healthier choices in my trailer can ward off eating disasters.

When the day is done, we head back home to a warm meal that Sue has prepared. I let Angela drive back, with me in the backseat, lying down and resting my eyes. My mind wanders between the script, going over the lines in my head, and Edward. It's only been a few days, but not having him to come home to each night is becoming harder with each passing day.

At home, we sit down at the table, and at my insistence, Sue and a smiling Seth join us. Conveniently, Seth is seated next to a blushing Angela.

Dinner is enjoyable. Alice, Angela and myself tell Sue and Seth all about working on a movie and invite them to come by the set one day to check it out.

Immediately following dinner, I retire to the master suite, turning on the laptop and dialing Edward on Skype before doing anything else.

Soon, Edward's inviting face is on my screen and the little green light lets me know that he can see me. "Hey, Beautiful."

"Hey," I quietly say. I hadn't realized before now how tired I am. I groan and lie down on the bed, turning the laptop so we can continue our conversation.

"Long day?"

"Yeah," I say before yawning.

"Why don't you take a hot bath and bring the computer in the bathroom with you so we can catch up."

"You just want to see me naked."

"There are pluses to my suggestion"

I smile at him, knowing that a hot bath would be great, but also knowing that he's my perv and teasing him will be fun.

"So, tell me about your day," I prompt him. I unplug the laptop and carry it into the bathroom, placing it on the sink. I leave the lights on at full strength instead of dimming them like I normally word, but I do light a few candle to help soften the light.

"Good, the taping went well, and I had a kiss-ass lunch again," he starts. I move over to the tub and lean over to turn it on, finding the right temperature before putting some bath oil in.

I hear Edward groan from the computer. "Rose stopped by to see Emmett."

Moving to sit on the edge of the tub, I remove my shoes, closing my eyes and rubbing my feet. I whimper a little as the built up pressure releases from my toes.

"Yeah, what did Rose have to say?"

I really don't care to hear anymore, other than the pained sounds coming from the computer.

"Um," he stutters. "She mentioned that you had settled and," he pauses.

I take my hands and put them on the hem of my shirt, pulling my shirt off in one movement.

"Fuck," Edward mutters.

I ignore his comment and continue. After my socks, I stand and remove my jeans, along with my panties. Leaving me only in my bra, encasing the one part of my body that Edward seems to be most fond of. My breasts.

"And," I prompt him to continue.

"Bella, how the fuck do you expect me to tell you what happened five minutes ago when you are getting naked in front of me?" he growls.

"Hmm," I moan as I pull the elastic out of my hair out, running my fingers through my new layers, scratching my scalp.

"Bella," Edward whispers.

"Edward," I seductively reply.

"Take it off." _I love it when he begs._

"Take what off, Edward?" I ask in a breathy voice. I know what he wants, but he is the one that suggested this, so he is going to have to participate a little bit.

"The bra," he pants.

My eyes pop open thinking I heard something over the running water in the room. I turn off the water and return my eyes to the computer. Edward is hunched forward, hands missing and face planted close to the screen.

"Edward?"

He grunts and pops his head down one time, then back to the screen.

I sway over to the computer, tilting the screen before reaching around and unhooking my bra, holding it up with my hands over my mounds.

"Are you enjoying yourself?"

I know what he is doing. He's touching himself. His strong hand is grasped around his thick cock right now, gripping and pumping. _Wow, that's fucking hot!_

He groans louder as I loosen my hands, allowing the bra to start to fall.

"Don't grab too hard," I remind him. The bra hits the floor and I can't help but touch my nipples, teasing and pulling like Edward does. I allow my fingers to tease, the sensation from my skin to skin movements causing me to pant on my own.

His panting picks up and I can see his arm moving faster.

"Would you like me to touch myself?" I whisper.

Edward's motion stops and a small whimper falls from his lips.

I smirk at him before tilting the screen one more time. This time I move back to the tub and perch on the edge. The cold ceramic is welcome against my now overheated skin.

Keeping my sight on the screen, I roughly grab my breasts with my whole hand, giving them a squeeze before slowly moving my hands down my naked torso, and down my hips, then even slower to my thighs.

Back up they come, and Edward's eyes are hooded with lust as he watches everything. He looks like he is ready to jump through the computer. _Damn, I wish he really could._

My hands move to my sex and I immediately plunge a finger in. My mouth releases a sound that is a mixture of a groan and a sigh. Acting on its own accord, my finger starts pumping. Wetness coats my finger before I add another, then another.

Edward is wide-eyed as his arm moves furiously on his side of the computer, and his breathing is ragged. _Holy fuck, why haven't we done this before?_

Edward and I have a fantastic sex life. If we had the time, we would fuck like bunnies. But this is new for us. I had never thought of self-pleasuring in front of each other. _Fool._

I match my pumping to his breaths. My body is starting to sweat, just enough to just enough to glisten. Hearing Edward from the computer, I'm more turned on knowing that he is watching and pleasuring himself at the same time.

My eyes close. My other hand is gripping the edge of the tub; white knuckles appear as my orgasm breaks and waves through my body.

My fingers pump slowly as my body calms. A few moments go by, and my breathing has returned to normal. My fingers stay imbedded, every now and then moving against my sensitive flesh. I dare to open my eyes and when I do, the top of Edward's head in showing on the screen.

"Edward?"

He grunts.

"Are you okay?"

His head rises and he has that afterglow grin on his face. "You are going to kill me. You know that?"

I giggle and smile at him. Then an evil thought floats through my head.

Sensing what I might be thinking, Edward speaks. "Don't do it, Bella." But his voice gives away his true thoughts. He wants.

So I remove my fingers and raise them to my mouth, sucking on each digit, moaning as though they are covered in the finest food on the planet. _To Edward, they are._

He growls at me, "Next time, it will be me sucking those fingers."

I eventually get into the tub, and we return to as normal of a conversation that two people can have after pleasuring themselves in front of each other. A few times I hear him moan, either when I'm washing my body or unconsciously rubbing my breasts. When I stand up and grab my towel, he mutters 'fuck' a few more times, causing me to blush, no doubt coloring my entire skin.

Lying down on the bed, laptop on the pillow on the other side of the bed, I sigh in contentment.

"Thanks for helping me relax tonight."

"Just wish I could be there to see that in person," Edward mutters.

I smile. "I love you, Edward."

"I love you too, Beautiful."

The next day I am moved along to wardrobe, and when we arrive, we are greeted with a very happy woman by the name of Maggie.

This time I'm in the studio, in a room off of the main sound stage. The room is comfortable, soft lighting with a giant three-way mirror with spotlights shinning brightly against it. To the left and right there are rolling racks of clothes, notes covering most of them, detailing who wears them and the scene to be used for. In the corners snuggled next to rolling racks are changing rooms. Along the back wall are two comfortable looking couches.

Shortly, I find myself in a boxed-in changing room with a draw curtain, where Maggie asks me to strip and put on a robe.

Angela leaves to run errands, leaving Alice to relax into her boredom state on the couch, Blackberry laying on her chest and e-reader in her hands. She fakes reading. Her main purpose is to watch what is going on, and this is the only way to do it without being noticed. She has been on set with me before, but this is the first time that she has been through the whole process with me. And since she isn't allowed to dress me for the film, she spends her time on the couch, sulking like a three-year-old who doesn't get a cookie.

I'm given a pair of nude underwear and bra to put on before I go through outfit after outfit.

Pictures are taken of me in everyone, front and back, and a few with options on shoes and accessories.

Maggie is a wonder with getting me in and out of everything, having all of the choices organized. And it does help that she is very nice.

I hear Alice huffing at some of the choices from her spot on the couch, but she remains silent knowing that she isn't the costume designer on the film.

The wardrobe for the film is simple: a lot of neutral colors, browns, blacks and tans. I'm in everything from jeans and t-shirts to simple dresses. I really do look like a schoolteacher in most of the dresses. Then, towards the end of the film, the clothing changes to more sophisticated designs with dramatic splashes of red, yellow and purple thrown into the mix, reminding the viewer that Maria has grown and come into her own.

As with most films, the costumes play a part in telling the story. Most people either choose to ignore that fact or just don't understand how important wardrobe really is.

At end of the day, I'm exhausted and ready for a hot bath at home.

"Felix and Maria will be reviewing these tonight and will be here tomorrow when you are in makeup for some final decisions," Maggie informs me as I finish putting back on my own clothes at the end of day two.

"Tomorrow?" I groan. I know that wardrobe can take time and it shouldn't surprise me since I am the main character, but damn, couldn't he just make decisions from the pictures?

"Yeah, Felix always has final say on the wardrobe," she explains.

"Have you worked for Felix before, Maggie?" Alice asks, finally sitting up from her lying position on the couch.

"Yeah, for the past ten years. I started out as an assistant, working up to his head designer for the last two films."

"Wow," Alice whispers.

I roll my eyes at Alice's new interest in what is going on in the room. I know what she is thinking-new avenue for her creative skills.

As we finish up for the day, my mind falls back to Edward. We have been talking on the phone as much as we can, and Skyping every night. But the truth is, I just miss him. No amount of talking can replace the physical connection that I have with him.

The next day, I'm back in wardrobe, putting the same clothes on, but this time, I have makeup holding up color swatches next to my face, all while Felix and Maria are on the couch, whispering to each other with their assistants beside them furiously taking notes.

Several days later, I'm reacquainted with the rest of the cast and met most of crew.

The only people that I haven't met for the film during the table reading back in L.A. are the kids that are going to be in the character's classroom, the ones that she connects with the most.

I eventually meet most of them, especially the ones with lines. There is a sweet little blond curly headed girl named Jessica along with a dimple faced boy named Eric that I'm immediately drawn too. They are kids of the business, having done some commercials and some stage work. But they are not spoiled.

A week after my arrival to New Orleans, we are ready to start filming.

The lighting is ready and everyone is on set for the first take.

"Action!"

* * *

**A/N: So, did you like the lemon slice? Inquiring minds want to know.**

**I'm involved in a project with Dirty Cheeky Monkeys called Squeeze My Lemon. It is a chance for authors to work on their lemon writing skills, picture prompted. Go on over to the blog www(dot)dirtycheekymonkeys(dot)blogspot(dot)com to get some juice on you.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: It is with a heavy heart that I admit that the exclusive rights to Twilight aren't mine, nor will they ever be.**

_**A/N: Thanks to all that are reading and that have put this story on alert. One request, if you aren't old enough to by cigarettes legally, please don't read this.  
**_

_**Thanks to my beta's: Colleen & Jessica-where do you both find the time. Just amazing. Thanks! More at the bottom.**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to Bammers. Hope you are recovering and will get well soon.**_

_**

* * *

**_

It's been three weeks, four days and about eleven hours since I have physically been in Edward's arms.

_Not that I've been counting or anything._

"Fuck," I mutter to myself.

I'm sitting on the couch in my living room, watching last night's taping of Edward's show. We've made plans for him to come in two weeks, flying in on Friday evening after he's done taping the show, and heading back early on Monday morning.

Watching Edward's smiling face on the screen, I can't help but grin.

"Hands up,"…"Now control of my body,"…"Eyes, eyes, eyes"…"DJ got us falling in love again."

I roll my eyes, again.

"Alice."

"So dance, dance, dance…"

"ALICE!"

Alice stops singing and dancing, pulling out her earbuds and staring at me. "What?"

"Do you mind?"

"You need to get fucking laid," she mutters.

My eyes pop as her comments hit a nerve that has been thinning slowly since I left L.A.

"What the fuck, Alice? I'm the one that needs to get laid?" I scowl at her. "You are the one that is ordering more sex toys than a porn convention."

"Alright, that's it!"

We both look at Angela who is at the desk in the corner of the room, laptop open and trying to work. But at the moment she is seething at Alice and myself.

"You two," she starts, pointing to both of us. "Need to stop this!"

We both jump at the force of her voice.

I blink making sure that who I'm seeing yelling at me is Angela.

She stands, seething with imaginary smoke coming out of her ears. _Yep, that's Angela._

"Okay, we'll stop," Alice holds up her hands surrendering.

"Calm down, Angela," I request.

"Do you two want to blow off some steam?" she asks, calming down from her outburst.

"Um, sure?" Alice responds, clearly unsure of how to approach Angela at this point.

It's our one day off during this week and we are stewing around the house instead of out there shopping or going to the spa. Instead, we are annoying the shit out of each other.

She closes the laptop, grabs her bag and tosses me the keys to the Mini. We all grab our jackets and leave the house as Angela works her Blackberry furiously.

Once we are in the car she programs the GPS with an address, which immediately starts spitting out instructions. About thirty minutes later, we are pulling up in front of a large metal building.

"Laser tag?" I ask grinning like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Yeah, the crew is here today and I wasn't planning on coming, but _clearly_ you two need to relax and have some fun," she explains.

As we are exiting the car, Seth pulls up in his truck. Angela blushes.

"Awe," Alice coos.

"Shut it," Angela seethes.

"Oooo," I mock.

"You, too, Bella," she sneers at me.

We eventually get inside and the air is thick with excitement. Some of the crew are standing at the front desk and greet us with smiles as we make our way over.

Suited up, I feel giddy and excited about playing laser tag. I usually make it a point to go to the gun range at least once a quarter in L.A., but since we have been here, my schedule hasn't allowed me the opportunity.

Ready to go, we are broken up into two teams. Alice and Angela are on the opposite team, leaving Seth and myself with some of the crew.

We are told to head to the opposite ends of the building and to gather in our 'strategy' room. Once we are there, Paul and Sam, two grips from the film, set out a strategy. We have a map of the general layout of the course, and the goal is simple: shoot everyone and tag their flag. Since I'm a shooter, they instruct me to get high, stay towards our flag and take out anyone that gets close. Everyone is given an area to work, making the energy even stronger. The buzzer sounds and we scatter.

I find a wall that is wide enough to get on top of and lie down comfortably. I can see a good deal of the action from here, watching team members from both sides shooting each other out.

Then it happens. I see Angela creeping along the walls, the blocks on her way to our flag. It only takes one shot, and she's out. But I hold my giggle when she looks around to see where the shot came from.

_Teach you to talk that way to your boss._

Three more of her team members make the same move and I take them all out.

Then the sly snake, Alice, takes a different approach, guarding her target on her chest so I don't have a shot. I end up hopping down from my perch and making my way on foot to her.

I see her black hair around the corner and slip back, watching her as she makes her way by. I allow her to get close to our flag, she raises her laser gun and takes aim just as I hit her target on her back.

"Damn," she mutters under her breath.

"Sorry, Alice."

Just then the buzzer sounds again, indicating that my team has gotten their flag.

I shout my excitement and hear the rest of my team hollering for joy. I give Alice a friendly hug and she smiles at me as we make our way back to the front.

As we make our way back from our afternoon of fun, I can't help but frown at the houses and neighborhoods that I see that are still in ruins from Katrina.

"Hey, Angela? How are we doing on finding a project with the community?"

"Seth has been connecting me with a few. But he said the more star power we bring, the better."

"You think Jake would be good to bring in on this?"

"Jake?" Alice asks surprised.

"Yeah, he's been itching to come out here and see me, and this would be great pub for him."

We when get back to the house, Angela pulls out the information on the project. It's a rebuild of a community, ten houses in thirty days. We can't work the whole thirty days, but we are going to do a three-day event of morning till night volunteering. They don't expect to have all the houses complete, but the goal is to have the land cleared, and the frames and sides up at the end of the thirty days.

"Perfect. I think we need to tell the crew on the set and see if anyone else is interested in helping. I know it's a lot to ask on the long weekend off, but these people in the area need all the help that they can get," I state.

"The project starts in one week, they said that they will take whatever you can give," Angela explains. "I told them three days and they were beyond excited."

"I'm sure Felix will be okay with me helping. I'm ready to get my hands dirty in this town."

"I'm in," Alice states.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I want to help give back, too. The devastation that I've seen is more that I thought would be here after the number of years since the hurricane. I can't _not_ help."

I smile and hug my girls, glad that they are here with me during this film and willing to give themselves to a project.

Later that evening, I phone Jake to see if he's interested.

_"Hell yeah!"_ he squeals on the phone.

"So, you need to check with your agent and your publicists to make sure, then get your ass on a plane."

_"Can I bring Tyler?"_

"Sure, there's plenty of room here. As long as you two don't mind sharing a room?" I joke. I know that there's little to keep him apart from Tyler.

_"Like you even have to ask."_ _Just like I thought_.

"Great. I'll have Angela help you make all the arrangements to get you two out here. We'll have some fun while you're out here."

_"You sure your boy won't mind?"_

"Edward knows about this project. He's supports me. Plus he will be here in two weeks."

_"Eddie's coming to see you."_

"Don't call him that," I giggle. Edward hates being called Eddie, and Jake is just the guy to egg him about it.

_"So how are things between the two of you? How are you handling your separation?"_

"It's hard," I sigh." I never thought I could miss someone this much," I swallow thickly, holding back the tears threatening to escape. "I love him so much."

_"I know you do. You fell in love with him before you two even met. But if it makes any difference, you two have a strong foundation. You love each other, and I've never seen you happier,"_ Jake tells me.

"Awe, Jake," I choke out. My tears start and it takes me a few minutes to regain my voice. I've been trying to avoid crying since I got off that plane from L.A., resolved in the mindset that this separation is temporary, that Edward loves me, and that we will survive anything.

_"Come on, Bells. Just think of all the trouble I'm going to get you into when I'm there."_

I giggle and continue my conversation with Jake. We talk about him upcoming film that he's involved with. It's a period piece and he's playing opposite a very establish actress. The film would give him the acting credits that he needs to launch him into a new realm. Much like what I'm doing with this film.

During the next week, my time on the set is intense. With some of the most emotional scenes in the script, I find myself, curled up in the bed at the end of the day, crying and Skyping with Edward. He talks to me, trying to get me to laugh, and his sighs at his frustrations just make me cry harder. All Edward wants to do is be here for me, to hold me and comfort me, to help me through my attachment to this character.

Even as an actress, I'm trained to take on a roll and be able to step away from the character. But something about Maria, her life, it just saddens me with these particular scenes. These are the exact same scenes that made me cry when I read her book, when I read the script and when we did the table read for the first time.

It shouldn't surprise me to feel this way.

I don't know what's worse: Maria on the set crying along with me or Edward's puppy dog face on Skype as he tries to help me at the end of the day.

The week flies by, and I'm emotionally spent by the time Jake and Tyler arrive in New Orleans.

I arrive home late in the evening on the last day of shooting the meat of the film. My body is limp as I carry myself from the car into the house.

Laughter is in the air and I find myself smiling as I make my way into the kitchen.

"Bells!" Jake and Tyler shout as I enter the room.

"Hey," I whisper.

Jake immediately stands and comes to take me into his arms.

It's not Edward, but the comfort of my dear friend is exactly what I need at the moment.

"Shhh," he coos. He's warm, and I melt in his embrace.

A hot shower later, I find myself snuggled next to Jake, watching Edward's show and sipping on a cup of hot tea.

"Which tie is that?"

"I picked that one out myself, bought it here from a boutique that I found. You like?"

"Yeah, brings out the green in his eyes."

"God, I miss him."

"I know you do, but he'll be here at the end of next week."

I sniffle before laughing at Edward's performance on his show.

The next day, Jake, Alice, Angela, Seth, Tyler, and myself make our way to the development site. Seth arranges for a few of his friends to join us and Angela invites the whole crew. We are more than surprised to find almost everyone there.

They break us up into groups based on our skills. Some of us are gophers and some of us are laborers. At the end of the day, we've done a great deal of work. The entire group assembled is signed up for the next two days. Felix was more than happy to give us this long weekend in order to help with this project.

The next day, the local newspaper reporters are there, along with a few national magazine photographers. I pose for pictures and speak to the reporters on how important it is that we continue to help the rebuild of New Orleans.

I catch Jake posing and being interviewed as well, smiling as I see him. He's finally become more confident about his celebrity. It takes time; no one gets it right at first. But he finally seems comfortable in his fame.

At the end of the third day on the project, we celebrate by everyone meeting at a club for drinking and dancing.

We are in a big group on the dance floor, laughing and having tons of fun when a very drunk guy starts hitting on me. I rebuff him, but he is beyond persistent. Even after yelling at him he grabs me trying to make me dance with him. It takes all of two seconds for Jake, Tyler, Seth and a few of his friends to yank the guy off of me, act as bouncers, throwing him out of the club.

Soon after, we call it a night. Leaving the club, we are surrounded by photographers, each one of them calling Jake's name and mine.

"Oh, fuck, this is not going to be good," I sigh sitting down in the car. I realize once I'm not standing anymore how much I've had to drink. I close my eyes and lean back in the seat to relax. Seth pulls off, all of us in the car swaying a little from the alcohol and his hasty driving to ditch the paps.

We arrive back at the house, and I sway as I make my way to my room. Collapsing on the bed, my need to call Edward is great. I'm giggling at this point, my will crumbling from holding back calling him while in the club.

The phone rings twice before Edward answers. _"Hey, Beautiful."_

"Hey," I breathe into the phone.

"_Have you been drinking?"_

"Yeah. We all went out to celebrate after finishing our three days on the rebuild project."

"_How much have you had to drink?"_

"I don't know. Do I sound really drunk?"

"_Yeah."_ Edward sounds concerned. I don't think I've ever paid attention to how I sound when I've been drinking, but apparently Edward notices the difference.

"I'm fine."

"_What happened?"_

Edward must sense something in my voice. He's knows how hard it's been on me this last week, reaching the hardest parts of the film, pushing myself emotionally and digging into Maria's character harder with every take.

With every emotional phone call, Edward gets better at calming me down, making me laugh and gauging my mood.

"Some guy wouldn't stop hitting on me and Jake and the other guys threw him out of the club. The paps were there."

"_Shit."_

"Are you mad?"

Edward growls into the phone.

"Edward?"

I'm truly worried with the turn of our conversation. I was hoping for some dirty talk, but instead, I've angered Edward. But I'm not sure about what.

"Edward?" I ask again, holding back my emotions from spilling out.

"_I need to make a phone call," _he coldly states. I can hear the anger pouring out of him. I'm scared.

"Okay," I sniffle.

"_Beautiful, I'm not mad at you. I'm mad that I couldn't be there to protect you."_

My emotions that had been subsided since we broke from shooting flood back through me. I'm in tears and hold the phone to my ear. I can hear Edward trying to talk to me, but my crying is drowning everything out.

The next thing I know, a pair of warm arms are surrounding me, cradling me and rocking my body.

"Bells," Jake's quietly states.

"Jake?" I look up, my eyes filled with tears. He reaches out and grabs my phone that I'm clutching to my face.

"I've got her." He pauses, listening to Edward talk on the other end of the phone. "She's calming down now." He looks at me, nodding his head to whatever Edward is saying. "Sure."

He hands the phone back to me. I'm calmer, hiccupping a little, but no longer crying.

"_Bella, I'm so sorry for upsetting you. I want you to get some sleep and I'll talk to you in the morning."_

"Okay," I whisper.

"_I love you, Bella."_

"I love you, too, Edward."

Jake takes the phone back from me. "Yeah, we'll call you tomorrow."

After hanging up, Jake tucks me into bed, lays down on top of the covers and rubs my head as I fall asleep.

The next morning, I find myself face to face with Alice, sleeping in my bed.

"Alice," I whisper.

Alice moans and slowly opens her eyes. They are bloodshot, and I wonder if it's from the alcohol that she consumed or from her own emotions.

"Bella, are you okay? You had me fucking worried."

"Yeah, I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry," she responds. "You've been through a lot this past week. I think the emotional rollercoaster that you've been on just finally got to an end."

I sigh. "It doesn't give me free reign to cry all the time."

"No, but how many people have to turn on and off their emotions everyday? Not to mention putting themselves in another mindset day after day. Plus, you miss Edward," she sighs. "Talking to him on the phone, Skyping with him, it's just not the same as having him hold you and kiss you everyday."

A few tears escape my weary eyes. "I never thought it would be this hard. I miss him so fucking much."

"Don't worry. We're all here to support you."

I move over and hug her. "Thanks, Alice. I know this is hard on you, too."

We talk some more; laughing about what fun we had last night at the club. As we get up and make our way out of the master suite, we hear a huge thud in the hallway, followed by some giggling.

Opening the door to the hallway, we find Seth in nothing but a part of jeans, the same ones he was wearing the night before, on the floor in the doorway of Angela's room. She is wearing her robe, her hand over her mouth and giggling.

"Seth? Are you alright?" Alice asks.

"Shit!" Seth says under his breath. He jumps up off the floor and throws on his t-shirt. "Um, yeah. Sorry."

He dashes off and heads downstairs. Even though he is dark skinned, I swear he was beet red.

"Angela?" I smirk at her.

Now, she is blushing, very red, and all over. She giggles and shuts the door.

"Oh, hell no," I state, stomping over to her door and knocking.

"Spill!"

Angela opens the door but jumps back to her bed, sitting in the middle of a rumbled pile of fabric.

"Oh, my, God!" Alice exclaims.

No words are necessary, the body language and the glow from Angela tell us everything we need to know.

"Yeah," she mumbles.

"About fucking time," I state.

Angela quirks an eyebrow at me.

"What? You two have been making googlily eyes at each other since he picked us up from the airport."

Angela squeaks and throws her head into her lap.

"Hey, it's cool. I'm glad you two finally got together," I explain.

Angela peaks her head out and her blush deepens in color.

Alice and I stare at her, silently asking her to share some details. Now, for as long as I have known Angela, she has never had a boyfriend. She has told me about some awful dates but I have never seen her as giddy and glowing as she is today.

"Oh, wow," I whisper.

"He's," she starts, gathering her thoughts. "So wonderful. Gentle and sweet, I've never been this happy before," she swoons as she talks about Seth.

We take a seat on the edge of her messy bed and listen to the small details of what happened. She looks so happy and I smile brightly as her energy is contagious for me.

After talking to Angela and Alice, my emotions seem to balance out. I'm embarrassed at my behavior and feel the need to make sure everyone knows that I'm ok. I'm dying to call Edward, but I need to get some food in me first.

We all finally get to the kitchen for breakfast, Alice and myself giggling at Angela and Seth. They both blush, silent with each other, but the looks they are giving each other are more than steamy.

"Where are Jake and Tyler?" Alice asks.

"They are sleeping in, told me to wake them before lunch," Sue speaks up with an explanation.

Jake and Tyler are spending one more night then heading off tomorrow morning back to L.A. Jake took this little trip as a mini vacation before heading off to the set of his new film.

After finishing breakfast, I have about an hour before I'm supposed to be one set. There is no way in hell I'm doing any form of exercise, so I take a quick shower and throw on some clothes before calling Edward.

He answers before the phone stops on the first ring.

"_Bella, are you feeling alright? How hungover are you?"_

"I'm not too bad. I think my emotional breakdown last night drained me more than the alcohol. I'm sorry for breaking down on you last night."

"_Don't beat yourself up. I miss you more than you know."_

"Did you call Jake?" I thought about it this morning when I woke up, that I must have been so distraught that Edward used another phone and called Jake to come calm me down.

"_Yeah."_

_Just another reason I love this man so much._

"Thanks."

"_Um, has Angela checked the sites this morning?"_

"Not that I know of. She was, um, a little distracted this morning. Why?"

Just then Angela and Alice burst through my bedroom door.

"Bella, it's all over the entertainment news. They are reporting that you were out last night cheating on Edward with Jake!"

I drop my head in my hands, wondering if this nightmare of a night is ever going to go away.

"Just fucking great."

Unfortunately, we don't have time to deal with this situation right at this moment. Edward and I say goodbye and I promise to call him from the set at some point today. We all get ready and make our way to the studio.

An hour later, we are on the set and I am in makeup. Angela and Alice are feverously on the phone in my trailer speaking with Rose and trying to field calls about the 'inaccurate reports.'

As they fix my hair and apply my makeup, I take the time to center myself, using some of the breathing methods from yoga to help me concentrate.

With everything that has gone on in the last twelve hours, this is the only way that I'm going to get myself into my roll.

Deep breath in, slowly release.

Deep breath in, even slower release.

My body starts to calm and I'm feeling relaxed and in a good place.

We arrive home after an exhausting day of shooting. I did more block and waiting on lighting today than I've done since we started filming. I feel like all we did was wait around to shoot.

In the back of my head, I know the situation that is going on and I just want to be a part of the solution to fix it.

Sue brings us pizza in the living room, where we all are glued to the T.V., finally getting to watch the reports that have been on the entertainment news during the day.

We wait and the report comes on. It last all of three minutes.

"That's all?" I ask.

"Oh, that's the abridged version. There was an entire thirty minute discussion on one of the talk shows," Angela explains.

"Well, it's better than my being outted," Jake states coming into the room.

He makes his way over to the couch, grabs a slice of pizza and sits next to me.

"Tyler and I watched bits and pieces today. It's really not that bad, Bells."

"Not that bad. It's a good thing Edward loves me so much." I'm starting to fume, this 'inaccurate report' causing more harm than good. I know Jake is concerned about his sexual preference coming to light, but this shit is affecting me, too.

"We don't really have a huge choice in this, Bella. We've sent statements denying, and now we have to ride out the storm," Alice reminds me.

I take a few huge deep breaths, trying to keep from hitting something.

My phone rings. Looking down at it on the coffee table, I see it is Edward. I grab it, accept the call and stalk out of the room.

Eventually, I calm down thanks to Edward. He made sure to include a joke about our situation in his opening monologue. Making me laugh about this reminds me that it's just tabloid reporting and to ignore it.

It's just fucking hard to ignore.

_Why is everything so hard these days?_

The next day, Jake and Tyler make their way back to L.A. and the hard feelings that I had in the heat of the moment for Jake have dissolved. The rebuild project was the important thing, and our work helped. In the end, the entertainment reports mean nothing.

We are back on set, and I'm full of energy today. Tomorrow, Edward is flying in and my mind is thinking of everything that we can do together, without leaving each other's side or possibly our bedroom.

I giggle, and happy that we are shooting some joyful scenes with the kids today. We seem to be through the roughest parts of the film, and I'm grateful for having a few days of happy scenes to work on.

Plus, Felix would be yelling at me for smiling while shooting something serious.

As we shoot, the chemistry between the kids and myself is intoxicating. After a few hours, we are wrapping up for the day and I notice that everyone is wearing a smile on their faces.

It's the very last take of the day, and I'm in view of watching Felix out of the corner of my eye, behind the cameraman, giving his directions.

It's amazing all that he does on a daily basis. But it's what makes him successful.

As Felix says cut, I look to him and notice someone standing behind him.

Aro King.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry on the delay in getting this chapter done. Yes, Edward is returning in the next chapter and the reunion should be sweet.  
Are you worried about Aro? Who could he be?**

**I'm involved with Dirty Cheeky Monkey's Squeeze My Lemon project, so if you want to work on your lemon writing skills, hope on over to contact them.**

**Huge thanks to Bleriana and The Cold Shower for pimping this story. Love my VPPs. And to The Wayward Pushers and the amazing humanbot JaimeArkin.**

**And the last note, I've written a few one shots during the past year and I'm wanting to expand on one. But I want to hear from you, the readers, to see what you would like to see expanded. I have my favorites and even have outlines for a few, but let me know what you think. I have a poll setup on my author page and will leave up and open for the whole month of January.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: It is with a heavy heart that I admit that the exclusive rights to Twilight aren't mine, nor will they ever be.**

_**A/N: Thanks to all that are reading and that have put this story on alert. One request, if you aren't old enough to by cigarettes legally, please don't read this.  
**_

_**Thanks to my beta's Colleen & Jessica who continue to help me with my extreme misuse of commas.**_

_**This chapter is for a piece of my heart that has returned to writing and the fandom, chelle. So happy to have your back darling.

* * *

**_

"Bella," Felix calls me.

I take a steadying breath and make my way over to Felix and Aro.

"Bella Swan, this is," Felix starts.

"Aro King," I reverently say.

Both men smile and a small laugh escapes Aro.

"I guess you know who I am."

"Who doesn't know who you are?" I joke.

He laughs again, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Aro is going to be joining us for dinner tonight," Felix explains.

Tonight, Felix invited me over for dinner. He's been making sure to connect with me outside of the set, having me over for dinner at least one night a week. Most of the time we venture out, finding quiet little restaurants to dine in. But this evening, he had requested for me to come to his home.

_And now I know why._

_Aro King._

For anyone that hasn't been living under a rock for the past fifty years, you would know who Aro King is.

He is, by my definition, Hollywood royalty. He's done almost everything: acting, singing, dancing, Broadway, movies, TV, documentaries, producing, directing, and even writing novels.

And he has a unique look about him. He is handsome, currently his short, dark hair is trim, a stark contrast to his pale skin. But it's when he smiles that I see one of his signature features; large and bright, like he is getting ready to eat or something.

He's not perfect by any means, having his ups and downs like most of Hollywood, hell like most people. But there never has been anything that was major headline news.

He's been married three times, and the third wife, Heidi, a supermodel, has stuck around for the past fifteen years. _Guess third times the charm._

I finish on set and head to my trailer where I shower and change into a pair of jeans, boots and a blue cashmere sweater. Dropping off Angela and Alice at home, I head over to Felix's.

His house isn't far from mine, so within ten minutes I'm pulling into the drive and buzzing the gate.

Sitting in the car, I pull out my phone and text Edward, telling him whom I'm about to have dinner with. I'm sure that he's met Aro before, but it's a first for me to be in the presence of this magnitude of stardom.

As I get out of the car, Felix is waiting for me at the front door with a cocktail in his hand and smile on his face.

I'm itching to figure out the connection between him and Aro. Even though they are both very famous and powerful, I've never heard of them working together or seen them together at an event.

"Hi, Felix."

"Bella, I'm so happy that you could join us tonight."

We hug and he wraps his arm around me, escorting me through the house.

"Felix?" I start. "How do you know Aro?" I'm whispering at this point, hoping not to be overheard.

He looks at me and grins. "He's my uncle," he whispers.

My mouth drops open. I had never thought about that connection before, and I sure as hell never heard about them being related before.

_That would explain him whispering._

We round the corner to his living room and find Aro and Heidi giggling on the couch together. His face close to hers, leaning down to nestle into her neck.

Since Heidi used to model for a living you know that she has to be beyond beautiful. But seeing her in person, years past her prime, I'm stunned at how lovely she still is; a classic beauty.

I can only hope to obtain that type of graceful beauty as I get older.

Her auburn hair is layered, with touches of gold highlights scattered through the long locks. Her makeup is light, reminding me of how well she takes care of her skin or how good of a plastic surgeon she has. I'm not sure, but from the wrinkles that are showing, I'm assuming she is trying to age naturally as possible, probably opting for minimal work without turning into Wayne Newton or Joan Rivers.

Aro moves closer to her and I watch the intimate moment between the two. Her eyes close and a small whimper falls from her lips as his lips meet the skin of her neck.

A wave of jealousy washes over me, wanting nothing more than for Edward to be here, kissing my neck and for Felix to be clearing his throat to interrupt us.

Trying not to stare and to bring myself back from shock of finding out that Felix is related to Aro, I smile and extend my hand to greet them.

"Aro, Heidi."

"Bella Swan," Heidi whispers, almost as reverently as I said her husband's name a couple of hours ago. She stands, and pulls me in for a hug. I'm normally surprised by such a display of affection from just meeting someone, but with Heidi, it is a real hug and not the arms apart, semi-chest bump that most of Hollywood gives. She didn't even give me the two-cheek kiss.

"I'm so excited to meet you," she continues. "I'm a huge fan."

"Really?"

"Oh yes, I've seen all of your movies and have read every interview that you've done," she gushes.

I'm stunned at her enthusiasm towards me, taken aback even.

"Thank you, I'm always happy to meet a fan," I quickly say. It's almost like an automatic response when I meet fans in public. Most of the time people leave me alone, but being approached by a fan is becoming more and more frequent.

We sit and chat some more before we are told dinner is ready and move to the dinning room to eat. Felix's dinning room is lovely. An antique table is in the center, dark wood with worn edges, giving it a warm feel and a sense that you can touch it, that it's not just for looks.

"So, Bella, how do you enjoy working with Felix?" Aro asks, pulling out his chair for Heidi.

I don't hesitate in my answer, "He's the best director I've ever worked with." I take my seat and smile at Felix.

He really is a great director. They say that patience is a virtue. With Felix, he has the patience of a cook watching a pot of water trying to boiling.

"Oh, Bella," Felix chuckles. "She's being modest, Aro. Bella is actually a wonderful actress to work with. Makes my job easier."

"You picked the right one for the part then," Aro states.

"How could she not be the right one to play Maria?" Heidi adds.

Dinner is served and we talk more about the film and shooting in New Orleans. I watch Aro and Felix talk and you can tell that they are very close. But as I watch Aro, there is something about him that is familiar. I just can't put my finger on it

At one point, Heidi asks me about the reports in the tabloids about Jake.

A well-established reply is given. "We are close friends and as you know, the tabloids make too much out of nothing. Jake was here to help with the rebuild project."

"Edward's not jealous?" she whispers, as Felix and Aro are engrossed in a particular subject.

"Oh no, Edward is protective but he trusts Jake. I wouldn't be friends with someone that I couldn't trust."

Heidi agrees with me, and proceeds to tell me about the cutthroat world of supermodels. If she hadn't told me herself, I would have never known how ruthless it really is.

"I love when you do photo shoots. You really are very beautiful, Bella. That one in Cosmo, you looked so natural, so happy," Heidi states.

As I blush, I lean in and whisper to her, "Edward was there that day on set with me."

"I knew there had to be a reason you were so happy in some of those shots."

Towards the end of the evening, I discover that Aro and Heidi will be here for the whole weekend, and have requested that Edward and I join them for dinner on Saturday night.

I let them know that I'll check with Edward and get back to them.

My body and brain really want to lock Edward and myself in our bedroom while he is here. I want to spend time with him, talking about everything under the sun, and of course, lots and lots of sex.

_Hmm, Edward naked in bed, aroused and waiting for me._

I shiver at the thought that tomorrow, I will get what I want.

We all share hugs and well wishes before Felix sees me safely to my car.

When I arrive home everything is quiet, unlike most evenings.

Making my way upstairs, I hear Alice's voice behind the closed door of her room. She is animated as usual and I assume that she is on the phone with Jasper, talking and telling him about everything that has happened during the day.

I open the door to the master suite, throwing my bag on the floor while making my way and flipping on the switch in the bathroom. Standing in the bathroom doorway, the light flowing into the bedroom, I pull my sweater off and finger my bra, thinking of Edward.

We only got to speak briefly this morning in between makeup and getting on the set. I missed hearing his voice today, and I'm looking forward to skyping with him tonight.

He should be available soon. I want to see him, talk to him, my heart desiring more to see him tomorrow.

_Soon, so soon._

My fingers ghost along my skin, gooseflesh rising and my heart starts pounding just thinking of Edward.

"Damn, that's a beautiful fucking sight in person."

My eyes snap in the direction the words came from.

"Edward?"

There he is, like a dream, sitting on the edge of our bed, a bed that he hasn't even slept in before.

_Time to remedy that._

"Hey, Beautiful."

Before he can speak another word, I'm launching myself across the room, pushing him down and lying on top of him, a gush of air leaving him.

"Hi," I whisper.

"Hi," Edward replies, grinning.

"I intend on kissing that grin off your face and replacing it with a smile so big your face is going to hurt all weekend," I warn him.

Instead of responding to my statement, Edward grabs the back of my neck and kisses me.

His fingers lace themselves in the hair at the top of my neck, grasping and pulling slightly. Moaning as we feverously kiss each other, my hands move to his face, fingertips searching and remembering the planes of his face that I haven't touched in so long.

His mouth moves from my mouth to my neck and licks and sucks the skin there, flushing my body in a blinding heat. I want more, his skin on mine, and nothing to interrupt us for the next few days.

His fingers slowly and tortuously graze my upper body and linger on my breasts, trapped in the lacy bra that he refuses to move, while my hands grasp at his shirt in a desperate attempt to remove it from his body.

"Edward," I groan, as his mouth and talented tongue attack one breast then the other, soaking my sapphire blue bra, and leaving my nipples so hard they can cut glass.

He is mumbling against my skin as he descends down my body, and I want to ask him so badly what he is saying but am lost to the sensation that he is creating.

He pops the button on my jeans and the sound of my zipper slowly lowering reveals my matching boy shorts.

"I love this color on you," Edward sweetly says. He continues to kiss, pulling my jeans down, then sitting up and removing my boots along with my pants.

I'm left on the bed, my body overheated and needing Edward even more that I ever thought I would need another human being.

He starts back on his path, kissing my foot, then my ankle. Gooseflesh covers my skin, my heart is racing, my body wanting to stand up and beg for him to make love to me at this very moment.

Stopping at my knees, he caresses and kisses. My breathing increases, his attention to me driving me to another level. I'm ready to attack him.

But then he resumes his path, nipping and sucking my thighs, his fingers ghosting along to my boy shorts, teasing the edges before slipping his fingers and pulling them down my body.

His fingers and mouth return to my center, small kisses then licks cause my hips to buck.

He gently kisses my clit before I feel him slide in two fingers. The pressure and stretch is so welcome. His fingers feel so good, my own paling in comparison.

"Oh, Edward," I whimper.

The sucking alternates with nibbling as he increases the rhythm of his pumping. My right hand is fisted in the blanket on the bed, as the other is threaded in his hair.

Another finger is added, then the curve of those fantastic fingers reaching that spot. He pushes and moments later I'm peaking, crying out as ripples of my orgasm crawl through my body.

As I'm coming down, I watch Edward as he removes his fingers, licking and sucking my release off of them. His eyes close as he finishes the last one, savoring the taste like it is the best thing he has ever eaten.

"Hmm, better than I remember," he hums.

I giggle and blush, surely adding more red to my heated body. "I'm glad you enjoyed."

Sliding off the bed, he slips off his jeans and boxers, then crawls back up. He lays on top of me and kisses me quickly on the lips.

"I've missed you, missed this," he whispers.

With my legs spread apart and Edward nestled in between them, our bodies join together. Edward slides the tip of his cock in between my wet lips, pushing forward and filling me completely.

As he kisses me, I can taste my juices on him, mixing with his flavor, a unique new taste that causes me to moan in approval.

Edward starts a slow rhythm, each stroke building on top of my sensitive skin. Then it dawns on me that he is here early. "Why didn't you tell me that you were coming early?"

Edward continues his slow strokes, "I didn't know until earlier today myself. Plus, I wanted to surprise you."

"But how? I thought you had to tape the show today."

"Aro arranged the day off," he smirks.

"You know Aro?" I move my legs, bending at the knees and pulling them, feet flat, up to rest next to Edward's hips.

"Yeah," he answers, watching the confused look on my face. "You didn't know?"

He laughs and trusts hard one time before going back to his leisurely strokes.

"Marcus is his brother and Caius has been a producing partner with him in the past," he explains. "They are all very close."

"Wow, I had no idea how connected they all were," I reply. My body is reacting to his rhythm, my legs move up to wrap around his back, my heels digging into his toned ass.

He groans as his strokes place him deeper within me.

"But then why weren't you with him when he showed up on set?"

He stills his strokes and kisses my nose.

"I had to assist Jasper on an errand when we got here," he says quietly, leaning in to kiss me again.

In his attempt to distract me, he begins to thrust again, our mouths and tongues languid. But my mind is still thinking of what he just said, and I have more questions for him to answer.

Our kiss breaks as he moves to my neck, his rhythm increases as I try to catch my breath to continue talking.

"Jasper?" I ask.

"Are you really saying another man's name why I'm making love to you?"

"No," I pant. "You said Jasper came with you. Where is he? What errand?"

He laughs and his thrusts slow back to his original pace.

"Beautiful," he mummers stroking my face with his fingers. "Let's talk about this later. I'd much rather," thrusts, "continue," thrust, "this."

He kisses me, putting an end to my questions.

A few hours later, we are comfortably tangled in a naked mess of limbs, the top sheet barley covering our bodies.

"I know it's a lot to take in. Most people don't know the whole connection between the three. They've managed to keep that information within their close circles. Can you imagine what would happen if everyone knew how close they were?"

"Yeah," I mumble. "I could see where that wouldn't be a good thing."

"Plus, Aro gave me a ride on his jet to get here."

"I can't believe that Aro and Marcus are brothers. They are so different from each other."

"They are very close, each bringing silent funding to their various projects. Between the two of them and Caius, they are silently running Hollywood."

"I bet," I agree. "So, tell me, what was Jasper looking for?"

"A ring," he whispers.

"No way," I joke.

"Yes, he has been talking about it since before Christmas."

"Alice hasn't said anything. I don't think she even knows that it's on the radar that he would propose so soon."

"He doesn't want to make a big deal out of it. He wants her focus to be here with you and not on planning a wedding."

"A long engagement?"

"That depends," he snickers. "How quickly do you think Alice can plan a wedding?"

"Fast. Plus I happen to know that she would rather have something small and intimate than big and gaudy."

"What about you?"

"Me?"

I think for a few seconds. _Marriage_. It' not like I never thought about it, especially since I started dating Edward. But to say the words out loud, to acknowledge my desires, to cement myself to Edward, well that is something else.

"Um," I stutter, trying to find the words to answer him.

"Hey, you don't have to talk about this," he stops me. "You know I love you, and one day we will get married. There's no rush." His hands rub my back and arms, giving me the comfort that I need at this moment.

_I never thought I would be nervous about this topic of conversation with Edward._

Sighing, I relax into his embrace.

With minimal sleep, and my discovery that Edward acquired the day off for me as well, we finally get out of the bed sometime during the middle of the morning. We dress and make our way to the kitchen to find some food.

Sitting quietly at the table, faces close, are Alice and Jasper.

Edward clears his throat to get their attention.

Alice and Jasper snap their attention to us.

"Morning, love birds," Alice coos.

"Morning," we answer together.

"Where is everyone?" I ask.

"Oh, I gave Sue the weekend off," Edward answers.

"And Angela is off with, um, Seth for the weekend," Alice adds, giggling.

"Oh really." It's not surprising that she would go away for the weekend with Seth. They have been talking and chatting, but since their night together, they haven't had much time alone. I blame my schedule and the long hours on the set for leaving little time for a personal life. But being on this film, this is what it takes. With Angela and Alice, they are the perfect people to have around me, to keep me on schedule. I hate that their personal lives suffer, but it's only temporary.

_It's all about the job._

The four of us wander out for brunch, going to a small local café that Alice and myself found early on, indulging in hot beignets and coffee.

"So, you two snuck in yesterday," I start.

"Yes," Alice sighs.

I watch as Alice and Jasper whisper to each other, heads close and a smile on both of them that is lighting up the room.

Edward and I stay close together as well, only breaking away physically enough to eat breakfast.

"Felix wants us to join Aro for dinner tonight, are you game?"

Jasper laughs at my question to Edward. "Heidi practically begged him on the jet to persuade you to join them. Apparently she is a huge fan of yours."

"She is," I respond smiling. "Last night at dinner, she barely left me alone."

"What was Aro like?" Alice quietly asks.

"Very nice, classic," I answer.

"He's completely in love with his wife," Jasper adds.

"How do you know?" Alice questions.

"You should have seen the way he looked at her. Even though her focus was on getting Edward to talk Bella into coming to dinner, he almost couldn't take his eyes off of her," Jasper explains.

"Sounds like someone else we know," Edward whispers, trying hard not to snicker.

"Edward," I warn him.

After finishing brunch, we all quietly walk around town, taking in the sites and doing some shopping. With Alice and Jasper ahead of Edward and myself, leading us down the sidewalks of the French Quarter, we seem to go unnoticed by tourists. Of course it helps that Edward is in a beanie and I'm wearing a huge pair of sunglasses and a scarf around my neck.

_Dressing down really has its advantages sometimes._

After lunch and shopping, we head home where Edward and I decide to break in the huge tub in our master suite.

Leaning up against Edward in the hot water with bubbles overflowing, I sigh at the comfort of being with him again.

"I still can't believe that you're here," I mumble.

"I wish I had come sooner. Time away from you is so hard," he admits.

"You could come every three weeks," I suggest.

"Well," he starts. "I was thinking about filming the show here for a week. You know, Edward Cullen on location?"

I turn from my comfortable spot in the tub to look at Edward. He is staring back at me like a child asking permission to steal a cookie from the cookie jar.

"What do you think?"

"What the fuck are you waiting for? Call Emmett right now!" I exclaim.

He laughs and pulls me back into our comfortable position, my cheek resting on his chest.

"We have talked about it. Jasper and I have to check a few things out tomorrow, but I think it's doable."

"Really? I know it would be hard since you would be shooting and in production all day and I would be on set, but we would get to see each other every morning and sleep together in each others arms every night and go out to dinner and have lunch and you can come visit me on the set…." I stop myself from the never-ending ramble.

I look up at him and see him smiling at me. And it's not just any smile, it's his on stage, you know who I am, smile.

"So you like the idea?" he asks, smile melting into a smirk.

"I love you," I tell him.

Leaning forward, his lips hovering above mine, he responds. "I love you, too."

Gently, he kisses me, our lips teasing each other, tongues peaking out, before I weave my hand down his chest and wrap my fingers around his cock.

Edward hums then applies more pressure to our kissing.

After making out, the water starts sloshing as I turn in the tub, straddling Edward and lowering myself onto him.

After I start to rock, we are moaning and panting as our noises fill the room. "I love this tub. Is this why you bought this house?" I whisper in between my heavy breathing.

"Hmmm," Edward lazily replies. "It's one of the reasons."

After the tub sex, and another round in our bed, we finally get ready for dinner.

Edward is casual in a tan, button down shirt, black pants and a charcoal blazer. I decide to dress fun, mainly for Edward, but also to let Heidi know that I enjoy fashion, too.

Wearing a pair of black leggings, I slip on a cute layered top that Alice found at a boutique here. It's a gradiant of colors, going from silver to grey to black at the bottom and slanted at the top, leaving my right shoulder bare. Pairing with a pair of suede ankle boots and Edward's necklace, I'm ready with Alice's final approval.

We leave Alice and Jasper to have the house to themselves as we climb into the awaiting town car outside the house. A short drive later, we pull up to _K-Paul's_. We are escorted upstairs to the private dinning area, complete with a separate bar.

"Bella!" My name is shouted from across the room.

Heidi skips over and hugs both Edward and myself in her long arms.

"Heidi, nice to see you again," I manage to get out as her grip tightens before letting go.

"Edward," Heidi gushes over him. "You did good kid, thanks."

He smiles at her, pulling me closer to his body.

Heidi drags us over to the rest of the dinner guests, where we are happy, but surprised, to find Marcus.

"Marcus," Edward greets, reaching out to shake hands. "I didn't expect to see you. When did you get in?"

Marcus smiles at Edward then to me. "I got in this morning. I want to personally show you the site tomorrow."

"Really?" Edward asks, surprised. "That's great."

I leave Edward to talk to Marcus a bit more as I weave my way around and say hi to everyone.

We are all talking, sipping on our various cocktails before we sit down for dinner.

I watch as Aro sits at the head of the table, Marcus to his right and Heidi to his left. The two brothers next to each other is remarkable sight. Until now I never really noticed how much they look a like.

Dinner is lovely and the food is scrumptious and filling.

By the end of the evening, Edward's show is a definite to come here for a week. Aro, Edward and myself take turns talking to Marcus to persuade him that it would be a sure ratings booster.

_Not that his show needs it._

Somehow, I also managed to agree to a photo shoot with an up and coming design friend of Heidi when I return home from shooting. Heidi swears that I will love the designs and it will only enhance my beauty.

We've all been drinking, giving Edward and myself just the touch to relax in front of everyone, touching and showing some signs of PDA that we normally would hold out on in public. As we finish the last of our shared dessert, I lean back against Edward's arm that is draped over the back of my chair.

My hand rests on his thigh, moving closer to his apex, our touches becoming more and more intimate.

Leaving the restaurant, we climb into an awaiting town car, snuggling in the back seat as we make our way back home.

Edward kisses my neck during the entire drive, whispering promises of what he is going to do to me when we arrive home.

We stagger into the house, my shaking hands trying to unlock the door, while Edward is behind me, all hands, running up and down my body, trying to snake under my jacket.

"Stop," I giggle. "I can't get the door open."

"I can't help myself," Edward mumbles into my hair.

Just as I get the door open, an earth-shattering scream comes from inside the house.

* * *

**A/N: So the talking during sex, my hubby and I do that sometimes, I hope you got a laugh out of that. I'm working hard on the next chapter.**

**Red Devil has returned to posting as well.**

**Don't forget Squeeze My Lemon, to learn more www(dot)dirtycheekymonkeys(dot)blogspot(dot)com**

**And I'm almost done with my new fic that I hope to start posting this week.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: It is with a heavy heart that I admit that the exclusive rights to Twilight aren't mine, nor will they ever be.**

_**A/N: Thanks to all that are reading and that have put this story on alert. One request, if you aren't old enough to by cigarettes legally, please don't read this.  
**_

_**Thanks to my beta's Colleen-who tackled my crazy hate for commas in this chapter & Jessica who is trying to have a baby right now. Good luck Jess!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Edward and I look at each other, a moment of panic flashing across both our faces.

We enter the house, slamming the door behind us as we race towards the source of the scream.

Edward grips my hand as he leads us through the house, everything is dark, only the light from some of the windows is lighting our path until we arrive at the living room doors.

The pocket doors are not pulled closed but cracked with about a foot of room at the opening, and soft golden light filtering out of the room.

We reach the opening and peer in.

"Oh my, God," I gasp.

Before us is Alice and Jasper on a blanket in front of the roaring fireplace. Both are naked and in an intimate embrace. Alice is straddling Jasper, his mouth on her breasts and her head is thrown back while moaning passionately.

Now, I've seen Alice naked before, and she has seen me. But it has always been on a professional level, mostly her whipping clothes on and off my body.

But now, I've seen her in a whole new light.

"Is everything okay?" Edward asks as he turns us back from the view, trying to give them some sort of privacy.

I hear Alice scream this time, just not as loud as before.

"Holy shit," I hear Jasper exclaim. "Um, give us a minute."

Edward slides the doors closed together and steps back from the door. We look at each other, silently thinking of what caused Alice to scream like she did.

Edward raises an eyebrow and mouths 'ring'.

I shrug.

The doors open wide and Jasper sticks his head out. "Come on in."

He smiles gently at us, a silent apology for what we witnessed.

Coming into the living room, we find Jasper, pants on but barefoot, shirt half way buttoned and Alice redressed in the sweater dress that I saw her in before we left, sans tights and boots.

Standing on our own living room, I feel a bit awkward knowing that we interrupted a private moment between them, but also wanting to know what the scream was about.

I've screamed my fair share during sex, and that wasn't _that_ type of scream._ Definitely not._

As we finally take a seat on the couch, Alice sits on Jasper's lap in one of the side chairs.

Then I notice it. Alice's smile. She's beaming. And it hurts my cheeks to see her smile, because it makes me want to smile. But at this moment, because I am tipsy and scared of what happened, I am excited for what I think might have transpired.

"Um, we have some news," Jasper coolly announces.

My eyes move to Alice's left hand, looking, but only finding Jasper's covering it.

"I've asked Alice to marry me," he states, turning his attention to his bride-to-be.

She looks at him, love shinning and beaming just as bright as her smile.

"And I said yes," Alice sweetly says.

We stand and embrace them both in hugs of congratulations.

"This is so wonderful, congratulations," I tell them.

"Good job, man." Edward says to Jasper, slapping him on the back.

After all the hugs are out of the way, Edward grabs some water for us, knowing it's one way to keep us from hangovers in the morning, and we settle in on the couch to talk a few minutes more with the newly engaged couple.

"So, do you have a date in mind?" I ask.

"We haven't discussed anything yet. But I would say sooner rather than later," Alice answers.

I smile, knowing that she wants to get laid by Jasper. _And soon as his wife._

"Well, let's leave the happy couple to celebrate, shall we?" Edward excitedly states.

I turn to look at Edward. He looks at me, wiggles his eyebrows and not so subtly motions his head towards the door.

The tipsy part of me returns, nudged by the horny side in launching off the couch, grabbing Edward by the hand and tugging him out of the room.

"Night, you two, talk to you more about this tomorrow," I hastily say.

A few minutes later, Edward and I are in our bedroom, stripping one another before finding ourselves on the bed and Edward buried deep inside me.

Waking up, I find myself snuggled against Edward, our naked bodies giving off a nice, warm heat, making it hard to leave our bed to go pee.

I eventually do, and return to Edward pitching a tent in bed. My mind starts to work on a plan of putting that tent to good use. Quietly, I slip back into bed and crawl over Edward, straddling him and his impressive erection.

Trying not to touch or grab him and stroke, I align myself and lower down.

"Hmm," Edward moans and stirs in bed.

As Edward moves, I'm filled completely and ready to start rocking.

"Edward," I whisper, running my hands along his toned chest.

His eyes flutter open, "Bella," he groans.

I start to rock, setting a nice rhythm as Edward grabs my hips and guides my motions.

"Fuck, that feels so good," Edward moans.

Then, in the blink of an eye, Edward sits up, wraps his arms around me and lifts me up. He sits back down after moving his legs under him, sitting back on his heels.

His mouth finds my breast, sucking hard while kneading the other. Our tempo is fast, each of us working with the other to synchronize our movements.

"Yes!" I cry out as my release comes quickly.

Edward grunts and whimpers as he follows.

Resting tangled together a few moments later, we whisper our words of love.

After showering and getting dressed, we make our way through the quiet house and into the kitchen. We go about making a late breakfast and wait for signs from Jasper and Alice.

About an hour later they haven't stirred, so Edward and I decide to head out to do some shopping by ourselves.

With Edward wearing a baseball cap, and my knit cap, large sunglasses and scarf, we feel incognito. Holding hands and fingers laced, we make our way through some of the streets to some of the shops that outline the Quarter.

We make it through a few shops before we are recognized, stopping to thank fans and sign a few autographs. Each store seems to get more and more crowded, word spreading that we are in the area shopping.

We smile and stay polite, making our way into a very small boutique. The shop is really too small for tons of customers, but that doesn't stop a crowd from gathering outside.

"What are they waiting for?" I ask Edward.

"They want to see us, I guess."

Then as we wait, the paps show.

Tons of flashbulbs start going off in the store making it hard to see what is going on outside.

Edward pulls out his phone and has a muffled conversation with someone.

"Did you call Jasper?" I ask as he hangs up.

"No," he calmly answers. "I called for a car to get us out of here."

_A car? Oh no._

"Security?" I whisper.

"Bella, don't argue with me on this. Do you see that crowd out there? If we go home right now, they will follow, and you will never have a moment of peace living here," he explains.

I know that he is right. Each time I venture out, there seem to be more and more fans in the area, almost like they are on watch for me to show up.

"Fine, but we aren't done talking about this," I tell him.

We speak with the shop owner and apologize for the crowd and for waiting around. The young man thanks us, and tells us not to worry before stepping outside, asking the crowd to please be patient since he can only accommodate a certain number of patrons in his place of business. In the long run, he's hoping that some of the crowd will come in to shop after we leave.

As we wait, I walk around, my hand still linked with Edward's. I'm actually very nervous about this situation. I've seen what fans are like at movie premiers and most kept a distance and respect our privacy when we have been out in public before, but these fans, mixed with the paps, is a new combination for me.

Edward releases my hand but wraps his body behind mind, holding me in his arms. "You're shaking."

I can't tell him that this scares me. I'll never hear the end of it if I do. I knew that my life would change from this movie role, I just didn't expect it to happen so soon. So I look back at him, a soft look on my face before I turn and nuzzle into his chest.

"The car is here," he informs me a few minutes later.

We gather our bags and start towards the front door. As we get closer, the front door opens and two large Native Americans enter.

"Edward," the one on the right says.

Edward nods his head and extends his hand, "Paul, thanks for coming."

Paul turns to look at me, "Hi, I'm Paul, Sue's nephew."

I extend my hand only to watch it be swallowed by Paul's monstrous one.

"Bella," I introduce myself.

"Shall we get you two out of here now?" Paul asks coolly.

We both nod and turn back to say thanks again to the shop owner.

The other guy opens the front door as the flashbulbs start popping.

Paul stands in front of me, leaving Edward behind me.

We exit, and between the calling of our names and the blinding flashes of lights, we make it to an awaiting SUV.

After we are safely in the back, Paul gets in the front passenger seat and the driver's seat is filled with the guy who held the front door.

"Edward, this is Jared, the other part of my team that I told you about," Paul informs us as we make our way through the crowded street.

A few moments later, we are on an empty street, weaving and making our way through the Quarter. I don't recognize the way that he is taking us home but assume he is taking a different route to throw off anyone following us.

Once we arrive back home, Jared pulls the SUV into the garage and we exit, making our way into the house. At this point, I am pissed off and angry that we got ourselves into that situation and I am furious that Edward has already started looking into security for me.

I know that with this film I'm becoming more and more popular and that going out in public by myself or with just friends will become infrequent and non-existent, but I would rather be the one to make that decision.

Not Edward.

I storm through the house and slam the door to our bedroom like a teenager being grounded. Grabbing the antique quilted blanket that I have in a basket in the corner of the room, I wrap it around me and snuggle into the large chair in the corner of the room.

Sulking, I sit and stare outside in to the courtyard.

I know that Edward is only trying to protect me, but dammit, this isn't the way I wanted to acquire security on my life. One minute, I'm an actress that was recognized but normally left alone. The next, I've gained stalkers and a group of persons that are in the area trying to find me.

_Fuck my life._

I stew in my own anger, sitting for minutes or hours, not paying attention to the time.

The door eventually opens and I turn to see Edward coming in carrying a tray of food and coffee.

"I know that you are still mad, but you need to eat some food," Edward explains.

He kicks the door shut with his foot and comes over to where I am sitting, placing the tray on the floor before taking a seat in front of me.

"Bella," he starts. "I've been around this business my whole life. I've seen the signs when things progress for an actor, when the fans don't get enough from just what they see on the screen, read in magazines or see on T.V. I care about you too much to allow you to be put in the exact situation that we were in today.

"If I didn't think a few steps ahead, we would still be there and would have had to call the police to remove the crowd."

My gaze moves from the window to Edward and for the first time, I add another piece to this puzzle in my head.

"The police? Would it really come to that?" I ask.

"Yes, like I've told you, I've seen this happen before. This is the best way to handle the situation."

I shake my head, thinking of how out of control today could have gotten. If the police had been called, people could have gotten hurt or arrested. The police have better things to do than to disband a crowd there to see some celebrities.

Never have I ever wanted anyone hurt because of who I am or what I do.

"When did you start arranging security?"

"When I hired Sue, I inquired if she knew anyone. She mentioned Paul and Jared. I called Paul a while back and discussed a few things, and before I came out here, I put him on alert."

"So, a while then," I say, sighing.

"I'm sorry. I should have told you."

"Yeah, that would have helped."

Edward sits up on his knees and wraps his arms around me, holding me close.

"If anything ever happened to you, I…" He lets his words drift off.

I wiggle my arms out of my cocoon and place my hands on his face, focusing my eyes on his emerald ones. "I feel the same way. But something tells me that _you _don't need security. Just me."

"Actually, I've already talked to a security team back home. I wanted to be prepared."

"Edward," I whine.

"Bella, don't argue. You know this is for the best," he tells me.

"But it doesn't mean I have to like it," I add.

I give Edward a kiss and ask him to give me a little more time to myself.

He nods and silently leaves the room.

Staring out the window, I watch the shadows of the clouds in the sky move along the bricks on the floor of courtyard. I knew when I became an actress that the possibilities of getting more fame and reaching new levels was possible.

And when I started dating Edward, I knew that everything would rise to a new level.

Eventually, I eat the sandwich that he made for me, and drink my coffee as I continue to look out the window.

As the sky starts to darken, I manage to get up, freshen up and take the tray back downstairs.

Entering the kitchen, Edward is sitting at the table reading a book and looking forlorn. When he hears me, he stops and watches me as I move through the kitchen, loading my dishes in the dishwasher and putting the tray away.

"Thanks," I say, continuing to tidy up the kitchen.

I hear Edward's chair scrape against the floor and his soft footsteps coming towards me. His warm body presses against mine, turning me in his embrace.

Kissing me softly and holding me close, he places his hand on the back of my head and keeps me steady. I melt against him, giving into our kiss.

After a few moments, he slows us down, pulling back slightly only to rest his forehead against mine.

"Bella, I love you. More than anything."

"I love you, too, Edward."

He holds me tenderly, running his hands along my arms and back, comforting me.

"Wait, you missed the tour with Marcus and Jasper today," I state. After moving the dinner with everyone to Friday, Edward and Jasper made plans to meet with Marcus later today to look at the possible venue for the show. With what happened this morning while out shopping, I had forgotten about Edward's responsibilities.

"No worries, I called Marcus and told him that Jasper would be coming without me. I think Alice went with him though," he explains. "I'll get a full report later."

"Oh. Sorry you missed going. I don't want to keep you from your work."

"Bella, when are you going to learn that you are so much more important to me than work?"

"I just," I start to reply before Edward distracts me by leaning in and kisses me.

"Bella, I love you, never doubt that," he whispers, pulling away from our kiss.

And with just those few words, I understand what Edward means. He loves me as much as I love him. That when you take away the movies, fame and money, we are just Edward and Bella; two people in love.

We eventually settle in for the evening, Edward letting me go long enough to make us a simple dinner of chicken fettuccini alfredo.

After dinner, we take our bottle of wine and snuggle in front of the fireplace in the living room. Staring at the rug on the floor, I can't help but giggle thinking back to late last night when we caught Jasper and Alice.

"What are you laughing about?" Edward asks as we sink into the couch, his arm wrapping around me.

"About last night. I can't believe he popped the question."

Edward hums his agreement and seems lost in though as he stares at the fire.

"Do you think we should get the carpet cleaned?" My mind starts to think about what those two did in here and I didn't pay close attention to what they were laying on.

Edward laughs at me, pulling me in, placing his hands on my face, his lips ghosting on mine.

"Silly Bella," is all that he whispers before melding his lips to mine.

The next day, Paul and Jared come over to meet with us. Edward makes suggestions on how to best use their services.

With a barrage of questions from me, I finally concede and agree to some of the ideas that are proposed.

I'll still take myself back and forth to the studio, but Paul and Jared will be on call if I feel the need to have them. If I am on an offset location filming, than one of them will be there. If I am going out in public, we agreed to deal with each situation that came. Since I'm mostly on set with few days off, Paul and Jared won't have to worry about me much.

Edward seems relieved once I agree to having some security.

So relieved that after they leave, he swoops me up and takes us to our bedroom, shutting and locking the door till Monday morning.

When Monday morning arrives, I don't want to let Edward go. We've mirrored our last night before I left our house in L.A., staying up with little sleep and making love over and over until our bodies wouldn't give any more and talking quietly.

We eventually get up, showering together in silence and gazing at each other with love in our eyes and hearts. I watch as Edward gets dressed and packs up a bag with some of his essentials, leaving his clothes that he brought to be cleaned and left in this house for when he returns in three weeks.

"I can't believe that you are going to get to do the show here in New Orleans."

"Marcus was an easy sell," he smirks.

I watch him move around the room, smiling at him, happy that we got through our first fight, but just as my mind wonders back to our passionate love making a few hours ago, my phone rings.

"Hey, Rose," I answer.

"Bella, I'm sending Tia out there for the transition," she coldly says.

"Don't I get a hello?" I complain.

"Hello," she snaps.

"Come on, Rose. What's wrong? You've never talked to me like I was just another client."

"I'm a little flustered at the moment," she explains. "I'm sorry if I'm taking it out on you."

"What's wrong?" I immediately worry that something has happened between her and Emmett. Even though she is one of my best friends, when I'm on set, I don't get to stay in touch with her as much as I'd like to.

"Um, you're going to have to start reading soon," she tells me.

The good thing about having Rose for an agent is that she understands my process even if it is not the normal thing for actors to do. I like to focus on the project that I'm working on instead of reading other scripts and clamoring for the next role. She normally filters and makes suggestions.

"What do you mean, read?" I nervously ask.

Edward stops what he is doing and comes to sit beside me on the bed, placing his hand on my back and rubbing soothing circles.

"It's blowing up here. I can't see my desk so I had to move every request coming in for you to a separate table. I think a forest has been leveled."

"How many scripts are we talking about?"

"A few hundred."

"Oh, my, God."

"Yeah. Apparently word got around about this being the next 'it' movie and scripts have come flooding in. I've never seen anything like it."

"Rose, why haven't you said anything before now?"

"My readers have been combing through them, but apparently it's not fast enough," she says, then lets out a long sigh. "I hate to say this Bella, but I think it's time you start your own production company. I still want to represent you and make money, but fuck, this is too much for me."

Standing there with my mouth open, I'm speechless as to what Rose has just suggested. I've always thought of myself as talent, not production. Rose and I discussed this as an option when I first started getting steady work, but I'm so loyal to working with her I didn't want to even think about not having her as part of my team.

I turn and look at Edward and then I get an idea.

Ever since I started in this business, I have enjoyed learning all the different aspects. There are so many people that are involved in the entertainment industry, so many come together to pull a project into one functioning object. If you don't take the time to see the credits at the end of a movie, to see all the names of the grips and P.A.s that work on the set, then you aren't appreciating all that goes into movie making.

Those persons names are there for a reason; giving credit.

I love acting and it has afforded me opportunities that most people never have.

And this is one of those opportunities, to grow and add to my title as an actress, to put myself in a position that allows me to call the shots, and decided what I want to do, and not have to find a new job every three months.

"Rose, let me think about this and I'll get back to you," I tell her.

"Okay, Bella. Tia will be out at the end of next week. Call me later, please."

We end our phone call and my mind is filled with one huge thought.

I just wonder if we are on the same page on something like this.

"What was that about?" Edward asks, sweeping my hair away from my shoulder.

"My future," I simply state.

"Your future? As in your career?"

Edward and I have never really sat down and talked about the future. It's just a feeling that we both share of having a future together. But with his career on the Late Show, I would never ask him to stop and travel with me. And I know that he would never ask me to stop acting.

Being away from him has been hard, and this opportunity could give me the power to be closer to him, to thread our careers together and give us a future that we can talk about. I have only one chance to ask this question, so I take a deep breath and look right at Edward.

"What do you think about starting a production company with me?"

* * *

**A/N: *hides under desk* Sorry about the cliffy. But the good thing, I'm writing the next chapter and making progress. And since I'm traveling to NOLA this weekend, I will have tons of inspiration. If you follow me on Twitter, I'm going to apologize in advance for the drunk tweets.**

**A huge thanks to Lou for helping me with some of the Hollywood details on this chapter. I really have no idea what happens with security or when celebrities go out in public or script reading or production companies. This is all out of my crazy little brain.**

**I have a new fic called The Hangover that I'm having fun with, it's almost completely written, working on the last chapter. Make sure to take a look, and yes, it's based on the movie, but girls, not boys on this one.**


	25. Chapter 25

_******Disclaimer: It is with a heavy heart that I admit that the exclusive rights to Twilight aren't mine, nor will they ever be.** _

_**A/N: Thanks to all that are reading and that have put this story on alert. One request, if you aren't old enough to by cigarettes legally, please don't read this.**_

_**Thanks to my beta's Colleen-who whipped this into shape and got back to me veerrryy quickly & Jessica who is enjoying being a new mommy, congrats Jess.**_

**_Special thanks to my fellow VPP Bleriana for pre-reading this and telling me to get off my ass and post it._**

* * *

Edward looks at me, blinking a few times as his mouth opens, words trying to escape but nothing coming out.

"Edward?" I ask, nervous I've moved too fast with this or asked the wrong way.

"Really?" he asks, his voice quivering.

"Yeah," I answer. "Why not with you?"

A huge breath leaves Edward and he pulls me in, hugging me to his body, his hands finding my backside, lifting me and pulling me to straddle his lap.

"I mean, are you sure? This is big, almost as big as us living together."

I give him a quick kiss. "I'm sure about us, always have been."

"And you want to go into business with me? Tie yourself financially to me?"

"Do you not see yourself with me in the future?" I ask, trying to hide the hurt in my voice.

"You're the only one I could ever see myself with, Bella. But are you ready for _this_?"

Edward looks bewildered. I know I threw this at him from left field, and he must be confused. I don't need an answer right away, hell, I just thought of us doing this together just a few minutes ago.

"Edward, why don't you take some time and think about this. We've never really sat down and talked about our future together, but this could be part of that," I tell him. "I didn't mean to spring this on you."

He tilts his head to the side, looking at me, and I can see the wheels turning in his head.

"I'm going to think about this, look into a few things as well. You won't be mad if I don't give you an answer right away?"

I give him a quick kiss on the lips. "No, take your time."

Edward pulls me closer, cradling my head in his hands and kissing me.

An hour later, we are in the blacked out SUV driven by Paul, on our way to the airport. Pulling up to the private airfield, my stomach finally drops out, the horrible feeling that soon I'll be away from Edward again, thousands of miles separating us with only technology to keep up communication, fills my body with dread.

Edward and I will be counting down the days until we see each other again.

Edward's plane is ready, and Paul exits the SUV to give us a private moment before Edward boards.

"Beautiful, I promise to give you a solid answer. I'm not saying no, I just want time to think."

I wrap my arms around Edward, almost crawling into his lap, trying to show him how much I care, and that I'm willing to give him time to think.

"Take as much time as you need," I whisper.

Kissing me on the temple, he sighs. "Being impulsive seems to be our thing."

I laugh, thinking of all the things that we jumped into during our relationship, especially those first couple of days.

We kiss a little more, quiet whispers of love to each other.

A soft knock at Edward's door breaks our bubble.

"I wonder if he knows Zafrina?" I joke.

I watch Edward leave the SUV, climb onto the plane and turn at the opening to give me a wave goodbye. Then, unlike last time we parted, I sit silently in the SUV, staring at the roads and sights as Paul drives me back to the house.

I resign myself to not break down. It's only three weeks. _I can handle three weeks._

When I return, Alice and Angela are sitting in the living room, both looking at Alice's laptop and smiling.

"Hey," I say, taking at seat in the large overstuffed chair.

"Did Edward get off?"

"Alice! I'm not going to tell you that!" I feign my shock that she would ask such a question.

She looks embarrassed and almost scared._ I guess I am that good of an actress._

My face turns from false shock to a grin, "I'm kidding."

"Dammit, Bella!" Alice yells at me, grabbing a pillow and throwing it at me.

I hold my arms up, laughing as the pillow hits me. Once I calm down, I finally talk to the girls and catch them up on the past few days.

The next day, I return to the set, ready to plow through this script and focus on this project.

But when I arrive, I find a few speed bumps.

"Angela?" I whisper, seeing the extra cameras and crew on set.

"They are from E.T."

"Is Lauren here?"

"I don't know who is doing the interviewing. But they are here for the movie, not just one person."

Angela and I move on to makeup and wardrobe as Alice makes her way to my trailer. An hour later, I'm ready and head back to my trailer.

Alice gives us the run down once we arrive.

"They are here to give the movie some promotion, not that it really needs it. And yes, Lauren is the interviewer," she explains. "Also, Friday, a journalist and photographer from Entertainment Weekly are going to be on set."

"Any other press I need to know about?" I know I should be getting used to this attention, but somehow I still get nervous.

It seems early to be giving press on the movie, but I'm sure that Felix and his team know exactly how to play the media. His movies wouldn't do as well as they do at the box office without the right coverage.

"I did get an inquiry on your schedule from Vogue."

I swallow loudly and stare at her.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I just didn't think I was at that level," I explain.

Alice snorts, and flips through her BlackBerry, making a few notes before looking back up at me as I gawk at her.

"Bella, you're turning into an A-list star. Vogue is the big leagues. You _are_ at that level."

"Wow."

"Bella, seriously." Alice rolls her eyes at me and continues to work on her BlackBerry.

"Wow." I'm truly stunned by this request. I never really thought of myself as A-list or even C-list. I'm just Isabella Swan, actress.

"Well, come on 'wow', it's time to get you to the set."

Once we arrive on set, I watch as Lauren and her E.T. crew works their way around the set, talking to various cast members. She sees me as I take a chair off camera and gives me a small wave.

But before she can get to me, blocking is complete and our shot is ready. After we run the familiar multiple takes for Felix for the scene, I'm back in my chair with a bottle of water from Angela as Lauren approaches me.

"Bella," she greets me, going in for the one-arm hug and air kisses.

"Lauren, great to see you again."

"Do you have time for us?"

"Yeah, sure."

Lauren interviews me for about fifteen minutes and waits to ask about my relationship with Edward as her last question before cutting.

But seeing that this interview is supposed to be about the movie, I politely dodge answering the question.

Lauren huffs at me afterwards, and I just know that in her mind, she feels that I owe it to her to give an answer on my relationship with Edward. _It's all about who you know in Hollywood._

But she should know better. I like to keep my private life private.

Smiling sweetly at her, I remember New York and the interview that we gave her and I that don't owe her anything. But I'm not going to throw that in her face.

She moves on and, throughout the long day, I see her and her crew interviewing and filming various activities on set.

The rest of the day is more productive than I thought it would be with an extra film crew and interviews going on. But after nine plus hours on set, Alice drives me home, where I crawl into bed with my computer on the nightstand, waiting for Edward to call on Skype.

Snuggling into the pillow that he slept on just last night, I take a deep breath, inhaling his smell. _I don't think I'm going to let Sue wash this for a few days._ Burying my face, I take another deep breath, remembering all the lovemaking and sweet touches.

My thoughts move to the idea of the production company; it's been lingering in the back of my mind all day, like a song that you hear first thing in the morning and the tune sticks with you.

I can hope that Edward will want to take this journey with me, but I can't predict his answer. After all, this is Hollywood.

But as the thought crosses my mind, I settle on one thing. Even if Edward doesn't want to get involved with me financially, that doesn't mean I can't pursue starting one on my own.

_It just could mean more time away from Edward._

And a very selfish reason for asking him was to create something that would enable us to be with each other more on a professional level.

The familiar and welcoming ringing on my laptop brings me back. Looking up, I see it is Edward calling and I reach to accept the call.

Our conversation is brief. I tell him about the busy day on the set and the visit from E.T. and Lauren. After I yawn for about the fifth time, he tells me that he will talk to me tomorrow and requests that I get some sleep.

Without arguing with him, I tell him I love him and say goodnight before snuggling back into his pillow and closing my eyes.

When I wake up the next morning, I feel a little more at ease about the whole situation. If I had to pinpoint a reason, it would be that I've decided to do this with or without Edward; that this is the direction that I want to take my career.

But that decision will need to take a backseat to this movie and role that I have right now.

Focusing on the present is my job.

I return to work, the lingering tune in my head, but with a new melody that gives me hope that everything will work out for the best.

The week is long and when Friday arrives, I groan knowing that I'm still going to have to come to set tomorrow and that I only have Sunday off.

Of course, today involves more press for the movie.

When I arrive on set, Angela gets the information about Entertainment Weekly and who and when they will be interviewing. They plan on taking a few photos but state that they promise not to get in the way of shooting.

I report to set, run through blocking and prep for the scenes while the lighting is being adjusted. All of the kids that are in the classroom are here, and it is taking a few extra P.A.s to contain them. Apparently they are excited about being interviewed.

Out of the corner of my eye, I can see a photographer taking pictures of our intertactions. I remain casual and try and focus on the kids.

"Bella." I hear my name being called by Felix from behind the camera.

I turn and walk over to him, noticing that he is talking to a tall, thin middle-aged man with salt and pepper hair.

"Bella, this is Vladimir Ivanov, the reporter from Entertainment Weekly."

I extend my hand to shake his, "Nice to meet you, Bella." Vladimir is definitely Russian, speaking full sentences that are a little hard to understand because of his thick accent.

"He is also an old friend of my uncle's," Felix adds.

So that means Aro helped set this up. _The connections never end._

"Yes, Aro and I met in New York when he was on Broadway," Vladimir explains through his muddled English.

We chat a little bit more, and surprisingly enough, I feel comfortable talking to him, like he is an old family friend. He lets me know that he wants to speak with me during lunch and leaves me to return to the scene.

After we break for lunch, I find myself sitting across from Vladimir at my kitchen table in my trailer with a spread of food in front of us. He wanted to make sure that I got my lunch in and had the set caterer bring a little bit of everything.

I take some chicken salad and some fruit and allow Vladimir to start interviewing me.

He pulls out a yellow legal pad and his pen before placing the micro-recorder on the table and asks me, "Do you mind?"

I shake my head and motion for him to start.

"Felix and Maria said that they hand picked you for this role?"

"Yes, Felix approached me about working with him, telling me about a new project that he was developing. I had read Maria's book and was a huge fan. After reading the script, I had a hard time saying no."

"How hard is it for you to put yourself in Maria's shoes? Your life is so different from hers."

"I'm not going to lie and say that it's easy. It takes some time for me to focus and put my head in her mindset. I have been working with Maria from early on, talking and connecting with her. We have become close friends because of this film."

"Have you ever been in a desperate place in your life like Maria was?"

"I don't think so. There have been times in my life that I really wasn't sure what I was doing, that being an actress was the right thing for me. But as I started to work more, mature and grow as a person, I've developed a compass for myself to lead me in the right direction."

"You have a lot of face time in front of the camera so far on this film. Do you feel the pressure to carry it?"

"Oh yes, any actor would. Knowing that the success of the film comes from the performance that you give, and that performance is the majority of the film."

"Felix Volturi said that you are one of the most dedicated and talented actresses that he has ever worked with. Do you see yourself as he describes you?"

Trying not to show how stunned I am from what Felix has said about me, I take a bite of my food, chew and swallow, taking a drink of water before answering.

"Wow, I'm humbled by Felix's words. I don't think of myself any different from other people in this industry. I like to work, enjoy the roles that I accept and take a personal interest in the characters that I play. I've also been fortunate to have a great team surrounding me that gives me the support that I need in order to give one hundred and ten percent to the film."

"Does Edward Cullen play part in that team?"

"Yeah, of course he does."

Vladimir continues on, asking more questions about the film, and working with Felix. At the end, he thanks me and heads off for more interviews with the cast and crew. I let out a huge breath when the door to my trailer shuts.

Turning to the couch, I see Alice and Angela with huge smiles on their faces.

"What? Did I fuck up the interview? Why the hell are you two grinning?"

"Bella, stop worrying. Did you even hear yourself in that interview?" Angela asks.

"No, why, what the hell did I say that was so wrong?"

"You didn't say anything wrong," Alice states. "You said everything exactly right."

I open my mouth to protest, not wanting to believe that the interview went as well as they said it did. But I just huff and stalk back to the bathroom to freshen up before returning to the set.

At the end of the day, I'm exhausted. Between the long takes today and the interview, my mind is ready for some sleep.

The next day, I get to sleep in, a late call time, but plans on a late night on set. I turn on my computer, hoping that it's not too early on a Saturday morning to Skype with Edward.

I send him a text to see if he is up. A few minutes later the computer screen alerts me to Edward's incoming call.

"Hi."

"Hey, Beautiful."

"Did I wake you?"

"No, just the opposite, I was already awake, lying in bed, thinking of you. You have a late call time, and I was hoping to catch up with you."

"This has been a rough week. I've missed being able to see you each night."

"I know. My schedule has been crazy with all these dinner meetings and smoozing for the Emmy's."

"Oh, you know you love 'smoozing'. You and all that charm of yours."

"Hmph, my charm?" he grins, part of his pearly smile peeking through.

"Yes," I sigh. "Your charm. Edward, you could charm the pants off an old lady."

"Does my charm work on you?" he whispers.

I lean closer to the screen, pushing my breasts together, giving them wonderful cleavage under my cami. Watching Edward's grin widen, his eyes gloss over with a mixture of sleep and lust. "Your charm is nothing compared to your hands."

He groans and I see movement from his arms, no doubt reaching to grab on to his morning wood.

"Edward, are you touching yourself?" I seductively ask.

"Bella, two weeks."

"Two weeks."

Just those words coming from him remind me that at this time in two weeks, he will be in this bed with me, his arms wrapped around me and possibly making love to me once more.

We continue to talk some more, catching up on the odds and ends of the week, the question of starting a production company between us never coming up. I'm glad for the ease of conversation with him and not having to talk about anything heavy.

I eventually get out of bed, leaving Edward on Skype, dragging the laptop into the bathroom to continue talking to him as I get ready to head to the studio. It's funny, even though he is not physically in the room with me, I'm very happy to have his voice and our usual banter.

When I arrive on set, there is a grin on my face that is hard to deny. Just talking with Edward this morning put me in the right mood for the day.

I make my way to hair and makeup before getting dressed for the first scene that we are shooting. After given the okay from the costume designers, I head back to check in with Angela and Alice before settling in on set.

Entering my trailer, I find them both staring at Angela's laptop discussing something quietly.

"Hey."

They both look up at me with 'deer-in-the-headlights' looks on their faces.

"What?"

"Vogue called, they want to schedule a shoot for you the last week in April to put you on the June cover," Angela tells me.

"Holy shit," I gasp.

"That's not all," she continues. "It's Tanya and Kate."

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

As if I wasn't already stunned enough that Vogue wants an interview, but now I find out that they want to put _me_ on the cover.

_Isabella Swan, Vogue cover girl._

And then, I've now just been informed that I'm going to be photographed by the one and only Tanya Taylor; the best out there as far as photographers are concerned. The double whammy is finding out that I'm being interviewed by her life partner, Kate Kingsley, who just happens to be one of the toughest writers to be interviewed by.

_She gets the information from her interviewer whether you want to give it our not._

I sit down, blinking and taking a few short breaths, trying to compose my thoughts.

"Bella? Are you alright?"

"Um," I stutter.

_This is a new level of pressure. What the hell?_

I feel the couch dip beside me, and Alice's hand coming to rub my back. "Don't worry, you're going to be awesome. Vogue chose you for a reason."

I huff in response, my brain still not completely functioning.

Alice and Angela leave me to sit on the couch in my daze as they go about their routines around me.

All I can think about is what kind of themes and ideas that Tanya will create for me. After all, she is known for pushing the envelope with celebrities. She has put some in bathtubs filled with milk, only their face, hands and knees showing. She more recently shot a young female celebrity in a unique position with her overbearing and over involved father. I remember specifically looking at those thinking I never wanted to be in that situation.

And here I am, at her mercy, because Vogue and every other magazine in the world loves Tanya and will bend to her will with whatever she wants.

Then, to add to my stress, I'm going to be interviewed by Kate.

_Fuck, I might as well be interviewed by Esme._

Kate is tough; she has interviewed heads of state, military leaders and some of the biggest names in Hollywood. Including Felix and Aro.

She can pull information out of you like you are a siphon needing oil out of the desert sand.

How the hell am I going to keep my private life, well, private from her? Edward and I haven't even discussed the production company question. She is going to ask about my life with Edward. We are a celebrity couple, it's impossible to ignore that line of questioning from her.

_Shit._

Time passes, and eventually my head clears enough for me to focus back on what I'm here for today, work. I push aside my fears of the Vogue interview and make my way to set.

But I need to share this, so I grab my phone and text Edward as I take my seat on the edge of the set.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, first *gets on knees* I'm sorry to all my readers in the delay in writing. I had a block, and it was a big one. But it looks like I'm through that and back to writing again. I already have 3500 words on the next chapter and hope to have that completed quickly. *gets up* I hope you can forgive me.**

**Second, is it November yet? Geeze, I can't wait for BD, the vid leaks, unf!**

**And last, thanks for reading, reviewing and putting this on alert. Remember to check out Dirty Cheeky Monkey's Squeeze My Lemon, come write for us, squeeze some lemon juice. **


	26. Chapter 26

_******Disclaimer: It is with a heavy heart that I admit that the exclusive rights to Twilight aren't mine, nor will they ever be.**_

_**A/N: Thanks to all that are reading and that have put this story on alert. One request, if you aren't old enough to by cigarettes legally, please don't read this.**_

_**Thanks to my beta's Colleen-who puts up with my love/hate relationship with the comma (and happy belated birthday too) & Jessica who is enjoying being a new mommy, congrats Jess.**_

_**Thanks to Bammers for pre-reading and saying 'Good Morning'.**_

* * *

"_Who's interviewing you?_" Edward asks, calling me immediately after I send him a text.

"Kate Kingsley."

"_Shit_."

"Why shit?"

"_It's a long story, but let's just say that Kate isn't one of my biggest fans._"

"You're going to tell this little story to me later. I have to get to set."

Edward sighs on the other end of the phone. "_I'll talk to you later._"

Later, after going through more takes that I can count, probably due to my mind being somewhere else, I'm sitting in my trailer, nibbling on some carrots, trying hard not to think about why Kate wouldn't like Edward. _Everyone loves Edward, he is a golden boy of Hollywood for fucks sake._

I've just finished a quick dinner, my stomach not allowing me to get what I should be. I know by looking at the clock that Edward is done with his taping for the day and must be in a post-production meeting. I don't think I can make it through the rest of tonight's shooting schedule if I don't clear this up and put my mind to rest.

I grab my phone and head to the back of my trailer, shutting the door to the small bedroom and sitting down on the edge of the bed that takes up almost all of the room.

Dialing the phone, I'm nervous, but I'm also determined.

"_Beautiful_," Edward answers.

"You have to tell me Edward, this is distracting me."

"_Did you know that Kate hasn't always dated women?"_

"No, I've only ever known her to be with Tanya."

"_Well, she used to date Caius."_

"Are you serious? He's so much older than she is."

"_It was a very long time ago, when Kate was just starting out as a reporter for The L.A. Times. They were only together for a year when I met Caius and he started helping me out with getting my start in the industry. I met Kate, and after spending time with the two of them, I got the distinct feeling that she was only with him for his status and power."_

"Did he know this?"

"_I think so, but when I caught her making out with his female assistant one day in his office, I knew then and there that she was_ _only using him."_

"Holy shit. Did you tell Caius?"

"_I couldn't do that to him. He was in love with her. I ended up threatening her instead."_

"Threatening her?" I can't imagine Edward threatening anyone. He is more of the kill with kindness type.

"_I told her that if she didn't break up with him and leave him alone, that I would tell him the truth. She knew that if I told him then everything she had worked for in her career would be over."_

"Oh, poor Caius."

"_He eventually got over it. Kate made the excuse that she was getting her big break, moving to New York to work for The New Yorker."_

"So that's why she doesn't like you?"

"_That and I've denied doing interviews with her."_

"Shit, do you think she is going to rake me over the coals? Ask tons of questions about you? About us?"

"_I wouldn't put it past her. Just prepare for the worse."_

After talking for a few more minutes, there is a soft knock on the door, alerting me that it's time for me to report to set.

"Is everything alright?" Alice asks me as we walk from my trailer.

After talking to Edward, I know that I'm fine with his explanation of his history with Kate. But I'm even more scared now with what she will ask.

"Everything's fine," I calmly reply.

The scene is set and the last of the blocking and lighting is being setup. Felix places me and gives me some instructions on what he is looking for.

Moments after he yells 'action' he is yelling 'cut' and telling everyone five-minute break. I shake my head, wondering what I'm doing wrong, knowing full well that messing up the shot is my fault. My mind is not letting go of the conversation that Edward and I just had.

"Bella," Felix says to get my attention. I look up and see him standing in front of me, the set around us clear of almost everyone.

"Yeah, Felix, I'm sorry. I just need to focus."

"Tell me what's going on. Is it Edward?"

Felix has been around Hollywood for a long time and he's related to Caius. It dawns on me to probe him for any information he might have regarding Kate. "I got a call to be interviewed by Vogue."

"That's wonderful. Are you nervous? Is that what is on your mind?"

"Sort of," I reply. "Can I ask you something?"

He wraps his arm around my shoulder, pulling me into his side and walking us over to the desk in my makeshift classroom. "You know you can ask me anything."

"What do you know about Kate Kingsley?"

"Is she interviewing you for Vogue?"

"Yeah," I answer.

"She's a bit of a shark in my opinion."

I gulp.

"Not what you wanted to hear is it?"

"Not really."

"I know that she is tough, and she has walked over quite a few people to get her where she is today."

"Still not helping."

"I wouldn't worry about her. You have nothing to hide," he pauses. "Wait, are you worried about her asking about your relationship with Edward."

I nod.

He leans in and begins to whisper, "Did he tell you about Caius and Kate?"

Even being stunned with this added information, curiosity gets the better of me. "How did you know?"

"There isn't much that can be hidden in this industry," he says smiling.

"Does Caius know?"

"Yes, despite Edward's efforts to keep her motivations and indiscretions silent."

"He had good intentions."

"Edward always does. His mother raised him right."

"I guess I should thank Esme for that."

"Well if you must," he jokes. "But if I were you, I'd save your praise for Esme for another time. And talk some more with Edward."

After talking to Felix, I feel calmer and I'm able to focus on work again. Somehow knowing that Kate's actions aren't resting solely on Edward's shoulders is a relief.

The next two weeks pass quickly. There are location shoots for the movie, and I'm dependent upon Paul and his security team to help me. I've never thought of myself as the type of actress that would need security, but after the incident with Edward a few weeks ago, having them has definitely made things easier to get to set when it is on location.

It's been three weeks since Edward left, and just as we talked about, and planned during our time apart, he is coming back to New Orleans.

I only have two days off this time, but spending time with Edward is my goal, and I know that he would be on set with me if I didn't have the time off.

Instead of being surprised of when he shows up, I make sure to send Paul to the airport to collect Edward and bring him back to the house. After taping the show today, Edward went right to the airport and is scheduled to land late in the evening.

I gave Sue the weekend off, after having her stock the kitchen for me during the week. I send Alice to a weekend resort spa, and I don't have to even ask Angela, she disappears with Seth within ten minutes of stepping foot into the house. I am left by myself.

Filtering the air with Michael Bublé, I take a relaxing bath. As I'm sitting in our oversized tub, my iPod flips to the new Adele album. Her emotions pour out in her songs and I can't help but be jealous of someone that can put their thoughts and feelings into words and song.

Then my thoughts turn to wondering if Edward will give me an answer while he is here about the production company.

We have talked a little about the giant pink elephant that lingers over my head and that is ever present.

My thoughts try to turn to the negative, that he will say no, and then what could happen after that. But I mentally stop. _He just needs time to think, relax, Bella_.

This weekend is about us, just reconnecting and spending time together, not talking about a possible business venture. I relax, rinse off and start to get myself ready for Edward's arrival.

When Edward lands, Paul sends me a text alerting me, sending me into frenzy in the house.

I want to make Edward's return here feel more like he is returning home, our home.

Before I know it, I'm slipping on a midnight blue, floor length silk nightgown with lace trim and a matching robe. Pulling my hair down from on top of my head, I run my fingers through it and smile at the refection in the mirror. My eyes are bright and my mouth can't help but smile a little.

_Edward's back._

I arrange a small selection of fruits and cheeses on a tray, pour some bourbon in two tumblers, and place myself in our living room. I find myself moving around on the couch, trying different poses and finding a comfortable position.

My phone buzzes. Checking, I find a text from Paul. Edward is here and they have an ETA of fifteen minutes.

Excitement courses through my body, and I take a sip from my glass to help calm me.

I hear the front door open and Edward's voice sounding through the almost silent house. "Beautiful, I'm home."

Sighing, my body relaxes instantly at the sound of his voice. _He's home._

"I'm in the living room," I yell through the mostly quiet house.

A few moments later, he finds me in the living room, my body naturally finding a comfortable but alluring position when he enters.

"Bella," he whispers, coming into the room.

"Hi," I quietly reply back. "Welcome home."

He smiles and walks towards me.

My nerves hit another level before I speak again, "I thought you might like something to eat."

"Are you on the menu, too?" Edward asks, smirking at me.

Blushing at his request, I can only think of one answer. "All that is before you is yours."

He grins and comes to sit beside me, placing his hands on the side of my head, his thumbs brushing over the apples of my cheeks.

"Mine," he whispers before kissing me.

As his fingers thread my hair, my body reacts to this touch, needing and wanting more of him.

More is what I receive.

The next morning, I wake to find the bed empty. I grab his shirt from the chair in the corner of the room and make my way through the house in search of him.

I find him sitting in our kitchen in just his sleeping pants, reading the paper with breakfast laid out on the table. Besides juice and fresh fruit, I can smell the coffee brewing in the coffee pot on the counter.

"When did you do this?"

He lowers his paper and eyes me up and down, giving me his signature smirk before wiggling his finger, motioning me over to him.

Taking a seat sideways in his lap, he wraps his arms around my waist and holds me close.

"I believe you had Sue stock the kitchen?"

"Yeah."

"Well, then, I just set everything out for breakfast."

As he speaks, his hand moves under his shirt, inching up my thigh to my hip.

Tisking at me he says, "No panties?"

"Why bother?" I retort.

"True, I would just remove them."

"Are we going to eat?"

"Hmm, in a matter of speaking."

He takes a strawberry from the plate on the table and brings it to my mouth, prompting me to open and take a bite. But as I raise my hand to wipe the juice that is running down my chin, he leans in and licks it instead.

A groan escapes me.

Edward pulls back and gives me the strawberry to take another bite. He proceeds to lick me again, moving to my neck as his hands grab my ass and squeeze.

"Edward," I moan.

He stops and pulls back, grabbing a fork and spearing a piece of pineapple from the plate of fruit on the table.

"Eat," he orders. I open my mouth and wrap my lips around the pineapple, sucking it off the prongs.

"Hmmm."

Chewing, I watch as Edward spears his own piece and pops it in his mouth, grinning back at me.

_Oh, two can play this game._

I grab a piece of watermelon from the plate and offer it to Edward, slowly tracing his lips before placing it into his mouth where he latches onto my fingers, sucking all the juices.

With a pop, my fingers are released.

Raising an eyebrow at him, I pick up a strawberry and, turning it sideways, place it in my mouth before leaning into Edward's lips.

Taking my hint, he bites onto the other side of the strawberry, the juices dripping out from the very ripe and sweet fruit.

Our mouths work together to eat the delicious treat between us, leaving our juicy lips to meet and our kiss to suddenly become very heated.

My body rises, turning and straddling Edward, my heated core placed directly over his stiffened cock.

His hands grip onto my sides, guiding my rhythm as I grind his body sitting in the chair.

My fingers find purchase in his hair, pulling and holding his mouth to mine. His grips loosens as his hands and arms move to wrap around me, before he stands, lifting me with him and setting me down on the table edge.

Leaning past me, he pushes the spread down the table, one bowl of grapes falling to the floor and shattering. The noise, the franticness of his actions is ignored as he assaults my neck with his mouth, sucking and licking his way to my shoulders, pushing his shirt around. His arms help my body lower to lie flat on the table.

My fingers work to unbutton the few that are keeping him and his talented mouth from traveling down my torso. As soon as I'm open to him, his mouth descends to my breasts.

_His favorite spot._

And I loose all sense of time as he lavishes attention to each breast, leaving them well loved with peaked nipples, wet and cold from the air in the room.

He continues his path down as my fingers affectionately thread through his hair, every now and then scratching his scalp and causing him to purr against my skin.

His fingers find their way to my wet center first, thrusting quickly and causing me to take a sharp intake of breath. His mouth joins his actions, licking then finally sucking on my clit, causing my hips to buckle and rise off of the table.

He places a hand on my stomach, holding me down as he continues his course of action to pleasure me on the kitchen table.

Quicker than I want, my body coils and my orgasm springs through my body, warm and euphoric.

With a few licks and pumps with his fingers, Edward looks up from between my legs at me.

"Best breakfast I've ever had."

I smile at him, my brain not having the function to respond, before lying my head back down on the table.

But when I hear the rustle of fabric, my head pops back up to see Edward pushing his pants down, his cock springing out as if it were going to say 'good morning'.

He grins at me before swiping his head against my wetness, then sliding in inch by inch. My sensitive body responds, sending pleasurable sensations of post orgasm.

Once Edward has filled me, he pulls out, grabs onto my hips and slams back into me. Over and over again he does this, my body flush with sweat and my breathing between a heavy pant and shortness of breath.

Edward's grip is digging into my hips and he's holding my body, using the table to stabilize my body as he pounds into me.

He cries out my name as my body clenches around him and trembles with another orgasm, his own body joining mine in waves of pleasure.

A few minutes of quiet passes between us. Edward lays on top of me as his cock softens. My hands rubbing his sweaty neck and head, giving him the affection that I miss having everyday since I've been here.

He leans past me, reaching for something on the table. When his hand comes back, he has a piece of pineapple in his hand.

"More?"

I grin at him. I don't know if he means the food or the fuckhot sex, but I'm game for both.

"Yes," I respond.

After actually eating breakfast, and another round in the shower, we settle comfortably in the living room together. With our schedules recently, we haven't had much time just to relax. We take the day just to be with each other, watch mindless TV and reconnect.

"Did I tell you that we have the week scheduled for Late Show in NOLA?"

I smile ridiculously big as I look to Edward from the guide on the TV. "Oh, really? When?"

"Bella," he cautions me to behave. "In two weeks."

"Is it wrong of me to be happy to have you here with me even though you will be working?"

He pulls me close, wrapping his arms around my shoulders as I weave my arms around his body.

"I just imagine a whole week together, every evening we get to eat together, shower together and sleep in the same bed. Everyday I'm going to make love to you in _our_ bed. It will be my hands on your body, not that I mind seeing you touch yourself."

"You don't?" I tease. "Maybe I can give you an in person viewing later."

Edward grins before pulling me closer and soundly kissing me.

Snuggling and relaxing on the couch is exactly what we need. Just spending time with him and not having to worry about call times or production meetings, just Edward and Bella.

At some point I fall asleep while lying down on the couch, my legs in Edward's lap and my head towards the other end of the couch. When I wake it's from with Edward's hands in my shirt, rubbing my breasts.

I moan as he gently tugs at my nipples. "Beautiful, I couldn't help myself. You were moaning and saying my name in your sleep."

Edward continues kneading my breasts, his actions much more of a turn on than I ever thought they would be. Before I know it, I'm striped of my clothes along with Edward's and we are making love on the couch.

The rest of the weekend is relaxing. We camp out in the living room, the kitchen and our bedroom. Edward does get his own show of my self-pleasuring, which leads to him attacking me on the bedroom floor.

When Edward leaves on Monday, we are like teenagers making out past those few moments of curfew. We are eventually yelled at by Alice through the bedroom door before she counts and throws it open, basically into a verbal prying of each other, leaving me to glare at her as Edward collects his bag. We all rush out the door, Paul taking him directly to the airport while Alice and Angela haul me back to the set for morning call.

The next week, I focus on work. The set is busy, long days with more takes than I can remember matched with long periods of waiting for lighting to be fixed or blocking to be set. The thing with Felix is that he demands everything to be right by his eye. I don't really blame him. He is the first really big name producer and director that I have worked with. His demands mean that the film will be nothing but wonderful.

On Sunday, Tia arrives to join our crew.

Tia Opet is a floating assistant that Rose has on staff. She enjoys not being tied to one particular client, just as much as Angela enjoys working directly for me. I've met her before and she has helped me out every now and then with preparing for roles and running lines with me, but this is the first time she will be working on a long term basis with me.

Every time I've been around Tia, she has been focused on anything that I have to say, keeping her opinions to herself unless asked, and is a quiet individual. But the thing that I find interesting about Tia is that she is a very beautiful girl. She is taller than myself, with warm olive toned skin and long black hair. With the shape of her eyes, it is not hard to guess that she has Egyptian blood in her. With such beauty, I've often wondered why she has never pursued acting or modeling herself.

Rose and Alice have arranged for her to stay at a bed and breakfast just around the corner. On Sunday morning, Tia arrives after taking the red eye from L.A. Angela and Seth meet her at the airport and bring her back to the quarter and help her settle in.

Since it has been a hard week on set, I'm in yoga pants, one of Edward's t-shirts, barefoot and lounging out in the garden courtyard when Tia comes over.

Trying not to fall asleep while reading a book, I hear voices that allow me to focus on something else to help me stay awake. I see Angela and Seth pointing to me through the carport, and I watch as they make their way up the stairs, hand-in-hand.

Tia makes her way through the garden courtyard over to where I'm lounging.

"Hi, Tia." I stand up and give Tia a small hug.

I take a moment to look at Tia and smile when I see her relaxed California attitude reflected in her clothes. She is in a multi-patterned gypsy skirt and a sleeveless eyelet top completed with a pair of comfortable looking sandals.

Tia smiles, "Bella, great to see you again."

"Please take a seat. So tell me how you've been. It's been a while since we've seen each other."

"I'm well. I just finished working with Rachel and Claire."

Rachel and Claire are a set of teenage twins that Rose has been working with since they were three months old. Her hope is that their parents with let her guide them between their stages of life with grace and dignity. So far, surprisingly enough, the parents are, but the girls are starting to buck at Rose's guidance.

"And how was that?"

"They definitely kept me on my toes," Tia quietly says. Rachel and Claire are currently sixteen and want to be every bit of twenty-five. I can only imagine the crazy stuff that Tia had to put up with in working directly with those two.

Tia and I talk some more, and I give her what information I can about what has been happening on set and what Felix expects from me. I don't want to scare her, but she needs to know how important this role is for myself and the crew. Even if Felix didn't demand the right performance from me, I expect myself to give 110%.

"This next week we have a full schedule with at least two all day shoots that I know about. I just wanted to give you some warning."

"That's what I'm here for," she says, pausing. She looks like she is going to speak again, opening her mouth, but then closes it before saying anything.

I take the initiative to make her more comfortable in talking to me. "Tia, you can ask me anything. I promise I'm not going to bite."

"Um," she begins. "I was wondering when Edward was coming to visit you again?"

I gape at her for a few seconds, not sure if the faint blush on her face is from some weird fascination that she has with my boyfriend for some other reason that I better be told about very soon. _Calm Bella, there has to be an explanation._

* * *

**A/N: As always, thanks for reading, reviewing and putting this fic on alert. And yes, I'm working hard on the next chapter.**

**Just the other day, I was happy as could be that I actually got to see Craig Ferugson in person. Thanks to WolfHOOr (and if you love wolf stories or want to give one a try, she is a great writer and source for them) for going with me at the last minute to see Craig's standup show. I was oh so happy to hear him to drop the F-Bomb more than once. Makes me want to send hostward out on a comedy tour.**


	27. Chapter 27

_******Disclaimer: It is with a heavy heart that I admit that the exclusive rights to Twilight aren't mine, nor will they ever be.**_

_**A/N: Thanks to all that are reading and that have put this story on alert. One request, if you aren't old enough to by cigarettes legally, please don't read this.**_

_**Thanks to my beta's Colleen-who puts up with my love/hate relationship with the comma & Jessica who is enjoying being a new mommy, congrats Jess.**_

* * *

"My Edward?"

"Yeah," she says pausing again. She takes a deep breath before speaking again. "See, my boyfriend, Benjamin, was wondering about traveling with him when he comes to visit you. It isn't that he can't afford a plane ticket, he's a personal trainer to celebrities, but they are friends and I thought that Benjamin could tag along."

"Benjamin Egypt?"

"Yeah," she admits, blushing. _Whew!_

"Benjamin helped me with my training for my last film. I'll be glad to ask Edward, I don't see it being a problem. He'll be here next weekend. They are shooting his show here for one week."

Tia's face lit up, "Oh, thank you, Bella. You don't know how much this means to me." She seems happy but there is this underlying nervousness about her reaction.

"Hey," I say, sitting up and placing my hand on hers. "Is everything okay?"

As Tia takes a few calming breathes, she starts to relax. "It's just Benjamin, he's so special to me, and he's my first boyfriend in a long time, and I haven't been away from him like this before. I just don't want to loose him."

I know how she feels, the stress of a relationship coupled with distance and time. I'm over halfway through shooting this film, and looking back, it feels like forever since I lelt L.A.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Edward and I can get Benjamin out here as much as possible."

Tia seems to relax and we spend a little more time talking. To help her feel better about her time here, I make sure to ask her questions about Benjamin.

I find out that they have been dating for about three months and their relationship has already been through a rough patch with trying to balance dating with work. Between the two of them and their schedules, it's amazing that they actually dated seriously at all. But from listening to Tia talk about Benjamin, they both fought to spend time together, to make the relationship work.

The next day, Tia shadows Alice from the beginning to end, and all during shooting, taking a few notes in her notebook, which I could only assume are questions that she wants to ask. So after a long day on set, we all join at my kitchen table and enjoy another one of Sue's home cooked Cajun recipes.

"Oh, Sue," Tia says in between bites of her fish. "This is so good. You gotta teach me how to cook this."

After we all laugh a little and tell Tia that all of Sue's recipes are wonderful, I decide to ask about what she has been writing all day in her notebook.

"So, do you have any questions about today?"

She reaches into her messenger bag on the floor and pulls out her notebook, "Yeah, I do actually."

We all eat and listen as Tia makes suggestions on her observing today. As an assistant you would think that she would offer something about my schedule or prepping for scenes or something in the realm of making this movie. Instead, she offers me suggestions on relaxation and meditation, as well as some other workouts besides yoga.

"Do I look stressed out?" I ask Tia.

"Not exactly," she starts. "On the surface you are calm, but underneath, I can tell that you are just trying to balance everything in your head and heart. I think with some Thai Chi and some meditation, I can help you become centered."

I try to think about what she is telling me, what signs I could be sending out that I am stressed. Sure, I'm in the middle of shooting a movie, a role that could change my career, and I have a celebrity boyfriend that is miles and miles away from me right now, and I have to start thinking about my next role, my next step after this project ends. _Hmm, guess I might be just a little stressed._

So the next morning, Tia arrives bright and early, giving Alice and myself a new lesson in Thai Chi.

You would think since I've been doing yoga for years that I would understand the nature of breathing and it's relationship to movement, but after fifteen minutes, I realize I was wrong.

After an hour of slow and controlled movements, syncing with our breathing, I can tell this is a much more different workout than Yoga. Tia requests that we make time after lunch for some meditation.

Feeling relaxed and ready for the day, we all head to the studio.

After a longer morning that I would have liked, we finally break for lunch in the middle of the afternoon.

"Alright, I want you to sit, criss-cross your legs, and place your hands, palms up on your knees, pinching your thumb and middle fingers," Tia explains, getting me prepared.

I get into position, "Like this?"

"Exactly, now I'm going to put on some light music to help drown out the outside noise. I have a sign on the trailer to not disturb, and we have thirty minutes, so I want you to think of this as a way to learn to put yourself in a calm and relaxed state."

Tia turns on my stereo and hits play. A soft humming noise starts, almost like white noise, but deeper and with a little rhythm. She sits down beside me, getting into the same position that I am in.

"Now, I want you to close your eyes and start talking deep breaths, concentrate on the music."

I close my eyes and take a few deep breaths. My mind focuses on the music, trying to figure out what the sound is. All I can make from it is that it reminds me of Buddhists monks chanting.

Tia begins to speak softly, "I want you to sink deeper into the music, allowing it to be the focus of your mind, forcing everything else out."

The nice soft and steady rhythm allows me to do just that.

I don't think of what time it is, or how long I've had my eyes closed, so when Tia tells me to start bringing my thoughts back in, I'm surprised that thirty minutes has already gone by.

"How do you feel?" Tia asks.

"I feel calm."

"Good, that is the point. Now, do you want to go over what you are shooting this afternoon?"

And just like that, Tia incorporates meditation into my world.

During the next two weeks, Tia walks me through Thai Chi and meditation everyday. I find that I am able to place my head into my character even more. Even Felix gives me some praise, asking what it is that I've been doing to help me.

I never thought I really needed anything more to help my acting abilities, but apparently I was wrong. This additional activity of meditation is really helping me focus on my job at hand, even though the stress of what comes next is looming in the background, along with a million other things.

Before I know it, the day arrives when Edward is flying out here. It's Saturday morning and I'm on set as he and his crew are packing up and flying in. Leaving the makeup trailer, I receive a text from Edward.

"Edward's boarding," I tell Angela as we head back to my trailer. "Did you make the reservations for tomorrow?"

"Yeah, all set."

"Wonderful." I want to welcome Edward's crew with a brunch tomorrow, so I had her book the courtyard dining area at _The Alpine _for a private gathering.

"Are you bringing Seth?"

The sweetest smile crosses her face, the same look I'm sure crosses mine when I think about Edward. "Of course, and Sue said that she would be able to come as well."

As the day passes, I grow more and more excited knowing that Edward is crossing the country right now and is going to sleep with me in the same bed tonight.

"Someone a little excited today?" Phil, one of the sound technicians, asks me as we finish a take. Even with my daily dose of Thai Chi and meditation, my mind and body are excited knowing that Edward will be here soon.

"Yeah," I answer, acting shy about my happiness.

"What time does he arrive?"

"I don't know. What time is it?"

"Bella." I turn in the direction from where my name is called to see Tia. But as my eyes drift to her left, my smile widens and I take off in a skip-run thing to leap into the waiting arms of Edward.

I know that I should behave better around so many people, but I really don't care since I find myself in Edward's arms. What can I say? The boy makes me more giddy and happy than I've ever been before.

"Hi, Beautiful," he whispers as he lifts me up off the ground, holding me close and burying his face into my neck.

Inhaling deeply, I squeeze my arms around him, "Hi."

He pulls back and gives me a quick kiss on the mouth, causing me to pout when he pulls away. "How's work?"

Only Edward would ask me something like that to make me move on from trying to make-out in public.

"It's fine. Did you just get in?"

"Yeah, came right here. Are you due for a break soon?"

"Edward!" Felix yells from across the room. "You just arrive?"

Keeping an arm around my waist, Edward turns to greet Felix.

"Just arrived about an hour ago. The crew is settling into their hotels. We have a set check this afternoon."

"You do?" I ask.

"That's why I had to come see you. I couldn't bear the thought of being in the same area as you and having to wait three more hours to see you," he explains.

He gives me another quick kiss.

"Well, why don't we take a small break right now," Felix suggests.

"Really?" I excitedly ask.

"Just drag the boy back to your trailer before I change my mind," Felix grumbles and marches back to the other side of the room to continue watching dailies.

"You heard the man," Edward reminds me.

I grab his hand and lead him out of the building and quickly make it to my trailer.

We enter my trailer a few moments later and I realize this is the first time Edward has been here. He has seen bits and pieces from our Skype sessions, but this is the first time he is seeing what I consider my 'work environment'.

But my thoughts of anxiety disappear as soon as the door shuts, and Edward has me wrapped in his arms.

"I'm really enjoying the whole 'teacher' look," he smirks after our heated kiss.

"Ugh?" I mumble, my brain trying to recover from the mush that Edward created when he kissed me.

"The glasses? The bun? Not to mention the tight skirt," Edward explains as his hands wander down my backside, landing on my ass.

I look down and realize that I'm still in wardrobe, a cream button down blouse and a chocolate pencil skirt and matching heels with my hair pulled into a tight bun. Deciding to have a little fun with Edward, I push him back and remove the glasses that I forget I'm wearing most of the time.

"So, what you're saying, Edward," I purr,"Is that you're _hot_ for teacher?"

Edward audibly gulps before he recovers and grins wickedly at me. He takes one large step and is in front of me again.

"If you want to piss of wardrobe as well as hair and makeup, then by all means do what you have in mind. But remember, I have to work with these people everyday," I quietly state. "And they are all fans of your show."

"Really? Fans of the show?"

"Yeah, when I am in the makeup and wardrobe trailer getting ready, we watch the previous night's show. I've gotten half the crew hooked on it. I was actually going to see if maybe I could get some tickets for some of the crew."

Smiling, Edward answers, "Sure."

"Wonderful. Now come kiss me some more before our ten minutes is up."

The rest of the day seems long but at the end of it, it feels like it just flew by. In the car on the way back to the house, Alice and I sit in the back of the SUV and chat. She's excited that Jasper will be here all week, and when he returns to L.A. she will be going with him.

I can't help but be jealous.

After dinner with a full house of people, we all go our separate ways for the rest of the evening. Angela and Seth head out with Alice and Jasper to hit Bourbon Street, while Edward and I reside to our bedroom, locking the door and enjoying each other in a nice hot bath.

Sunday morning arrives and I find myself excited for brunch. We didn't have to do much to get everything in order, but it's like I'm welcoming Edward's extended family to New Orleans. Even though I've only been here for a few months, it feels like a second home. I want everyone here to enjoy the week.

Entering _The Alpine_, we are led to the back through the brick archway to the private courtyard. The restaurant is small and became a favorite dining spot for Alice, Angela and myself when we first arrived here. We were able to eat in the courtyard a few times so I knew it was the perfect place to have this brunch.

Surrounded by four large brick walls, there are arched doorways on three sides, leading to various areas of the restaurant. There is sprawling ivy crawling everywhere, with other plants scattered about, giving a relaxed and unique feel to the courtyard. Round, rod iron tables are spread out with seating for four at each, with a large buffet table along the back wall.

Edward stays locked to my side as everyone arrives. We greet everyone, Edward introducing me to a few of his crew that I didn't know. As the last few come in, I realize that I haven't seen Emmett yet.

"I thought Emmett was coming?" I whisper to Edward.

"Oh, he is," Edward smirks.

I cock an eyebrow at him, "What are you up to?"

"Bella!" My head turns quickly to the sound of my name coming from Rose. She is on the arm of Emmett, standing in the archway.

Leaving Edward, I make my way to Rose, pulling her in for a tight hug. "Rose."

Between phone calls, text messages and the occasional Skype, I've managed to stay in almost daily contact with Rose. But nothing, nothing compares to having one of my best friends here with me in person.

"Bella," Rose coos, squeezing me back. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Edward and Emmett made me promise."

I look to Emmett, who is now standing beside Edward, both wearing grins on their faces.

I smirk at Edward, silently letting him know that I'm not mad.

After Rose and I talk and catch up a bit, I see Tia and Benjamin arrive as the last of our group. She is glued to his side, her arm draped behind him, but he looks possessive with his arm around her waist and her body pulled tightly next to his.

Rose and I make our way over to greet them.

"Benjamin, so nice to see you again," I say as I extend my hand to shake his.

"Bella, glad to see you, too, and thank you again for humoring my sweet Tia and her request for me to tag along with Edward," he responds.

"Oh, it wasn't a problem. I completely understand the separation," I explain.

"Nonetheless, thank you," he says sweetly before turning his full attention to Tia.

Rose and I leave the happy couple and mingle around the room. I'm surprise to find Rose knows almost everyone here, giving a sound reason to believe that she spends more time visiting Emmett at work than she has been letting on.

The whole brunch is lovely, everyone with happy faces, laughing about Edward's show and all the crazy things that happen behind the camera. As the brunch comes to a close, I'm finding myself happy about having asked Edward about starting a production company together. Even though he hasn't given me an answer yet, I'm enjoying seeing him interact with his crew, reminding me how much he includes his crew in his world.

When Monday arrives, I wake up with Edward snuggled behind me. Rolling around in his arms to face him, I can't help but smile knowing that Edward is going to be here all week. His show is going to run it's normal schedule, taping during the day and will air each night.

And each night he is all mine.

This week seems too good to be true. With Edward here all week I don't feel as anxious or down about not us know being together and I'm excited that we are filming some of the happier moments in the script. It definitely makes it easier for my mind to be in the right space for the scenes. It's almost like Felix planned to shoot these scenes this week.

After we whisper to each other, reminding each other of how happy we both are about being together for the week, we start to kiss, touching and feeling all the skin between us. And just as we are about to enjoy the beauties of morning sex, there is a loud knock at our door.

"Bella, you have to report to the set in less than thirty minutes," Alice yells from the other side of the door.

"Shit," Edward groans.

As I try to slow my breathing, I start to think of how quick we could be. We certainly are both worked up enough. "Shower?"

Edward looks at me and a grin spreads across his face.

After a quick round in the shower, and the fastest I've ever washed my hair, we are both dressed and preparing to leave for the day. Since I get my hair and makeup done on set, I don't bother to blow dry it, but toss it up into a bun and throw on some jeans and Edward's t-shirt. Giving Edward a proper kiss goodbye, I grab a banana and some coffee in a travel mug that Sue assembled for me and get rushed out the door by Alice and Angela.

My thoughts linger to Edward, his scent on his shirt that I'm wearing.

"Bella," Angela calls me, pulling my thoughts back.

"Yeah," I mumble.

"Oh, dear Lord, she's going to be hopeless today," Alice complains.

"I will not!" I protest.

I look at Alice and we both break out in a fit of giggles.

The rest of the day is full of laughs. Once I finally start to focus, I find that the smile on my face and the laughter that my character is supposed to have are genuine. After each take, Felix praises me, giving me more compliments since the tough emotional scenes at the start of filming.

When I arrive home, I find a full house of my friends. Edward, Jasper and Emmett are discussing the taping of the show today and suggesting what to do for tomorrow. Rose is talking with Sue, trying her hardest to get her to write a recipe book.

"Rose, leave Sue alone," I say, interrupting them.

Sue smiles and returns to preparing dinner, "Thanks, Bella."

"Yeah, thanks, Bella," Rose mocks.

Looking at Rose, I noticed how happy she looks. "Things going well with Emmett?"

"Yeah, actually very well. We are talking about moving in together. Well, him moving in with me since my house is paid for and is larger than his condo."

"That's great!"

"Shh, we are only talking," she whispers.

"Oh."

"But," she says softly, leaning in. "Bella, I've never been happier. He makes me happy," she confesses.

Smiling, I pull her in for a full hug, whispering how happy I am for her.

The next day at work, we finish early and I find myself back at the house, lounging outside on the garden patio waiting for Edward to come home. I would have gone over to the studio but I didn't want to interrupt him since they are running on a tight schedule.

Closing my eyes and enjoying the last of the sun as it makes it's way past the wall that surrounds our courtyard, I'm surprised by Edward's voice.

"Playing hooky?"

"If I was really playing hooky, you would be naked and we wouldn't have the strength to leave our bedroom," I seductively say, keeping my eyes closed.

"Hmm, now that sounds like a fun way to pass the time. Care to make it true?"

I open my eyes to see Edward holding his hand out to me. We make our way upstairs and enjoy the evening to ourselves, Edward sneaking out once to get us some food from the kitchen.

Wednesday night, we gather a large group and make our way out for the evening. With Paul and Jared in tow, we make our way to one of the smaller bars to see a local band that features one of the sound guys from the movie. He invited the whole crew, but I don't think he ever thought I would show, much less bring a group big enough to fill half of the bar.

At the end of his set, he plays a slow song, crooning and setting a comfortable mood throughout the entire bar. Edward stands behind me, his arms around my shoulders, encasing me against his body. We sway slowly to the music and eventually his head finds a place in my neck, kissing softly sending my body into a full want to be naked and closer than we are at the moment.

Turning to give Edward a quick kiss, he holds my head instead and our kiss becomes heated. It only lasts for a moment, one of use remembering that we are in public and need to keep this type of affection behind closed doors.

We eventually break and just hold each other as the music ends.

Undressing each other in our bedroom, we are quiet and our touches are rushed. I find myself tearing at his clothes, wishing the buttons on his shirt would magically come off or that I had the proper strength to rip them.

Eventually our clothes leave our bodies, finding themselves in a trail from the door of our master suite to our bed. Holding my naked body as close as possible to his, Edward kisses me, grabbing my head and threading his fingers through my hair.

His tongue thrusts into my mouth, quieting the moan that is trying to escape. My hands find purchase on his back, gripping as hard as I can, trying to pull him closer. But then, Edward breaks our kiss.

His breathing is ragged, mirroring my own. "Bella, I love you so much," he manages to say.

"Edward," I whisper. "I love you, too."

The next kiss is softer than before, but the passion we have for each other is pouring through with each lap of our tongues and each movement of our lips. His hands tenderly hold my head, tilting it to his desire of which way he wants to kiss me.

Edward lowers us down onto our bed, our bodies pressed together. When I separate my legs to make room for his body, he enters me swiftly.

"Oh, yes!" I cry out, surprised and relieved.

Edward locks his gaze on me, our eyes focused on each other as he thrusts slowly. He lifts off just enough of my body to look down between us, watching as he slides his hard cock in and out.

I watch as well, mesmerized at the sight.

As he continues, he pulls back, putting more distance between our bodies. My legs draw up to his sides before I finally prop them against the outside of his chest. There is resistance between us now, my legs pushing against him and his trusting pushing at mine.

The angle allows us both to watch, the joining of our bodies is a sight that I find myself enjoying, causing my release and pleasure to build.

Edward's gaze moves from our junction to my face. His face is full of concentration, and I can tell he is holding out, waiting me to fall first.

But I only want us to fall together.

There are two things about Edward, he is a visual creature and he loves my breasts. Knowing this, I grab my breasts roughly and knead them. My moans escape and Edward's name tumbles from my lips.

The sight is enough to send us both over the edge, each of us calling out the other's name in reverence.

After only a few hours of sleep, I manage to crawl out of bed and prepare for Thursday. As I sit at the kitchen table and sip on my second cup of coffee, Edward sleeping after our passionate night and the rest of the house mostly quiet, my phone buzzes.

"It's from me," Angela tells me coming into the kitchen. "I didn't know if you were awake yet."

I look up to her as she hands me her iPad. On the screen is a picture of Edward and me from the bar last night. We are in an intimate embrace during the last slow song when we were kissing. We look so good together, and I sigh just knowing how much I love him is visible to the outside world.

"Damn, that's hot," I say. I must still be under our sex spell from last night. It started with that kiss, the touches from Edward while enjoying the music, and kept building until we found ourselves sated and asleep wrapped in each other.

"You aren't upset?"

"Why?"

"I just expected you to freak about making press again."

"Nah," I respond. Then it hits me, how relaxed I am about this. Normally I would be mad, I would freaking out like Angela assumed I would be. But this isn't bad, actually this is good, if anything this is positive.

The whole world sees how happy we are and that Edward is mine. _Hell yes, he is._

"Guess all that meditating is helping you more than you think."

"I guess so."

After a long day on set, I'm tired and just want to crawl into bed with Edward and sleep.

"Do you want to do anything? Are you hungry?"

"Not hungry," I respond. "I'm right were I want to be."

Edward and I are in our bed and he has me wrapped up next to his body. "Good." He kisses my head, squeezing me tighter to him.

All week we've had this need to be close to each other, to constantly touch and keep our connection. Today was no exception, just a stronger need to be near him.

Edward holds me and eventually we begin to kiss and then make love quietly before relaxing in each other's arms while sleep finds us.

Friday arrives and I have the weekend off to spend time with Edward before he returns on Monday morning. We really haven't planned to do much, after such a long week, early hours at the set for me and Edward working even harder to make this week perfect for his show, we just want to relax and be with each other as much as possible.

I just have a few things to do on set before I make my way over to Edward's temporary studio, _The Municipal Auditorium_. As a suggestion from Caius, Edward chose this location for the temporary location for his show this week. The building is historical and has had the famous perform there, from Elvis Presley to Led Zeppelin.

I normally don't do T.V. appearances during filming, but since it's Edward's show, and I was in a particular situation when he asked me on his previous visit, I said yes without thinking twice. Funny how when my legs were over his shoulders while my orgasm rolled through my body, I say yes for multiple reasons.

After shooting since five A.M. this morning, I rush back to my trailer and jump into the shower before slipping into a new dress that Alice procured for me at a local boutique, a strapless dress with pleats in the front in the most beautiful shade of emerald green.

My hair slips up into a French twist before I put Edward's necklace on and slip on green and silver leather stilettos. Angela gathers my stuff and we all pile out only to pile back into the awaiting SUV driven by Paul.

This is another one of those times that I'm extremely happy that Edward hired Paul. With his local knowledge of the area, we take a few short cuts and rush over to the studio where Edward is taping, making it with only thirty minutes to spare.

As we arrive, Jasper is at the back door, waiting for us with a grin on his face, his headset on and clipboard in his hands.

"Bella," he greets me.

"Jasper."

Alice files in beside Jasper as we make our way through the back of the auditorium. Jasper leads us to a small dressing room for me to wait in.

There isn't time to be nervous since I'm on next on his show. I watch as Jasper checks his clipboard and the clock that is clipped to the top of it.

Five minutes later he turns to speak to me, "Bella, it's time."

I smile and take a few steps towards the edge of the stage.

Edward is in my line of sight and he seems nervous, his hands fidgeting. _Very unlike him._

But as the show comes back from commercial, he does a one-eighty and flashes his signature grin at the camera.

"Thanks for staying with us. Next we welcome back a frequent guest of the show. I may or may not have a personal connection with her that allows me to ask at my whim to have her back on the show," he smirks to the camera.

Pausing for laughter from the audience, he widens his smirk to the full grin before announcing me.

"Please welcome the beautiful, Isabella Swan."

The crowd cheers and I make my way out on to the stage towards Edward. He is beaming at me, his full smile lighting up.

As I reach him, he wraps his arms around my shoulders, pulling me closely to him in a full body hug.

He releases me slightly, only to lean down and kiss me on the cheek. "Yes," he whispers.

I pull back, slight confusion on my face. He pulls me back in for another full hug, whispering again in my ear. "The production company. Yes."

* * *

**A/N: See, you readers worrying about Tia for nothing, pfff. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'm working hard on the next chapter. Summer is here, both my girls are underfoot so I'm hoping to find as much time to write in between pooltime and all our activities.**

**I posted my entry from the Beautiful Bellies contest yesterday, Miunderstandings and Milkshakes. If you like the idea of a surrogate Bella, give it a shot.**

**And of course I'm going to remind you about Dirty Cheeky Monkeys. We have some great authors lined up for Squeeze My Lemon. If you want any information on that, PM me or check my author favs for DCM or the blog www . dirtycheekymonkeys . blogspot . com Sign up & write for SML!**


	28. Chapter 28

_******Disclaimer: It is with a heavy heart that I admit that the exclusive rights to Twilight aren't mine, nor will they ever be.**_

_**A/N: Thanks to all that are reading and that have put this story on alert. One request, if you aren't old enough to by cigarettes legally, please don't read this.**_

**_A huge thanks to amazing and sponge-worthy Sartiadreaming for beta'ing for me._**

* * *

He said yes.

At that moment, I was never more scared and elated at a step I was about to take.

I don't remember the rest of the show.

All I remember is Edward holding me in my dressing room after the show ended.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I just didn't expect you to tell me on the show?"

He laughs.

"It's our thing," he whispers, smirking at me, causing me to giggle. _It's true._

I eventually compose myself enough for us to leave. Once we're at home, we eat a quick dinner that Sue left in the oven for us and lock ourselves in our bedroom for the remainder of the weekend.

We have some talking to do.

_Major under-fucking-statement._

Sitting on the bed, I watch as Edward undresses and talks a mile a minute. He's a blur—words about incorporating and an office and something about my next project.

"Wait, what did you just say?"

"Your next project. I have a script for you to read."

"Really?"

"Yeah," he says. "I've done the research; I've talked to Rose, Marcus and Caius. I'm ready for this."

I take a deep breath, trying to absorb everything.

"Bella, are you okay?"

I nod my head, but the words that come out of my mouth are the opposite. "Not really."

Down to his boxers, Edward takes a seat next to me on the bed. "Not really? Are you having second thoughts about doing this?" His voice is full of emotion, almost shaky.

I touch Edward's face. "No, I'm not having second thoughts... it's just," I start to explain, "I've spent a good deal of energy blocking out this idea, not knowing when you would give me an answer. I didn't want to get my hopes up or nag or bug you, knowing that you would come to me when you figured out what you wanted to do. And now, it's here; you said yes."

"I did."

"You said YES!" I practically scream at him. "Are you nuts? Do you realize I have no idea how to start, let alone run a production company?"

"Yes, what did you expect me to say?"

"I don't know," I muse. "Like I said, I spent so much time trying not to think about your answer that—shit—now I don't know what to do."

Looking at him, I can tell that he's confused. "Bella, first, I think you need to get naked." He smirks at me, pulling at my dress.

I stand up and turn around for Edward to unzip me. "And then what?"

He moves my dress down my body, letting it pool on the floor before helping me step out of it and slipping my heels off. "Hmm... tell me you love me and that you trust me."

Standing in my panties, I move in between his legs, wrapping my arms around his neck my fingers in his hair. "Edward," I sweetly start. "I love you, and I trust you."

He smirks at me.

Seconds later, I find myself pinned to the bed, Edward hovering over me. "Good."

Over the next two days, Edward and I talk between making love and several versions of just plain fucking with some food consumption in there, too.

He goes into detail of how our production company can be structured, letting me know that I can give my opinion on changes. I really hadn't given much thought to everything that we would need to do to start a production company.

_My man has a business plan. Swoon._

But Edward did think of just about everything. He's more prepared than a general invading an unknown country.

As Monday morning arrives, we are still naked, having put on little or no clothing over the weekend. My mind more at ease, and I'm asking questions and coming up with ideas that find their way to a legal pad that we keep close.

"So?" he asks, almost a whisper against my skin. Edward and I are currently tangled together in the bed, facing each other, with Edward face nestled in the crook of my neck.

"It does have a nice ring to it. How did you come up with it?"

"Christmas," he explains.

"Ah, the island."

"Exactly."

Edward and I throw around some ideas for a name, and as of this morning, we still haven't agreed on one.

"Edge of Dawn Productions." The words roll out of my mouth, and each time they sound better and better.

Eventually, we get out of bed, I shower, and join Edward on his trip to the airport before heading to the set. When we arrive at the airport and pull up to the private hanger, Edward pulls me into his lap and kisses me.

"I'm going to have some papers sent to you; I want to get this all settled and set up so we can start filtering through some of these scripts."

"Rose sent you the scripts?" I ask.

"Yeah," he says, sighing. "I wanted to see what kind of projects people where sending you."

"Rose has handled most of this stuff. I guess I'm going to have to get used to reading and weeding through everything."

"We're going to hire a team of d-girls to help."

"Wow, you really have thought a lot about this."

Edward holds my face between his hands, then sweetly and softy kisses me. "This is our future that we're starting together. I want to give it everything I have. I want us to be a success." He kisses me again, and I can feel his emotions pouring out of him.

I knew from the moment that I stepped onto the stage for his show that very first time that there was something special about Edward; an instant connection and pull that I couldn't deny. And Edward has been there, every step of the way, taking his own steps but in the same direction.

The pull is the same for him, and this production company, this joint venture, is just another step, another pull, to cement us together.

"Oh, Edward." I kiss him back.

Once I arrive on set, I refocus and put myself back into this film. Time is starting to tick down on this project, since we're over the halfway mark. Felix and his team have worked this film so hard that we cut some time on production, leaving only seven weeks of shooting instead of ten.

Currently, I have three weeks until Edward comes back, which happens to land on the weekend of the Vogue shoot. Knowing Edward, he wants to be here to protect me, even if nothing happens.

As the week goes on, shooting runs all day, leaving me little time to focus on anything else. In the back of my mind, I want to start working on the production company. I know there are things that I need to be doing.

On Sunday, my only day off this week, I'm relaxing at home, Skyping with Edward, telling him of my worries of not contributing enough.

"Beautiful, we just started this; there isn't much for you to be doing. Plus, right now, you need to be focusing on your current film," Edward reminds me.

"I know," I sigh. "So, tell me everything that I don't need to be worried about."

Edward proceeds to tell me that he's been working with a company to help set up employees, hiring, along with visiting a few office buildings to find us the perfect location.

I listen intently as he tells me about everything that he's been doing, very jealous that I'm not there to help. Our relationship, this new business venture—it's a partnership, not a one-way road.

Over the next two weeks I speak frequently with Edward, and he keeps me informed daily on what's going on; even going so far as to send me digital pictures of some of the real estate locations as well as some of the staff that he hired.

Wednesday arrives on the week of my Vogue interview, and I'm nervous.

_Another fucking understatement about my life._

Felix has me repeating, for what feels like the hundredth time, this one scene with the man playing my ex-husband. In my eyes, it feels like we nail it each time. But then when Felix yells cut, he taps his fingers on his temple and orders us to do it again.

When he yells cut this time, I'm frustrated with having to repeat this scene, and I'm sure that my nerves showing through isn't helping. Felix must know and calls for a five-minute break. Sitting next to me, Felix talks to me about the scene, directing me, pushing me to another line of thought regarding the delivery of my lines.

We resume, and with my new direction, the scene is better, completed in one take. Felix, happy with the results, closes the set for the day and sends me home.

When I arrive, I follow Angela and Tia into the house, hearing voices from the kitchen.

To my surprise, I find Alice and Rose sitting at the kitchen table, laughing with Sue.

"Rose? Alice?"

"Bella!" they shout in unison.

We have a huge group hug, and a good deal of the tension that I've been holding onto all day melts away.

"What are you two doing here?" I ask as I take a seat at the table.

"We wanted to be here for the interview and shoot," Rose explains. "Kate can be a bitch, but I'm a bigger one." Rose grins at me, and I smile at her, knowing that she's here backing me up helps me relax even more.

"Plus, I don't want Tanya's crew putting you into anything too crazy," Alice adds.

The next day, I find myself at a spa being waxed and rubbed all over. Alice and Rose are there, having treatments and keeping me talking during each wrap and rub down.

"Emmett and I are moving in together," Rose announces while we're all getting pedicures.

Of course, I had the heads up about this a while back, but I'm glad that they are finally taking the step and that she's telling everyone.

"His place?" Alice squeaks.

"Hell no!" Rose exclaims. "My place is like three times as big as his. And it's half way paid for."

Alice releases a whoosh of breath, "Good, you had me scared there for a second."

I laugh with my girls, enjoying our easy flow of conversation that we've always seemed to have with each other.

As we return home, I enter the house to find another set of voices coming from the kitchen again.

When I enter the kitchen, I find Emmett, Jasper and Edward all drinking and Sue doubled over laughing.

Edward looks to me, and smiles. All I want to do is leap across the table and attack him. He knows how nervous I am about this interview and shoot, and for him to come here and be with me makes me more than relieved.

"Oh, shit!" Emmett says, as the three of us enter the room.

"Should there be something for us to be worried about?" Rose says, glaring at him.

"No, Rose." Emmett grins like a kid getting caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

Rose just nods her head and glares harder at him.

My feet finally unlock from their spot, and I move around the table and place myself in Edward's lap. "Hey."

"Hey, Beautiful."

"I didn't know you where coming in. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise," he explains.

"Best damn surprise, too."

Later, Edward and I are naked in bed, tangled limbs and sweaty.

"I've never been this nervous about a photo shoot and interview before," I admit to him.

"Don't be. All of us are going to be there to support you. You'll do great."

"You think so?"

"Bella, I don't know if you know this or not, but you have this way about you when you're nervous, like you put yourself on a different plain and everything flows naturally. You do it on the show all the time."

"I do?"

"You obviously don't see yourself clearly."

"Shut up."

"You don't. Tell me, what do you see when you re-watch your interviews?"

I think for a moment. Usually I don't re-watch them; I can always find things to pick at that I could have done better, or worse, I start tearing apart my outfit or hair. But I do re-watch every time I'm on Edward's show. There's something about seeing us together, our banter, that's easy for me.

"Well," I start. "When I'm on your show, it's easy, like our normal banter."

"Yeah, and you do that with others; not the banter part, but you flow with your thoughts. You are every agent's dream of a client, a natural."

I think about what he said as we start to relax and drift off to sleep. I've prided myself in being prepared when I give an interview, and I'm always easy to talk to. I guess I've never really paid attention that it shows well when I'm on the camera.

Early the next morning at breakfast, Angela gives me a rundown on what will go on. First is the photo shoot with Tanya Taylor. She has picked a location: a Cabaret/Burlesque club on Bourbon Street.

And just like that, my skin prickles with goosebumps, and the butterflies start pounding away in my stomach. Images rush through my head of lingerie and skin. _Lots of skin._

"Bella," Angela calls my name, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah," I mumble.

"Don't worry; Rose and Alice are here to give finally approval on your wardrobe," Angela explains.

"Good."

"Then if everything goes well, tomorrow you will be having lunch and the interview with Kate Kingsley at _The Alpine_."

My eyes go wide, and I raise an eyebrow at her.

"What? I thought you loved that restaurant?"

"I do," I answer.

"You'll be more relaxed there," Edward's voice says from the door of the kitchen. I turn to see him, freshly showered with his hair still slightly wet and casually dressed in a button down shirt and some jeans.

"I agree," Angela adds.

"Are you coming to the shoot?" I ask Edward as he eats some breakfast.

"I was going to come later; you don't need me hanging around all day."

I nod; even though I want him there, he really doesn't need to be there. Between waiting for lighting and clothing changes, I can imagine this will be time consuming and very boring for him.

Eventually, I get myself together and follow Rose and Alice into our awaiting SUV. Jared is driving and goes around The Quarter on the back roads until he is coming up Bourbon Street.

The streets are bare of people, and the sun is barely coming up to light the sky. I notice some streets with trash lining the sidewalks and gutters and others with the sweepers, diligently gathering and making everything wet and clean.

When he pulls up to the side of the building, Paul steps out and opens my door, helping me out along with Rose and Alice behind me. Paul opens the door, and I find Angela and Tia are already outside the building, waiting and watching out for my arrival.

"Isabella!" my name is screamed from the other side of the darkened room.

From the darkness comes Tanya. She is smaller than I thought she would be; around my height, very petite and her long strawberry blonde hair pulled back into a high ponytail. She is wearing a Capri length black jumper with a clunky belt and stilettos.

"Tanya," I say, extending my hand to shake, but instead she envelopes me into a strong hug, encasing my arms and holding me a little too close to her, pressing my body against hers.

"Tanya, let the girl go," a deeper feminine voice says from behind her.

Tanya releases me, but holds my hand like I'm her long lost girlfriend. I watch as the person to go along with the voice comes into the light.

"Kate Kingsley, this is Isabella Swan," Tanya gushes, introducing me.

Kate is just a bit taller than me, slender and classic looking. She has golden blonde hair, cut just below her shoulders and styled simply with a clip, pulling it up off the side, leaving the other half surrounding her face. Her clothes are tasteful; a pair of khaki Capri's paired with a sleeveless button down and some wedges.

She is just as beautiful as Tanya, and I can see the appeal that Caius had for her. Just he confidence oozing out of her is an attractive quality.

She shakes my hand forcefully but not trying to break it. "Nice to meet you finally, Isabella."

"Please, call me Bella." I tell them both.

An hour and a half later, I find myself on the first location of this photo shoot.

I'm high in the rafters above the stage. There's a catwalk, which I'm standing in the middle of with Tanya and her crew on one end and darkness on the other end.

Tanya starts me out wearing a silk padded slip with a loosely tied silk robe over it. I've never had one of these slips before, but I've seen them. You basically have a bra that a slip is connected to and flows down to your hips.

It's blood red with the slip seer, and the color in stark contrast to my ivory skin is startling. She directs her hair-dresser to style my hair down, curling slightly, and her makeup artist to go for a natural look. Last but not least, I'm in one of the highest pair of stilettos I have ever been in. They're red to match and velvet.

The robe is beautiful—red with an oriental design flowing all over the garment. The set wardrobe mistress told me as she helped me get dressed, it is hand painted and a signature piece in the collection with only a few hundred even made.

Under Tanya's direction, I stand there, staring out into the club, then looking down as she has different lights coming on and off, lighting me up. At some point the robe takes it time coming off, sliding down and eventually pooling on the catwalk.

Next, I'm in the large dressing room that is shared by the dancers that normally work here. Tanya has me sitting in front of the lighted mirror, pretending to put makeup on.

This time, she has me in a different padded slip, black lace and sheer, dipping lower and clinging to my body verses the red one. My hair is in an up-do, and my makeup is heavy.

The crowd surrounding Tanya is larger than when we were on the catwalk, most likely due to space issues. I can see Alice and Rose watching, along with Kate, who looks like she's scowling.

I start out barefoot, only to slip on another pair of impossibly high stilettos as Tanya takes pictures.

As the last shoe slips on, I hear a groan from the back of the room, only to look up and see Edward. The look on his face is nothing short of lustful.

I let a small smile slip, but Tanya's camera continues to click.

Focusing back on the directions that she gave me, I continue to move, shifting back and forth in the chair, leaning in and gazing into the mirror.

As I do, I see Edward in the reflection in the back of the room. This time I give him a sexy smirk, and instead of Tanya telling me to drop the look, she clicks furiously and moves closer to me.

She must have seen something in her camera that made her happy, because when she's done clicking, she hands her camera off and pulls me out of the chair for another close hug.

"That was fantastic!" she exclaims.

She holds me around the waist and walks me over to Edward, who is the only one left, standing in the back of the room.

But then my eyes go wide.

Tanya's hand slips below my waist and squeezes my ass as she pushes me towards Edward.

Edward takes my hand as Tanya walks away from us, leaving us alone in the room together.

"What's wrong?" Edward asks quietly as the door clicks shut.

"Tanya," I say, gulping. "I think she just made a pass at me."

Edward laughs and pulls me closer. "How could she not; you're the hottest fucking thing ever."

"Shut up; I'm serious."

"Bella, did you see yourself? You're beautiful, sensual and a sexpot all rolled up into one," he explains. "I'm surprised she didn't try to kiss you." As Edward tells me this he licks his lips, lust filling his eyes.

I remove myself from him, stepping back to look at myself one of the full-length mirrors. In the reflection is something I never thought I would have seen: me, looking like sex on legs.

"Oh, fuck," I whisper.

Edward comes to stand behind me, rubbing his hardening cock on my lace-covered ass. "Exactly what I wish we could do."

A whimper leaves my mouth as his hands move to graze across the swell of my breasts.

"Later, I'm going to make you ache. But first, you have to finish this shoot," Edward whispers in my ear.

"Not helping, Edward," I moan.

I close my eyes and lean back against Edward, thinking of how hot it would be for him to bend me over and fuck me in front of this mirror. Taking a deep breath, I clear my thoughts and open my eyes.

"I love you," I say.

"As I love you," Edward responds.

After a light snack of some fruits and cheeses, I'm dressed and ready for the next location in this club.

Center stage, wearing a gold beaded silk bustier with matching silk panties, garters and hose, I'm surrounded by a group of dancers that work here. All are in different colors, but none are in the same gold color that I'm decked out in.

Even the stilettos that she has me in are gold with intricate beads adorning them.

The girls make me the center of some poses, using their large feather fans to cover me in spots and give me backdrops in others. After a few hours of having some fun with the dancers on stage, I'm in my last outfit of the day and in my last location in the club.

I'm wearing a midnight blue, sensual, off the shoulder wrap dress, and my hair is down but French braided off to the side. My makeup is still heavy, and I'm in yet another pair of stilettos. This time they're patterned with an oriental mosaic of flowers and dragons.

Tanya has me sitting on top of a table, about half way out from the stage, with my legs crossed and over the side, resting in a chair with a glass of clear liquid in my hand. After her over active hands place me into the position that she wants, she leans in to give me more direction.

"Bella," she says quietly. "What's your poison?"

I know what she is trying to refer to, but I know that she means something else. She has been very flirtatious today; not that it isn't the first time, just that she is very brazen about it, especially in front of Edward and Kate.

Leaning back from her close proximity I say, "I prefer a gentleman's drink; bourbon."

She blinks at me.

"I also prefer a cock," I whisper. "Edward's to be exact."

Her eyes go wide at my statement before she regains herself and nods signaling her understanding. I hope our exchange settles any thought in her head that I might be interested in her. _I'm so fucking not!_

After almost twelve hours the shoot is done, and I find myself at home snuggled next to Edward on the couch. Everyone is here: Alice parked on Jasper's lap in a chair, and Emmett and Rose next to us on the couch.

We're all tired, having been on the shoot all day; me from the torture of wardrobe and makeup, and my crew from sitting around and helping me out when I needed them.

It doesn't help that we all just ate a heavy meal that Sue had waiting for us when we arrived here. I think she was trying to lure us into a sleep coma after all her delicious food.

Somehow Edward swivels me around, and my bare aching feet wind up in his lap, his magical hands rubbing and soothing ever inch on my feet.

"Beautiful," Edward's soft and warm voice whispers.

"Hmm." I snuggle closer to his body.

I hear him laugh and say, "I'm just going to carry her to bed; night everyone."

The next morning, I awake to find myself in bed alone, but Edward is sitting in the chair in the corner of the room, reading the paper and sipping on his coffee.

"Sorry about crashing last night."

He moves the paper down and smiles at me.

"I'm surprised you made it through dinner," he jokes.

"Yeah, that has to be the longest shoot I've ever done."

After splashing my face with some water and eating a quick bowl of fruit, Tia, Alice and I setup in the courtyard for some much needed exercise. Tia leads us, mixing yoga with some Thai Chi, then ending with a longer than usual meditation session.

Tia has been a big help to me since she started working for me. Just her sensing that I needed this extra focus this morning joins along in my thoughts that with the added responsibilities of the production company, it might be good to have another assistant. _I wonder if Tia would want to work for me full time?_

After showering, I come out of the bathroom with my towel tucked around me, to find Alice and Rose perched on my bed.

Suddenly I get nervous. I hadn't really thought about being nervous for this interview, focusing on the small tasks of the day and allowing myself to recover from the photo shoot.

Alice is holding a garment bag, and Rose is holding a shoebox.

"What? You don't trust me to dress myself anymore?" I laugh trying to ease my tension.

"Sweetie, we both know that you are nervous about this interview," Rose starts.

"And we got you a little something special," Alice continues. "To help, ease the tension."

_How the fuck does she know these things?_

Alice stands, holds up the garment bag with a recognizable '7' on the front and unzips it. Hanging is a pair of black jeans and a red blouse behind it.

"I knew that you would be most comfortable in jeans, and this is your favorite brand."

Touching the jeans, I fall in love with them immediately, knowing how comfortable they will fit. My fingers graze the blouse, which is a layered sheer shell and silk tank underneath.

Then Rose hands me the box.

"Oh, my God!" I exclaim. "Marc Jacobs!" The girls know that I don't mind wearing heels, as long as they're comfortable.

Rose grins. "I put in a little call, and they sent these right over."

Inside the box are a pair of beautiful red suede heels. My fingers move over the fabric, caressing them and enjoying the soft feel.

The girls give me my new outfit and push me back into the bathroom to get dressed. Sliding on the jeans and pairing them with the top, I feel like I'm putting on confidence. The red color bounces brightly off of my pale skin but makes me feel secure and even a bit powerful.

Once I have straightened my hair and put on some makeup, I gather my purse, slip on the shoes, and head downstairs.

Everyone is waiting in the living room, quietly chatting with each other.

"Angela, Alice and myself are coming with you," Rose calmly states.

"What about Edward?"

"He's staying here." I look over and see Edward almost pouting, but his eyes are roaming up and down my body.

I smile and walk over to him, taking a seat in his lap. "Enjoying the view?"

"Very much," he growls.

"How mad are you?"

"Very."

I lean in to whisper in his ear, "How about when I return, we send everyone away and enjoy a bath together?"

Edward cocks his eyebrow, obviously remembering the last time we were in the tub together.

Giving him a quick kiss, I leave the boys to distract Edward while I head off for my interview.

Sitting the back of the SUV, I focus, thinking of the specifics that I want to talk about on this film that I'm currently working on. Felix has been good about supplying me with the right statements, making sure that I'm trained on responses.

But when the vehicle stops and I see the front door of _The Alpine,_ I start taking deep breaths, remembering yesterday, that Tanya made a pass at me and was over flirtatious right in front of her lover and life partner.

And said lover is about to interview me.

With my support surrounding me, I shake hands with Kate and have a seat opposite from her at our small table in the courtyard. It's early, even for a Saturday, giving this meeting more of brunch feel than lunch. And from the looks of everything, I'm assuming that we have this area to ourselves for the duration of the interview.

Rose sits at a table by herself, right next to ours, watching without emotion on her face with the relaxed stance of a bodyguard ready to pounce on anyone that tries to hurt me. Angela and Alice are at another table further away, talking quietly to each other.

I'm surprised that Kate only has one person with her: a young man, who I assume must be her assistant. He stands in the doorway of the courtyard, Blackberry in hand, eyes focused on Kate, like he is awaiting instructions at any moment.

Kate is poised and ready, tape recorder on the table, notepad in front of her, and an expensive looking pen in her hand, tip resting on the paper.

"Do you mind?" she asks, pointing to the tape recorder with her pen.

"No."

And then she begins her questions.

"So tell me what it was like growing up with your father being in the military?"

I'm shocked that she started with this question, having assumed that she received my history from Rose and that her own research would cover anything about my past that she needs to know.

"I'm very proud of my father, Charlie. The military offered us a chance to see the world as well as have life lessons that I wouldn't have had any other way."

"Do you see your father often?"

"Charlie is a busy man; I see him when his schedule allows."

"What does he think of your fast-tracked relationship with Edward?"

"Fast-tracked?"

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but your relationship with Edward has moved very fast."

"All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us."

"Quoting Tolkien," Kate mumbles as she scribbles something on her notepad.

She flips her line of questions to my work, a few on previous roles, and ends up telling me some of the things that Felix has said about me.

"You have a close working relationship with Felix," she states.

"I do, but Felix makes it easy to work with him. He's very dedicated to this project."

I continue talking, shifting into the film and how important this part is to me. I also mention working closely with Maria and expand on how great it is to be working with this crew here in New Orleans.

Kate and I have been going back and forth for almost three hours when Rose finally clears her throat.

"Are you done with Ms. Swan, Kate?" she coldly asks.

She looks down at her notepad, reviewing her notes and what has come to my attention as bullet points that she has been working from for this interview.

"I believe I only have one more line of questions, if you don't mind," she replies, somewhere between a sneer and a smile.

"Make it quick," Rose responds, mirroring Kate's emotions perfectly.

Kate returns her attention to me.

"Edward," she simply states.

"What about Edward?"

"Tell me about your relationship."

"Edward is a part of my private life; I have nothing to tell you about us. It's private."

She huffs, but continues, "Do you deny that he helped you obtain the role that you have today, that his connections in Hollywood are to your benefit? Tell me... did you start sleeping with him just to further your career or to just make headlines?"

"That's enough!" Rose yells, standing up and taking a few steps to stand beside my chair.

Kate cocks an eyebrow, and a small grin creeps along her face. "Sorry."

You know that she's anything but sorry about her questions. She knows exactly what she's doing.

Rose steps back, allowing me to stand. My mind is racing, trying to think if I want to respond to her, give her a piece of my mind. As she reaches and clicks the tape recorder off, I use the chance and lean over the table.

"Off the record," I start. "Edward is the best thing to ever happen to me; period. It wouldn't matter whoever I was or who I want to be, I would not use Edward like that. I make my own way through Hollywood, and I've never asked Edward to help me with anything, and he's never offered. He supports me as I support him. That's what love is about: being there for each other, respecting each other."

Rose stiffens beside me, grabs my arm and tries to pull me back. But I'm not done.

Bringing my voice to a whisper, I lean forward closer to Kate. "You might want to remember that there are few secrets in Hollywood."

I give her my stage smile and leave her to her thoughts as Rose leads me out and into the awaiting SUV.

Everyone is silent, and I can sense all eyes are on me. I know that I should have kept my temper towards Kate. She is the writer, and she can make me look bad. But the whole interview was nothing short of intense. Her line of questioning felt snarky and pointed, leaving me feeling like I was under the microscope.

I know that she doesn't like Edward, and she has to know that I know this. She had to know that I knew about her past with Caius, and she would have to have been blind not to see Tanya flirting and making passes at me yesterday—everything coming together to bring an angry journalist to interview me.

When we arrive home, I find Edward pacing in the living room.

He sees me, rushing over to taking me into his arms.

I wrap myself around him, letting him hold me. After a few minutes, I take a deep breath and I verbalize my thoughts that were floating through my mind on the drive back, "I think I fucked up."

* * *

**A/N: I've said this before, but I need to state it again. I really have no idea what goes on in Hollywood, so I just give it my best. But there is a special thanks to Lou for giving me some guidance to what goes on out there and helping me in the right direction.**

**So I've been busy, the summer is hot and my girls are driving me more crazy that I thought that they could. I really wish my lappy was waterproof so I could write poolside. I've been writing as much as time can allow, and I've got a good chunk into the next chapter, so I hope not to leave you hanging as long for the next one. Have faith in Bella and thank you for patience.**

**Hmm, what else. *taps finger on chin* I did get nominated and won for Best Canon Couple for my Alice and Jasper in my one shot The Agent on The Single Shot Awards~thanks to whoever nominated and voted for me. And I wrote a collaboration with fellow DCM shpwhitney for the TwigirlsNextDoor Schools Out For Summer Contest, which we won 3rd place on the public vote and judge's favorite for two out of the five judges of the contest. Woo! Make sure to go check out the other entries: www . fanfiction . net / ~ schoolsout4summer**

**Laters darlings!**


	29. Chapter 29

_******Disclaimer: It is with a heavy heart that I admit that the exclusive rights to Twilight aren't mine, nor will they ever be.**_

_**A/N: Thanks to all that are reading and that have put this story on alert. One request, if you aren't old enough to by cigarettes legally, please don't read this.**_

**_A huge thanks to amazing and sponge-worthy Sartiadreaming for beta'ing for me._**

* * *

Angela just handed me a Fed Ex letter envelope, and it's sitting in my lap, letting me stare at it.

_That's right; mock me, tease me._

"Open it," Angela tells me.

"I can't."

"Rose said it was great."

"I know, but I'm just going stare until I find all the imperfections," I whine.

"Bella," Tia interrupts. "Just open the damn package."

"Fine," I huff. I rip the envelope open and pull out five copies of the June edition of Vogue that hits the stands next week. On the front cover is a picture of me standing on the catwalk, my face is fully exposed with a feral expression.

I've already seen some of these pictures, the internet hosting over two dozen of them about a week ago.

"Wow," Angela quietly says from over my shoulder.

I hand her a copy and reach out to give Tia one.

For the next hour, we are all silent, only the sound of pages turning.

The article is good, fair I would say. It took a few days after the interview for me to realize that I did what I had to do, and I just needed to let everything lay where I placed it. _Besides, what good would it do to go back and kiss ass, especially when I'm not the kiss ass type._

Thank God Rose had demanded that she is to receive the draft and would be giving her approval for publishing. Since she was there, knew everything that was said, all the questions Kate asked and our harsh words to each other at the end, I remember that at least I have her on my side.

Even with that knowledge, I'm scared that she will ruin me, but after reading everything, Kate turns out to write a very objective article. She goes over my past, nothing that anyone has ever read before. She states that I'm loyal and only mentions my relationship with Edward a few times.

Inside the magazine are just a half-a-dozen pictures of me from the day of the photo shoot. There is one of me from centerstage, peeks of the gold peering out from the feathers surrounding me, then a few more of me with the blue dress, sitting, watching the stage. The image is so crisp that you can see the condensation on the glass that is in my hand.

But the ending pictures are the most stunning, and at first I don't even realize that it is me. There are pictures of me staring into the mirror, applying lipstick, then another fiddling with my hair, and the last one with what I can only describe as a sexy stare right into the mirror. There is a slight grin on my face, and in the mirror, it is blurry, but you can clearly see a male figure in the background, the object of my vision.

"It's Edward."

"Where?" Both Angela and Tia ask at the same time.

I tell them the page and where to look. Both gasp when they see what I have seen.

"Does he know?"

"I don't know. I haven't talked to him today."

Angela whips out my cell and brings it over to me.

"Um," I stall as I take the phone. "I'll call him later. I need to report to set."

"Stall much?" Tia asks.

"Yes, and I'm allowed to stall." I pout at her words.

The girls leave my trailer as I dial my phone. It rings once before Edward answers.

"_Did you see?"_ he asks, answering.

"Yeah, are you mad?"

"_What the hell? Bella, are you crazy?"_

"A little. But you knew that when you started dating me," I say, laughing.

"_I love you all the more for it, Beautiful."_

We talk some more and Edward reminds me that he will be here this weekend, the last before we start to wrap on the filming, as well as when he comes to help me pack and bring me back home. There is a knock at the door before Angela pokes her head in, tapping her watch. I look at the clock and realize that I need to be heading to the set. I say bye to Edward, thankful that he is always there to support _us_ in anything.

I only have a few days until Edward arrives, and I need to start thinking about what I need to do when I return back to L.A.

When I arrive on set I'm happy to see Maria, who is here for the remainder of filming. I give her a hug and request that we have dinner at the house tonight after the day is over.

"I saw an advanced copy of Vogue earlier today," Maria says, smiling at me as we sit down for dinner.

"You did?" I question, gulping. "What did you think?" I take a large sip of my wine, steeling myself for her view. Over the course of this film, I've grown fond of Maria, and I trust and value her opinion.

"I think you are so beautiful, one of the most beautiful women in this industry, a classic beauty. The pictures do everything to show the world this. Kate was fair, and I'm glad that you put so much emphasis on the film. What surprised me is that you never really answered Kate's question about your future."

"Well, I'm not exactly sure. I know that I'm going to take some time picking my next project. Plus, Edward and I are starting a production company together."

"Sounds like you will be busy then."

"Just a little."

"I'm busy as well; I have another book to finish. My editor is complaining daily."

"Doesn't he know that these things take time?"

"That they do."

"Did you always see yourself as a writer?"

"Not really. As a teacher, I enjoy writing, but it wasn't until I felt the need to tell a story that I realized I could be a writer. It's been hard work, lost of tears and anxiety, but the end result has been worth the wait."

"It's just like with anything in life—you work hard, you can do anything."

"Exactly."

After Maria leaves and I clean up, I think about what she has said. It has taken her years to figure out the path that she wants to take, but only after having to wade through so many things to get her to the place that she could afford to set herself in that direction.

I, on the other hand, have the opportunity, not only financially but also occupationally, to set myself on the path of my choice. I know that the production company is that path; I just don't know if I should walk, run, or skip down it.

As I sit in bed, unable to sleep, I find myself looking over some of the scripts that Edward had sent for me. Some of these are very moving emotionally and others have a specific message, but there is one that I pick up to read that makes me cringe with each turn of the page. I wonder who put this in the stack to be sent.

But it's like a train wreck, and I can't stop reading the words. I feel like grabbing a red pen and marking it up and making corrections. Not grammatically that is, but the story. I've read my fair share of scripts in the past, but this one, there is something screaming at me to fix it.

The next day on set, during a break, I finally give up struggling with it and grab a red pen and start making notes. But there isn't enough room, so I move to my laptop and start typing away my notes.

Later at a late break in the afternoon, I am on my laptop again, sitting in my chair off set while they setup some lighting for the next scene.

"What on earth are you typing so fast for?" I look up and see Felix standing in front of me.

"Oh," I pause, trying to decide what I should say. "Um, it's a potential script that I'm making notes on." Potential is not the right would that I would use at its current state, but Felix doesn't need to know that.

"It looks like you are writing one of your own, Bella," he says, laughing.

I look down and I realize that I have almost 20 pages of notes. "Oh."

He pulls a chair up beside me, and we begin talking. I explain to him about reading this script and how many faults it had.

"Are you and Edward jumping in with the production company after we wrap here?"

I had mentioned to Felix that Edward and I are starting our own production company, and he promised me that we could talk more about the subject. I am hoping that I can pick his brain and learn anything and everything that will help us in our endeavor at succeeding.

"Yes, that is one thought. After this long stint on a film, I wanted to take a small break, get my feet wet, so to speak."

"You deserve a break," he starts. "But the production company will be harder work than any acting job you could take."

"I know." I hang my head, the words on the screen blurring a little as I try and not focus on how hard this will be. I'm up for the challenge, but overall it just scares the shit out of me. The last thing I want to do is fail.

"Bella, do you realize that you are already doing the work you would be doing in a production company?"

I look back up at Felix, trying to figure out what he is talking about.

He points to my laptop. "This—making notes, fixing things—it is all a part of the business. Tell me something, would you produce this film as you originally read it?"

"Hell no."

"Precisely. You make corrections, adjustments, and send it back all red marked to the writer and tell them to try again. If you are going to put your mark on a project, then it has to be to your standards."

"I never thought about it that way."

"Well, now you have."

When Friday arrives, I have spent some time thinking about both what Maria and Felix have said over the past week, both giving me new perspectives.

When Edward arrives late, I make sure to keep him downstairs, leaving a surprise that I bought for him in our bedroom for later. I had Sue make enough at dinner that all I have to do is warm him a plate. We settle outside in the courtyard, on the cool almost-summer evening as he eats and enjoy talking and catching up with him.

We talk about random things, leaving work out, eventually talking about how often we want to come visit here in the future.

After he eats, I lead him upstairs to our bedroom. He's right behind me on the stairs, and I'm thankful that the house is dim to hide the grin on my face. After the photo shoot and Edward's reaction to my outfit in front of the large floor length mirror, I knew the next thing I wanted to purchase for this house.

"What are you hiding, Bella?" Edward asks. He's been suspicious since he walked in the door of the house of my actions. I ushered him around and didn't let him take his bag upstairs like he normally does.

"Nothing much, I just bought a little something new for the house," I tease.

He follows me into the bedroom, and he instantly sees that I've rearranged the furniture just a little bit. His eyes go wide when he sees the antique oversized mirror that I have propped up against the wall.

It is absolutely huge, one of the largest ones that I could find. The frame is painted gold, flaking and is intricately detailed with swirls, flowers and more than a few fleur-de-lis. Every time I see it, I just want to run my fingers along all the groves, feeling the workmanship and beauty. The mirror is old—old enough that some of the reflection is peeling and cracking. But the aging just gives the mirror more character.

"Wow," Edward responds, as he steps further in the room, stopping in front of the mirror.

"I know."

I watch as Edward's eyes take in the mirror, following along the frame, reaching out and touching it delicately. I move to stand behind him, thankful that I'm still wearing heels and can pop up just enough to rest my head on his shoulder.

"So you like it?"

Edward looks at me from his reflection in the mirror, "That depends; are you going to model in front it for me?" He smirks, and I have my answer that this is the right addition to the house.

As I let him settle in, I excuse myself to the bathroom and slip out of my blouse and jeans, leaving me in a matching pair of red lace bra and thong before putting my heels back on. In an attempt to be seductive, I leave the bathroom making sure not to look for Edward, but head straight for the mirror, keeping my stride strong.

As I stand there, I try not to focus on my body, but take the clip out of my hair and finger through my tresses. When my nails hit my scalp, I can't help but sigh and close my eyes, enjoying the feeling. I know that he won't need much encouragement to attack me; we are both worked up from our three weeks apart.

I can sense that Edward is behind me, even though I didn't hear him moving through the room.

"So fucking sexy," he groans.

I slowly open my eyes and see him eyeing me up and down in the reflection. Wanting to give him as much of show as I can, I move my hands from my hair, trailing them down my neck to my shoulder, slipping the bra straps off letting them hang on my arms, but leaving the cups holding my breasts in place.

His hands wrap from behind me, palming me before manipulating them through the lacy fabric. When he torturously pinches my nipples, causing them to peak, the moan that leaves my mouth is obscene.

"Fuck, Beautiful, I love this mirror," he says.

As he continues to play with his most favorite part of my body, I move my hands along my skin, my fingers ghosting along and leaving a wake of arousal in their path to my panties. I hook my fingers on either side of my hips and wiggle my ass to get Edward's attention.

His eyes pop to my hips before his hands join them, helping me remove my panties. I pull them down as far as they can go, leaving them at the bottom of my ass for Edward to take over, letting him pull them the rest of the way down as his lips find new spots on my body to make me shiver from their kiss.

He continues to help me, allowing me to lift each leg, removing the panties one leg at a time. His hands trace along my skin as he stands back up, moving his hands to the front of my body and slipping in between the apex of my legs.

As his finger slips inside me, instantly finding how moist I have become, I whimper and melt against Edward.

"Oh, yes," Edward says, in a low, husky voice.

He begins to pump his finger in and out, adding one more and moving his free hand back to my breast. My hands weave up and behind me, finding purchase in this soft hair.

In minutes he has me worked up to the point of exploding, his lips suctioned to my neck, my pants filling the air in the room. Edward begins to grind my ass, his cock straining in his jeans. I know that we both are going to attack each other at any moment.

Just as I think about how to get him naked, he releases my skin from his lips, and pulls his hand from my heat, licking them. My mouth opens heavy breaths give away my want for more. He grins at me as he pushes my torso over gently, bending me at the waist.

"Place your hands on the mirror," he commands.

I set my hands against the cool glass, spreading my fingers to give me as much stability as I can. I give myself mental fists pump for having the mirror secured against the wall instead of freestanding. Edward continues to stay behind me but quickly unzips, pushing his jeans down enough to release himself and position directly at the entrance that he has been working over.

"Brace yourself."

The angle of the mirror allows me to watch as he takes me from behind, his cock sliding through my moist lips and pushing all the way flush with my body.

His reflection shows that he is gripping with holding off on his own release. He grabs my hips, and grins at me as he begins to pull out and thrusts back into me.

My legs shake as I balance against the mirror, my heels moving just slightly with each movement. Edward is holding my body as firmly as he can without hurting me.

My vision moves upward in the mirror, watching Edward focused on us, our bodies moving. Right at that moment, I realize how erotic this is, how much more turned on I am in giving myself to him this way. His eyes move to mine and we stay locked on each other until my release reaches the peak and I have to close my eyes and cry out his name as my body fills with waves of pleasure.

I can feel Edward pump a few more times, his grip tightening on my hips as he explodes and finds his own release.

Later on when we are snuggled together in bed, Edward thanks me, and I can't help but grin and thank him back. It's him that gives me everything, and anytime I can give him a desire like this, I'm happy to hand myself over to him.

The next day, we are relaxing on the couch together, Edward is reading the local paper with my feet in his lap, and I have another script that I'm reading.

"Felix talked to me this week."

Edward continues reading the paper, but responds. "What did he say?"

"He caught me making notes on a script that you sent and told me it looks like I'm doing the right thing with the production company."

"Did he give you any advice?"

"Just that it will be harder work than acting." I laugh a little.

Edward lowers the paper and looks at me. "With the two of us working together, I figure we can handle about anything."

In order to show him how hard things could be, I excuse myself and go get the script that I was working on so hard when Felix spoke with me. Edward is still sitting on the couch when I return and hand him the script.

"Really? Take a read."

After he reads the first couple of pages, tilting his head to read in between all my hand written notes, he flips through the rest and sets it down.

"It needs…" he starts.

I hold out my hand and stop him, "A complete makeover, but it has a good core."

Edward smiles.

"What?"

"You."

"Me?"

"You don't need me to tell you that this is right up your alley."

I think for a second, having Edward's reaffirming on my ability to handle this, to do well for him, for us, is exactly what I need.

"Actually, yes, I do."

Edward pulls me down on the couch, holding me close and giving me a kiss on my head. "You are going to be amazing." He kisses me again. "We are going to be amazing."

It's the last week of shooting, and Felix has me doing more scenes with the kids in the classroom, finishing up any shots that require them. School is out and summer is starting, giving the kids more freedom to be on set. At the moment, I'm offstage, watching the kids prepare for Felix to say 'action', taking in their energy, smiling to myself.

Standing right behind the camera, I see one of the kids standing in a position that I would consider wrong for the shot, and I start itching to say something to Felix.

As soon as I get the nerve to say something to him, he yells out to the kid and makes the correction. I realize instantly that my thoughts of placing this kid in the right spot for the shot is just another aspect of production, further encouraging me that I'm making the right decision with starting this production company.

Then the time arrives that the week ends and the filming of this movie is over.

At the wrap party, I find myself talking to many of the crew, thanking them for all their hard work. I see Angela holding hands with Seth off to the side of the room, talking quietly to each other. Angela seems to have formed a nice relationship with Seth, and I wonder what moving back to the west coast will bring for them. As my eyes continue to scan the room, I see Tia is sitting at one of the large tables setup for eating, talking with some of the crew.

The whole time, I'm reflecting on how much this film has meant to me—the story as well as working with all these people. It has been hard work, and now that it is over, I can go home, to Edward.

_Ah, home to Edward._

He's flying in tomorrow, and we will pack up a few things and fly back the next day. Edward's love of a having access to a private jet makes it easier to move back and forth across the country.

At the end of the night, I find myself sitting with Maria, laughing about some of the bloopers during filming. Maria and I are in stitches, doubling over in our chairs.

The next morning, I am up early and packing up my stuff. The house is full of noises, everyone gathering their items that are scattered all over the house. Sue is in the kitchen, food flowing to supply us all with energy.

Angela is taking two weeks off and staying here with Seth. I find her in her room, door open, sitting at her desk typing furiously on her laptop.

"Anything important?"

"Oh, no, just an email to my mom." Angela stops her typing and turns in her chair to face me. "Are you sure you are going to be okay without me for two weeks?"

"Yeah, I'm just going to relax for a few days before diving into the production company," I explain. "I'm sure I'll have plenty to keep me busy."

"If you need me, you know you an always call me home."

I move to sit down on her bed before speaking, "Angela, take a break. You need this time with Seth. Do you know what will happen with you two? Long distance?"

"We haven't addressed that elephant in the room yet."

"Don't let him break your heart."

She sighs, "Thanks."

We hug; even though we are all eating dinner together tonight, I want to take a private moment to connect with her.

Before lunchtime, Edward and Ben arrive. Ben hitched a ride with Edward, his plans on steeling Tia away on a trip further down south for a week. Sweet girl doesn't even know yet.

An hour and a scream later, Tia knows, and Ben is informing her to pack her stuff because their plane leaves in three hours.

Edward helps me pack, laughing at the shoe collection that I've somehow acquired while living here. We decide to leave a nice wardrobe here so that we can visit frequently without having to pack too much.

With one last dinner at the house during my six-month stay here, we are at the kitchen table: Angela and Seth on one side of the table with myself and Edward on the other. I requested that Sue, who is seated at the head, stay and spend our last evening together.

It's early afternoon the next day that I find myself back in California. Stepping off the plane, I'm happy to see Zafrina standing beside a large SUV. She grins at me, her white teeth bouncing off her dark skin.

Her smile is infectious, and I grin right back at her. "Happy to see me?"

"Just as long as you follow my rules."

"Rules? I have to follow rules now?"

Zafrina nods to Edward who looks at me and shrugs. Even though I am off the movie set, apparently I am still going to be subjected to security.

I roll my eyes at both of them, knowing that Edward has been giving Zafrina strict instructions on how to _handle_ me. I bet he's even connected her with Paul.

A few days later, I am lying in bed, when I should be sleeping, regrouping and resting for the week to come. But my mind is in other places. I filter through all that is left to do with my most recent film. The junkets and press, I've been told by Felix, will be unlike anything that I've ever done. I have some time before all this starts, but I know that Felix wants me to be available for any reshoots as well as some voice over work.

I stretch and roll to over to check the clock again, only thirty minutes since Edward left for work, leaving me in a silent house.

It feels weird being back in L.A., home, after being away for so long. Normally when I'm back, it's just me, my apartment, and waiting for the next job to start. Then over the past six months, I've gotten used to the other people in the house, and Sue to have food ready for me so I could concentrate on work.

Now, I have Edward. We have our home together and things just feel right.

Getting up, I stretch out and take a quick run on the treadmill.

My phone rings as I am cooling down. I look down at my phone, seeing Caius' number flash on the screen.

A shot of adrenaline run through my body at the thought of why he would be calling.

"Hello, Caius," I cheerfully answer the phone.

"Bella," he sings. Then I hear him laughing, dare I say, sounding happy?

"Is everything all right?"

"Oh, yes."

"Okay," I hesitantly respond, still feeling like something must be wrong.

"Okay? I believe everything is more than okay, Bella."

"Caius, what is going on?"

"Look, I know that you just got back in town a few days ago, but I need to talk to you. Meet me for lunch. The Bistro?"

"Um, yeah, sure."

I hang up and jump in the shower. After sending a text to Zafrina that I need her today, I dress causal in capris and a pleasant blouse with some flip-flops. Braiding my hair and throwing on a hug floppy sun hat, I grab my purse, and I'm ready to go.

And hour later, I find myself sitting across from Caius staring at a menu.

"Bella," Caius says quietly.

I look up and nod, acknowledging that he is speaking to me.

"You know how hard Edward has been working at getting the Emmy hosting gig right?"

"Yeah, of course I do. He's been kissing ass so hard that his lips are chapped."

"Well, he got it."

I sit up, more excited to be at lunch right now than ever before. "No way."

_Oh, my God, I sound like a sixteen year old._

Caius grins and leans across the table, effectively drawing me in closer. "And I want you to go on his show to tell him."

_Oh, shit!_

"Oh, no, shouldn't you be the one to tell him?"

"Tomorrow."

"Excuse me?"

"On his show tomorrow."

"Caius," I start in protest.

"Bella, he loves you, and this is something that he has worked very hard for. I know. I've seen him sit through lunches and dinners, talking to all the right people. You two have something special during his show, and this is the perfect way to inform him."

_Oh, shit! Caius knows that we whisper things to each other at the beginning of the show._

"How did…" my words trail off.

"Edward confides in me, and I would never speak of your personal life to anyone," he starts. "Edward told me what happened with Kate, and as soon as he did, I knew that you would do anything for Edward."

"Of course," I respond, sitting up straight in my chair. "With Edward there is never a question as to what I would do for him. Anything to protect him."

"I know," he sighs. "So, why don't we give him some good news?"

Caius and I continue with lunch and discuss my plan for the show tomorrow. He knows Edward's guest list and is going to arrange the last minute change.

Good thing I'm an actress; it's the only way I will be able to hide my excitement until tomorrow.


	30. Chapter 30

_******Disclaimer: It is with a heavy heart that I admit that the exclusive rights to Twilight aren't mine, nor will they ever be.**_

_**A/N: Thanks to all that are reading and that have put this story on alert. One request, if you aren't old enough to buy cigarettes legally, please don't read this.**_

**_A huge thanks to amazing and sponge-worthy Saritadreaming for beta'ing for me._**

**_Special long distance hugs and kisses to GermanAkice for pre-reading and begging for more.  
_**

* * *

As I make my way home, I know that I have to put out of my mind what will occur tomorrow. Not only will I be giving Edward career news, but I will also be surprising him on his show.

I decide to occupy myself with some much needed exercise. Since leaving New Orleans, I have gotten off of a daily routine, and my body is feeling the need to sweat.

I change into my running clothes, grab my cell and a bottle of water, and make my way to our in-home gym. After flipping the TV on, I start my warm up and then move into a nice jog. It usually happens when I am on the treadmill, my cell rings, ignoring it unless I am expecting a phone call or see that it is someone important.

My mind is going over everything that Caius and I planned. I would prepare and be on camera ready here, leaving with Zafrina driving. We plan to be in the area around the time I would normally show up for appearing on his show. But instead of going to the studio, Zafrina will park nearby and Jasper will text me when the show has started.

Caius said that he would work out the details with Jasper on my appearance being the last segment on the show. Edward has always had this segment that he throws in on the show at least once a week where a surprise guest comes on. They have this doorbell sound, and he acts as if there is 'someone at the door' and goes on about who it might be.

Edward always knows who it is.

Until today, that is.

My nerves start to circulate my body as I think about how Edward will react. It isn't that he won't be happy per se, it's just that Edward normally has control during his show, and for something to just change right in front of him, I am not sure how he will handle it.

I try not to think negative, only positive about all of this.

After a hard run, I stretch out with some yoga and Tai Chi, ending with some mediation.

At dinner, I keep my mind running with some media information for the film and answers that I need to know for the press. My planned distraction must be working well, sending Edward into twenty questions about my day.

"Everything is fine," I calmly tell him.

"Sure," he says, in his mocking tone that he uses on his show.

"So, who did you have on the show today?" _Distractions __are __good._

Edward starts in about his day, all the while eyeing me suspiciously. I ignore his gaze but focus my attention on the current conversation.

The rest of dinner flows smoothly, afterwards cleaning up together. As I am putting the leftovers in the refrigerator, Edward comes up from behind, wrapping his arms around me tightly.

"I missed you."

I sigh, leaning back against Edward's embrace. "I missed you, too."

His lips find my neck, peppering soft kisses on my exposed skin. "Take a swim with me?"

"Hmm, that does sound nice."

Slipping into a bikini, I join Edward in the water, swimming around, splashing, and having fun. Once he has me wrapped around him, our slick bodies rubbing deliciously against one another, he voices his concern that appeared earlier.

"Are you sure everything is okay?" He genuinely seems very concerned, like this could be about us; which it sort of is, but more about him.

I kiss him sincerely, trying to convey through my silent thoughts that there is nothing to worry about. "Everything is perfect."

After Edward leaves for work the next morning, I find myself looking through every single piece of clothing I own to find the right outfit. Since this was last minute, I didn't have time to get Alice's help in shopping for something new.

I shake my head back and forth between three outfits that I have lying on the bed, trying to decide which one to wear. All three have their merits. Since it is summer I can stick with dresses, but I have to be careful, staying away from patterns and anything that will clash with my skin tone. Eventually I give up and jump in the shower, hoping the steam and hot water will clear my head and make the decision easier.

Stepping out of the shower, I hear the constant dinging of the front door, followed by my phone ringing off the hook. I throw on my robe and grab my phone to see who is calling.

"Alice? Is everything all right?"

"_Yes, __just __answer __your __front __door,__"_ she barks at me through the phone.

Once the door is open, Alice rushes in carrying several shopping bags as well a garment hanging on the tips of her tiny fingers over her shoulder. She heads right for the bedroom, stomping in her bright red heels the whole way.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me," she rants as she gracefully puts everything she is carrying into one arm, swipes the dresses that I had laid out into the other arm, dropping them onto a chair, then proceeds to pull the contents of the bags on to my bed. "This is so huge; you have to make this memorable."

I stand in the doorway smiling and trying not to laugh, watching her flutter in organizing, obviously flustered. "Tell you what?" I jokingly ask.

I have a feeling that Jasper spilled the beans. He is completely hopeless when it comes to Alice.

She whips around and points a finger at me, stalking towards me slowly. "You…you know very well. How dare you think of going on national TV without letting me dress you? I have a reputation to uphold!"

Alice is steaming at this point, her lips in a thin line, eyes narrowed.

I bite my lip, trying not to laugh, my little pixie best friend ranting and raving at me. Stifling a giggle, I regain some composure to respond, "Sorry, Alice."

Her face is scrunched up, and she is doing her best to give me a mean look as she starts to take each outfit, holding them against me to see what she likes best.

After thirty minutes, I find myself slipping into a halter top white mini dress, the front draped to show cleavage, more than I would normally allow. The dress is sexy and makes me feel almost powerful to wear it. A pair of silver strappy heels and the necklace that Edward gave me when we first started dating, and I find myself ready for today.

Alice gives me a once-over as she pulls here and there on the dress.

"How do you think Edward will react?"

"I really don't know. He's wanted this so bad. I just don't want to ruin it by coming on the show without him knowing," I explain.

"I really don't think he'll be upset. Jasper says Edward loves you more than anything."

"I know. But I also know how he likes to control what goes on with his show."

"Pfft, Jasper and Emmett run that show," she says, laughing. "Edward will be happy; trust me."

The doorbell rings, and Alice answers it, letting Zafrina into the front hallway as I make my way out to join them.

"Ready?" Zafrina asks, smiling.

I take a deep breath. "As I'll ever be."

Alice sees me off and tells me to call her if I need anything. I settle into the soft leather of the car and try to relax as we make our way towards the studio.

Normally Zafrina drives a standard Lincoln Towne car, but today she is in what appears to be a brand new Mercedes S600, black with the darkest tinted windows I have ever seen.

"When did Rose get you this?"

"She's had it on order, planning for when you return to town."

"She planned this for me?"

"Bella, you know you need more security."

"I know." I stop her from continuing. "I just didn't expect her to change from her standard car."

"I'm not complaining."

I laugh. "I bet you're not."

We continue to chat, catching up as we burn time before I have to be at the studio. A few texts arrive from Jasper, keeping us up on the time-line.

When it's time, Zafrina drives right up to the studio door. There is a PA standing at the open door watching as the car stops.

Within moments, I am rushed through the studio to the side stage. I can hear the muffled sounds of Edward's voice as my nerves pick up.

Standing further back on the side stage, I listen as Edward is talking to the audience. Jasper whispers into his headset, and I hear the familiar doorbell sound from Edward's show.

I can see a monitor and watch, trying not to laugh. "I wonder who that could be," Edward says, exaggerating his voice and throwing his arms up as he stands from his desk. The crowd laughs as Edward moves across the stage.

"Bella," Jasper whispers and motions for me to step out. I take a deep breath and plaster on my stage smile and step out.

After taking a few steps, I am out from my hidden position and walking through the door and onto the stage. The crowd erupts in applause causing my smile to increase as I see Edward.

Edward is staring at me, eying me up and down looking confused.

But Edward is ever the professional and bounces back after a few seconds, "Look who it is, everybody! Isabella Swan!" He steps forward, grabbing my hand and pulling me into his embrace.

I pop up on my toes, "Hello, Emmy host."

His arms coil around me, giving me a firm squeeze as his lips find my ear.

"Are you serious?"

Pulling back, I nod.

The rest of the show only last for ten minutes as Edward pulls me over to his desk, helps me take a seat, and just has some general chit chat with me. Our banter is similar to what we normally have when I am on the show.

"Congratulations!" A crowd of Edward's crew yells as we walk off stage together. The show is over, and the audience is leaving.

"Thank you," Edward says, shaking hands and giving hugs. He hasn't let go of my hand as he makes his way around, and as soon as the well-wishers disperse, he is pulling me down the hall and into his office.

"I can't believe you did this," he says, smirking at me.

I beam at his words, watching the joy wash over Edward's face. It might be starting to sink in, but I have a feeling that he will be riding this high for a few days.

Finding myself instantly in his embrace, he picks me up and swings me around in a circle before setting me down on the floor.

Even in my heels, I still look up at him. "You did this. You worked hard, and you got the gig," I remind him.

"Thank you. Thank you for supporting me."

"Edward, we are together in everything we do. Never forget that I am here for you."

After a wonderful impromptu dinner celebration with friends and some of Edward's crew, he danced with me in our backyard under the stars.

Comfortable in his arms, we were silent, enjoying the soft music and gentle touches.

Everything felt so comfortable, and I savored the moment, knowing that our lives would soon be full of packed schedules and separations.

The next afternoon Edward leaves the studio early and meets me at our new production offices. He leased an old warehouse near the studios. Walking into the building, I am immediately taken with the large open space that is the first floor. There are two sets of stairs leading to the second floor, that already had office space.

Edward had already set up what would be our office as well as a conference room and other staff offices.

"Oh, Edward."

We are standing in the doorway of our office, a mixture of steel and wood décor along with a oversized double facing desk.

"I took the chance on the desk. Do you like it?"

"I hadn't really thought about a desk. Hell, I hadn't even thought about the office until you told me you wanted me to come today." I continue to scan the room, finding little details of us everywhere. "I love it."

Edward smiles as he pulls me in to his arms, kissing me.

"I'm not interrupting, am I?" A feminine voice asks, breaking us of our private moment.

We both look and find a petite, dark-haired woman standing in the doorway.

"Bella, I think it's time you met some of the staff. This is Rachel, office manager."

I reach my hand out, both of us extending and shaking with friendly smiles on our faces.

"Nice to finally meet you, Bella."

"It's nice to finally be here."

Rachel leads us around the office, pointing out some of the finished parts and some of the in progress sections. I am really amazed at all that has already been done. We end the tour in the conference room, where the rest of the staff that we have is assembled.

For now, we have three D-girls: Claire, Emily, and Kim. Rachel runs the office. We talk about plans to add more staff as things start to pickup.

I find out that the girls have all worked off and on together in variously production companies over the past five years, but this is the first time that they are all under the same roof.

**~TLLSwEC~**

"Hey, Felix."

"Bella, do you have time in your busy schedule to come over to the studio tomorrow?"

I flip over to my calendar on my laptop which is hidden behind the dozen of applications and documents that I have open at the moment. "Yeah, I should be able to move a few things around."

"Good, can you be here at nine?"

I sigh. Felix always asks me to come early in the morning when I need to work on more voice-overs for the movie; a promise that he only needs me 'for a few hours' turns into an all-day event.

"Voice-over?"

"Nope." I can hear Felix grinning on the other side of the phone. "We have a rough cut done."

Suddenly a jolt of excitement rushes through me. "Really?"

Felix and his editing team have been working day and night for the past two months putting the film together. Felix has never been known to wait for long periods of time for releasing a film. His energy to complete and put the film out there is infectious. Every time he calls and says jump, I say when, how high, and for how long.

"Yes, we have it down to two and half hours. Can you come?"

I look back at the calendar that is staring at me on the computer. There are meetings, but nothing that can't be rearranged.

"You bet."

Hanging up the phone, I let out a huge breath. "Wow." The convergence of my hard work, Felix's vision, and Maria's words have me feeling like I am about to go watch the birth of a child. This project has meant so much to me, and I know that this is just the beginning in showing everyone what we have created.

"Good news?" I look towards the voice and find Claire smiling at me from my door.

"You could say that. I need you to rearrange any meetings for tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"The whole day."

She looks at me in confusion, my request not a normal one from me.

"Felix has a rough cut. I'm going over to the studio to watch."

"Oh, that's wonderful. I know that you're excited."

"Big understatement."

With my day shifting for tomorrow, Claire and the rest of the staff work to put things in front of me that need immediate attention. There is one script that I will take home with me, reading for the third time after being edited by the writers.

Since we are just starting out with the production company, Edward and I, under the advisement of Caius, choose to pick one project to work on while searching more that we want to undertake.

Edward spends his days at work, shooting his show, while I have spent time between the production office and Felix's studio. With the rough cut of the film complete, and the release date of the end of September for the film, the press tour will begin soon, and I will be away from our production company.

As well as Edward.

Well, for a little while at least.

Instead of taking time off during the summer, Edward opts to work, shooting for those off-season ratings that are hard to obtain for any TV show. Leaving him some time to travel with me on the European part of the press tour and movie release after his duties of hosting the Emmys.

Just watching the fun things that Edward does over the summer with his show is worth it. His staff comes up with unique ways for rating grabbers, including filming a whole week outside in the studio parking lot, Edward dressing up in a banana suit and having mini concerts of some of the best new comers in the music industry.

"In here!" I shout from the kitchen, hearing Edward come into the house.

"Hey, Beautiful." Edward finds his way behind me, his body closing any distance between us as his mouth finding the exposed skin of my neck.

"Hi."

His lips suck, and it takes all my strength to continue cutting the vegetables for our salads.

"Hmm, smells good."

"I haven't even cooked anything yet."

"I wasn't talking about the food."

My knife is set down. and I wipe off my hands before twisting in his embrace.

"You have such a sweet way with words."

He leans in and kisses me, leaving me wanting more and forgetting dinner.

"It's easy when I have such a sweat palate."

Edward pulls my mouth back to his, and I melt into our kiss. He is tender, his lips soft and gentle in their movements, his tongue peaking out, seeking my permission. Our actions become heated as his hands move, wrapping around my body and holding me impossibly close. I can feel his heartbeat, strong and steady against my chest.

Our relationship has intensified since I returned home from New Orleans. When we are within the same room, we are always touching each other. With each time we are intimate, whether it is hard and fast or Edward making love to me so slowly that I have a new definition of torture for my body, the love that we have for each other is evident.

"I love you," he breathes, as we break our kiss.

"As I love you."

During dinner, as usual, we talk about our day. Lately our dinner conversations have been full of news. Between my days at the production offices and time at the studio, there is always something new to say. Edward has been busy as well, coming to the production office when he can as well as talking to the writers and producers for the Emmys.

Trying to play it cool, even though it is very exciting for me, I casually tell him about going to see the rough cut tomorrow.

"Already?"

"Yeah, Felix doesn't like to wait." There is a huge smile on my face, which causes Edward to smile back.

"He must be working round the clock."

"He has. I have to admit, I'm very excited to see what he has."

"Is Maria going to be there?"

"You know, he didn't say anything, but I don't see why she wouldn't."

Maria and her husband Jenks rent a small house about an hour outside of town, and she comes in when requested. Last time I saw her in the studio, she informed me that she has been holed up working on a new novel.

The next day, I arrive early at the studio, Zafrina leaving me with strict instructions to text her when I'm ready to leave. I find Angela waiting for me in the lobby, and we make our way through the maze of offices to the screening room.

Stepping into the dimly lit room, I see the familiar thirty seat theater. Felix has it decorated in dark colors, had an immense sound system installed, and the projector in the back of the room pointing towards the enormous screen on the far wall.

Sitting in the middle are Felix and Maria. Off to the sides are a few assistants and some of the production staff.

Once we are all settled, the film starts.

Almost immediately, I am pulled back into the world that we created. Felix used natural colors, giving an almost documentary feel to the film. My voice comes through the speakers, and I find myself mesmerized by my tone, the words that I read sucking me into the film.

As with the script and the book, I find myself crying by the end, holding on to Maria whose life I was portraying on the screen.

"Bella, I just can't thank you enough," Maria says, hugging me, her arms rubbing my back, and I calm my emotions.

"Thank me?"

"Yes, you brought to life my words. This is so much more that I'd hoped for."

"Maria, it was truly an honor to show your life," I say, knowing that it's a sentiment that I will never be able to express enough to her.

I can see why Edward loves this backyard so much. He setup this massive hammock, which I am currently nestled in, a cloud of pillows comforting me as I stare up at the sunlight filtering through the trees. The sunlight is delicately touching the branches, the wind blowing and shifting the patterns and designs above me.

My thoughts are all over the place, and I try to focus, filter, and organize them.

After coming home after spending most of the day at the studio watching the rough cut three times, and discussing suggestions and edits, I find that I just need some quiet.

I relax, letting go of my thoughts, my mind calming with each swing of the hammock. The wind blows, the tree branches moving again, the sun falling lower in the sky, the ending day heat finding some of my face.

Little by little, I allow my thoughts to come into my head, arranging them.

By the time I am done, I feel this overwhelming sense of being complete and in the proper place in my life. Not that I don't know who I am, just I never really gave it much thought before, never acknowledging what path I should be on.

But this is the right track, where I'm supposed to be. Before me is the person that I want to be. Knowing that I have found my place I want to be, that I belong, it is time to live my life.

* * *

**_A/N: ___*****hangs head* Okay, I know, it has been forever. But I have reasons, none of which you would be interesting in hearing. But one was being blocked, which s**ucks if you are a writer. So anyway. I hate to say this...we are near the end. I finished the last chapter and it is with Sarita right now. The Epi is almost done. Thanks for hanging in there with me. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**_ Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I love my readers more than you know._**

**_For my future, I have some fics in the work, and I need to put a close on The Hangover as well. I have a drabble that I've been toying with when I get blocked and will post it after the new year. Hope your holidays are good to you, and if you celebrate Christmas, Merry Christmas._**


	31. Chapter 31

_******Disclaimer: It is with a heavy heart that I admit that the exclusive rights to Twilight aren't mine, nor will they ever be.**_

_**A/N: Thanks to all that are reading and that have put this story on alert. One request, if you aren't old enough to buy cigarettes legally, please don't read this.**_

**_A huge thanks to amazing and sponge-worthy Sartiadreaming for beta'ing for me._**

**_Special long distance hugs and kisses to GermanAkice for pre-reading and begging for more._**

* * *

I am slumped in a couch in Edward's green room, my body and mind tired after long weeks of press. I am thankful at the moment that I am all by myself instead of a room full of people.

_No one needs to see me like this._

My eyes are closed, resting along with the rest of my body.

I am truly exhausted, and things have just begun.

Three weeks ago, we started the press tour for the movie. There was the junket in New Orleans, and I was never more grateful for having a second home in a location in which this film was made.

Being able to escape the onslaught of press for twelve plus straight hours in the sanctity of my home was the only way to do a press junket of this magnitude.

When I left Felix that day, after seeing the rough cut, he and his team of editors threw themselves back into editing rooms and whipped out the final cut in less than two weeks. Things snowballed from there. Press started getting whiffs that the film was complete, and there became this constant request for information.

So when the junket came around, I was already well-versed in selling this film.

I am more than proud to call myself a salesperson for this project; I believe in it, and what is a salesperson without the belief in what he or she is selling?

The press junket made my unyielding support to the film official.

It also made the snowball bigger about my relationship with Edward.

I have been fortunate enough to only be asked about my relationship when interviewed a few times—the press and public wanting to know everything about our private lives.

Being private is something we all cherish, and with our relationship, we have sought it out. We are just like everyone else; we sleep, eat and have daily lives like the rest of the world. But something happens when you step in front of the camera. When you decide to choose a profession that puts you in the spotlight. You end up splitting yourself: the public and the private.

Right now, I am very much in a private state.

_God, I need this._

Because in a few minutes, I will have to flip back into the public me.

The door opens, pulling me from my thoughts. "Five minutes, Bella," Jasper says, craning his neck into the green room.

I peek open an eye at him and smile as he gives me a nod and quietly closes the door.

Felix is preparing worldwide openings back to back, and we leave in next week for two weeks of jumping from country to country.

You would think being an actress that I would have traveled the world, but I really haven't. Sure, I have been able to do some touristy activities in England and Canada, but that is it for my foreign travels. But this trip will be different. This time I will be jumping from place to place, sometimes only spending hours in one city before moving along to the next.

Shaking my head from any thoughts of dread of my impending travel, I open my eyes, letting them adjust to light again.

After a moment, I stand and give myself a check in the mirror one last time. Normally Alice or Angela are here with me, but since we have been working so hard lately, I told them I could handle this myself and gave them the day off.

It is Edward's show after all, not an awards program.

I'm simple tonight in a summer A-line dress, navy blue with some flower pattern. Alice really does like to find these unique designers. But she outdid herself with these rose colored strappy heels to pair with the dress. The rose color matches the flowers perfectly, making me feel summery and pretty.

My makeup is natural, my hair is up in a high ponytail, and the Edward's necklace is secure around my neck.

The door opens again, and I follow Jasper out to the side stage.

My mind wanders to nothing in particular, glad to have a moment of not really thinking. Coming on Edward's show is part of the business of promoting the film, but he always makes it effortless and comfortable.

I focus on my breathing, just relaxing and trying renew myself before this interview. Not that Edward would make it hard for me, but I don't want to let him down. _A-game, baby._

The show is coming back from commercial, and I watch from the monitor as Edward takes his mark.

"My next guest appeared on this show a year ago for the first time," he starts, his words fading out as my mind starts processing what he just said.

_Really, a year ago today? How could I not remember that?_

"She's got a new film, _Spreading Your Wings_, premiering stateside this weekend and worldwide next week. Please welcome the lovely and talented Isabella Swan."

My smile is wider just remembering that first time on the show before I take my steps and enter the stage, heading right towards him.

I smile and give a wave to the cheerful audience as I make my way to Edward.

He grabs my arm as it naturally swings and pulls me into a tight embrace. As I take a deep breath, I smell his natural scent of warmth and something that has always been just Edward and a complete turn-on for me.

As he tightens his grip around my waist, squishing my sans bra chest, his lips kiss my ear.

"Marry me," he says.

I freeze as Edward gives me another squeeze. My instinct is to pull back, to see his face. I want to see the look in his eyes. But we are on camera and seconds are ticking by before we have to do this interview.

Without warning, Edward pulls away and turns, taking my hand and dragging me over to his desk, leading me up the one step and setting me in my seat.

My mind is going crazy, and I do everything I can to keep the smile plastered on my face, hiding the fact that I'm going to freak out at any moment.

_He. Just. Fucking. Asked. Me. To. Marry. Him. On. National. TV!_

I blink a few times, trying to restart my brain and focus on what is going on.

I watch as Edward unbuttons his suit jacket and takes his familiar seat behind his desk. Then I look up at his face_. Oh, wow_. His eyes are bright, and the grin on his face is something I don't think I've ever seen before. He looks like a kid on Christmas morning: gloriously happy.

"Isabella, you've been very busy this year," he starts. "You were filming in New Orleans. How was it working in NOLA?"

I clear my throat, trying hard to move the lump that has formed in it. "Um, yeah, New Orleans is a wonderful city."

"It really is wonderful. The people there are so nice. The food is just fantastic."

I nod, letting him lead this conversation in the direction that he wants.

"You returned there recently for press for your new film," he says, smirking, turning to the audience and giving a wink.

I laugh just a little watching his face is full of excitement, giving his best for the audience.

"Yes, a few weeks ago, the press junket was there."

"And you have a busy schedule for this film I understand."

"I do," I answer, nodding. "Worldwide we have stops in England, Germany, France, Italy, Japan, and Australia."

"Wow, you are busy. Is there anything that you take with you when you travel, a piece of home?"

I laugh, not sure of where he is taking this, "Pictures, I take pictures of my boyfriend, friends, and family."

He wiggles his eyebrows, causing me to laugh, infecting the crowd, their laughs filling the studio.

"What kind of pictures?" he suggests, smirking.

I can't help but tease him in response, "Wouldn't you like to know."

He cocks an eyebrow at him, silently telling me 'touché.'

Before I know it there is a commercial break, and as the lights dim, Edward sits behind his desk, staring at me.

"What?" I ask.

"You have nothing to say?" he replies, smiling at me, willing me to say something.

My mouth opens, not sure if I want to tell him that I would yell 'yes' and jump over the piece of wood separating us and plant myself in his lap for the rest of the interview, but I don't get a chance to respond.

"We are back in, three, two…." His stage director interrupts.

The lights come back full force and we are on again.

He asks questions about the film, allowing me one or two sentences in response as he weaves in innuendos and his signature cheeky jokes. At the end of the interview, my smile is plastered on my face, and my cheeks are hurting from genuinely smiling and laughing.

Edward thanks me for coming on the show, inviting me to come back again, and sends the show to another commercial break. I know the segments of his show like the back of my hand; he only has two more to go before he is done taping for the day.

Leaving me less than fifteen minutes before he hunts me down and corners me for an answer.

As I stand up preparing to leave the stage, I lean forward to Edward and simply tell him 'thank you,' before turning and leaving quickly, his mouth open, wanting to say something but not having the chance.

Soon, I find myself sitting on the couch in my dressing room. Somehow I've managed to change into my jeans and a simple top, paired with my favorite heels at the moment: blue suede with a hot pink underside. My mind is lost, and I'm trying to coordinate.

_Edward just asked me to marry him._

There is a soft knock at the door before it opens. Edward steps inside, still in his suit. I eye him from top to bottom, enjoying how sexy he is in the dark charcoal color and the emerald green tie. I recognize it immediately as the tie that I gave him when we first met, the one that I wore on the photo shoot.

"Bella," he whispers, staying at the door, watching me carefully.

There is no doubt in my mind that I wouldn't want to marry Edward; the answer has always been yes if he ever asked. But I know it was a little cruel of me not giving him an answer during the show, during the commercial break, but that is what he gets for asking me on national TV.

Regardless, he deserves to hear what I want.

He is my best friend, my lover, and my soul mate. There isn't me without him.

"Yes," I say before I can think, before another moment goes by that he doesn't know that I love him more than anything.

It's only a few second before I'm pulled off the couch and into Edward, his strong arms wrapping around my waist, pulling me closely to him, almost off the floor. His head is buried into my neck, the whisper of kisses against my skin.

My body shivers as his lips make contact, the same wonderful sensation that started a year ago still flooding my body.

"Yes," I whisper. "I want to marry you."

Edward continues to kiss, making a path up till his lips meet mine. We kiss, passion pouring out, my grip around his neck tightening as my hands find their familiar spot in his hair, tangling and scratching.

"I love you," he breathes the moment his lips leave mine. "The future Mrs. Cullen."

I laugh and just kiss him again. After another heated kiss, he breaks from me and brings me over to the couch, moving me to sit down. But as I sit down he kneels in front of me, our faces almost eye level.

His arm moves, his hand sliding into his suit jacket pocket as he pulls out a black box.

"Isabella Marie Swan, the love of my life, the woman that has captured my heart and filled my soul, the woman that has shown me love beyond and passion immeasurable. Will you be mine forever?" He opens the box, making his proposal official with a ring.

I gasp. The beauty of what is in the box is stunning. Somehow Edward has produced a ring that is classic and beautiful, a symbol of his love and devotion.

"It was Esme's mother's."

I gasp again, _an heirloom_.

He pulls the vintage ring out, sliding it onto my shaking hand. My eyes are glued to the beauty of this ring, my vision dazzled by everything it represents.

I've never seen a ring like this, the design surely antique. There is a diamond in the center, and it has to be at least over four carats. The silver setting is delicate, four tiny diamonds set on either side of the center, truly elegant.

Edward lifts my hand with the ring and gently kisses each finger till his lips meet the ring.

My eyes finally move from the ring to lock with his eyes, melting at the love and tears forming in them.

Later that night, after a quiet dinner in a secluded restaurant, we are home in our bedroom, stripping each other of our clothes. With my body wearing nothing but the ring, Edward makes love to me, hours of him worshiping and showering me with all his love.

With my yes to his question, just that simple word has cemented our life together even more than those three words I said to him a year ago.

After we are sated and tangled in a pair of sweaty and naked limbs, we lie quietly in bed, my left hand lying on his chest while his hand holds it, his thumb rubbing the ring.

"Did you ask Esme for the ring?" Curiosity gets the better of me; I shouldn't be asking how or when he got this ring, or just how long he has been planning to do this, but I just have to know.

"She gave it to me, right after you left for New Orleans in January."

"Oh." I'm stunned that she offered this family heirloom to him so simply. There has to be more to this. "So you didn't ask her?"

"No," he starts. "She took me out for an early lunch one day and gave it to me, which was a surprise to me. But she explained to me that she knew how much I love you and that we should be married."

"Esme said that?" Esme and I haven't exactly been on great terms since I entered her son's life, but surprisingly, she started to warm up to me some during Christmas.

"I asked her the same thing," he starts. "She said that we shouldn't waste time; life moves too fast. She saw you on the show, and the way we acted together, she just knew."

"Knew what?" I am curious as to what Esme thinks of me; the relationship between her son and I has always been a stresseful subject, and if she has changed her mind, her feelings, I want to know.

"That you love me, would do anything for me."

"Never doubt that."

"I'll never. I love you."

"I love you, too."

Time ticked by too fast from the moment that Edward put that ring on my finger, and before I knew it, I was packing for Europe, and he was spending most of his time rehearsing for the Emmy's.

Angela and Tia are sitting on the floor, their fingers flying over the keys on their laptops, confirming and coordinating everything for the next two weeks. Felix decided to have a private jet to take us from place to place—anything to avoid having to wait on boarding.

"Oh, no," Angela says, her fingers stilling.

I stop folding and look to her, "What?"

"You are all over the internet."

"Let me guess: the ring?"

"Yeah," she says, sighing. "There are rumors that you are pregnant."

I laugh. "Figures."

"Do you need to release a statement?"

"Nah, Edward was going to have something in his monologue tomorrow."

**~TLLSwEC~**

_Three months later_

Before I know it, December has arrived, and I feel more exhausted than ever. Even when the official press ended for _Spreading Your Wings,_ I never stopped promoting it.

It started slow, buzz that the film would be nominated for this award and that, placement on should-be-nominated lists all over the place.

I ignored most of it; the list that we ended up on was long sometimes, hopeful contenders that I didn't want to go up against.

Plus, I didn't make the film for awards. An actor worth their salt performs for the love of the craft, the written word that we bring to life; well, at least that is how I feel.

So, once again, I find myself sitting in Edward's green room, eyes closed and mind resting before my spot on his show. Being a guest for him is a joy, and anytime he asks me to come, I am there without question.

Taking deep breaths, I try and filter out all the information that has been crammed in over the past twelve hours. Alice came over yesterday afternoon, forcing her way into our house, and started going over every detail about her wedding to Jasper well into the night, staying in the guest bedroom and back at again this morning.

"Five minutes, Bella," Jasper's voice flows into the room from the cracked door.

I crack an eye and give him a soft smile, acknowledging him. He is used to this by now: my relaxed state before coming on the show.

Alice and Jasper are getting married on New Year's Eve, a small but eventful wedding. Rose and I are standing for Alice, with our own men standing for Jasper. Their family will be there, and everything is falling into place for their special day.

But Alice 'needed' to go over every detail.

A bottle of wine, Chinese food, and my dining room table covered in papers seemed to be all that Alice needed.

We went over every tiny detail, creating a schedule of all activities on the computer, then spent three hours this morning organizing her papers.

At least she stayed and helped me get dressed for the show today.

My thoughts continue to push out images of flowers and lace as I fiddle with the ring on my finger.

"Bella, you ready?"

I stand up quickly, smooth out my pants, and straighten my halter-top before following Jasper out.

"Alice wear you down last night?"

I shake my head at the weight of that question, Alice absorbing all of my attention. I can only imagine the amount of emails and voicemails that I missed while helping her out.

"Yeah, but at least your wedding is completely organized—alphabetically and numerically. But the end result is that all you have to do is get married now."

"That's my Alice," Jasper says, smiling.

I snicker and mumble under my breath, "I hope you are still smiling like that the morning after."

"Did you say something?"

"Oh, nothing."

Jasper stops at side stage, and I watch as Edward brings the show back from the commercial break. I take a deep breath, relaxing as the air leaves my body.

"You know my next guest, so I won't keep you waiting any longer— Isabella Swan."

I take my cue and step out on the stage, smiling and giving a wave to the cheering audience. Four steps and in front of Edward who is grinning like the cat that ate the canary, and he places his hands at my waist and pulls me in for a hug.

Time slows as his mouth gives me a peck on the cheek and then his mouth is moving to my ear. "Congratulations, Oscar nominee."

* * *

_**A/N: So, this is the last official chapter. *hides under desk* Don't hurt me. I promise to wrap everything up in the epi. Is there something in particular that you want to know what happens to these two? Tell me. Are there any outtakes that you want to read?  
**_

_**I really appreciate everyone reading and reviewing and giving love to this story. I started writing it to give some relief to all the angst that I read and that is out there in the fandom. We all can be very depressing sometimes, so remember to smile.**_


	32. Outtake Edward's Monologue

_******Disclaimer: It is with a heavy heart that I admit that the exclusive rights to Twilight aren't mine, nor will they ever be.**_

_**A/N: Thanks to all that are reading and that have put this story on alert. One request, if you aren't old enough to buy cigarettes legally, please don't read this.**_

**_A huge thanks to amazing and sponge-worthy Saritadreaming for beta'ing for me._**

**_Special long distance hugs and kisses to GermanAkice for pre-reading and begging for more._**

**_A few of you requested this and I just couldn't help myself. If you have never watched Late Late Show that inspired this, you should check out Craig's monologue at least once. Just imagine Edward as Craig with the hand gestures and snarky comments. Hope you all enjoy._**

* * *

_Outtake ~ Edward's Monologue_

_The lights rise from dim, finding Edward standing on stage, close to the camera, cheeky grin on his face._

_Music starts, crowd cheers._

Welcome to the show everybody.

_Crowd cheers louder._

Thank you very much. Thanks everybody.

_Crowd cheers soften._

No. No. I appreciate your enthusiasm. I might be a bit excited myself.

_Smirk. Crowd laughs._

There are so many things going on.

_Holds out handle and starts to count on fingers._

Time Magazine named Ryan Gosling America's coolest person.

I'm hosting the Emmy's next week.

_Crowd cheers loudly._

Now, wait a second. I'm not done, yet.

_Smirks, then laughs._

Scientists in Brazil have found spider venom as a cure for erectile dysfunctions.

_Crowd laughs._

_He smirks as the crowd silences, steps toward the camera and whispers._

My girlfriend said that she would marry me.

_Crowd erupts into loud cheering._

_His eyes widen as he takes in the crowd's reaction._

I know! I'm stunned I asked, too!

_Crowd laughs._

You know there are already thousands of rumors on the internet that if I get married it will hurt my career.

_Crowd ooohs._

Oh, no, I don't believe in any of those rumors. Not one bit.

_Nods his head and smirks. Crowd laughs._

Yes, it is true, Isabella said yes, and to mark the occasion, she is leaving the country.

_He leans in and whispers._

Can't say I blame her. I would run away from me, too.

_Crowd laughs._

Do you think our wedding will be a crazy Hollywood event?

_Crowd cheers no._

Do you think she would be willing to get married on the show? Wow, just think what that could do for my ratings.

_He smirks and laughs._

Could you imagine the whole show a wedding? Back stage, watching her get ready and me bound and gagged to a chair so I can't escape.

_Crowd laughs._

_He laughs._

No, I think now that I'm engaged I should ask her father for his blessing.

_He smirks._

Nothing says I want to marry your daughter than getting her to agree then begging for your life as he cleans his guns.

_Crowd laughs. Music starts to increase in volume._

More after the break everybody.

_Music keys up and show fades to commercial._

* * *

_**A/N: The epi is done and in the capable hands of Sarita. I got two outtakes I'm in the middle of writing and hope to have completed soon**.** Hope you enjoyed!**  
_


	33. Epilogue

_******Disclaimer: It is with a heavy heart that I admit that the exclusive rights to Twilight aren't mine, nor will they ever be.**_

_**A/N: Thanks to all that are reading and that have put this story on alert. One request, if you aren't old enough to buy cigarettes legally, please don't read this.**_

**_A huge thanks to amazing and sponge-worthy Saritadreaming for beta'ing for me._**

**_Special long distance hugs and kisses to GermanAkice for pre-reading and begging for more, as well as ass smacks to IamTheAlleyCat for pre-reading and beta'ing, even though I told her she didn't have too._**

**_Not that you don't already suspend your imagination already while you read, but just imagine that Lauren Sterling (remember her from when Edward and Bella come public way back at the beginning?) is Barbara Walters and this is in the style of her celebrity interviews, with images of these two floating across the screen. If you haven't seen one of BW's interviews, I highly suggest you YouTube._**

* * *

****When I sat down with Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan in a rare interview with them together, I wasn't sure what to expect.

They both are unbelievably beautiful: her luscious hair, her expressive eyes, and that body you could die for; his chiseled face, his animated eyes, and, of course, the hair.

When they met during an interview on Edward's show, _The Late Late Show with Edward Cullen_, it set off one of Hollywood's hottest romances.

They started off keeping their relationship under wraps. Isabella was in the middle of promoting one movie with one more starting to film immediately afterward, and Edward was busy with his show.

Once their relationship became public, it fueled the desire from fans and press alike to know more about Hollywood's newest couple.

They dated for only a year before becoming engaged. Then they married while she was in Europe promoting her Oscar winning performance in the film that was based on the best selling book, _Spreading Your Wings_.

The ceremony was held in secret and attended by only a few of the couple's closest friends and family. Tying the knot so quickly soon sparked speculations of pregnancy floating about the couple, and media everywhere was curious to know if there was truth to the rumors.

_Lauren: What do you say about the speculation that you two married quickly because you were pregnant?_

_Isabella: [smiles and lets out a small laugh] It was about timing. Between our busy schedules, we wanted to get married on our own terms, not be hounded by press in the process._

_Lauren: You two are a very private couple._

_Edward: We'd like to think so. We just request that others respect our wish to be private._

These two come from different walks of life.

Edward was born to Hollywood royalty. His mother, Esme Masen, was an award winning stage and screen actress, raising Edward right in the spotlight. However, he worked his way up on his own merit, choosing comedy as his medium and eventually earning his very own late night talk show.

Isabella was an army child, moving around from base to base with her father before finally settling in Los Angeles to attend college. She had some aspirations toward acting, but it wasn't until she met an agent in the restaurant where she was waitressing, who encouraged her to go on an audition, that she was fully bitten by the acting bug.

After only a few years working in the industry, she managed to land a role that changed her career. At the same time, Edward's show had reached record ratings, and he got his first chance at hosting the Emmys.

_Lauren: Edward, what was it like hosting the Emmys? Has it always been a dream for you?_

_Edward: I can't say that the thought never crossed my mind before. [smirks]_

_Lauren: Everything seemed to happen all at once—did it not hinder your work?_

_Edward: This industry requires that you balance everything. At the time, I had my show, I was newly engaged, my now-wife was traveling for her work, and I was about to host the Emmys. I might have had a few balls in the air, but I hoped I wouldn't drop any._

The public had fallen in love with Edward and Isabella ever since they became a couple. Their love for each other is apparent to anyone who sees them.

_Lauren: How do you handle the stress of having your relationship in the public eye?_

_Isabella: It certainly adds a level of pressure, but in the end, we are just like any other couple._

_Lauren: Do you fight?_

_Edward: Tell me a couple that doesn't._

_Lauren: What do you fight about?_

_[Isabella turns to Edward and raises an eyebrow]_

_Edward: We fight about work and our house and spending time together. _

_Isabella: Him not picking his clothes up off the floor._

_Edward: Who me? [looks to her and smiles]_

_Isabella: Doesn't compare to the toys we have lying around now. [shakes her head and looks to him]_

_Edward: Doesn't everyone have those issues?_

_Lauren: I suppose so._

When Isabella was nominated for, and subsequently won, multiple awards for her role as Maria in _Spreading Your Wings_, it looked as though she would be the next victim to fall under the curse of the Leading Actress Winner. Those whose footsteps she was following had a history of personal issues and failures after having the same success in winning multiple awards for one role.

_Lauren: Isabella, what do you say about the Leading Actress curse?_

_Isabella: I honestly didn't think about it. We all carve our path in life. I knew once I was done with _Spreading Your Wings_ that I wanted to focus on our production company. Stepping behind the camera became something I wanted to accomplish as well as the success I had in front of it._

_Lauren: And your private life didn't suffer?_

_Isabella: Our relationship takes two people to make it work. I can't compare my relationship to those that don't work for this reason or that; I can only work on mine and strive to make it last._

With Edward by her side, Isabella did just what she set out to do: succeed. If there ever was a curse, she broke it. Over the past several years, she had played roles in front of and behind the camera, giving their production company several award winning and box office films.

In their private life, almost two years after being married, they became parents for the first time when Isabella gave birth to a baby girl named Vanessa. Only a few short weeks after being born, the couple posed with Vanessa for celebrity photographer, Leah, selling the photos to raise funds to help out the city of New Orleans in their recovery efforts.

Vanessa instantly became the apple of her parent's eyes. They set up a nursery in the production offices, and Edward remodeled his office at the studio to accommodate Vanessa's every need, so he could bring her with him to work.

_Lauren: Do you want more children?_

_[Edward and Isabella look at each other, his face grinning and hers a blinding happy smile]_

_Edward: We happen to be working on that._

_Lauren: Are you saying that you are pregnant again?_

_Isabella: Yes, we are expecting again._

_Lauren: Oh, my! I'm so glad we are doing this interview. Congratulations._

_[Edward leans over and gives Isabella a chaste kiss]_

_Edward: Thank you._

So what's in store for these two, besides adding to the family?

_Lauren: If I were to ask you where you would be five years from now, what would you say?_

_Isabella: Working, raising a family. What else is there to life?_

_Edward: I don't know about that. There is traveling the world, winning a few more Oscars, oh, maybe a Tony, too._

_Isabella: Being a little ambitious? [glancing at Edward]_

_Edward: Why not?_

_Isabella: Hmmm. Not a Tony._

_Edward: I thought you loved my singing voice._

_Isabella: I love you._

_Edward: And that's all that matters._

_Lauren: And that is all that matters for these two—love. [turns to the camera] Thank you for joining me. Please tune in next week when I sit down with author Annie Breyer._

* * *

_**A/N: I know, this is not what you were expecting for an epilogue, but when I first started writing this story, this is what I envisioned for the epi. I have two outtakes that I'm working on, and I'm almost done. One is the first pregnancy and the other is the wedding. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed.**  
_


	34. Outtake One Baby

_******Disclaimer: It is with a heavy heart that I admit that the exclusive rights to Twilight aren't mine, nor will they ever be.**_

_**A/N: Thanks to all that have read this story and that have put this story on alert/fav lists. One request, if you aren't old enough to buy cigarettes legally, please don't read this.**_

**_A huge thanks to amazing and sponge-worthy Sartiadreaming for beta'ing for me._**

* * *

Outtake One ~ Baby

BPOV

"Calm down, Bella," Alice sweetly says, watching me pace the small room as she lounges on the couch.

I snort.

Then my stomach rolls again.

"Again, tell me why I thought this was a good idea?"

"Because you love Edward and you owe him one."

"Yeah, I do."

Edward got me good the last time I was on his show. I wasn't expecting anything. Hell, I was so tired from the press tour that I could barely stand up. So he took that opportunity to tell me about the Oscar nomination.

He went so far as to coordinate with Alice to keep me away from any news, so I wouldn't know either way.

You think I would have paid attention to the date that day or something. But no, my mind that day was swimming with floral arrangements and color swatches.

And now my belly is swimming with something.

"Hey, calm down or you are going to throw-up again."

"Don't remind me."

Edward and I have been married for a little over a year. In that time we have attended award shows together, only after I was on a press tour around the world. Not to mention that we settled on a few projects to work on for the production company to have completed within the year. We chose two films; both are giving new directors their big break, and one film that I took a supporting role in.

It was a small budget independent type film, a story about a boy dying of cancer and the relationship with his best friend who was a girl. The film was beyond emotional, pulling at our heartstrings from the very first page of the script. Based on a semi-true story, the writer focused on the kid's relationship, from the point of finding out the boy was sick, all the way through his death.

I was cast as the best friend's mother.

I have never cried so much in my life. There wasn't a scene I shot that required me to cry, and never was it difficult summoning those emotions.

Casting was a learning experience; after seeing about five hundred kids, we narrowed it down to four. We brought them in separate and then together, trying to find the right dynamic and chemistry that we were looking for.

Once we had paired Jessica and Eric, we knew we struck gold.

After that film was done shooting, I decompressed with a girls weekend in New Orleans, spending time with the 'newlywed' Alice and the 'I've got a luncheon' Rose. Both had been so busy that we seemed to miss having regular contact with each other.

I told them that we needed time together.

On our trip, we all caught up and laughed till our bellies were hurting. We talked about silly things, our men, and then somehow we fell upon some serious subjects.

Children being one of them.

Rose knew from years ago that she couldn't have them, so she resided that it was God's way of telling her that she wasn't meant to be a mother.

Alice confessed that Jasper wasn't ready to share her with anything else, using the option to wait.

The girls had their plans, but I didn't know what I wanted. My mind drifted to the film, the pain and tears from my character. The one thing that played on my mind was that I wanted to share my love.

So after a bottle of wine—or two—the girls had me opened up, crying, and admitting I wanted to start a family.

The trip ended, and we headed back home.

As soon as I walked in the door, I told Edward that I wanted to talk to him.

Boy, you should have seen the look on his face after I said those five words.

I explained to him my thought process and told him that I didn't want to wait in starting a family.

Yeah, he was shocked.

We talked about it.

And talked.

And talked some more.

It wasn't until a month later that he had come to terms with his own thoughts and agreed that he wanted to start a family, too.

A month later, when it came time to get my shot again, I went in for a checkup and asked a few questions.

You would think after that we would have been like rabbits trying to conceive. But we decided just to let it happen naturally. There wasn't a reason for us to rush.

A few months went by, and then one morning, I woke up later than usual, rushing to the toilet and hugging it for all it's worth. Edward had already left for work, so I was alone in the house.

After checking my calendar and some counting, I called Alice and asked her to bring me a test. The next day, I called and made an appointment with my doctor to confirm.

He confirmed that I was four weeks pregnant.

That was two weeks ago.

And now I am about to go on national TV and tell Edward that he is going to be a daddy.

"Five minutes, Bella." I catch the back of Jasper's head as he rushes back out of the room.

"Are you ready?" Alice asks.

I pace one more time, taking a few deep cleansing breaths and willing my mind and body to relax.

I stop in front of the dressing table and smooth out my clothes. Alice stands from the couch, coming behind me and gives me a soft hug.

"Remember, you can throw up later."

"Very funny. Remind me to be this supportive when you get knocked up."

She laughs.

Five minutes later, we are following Jasper to the side stage, stopping and watching the TV monitors.

It is December 22, and Edward is doing his annual holiday show. He sings silly songs and goes over amusing holiday headlines from all over the world, as well as have a slew of celebrities on the show to help him 'read the email' and answer questions.

All he knows is that I am coming on the show.

He looks very happy today, the holiday spirit shining from his eyes. In a few days we will be on Melody Key, celebrating Christmas and spending some much needed time alone, away from work and Hollywood.

"_Welcome back, everybody. Welcome back."_

I watch as Edward brings the show back from commercial break, the crowd cheering.

"_It's time to get to this absolutely humongous stack of emails,"_ he says as he turns to the side stage and smirks.

The crowd knows what to expect. Fans of his show love this time of year when there are parades of celebrities.

There is a ding-dong sound effect, and Edward looks back to the audience with a knowing smirk on his face. _"I wonder who that could be."_

I step out onto the stage and make my way over to the desk. The crowd is in high spirits tonight, giving a nice welcome as I wave and smile. Edward stands up as I approach the desk, leaning over and giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Isabella, wonderful to have you on the show tonight."

"I'm very happy to be here, Edward."

"So will you help me answer a few emails?"

"Sure, I'll give it a shot."

Edward taps the stack of papers before picking up the first one.

"Dear Edward, I have to tell my husband that I'm pregnant. Any suggestions how?"

He brings his hand to his chin and does the whole rubbing, thinking evil thoughts act.

Of course, I giggle.

"I just don't know how to answer this one. I've never had to tell my husband that I'm pregnant."

The crowd breaks out into claps and laughing, my own smile and laughs unavoidable as well.

"Um," I start.

"Well, that's not a good way to tell someone."

I raise an eyebrow at him before continuing. "She should sit down with him, look him right in the eye," I say, as I mimic the actions with him, turning in my seat and facing him straight on, giving him a very serious face. "And say: my dearest husband, thanks for knocking me up."

Edward lets out a huge laugh, rolling into a series of both of us laughing, the crowd following right along.

After a few minutes, we calm down and Edward smirks.

"Would you really tell your _husband_ that way?"

"Why not?" I smirk as I throw my answer back to him. "What better way than to come on national TV and drop something _that_ important on him."

"You are a devious woman, aren't you?" He smirks and gives me a wink before turning to the audience, motioning to me and nodding his head like a real live bobble head doll.

At this point, I am not sure if Edward is understanding what I am saying, or if he is just going along with his normal routine. Just to make sure, a thought pops into my head.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Isabella Swan. We'll be back after this break."

The audience erupts once again in cheers and whistles as the show leaves for commercial break. I stand as Edward does.

Within a few seconds, he has come from behind the desk and has his arm around me, leading off stage.

My smile is so large that my cheeks are starting to hurt, the excitement of what I am about to do radiating through me.

Once we reach the edge of the stage and are out of view from most of the audience, Edward pulls me close, giving me a hug and a quick kiss.

"You were very funny tonight," he says, his own face split between smiling and laughing. "Thanks for coming on the show."

I grin before leaning up and giving him a kiss on the cheek, my mouth lingering towards his ear. "Congratulations, Daddy."

Pulling back, I let out a small giggle as I take in Edward's face. He is stunned, just mildly with his mouth hanging open, and he looks like he is in shock.

But before he has time to recover, I leave him, heading back to my dressing room as Jasper pulls him by the arm leading him back on stage.

Alice and I watch the rest of the show from the TV in my dressing room, as I change quickly and gush over how shocked he was. But from watching the show, Edward is nothing but professional. To the viewer, it looks as if nothing is wrong.

The show ends, and a minute after we see the credit start to roll, my door swings open. Edward stalks into the room and scoops me up into his arms, crashing his lips to mine.

One minute I'm in his arms, the next he is on his knees in front of me, placing his ear to my belly.

"You can't hear or feel him yet."

"I know," he whispers.

He moves his head and raises the shirt that I am wearing and gives my belly a soft kiss before looking up at me. He looks like I just told him I would marry him again, his eyes shinning with unshed tears.

"You're pregnant."

"Yeah, you knocked me up."

*~*TLLSwEC*~*

_Eight or so months later_

If I thought that after a press tour across Europe I would be the most tired I would ever feel…I was wrong.

Oh, so wrong.

At thirty-eight weeks, I feel like a walking balloon that is part sponge. Anything I put in my mouth makes me swell. And all I seem to eat is fruit.

Even though my doctor says everything is all right and normal, I feel like I swish when I walk.

Swishing makes me tired.

Two weeks ago, I was tired enough to sit down in an uncomfortable chair on a busy set, with loud noises going on all around me, and fall asleep for twenty minutes.

Late in this pregnancy, I decided to take a role in one of our films that had a supporting character of a pregnant woman. Instead of having an actress with a belly bump, why not take advantage of someone with the real deal?

What were we thinking?

I have to admit, though, I have been pleased with the results of the film, which is not in post-production as of last week. We wrapped and not a moment too soon.

I pushed myself, my body, and mind like never before. In all the books I read about being pregnant, there were mentions of 'pregnancy brain.' I didn't really believe it, until I started forgetting my lines on set.

I never have been so embarrassed in my whole career. After spending two hours crying in my trailer about what I had done on set, Angela and Tia calmed me down enough so that I could call Edward.

Funny thing about that phone call, I expected Edward to rush off since I was just down the street at a neighboring studio. I expected my husband to come and comfort me.

He is what I wanted.

But he isn't what came.

Thirty minutes after getting off the phone with him, there was a soft knock at my trailer door.

Angela opened it only to find Esme, Edward's mother, standing there.

"It's Esme," Angela announced her.

Esme was the last person on earth that I wanted to see me like this.

Before my nerves crawled over my skin, Esme crossed the room and sat down pulling me into a mother embrace. I instantly melted.

Esme was exactly what I needed that day, and I didn't even know it.

She told me about her time on set when she was pregnant with Edward. Due to the studio contracts, she was hiding the fact that she was pregnant until the end of shooting.

The only people that knew of her condition were the studio executives, the director, and producer, along with her own personal assistant. On one particular day she was more emotional than usual, and after a difficult scene she just broke down on the set, crying and collapsing onto the floor in a heap.

She told me it was one of the most embarrassing moments in her career.

But that no one spoke a word of it.

That others told her it would be okay; everyone was supportive.

And everyone knew of her condition.

She said she survived. And reminded me that I would, too.

We talked some more, and I finally pulled myself together enough to return to set. After that, Esme and I turned a corner in our relationship.

And now I was closer than ever to giving her their first grandchild.

But before I can do that, I promised Edward that I would come on his show again. Seeing as it will be a while till I can step on his stage, he thought it would be fun to have me on.

On TV, where the camera adds ten pounds on top of the thirty I gained.

Again, what was I thinking?

To top off my tiredness, my body is showing signs of hating me right now. Since yesterday, my lower back started hurting, a low aching that nothing is helping to relieve, and my feet have swelled to the point that the only things I can fit on them as shoe-wear is a pair of flip-flops.

Wearing the most comfortable dress Alice could find me, I stand in the green room instead of sitting, knowing if I sit I won't be able to get up again.

"Ready?" Jasper asks, opening the door and coming to my side. A few minutes later, I find myself standing on the side stage watching Edward coming back from commercial break, introducing me.

As I laugh, a pain forms in my lower stomach, punching the laugh out of me, causing my hands to move closest to the sight of pain and cringe.

This is the first time I have had any pain like this through this pregnancy. The baby has moved before, so I know it isn't her playing punching bag on my kidneys. In fact, she has been very active during the past two months, giving us plenty of entertainment at night in bed. My mind starts to race, thinking of all the things this could mean.

_Braxton Hicks?_

Knowing that I have to step out onto the stage in front of me in less than a minute, I suck up the feeling surging in my body and stand straight, smile pretty, and prepare myself to move.

Even if I might be going into labor, it would just have to wait. I look down quickly and say a prayer for our girl to hang in there for thirty minutes.

"_Our next guess has graciously agreed to come on the show today," Edward says, smirking. "Even in the condition that I put her in." He grins and swivels back and forth like a kid that knows what bad thing he has done._

"_Warm welcome for Isabella Swan."_

I take a step and another wave of pain crashes over me as my teeth lock together tight into the smile plastered on my face.

Within a few steps, I reach Edward, who pulls me in for a gentle hug, running one hand along my back before pulling back and giving me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Everything all right?" he whispers.

"Yeah," I answer, nodding.

With his hand on my back, we make our way to his desk, a set of pains blowing through me along the way.

We sit.

He interviews me.

The whole time, I am literally grinning, trying to hide the look of pain on my face.

We get to the commercial break and Edward leans forward.

"What is wrong? Don't lie to me."

"I think I'm having some contractions."

"Shit." Edward turns to Jasper, but I stop him before he calls him over.

"Don't. Finish the show. I'm sure it's nothing, just some Braxton Hicks. I'll just go home and rest."

As the words leave my mouth, another pain starts. This time it is stronger and just a bit longer.

"Are you sure?"

I smile sweetly at Edward. "Yes."

The commercial break ends and we continue the interview. Edward does most of the talking, allowing me time to smile and breath through the pain.

In what feels like forever, the segment ends, and Edward has his arm around me, walking me off the stage.

Once we are at the edge of the curtain, the sharpest pain hits my body. My hands move, cradling my swollen belly as a moan escapes my mouth.

"Aggh!"

Edward is right beside me, his hands rubbing soothing circles on my back. A moment passes, and I move to stand up straight.

"Go finish the show."

"I don't want to leave you. Not when you are in this kind of pain."

"You only have ten minutes left of filming," Jasper offers.

Edward looks to me and then to Jasper, his mind going through his options.

"Go," I say, pleading with him.

"Fine, but get her a chair. I want her right here. And if she gets worse, I'm done."

"You got it, boss," Jasper replies.

A few minutes later, I am sitting in a director's chair backstage, watching the remaining minutes of Edward's show. He normally is very calm and cheeky, but you can tell that my condition is affecting him.

He seems very cut and dry with his lines, but manages enough. I only hope he regroups and holds himself together for the remainder of the show.

Time ticks by. A few more pains flow through me, each one deeper and stronger than the last.

Finally, Edward closes the show and rushes off stage.

I stand from the chair and open my arms to greet him.

At the same time he reaches me, warm liquid pours down my legs causing me to look down.

There is a puddle.

_Fuck! My water just broke!_

I look up only to find Edward with a panic look on his face.

Commotion is flying all around us as we stare at each other. The next thing I know, a searing pain rips through me, I double over, and Edward snaps out of his shock and is telling Jasper to call Zafrina and get the car.

Thirty minutes later, I am focusing on my breathing as I sit in the back of the Mercedes, Zafrina calm behind the wheel as the approach the hospital.

I close my eyes, trying to drown out Edward and Angela, who are both on the phone, giving information and talking non-stop.

Breathe in.

Hold.

Contraction.

Breathe out.

Eight and half hours later, we have our baby girl, Vanessa Carlie Cullen.

At the moment, we are alone in the room. All the nurses and doctors are off to the next delivery, giving us the quiet that we so need.

Edward is cradling her in his arms, cooing with his eyes focused on every movement she makes. As I watch from the bed, I can't help but feel satisfied and content. Edward proved to be a wonderful partner in life, an incredible husband, and now, he is instantly taking to being a new father.

"You did so good, Beautiful." He holds her up, their cheeks pressed together as he smiles at me.

My smile is instant at the sight of my family.

"Are you ready for the rest of the family?"

"Sure," I croak, fighting back tears of joy.

Edward places her in my arms, gives me a sweet kiss, and steps out into the hall to collect our joined families and close friendswho are patiently in the waiting room.

Vanessa wiggles and lets out a yawn that moves her whole face. My fingers automatically move to caress her cheeks, the warm and smooth skin already familiar to me.

The TV is on low in the room, both of us wanting to see if anything has been reported about our trip to the hospital, but nothing as of yet.

Then I hear our names. I reach for the remote and turn up the volume.

"_On the taping of The Late Late Show with Edward Cullen today, his guest, actress Isabella Swan, exhibited some interesting faces."_

The screen is filled with two clips from the show. The first one, I am sitting in the chair, grimacing, my hands held tightly together, my fingers laced and locked, the whites of my knuckles evident. In the second clip, my breathing looks labored as I carry almost the exact same grimace.

"_What was happening that caused Isabella to make faces like that? Well, we checked with The Late Show and found out that Isabella Swan, wife of Late Show host, Edward Cullen, went into labor with their first child moments after taping ended."_

I take a deep breath, my body starting to tense over what else they might report.

"_Sources for the couple confirmed that their first daughter was born later that day. Congratulations, Edward and Isabella."_

* * *

_**A/N: I have outtake two finished and it is with my wonderful beta right now. Hope you enjoyed.**  
_


	35. Outtake Two Wedding

_******Disclaimer: It is with a heavy heart that I admit that the exclusive rights to Twilight aren't mine, nor will they ever be.**_

**_A/N at the end_**

* * *

Outtake Two ~ Wedding

BPOV

I got a really good tip from Caius before I left for Europe—get a really good sleep mask.

This goes double if you are jumping from city to city at all hours of the day and night, not knowing what time zone you are in or what day it is.

But instead of me shopping for one, he gave me one.

Black velvet, soft as a newborn's skin, rimmed in red rope and embroidered with a fancy 'B' on the front. I really didn't know how much I would come to depend on this sleep mask as I smiled and gave him a small hug, muttering thank you for the thoughtful gift.

But then I found myself keeping it in my purse after I hit the 48-hour mark of the trip.

I found solace behind the darkness each and every time I slipped on the mask.

That, along with the silencing headphones that came as a gift from Edward.

At the moment I am hiding behind the sleep mask, my headphones on, the smooth sounds of Michael Bublé floating and luring me into sleep.

Before the song ends, a hand gently shakes my shoulder, urging me to wake. I raise the edge of the mask to find Angela looking at me with sorrow for having to wake me from my power nap.

"We're here," she quietly says.

I pull the mask off and place it back in my purse and go about shaking off any tiredness. Shortly I will be attending the last movie premier, press conference, and red carpet for this European tour for the movie.

Tomorrow we will be on our way to Felix's family's vineyard outside Verona, Italy.

_Ah…Romeo and Juliet._

But the best part—with the Emmy's behind him, Edward has managed to get a few days off and is flying over to join me.

A mini-vacay so to speak.

Once the plane lands, I am rushed off to a hotel that I won't spend the night in. A team of makeup, hair stylists, and designers are awaiting me, eager to whip me into some type of perfection only reserved for red carpets and movie premiers.

After a hot shower, some much needed plucking, along with heavy dose of makeup and combed out hair dried to perfection, followed by sliding, zipping, and adding those double stick tape magic wonders, I find myself ready to face fans and the press.

By the time I arrive back at the hotel, I have to massage my face to relax my muscles from smiling so much. Not to mention massive amounts of eye drops to bring life back to them from all the flashes.

Then it is back on the plane where I find comfort behind my sleep mask.

When we arrive at the vineyard, I'm not really sure what to expect. Mainly because we arrive in the middle of the night and it's pitch black.

It doesn't really matter to me at the moment; after the plane and a long car ride, all I wantis a horizontal place and position in which to sleep.

I manage to throw on some sleep pants and a tank top before crashing into the feather soft bed in my room.

The next morning, I lift the edge of the sleep mask and am immediately assaulted with bright sunlight filling the room. After stretching and moaning about having to get out of the bed that is a slice of heaven during this trip, I remove the sleep mask and take in my surroundings.

The room is everything I imagine an Italian house would look like. Soft colors, creams and honey tones, all inviting. My bed has a beautiful sage and white floral comforter and huge pillows filling the space that my body isn't in, giving me a little cocoon of softness to sleep in.

_No wonder I slept so well._

The stone floor is cool under my bare feet as I get out of the bed. There are a few rugs scattered around the room, all laid out to lead you to the French doors at the far end of the room.

The sun is forceful through the sheer curtains, finding space where the material isn't and beaming into the room. The sightg is calling me, tempting me to come open and take in the warmth of the light.

Once I do, I'm completely rewarded.

Just outside my room is a tiny balcony overlooking part of the vineyard. Everything is green and luscious. Taking a few deep breaths, I can smell nature and the beauty that fills my vision, a sense of calm flowing through me.

Knowing I want to share this moment with Edward, I rush back in and find my carry-on, pulling out my camera and phone for pictures. I capture a few wonderful shots, the sun acting as a subject and posing for me in all its beauty.

Once I take a picture of the view and another of me in front of it with my phone, I send them to Edward.

It only takes a minute for my phone to ring.

"What are you doing awake?"

"_I haven't slept well since you left."_

"You should go back to bed. I didn't mean to wake you."

"_If anything, you gave me something to dream about."_

"Oh, Edward. You should see this place. God, its so beautiful here."

"_I don't have to wait long. I'll be seeing it tomorrow."_

"I can't wait for you to get here."

"_I know. Did you finally get some rest?"_

"Yeah, actually, last night is the best sleep I have gotten since I crossed the Atlantic."

Shortly, I tell Edward that I love him, and beg him to get some rest. Hanging up the phone, I sigh and lean against the rail, wishing Edward arms were wrapped around me, soaking in the vineyard.

Eventually, I pull myself back inside and get myself in the shower.

Thirty minutes later, I leave my room and follow the smells. I find the kitchen, the smells coming from a spread of food covering the island in the center—enough food to feed an small army.

There is an open doorway leading to the covered outside patio. I find myself taking everything in, stone archways that frame the view of the large courtyard, the furniture, and decor. Everything is so warm and inviting. On the opposite side of the courtyard there are more buildings, multi-colored and the perfect palette to this vineyard. There are a few scattered tables, but one large one with twenty or more seats, already set for eating.

"Hungry?"

I turn to see Felix behind me. He looks completely relaxed, more than I have ever seen him before. Wearing a simple white button down shirt, he looks rumpled and at home. His shirt is rolled up to his elbows but left untucked from his worn jeans.

Seeing his bare feet shocks me the most.

"Ravenous," I answer.

With a plate full of fresh fruit and a tasting of just about everything that caught my eye, coupled with the best fresh coffee I have ever had, I sit at the patio table and listen to Felix talk about his family.

Their vineyard has been in his family for over one hundred and fifty years, a member always living here at the main house and running the fields.

Just hearing him talk, I'm absorbed into his world, entranced by his stories. No wonder he is such a great director.

With a full belly after breakfast we leave the table and he gives me a tour of the house. We bump into Angela and Tia, both coming back from a nature walk, promises of me joining for another one in the afternoon.

The day is perfect—absolutely what was needed after the frenzy of the movie tour. I feel like I am starting to relax. The only thing missing now is Edward.

During the nature walk with the girls, I get to take in the grounds, admiring all the hard work that the staff puts into maintaining the crops and the grounds. The walk is exactly what I need, as well as Angela and Tia. With all the hard work they both do for me, having them here to wind down is important to me.

As we make our way back to the main house, Angela, Tia, and I keep on admiring the beauty.

My own mind falls back to thoughts that this is the same area close to the city that the story of Romeo and Juliet were placed.

"Can you imagine growing up here?" Tia proposes.

"Felix did. You have to let him tell you a few family stories. Just fascinating."

"I will definitely get him to tell me," Tia says.

"This place is a little bit of heaven compared to Hollywood," Angela states.

I sigh. "It sure is."

We continue our walk, coming closer to the main house.

Angela spontaneously starts to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"I was just thinking that you and Edward should get married here. Away from the spotlight and throw the press off trackfrom following your every move when you do get married."

"Yeah, don't think you will find much in the way of overhead helicopters here," Tia adds.

I stop dead in my tracks. They are right. The press wouldn't find us here, total privacy for one of the most important moments in my life, the day that Edward and I are permanently joined.

"Yes. We should get married here."

"Bella, I was only kidding."

"No," I say, excited at the thought. "It would be perfect, spur of the moment, and far away from any press."

"Shit, you're serious, aren't you?" Angela asks, sharing looks back and forth between Tia and me.

"Why not? You said it yourselves:we could get married here, out of the spotlight, and what better backdrop to a romantic event?"

An hour later, I finally pick up the phone after talking to the girls some more and asking Felix permission to turn our downtime into chaos, I have a desperate need to talk to Edward.

"_Hey, Beautiful."_

"I want to get married."

He laughs. _"We will."_

"No, I want to get married here—now."

"_In Italy?"_

"Yes, here on the vineyard. When you get here."

"_Are you sure? What about our friends and family?"_

"Yes." For the next ten minutes, I explain to Edward why I want to do this. I describe the beauty of our surroundings, the backdrop is perfect for a wedding, the quickness would throw off the press, and the privacy would be what we need for our wedding.

He is silent as I get everything out, making me even more nervous about the idea, the thought that I am just nuts for wanting this.

"_We have to get Charlie, Esme, and Carlisle there."_

"Does that mean yes?"

"_Yes, anything for you, beautiful."_

The moment we are off the phone, I find myself bursting out of my room and yelling for Angela and Tia.

It takes a lot of phone calls, getting Felix and some of his family to help, but in a few short hours we have some plans in place.

A simple wedding.

Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett are all flying over with Edward in his private jet tomorrow.

Charlie was the hard part—finding him, that is. After threatening a few people, I was finally able to get a message to him, only to have my phone ring within ten minutes.

Charlie said he didn't know if he could come but that he would try.

Needless to say, I was disappointed. But I expected the response I got.

Charlie is my dad, and he has always done his best to raise me right and support me, but that doesn't mean he's always there for me when I need him the most.

Edward offered his dad to walk me down the isle in Charlie's absence.

I might have cried a little at that offer.

After everything is said and done, the wedding is set to take place in four days. Felix knows of a family friend, a Lutheran Priest that speaks English, who can marry us.

The one scary moment, the one that could have put a halt to everything was when I first spoke to Felix. I was already nervous that he would say no, but when he told me that it takes two weeks to get a marriage license in Italy, I almost fainted.

Grabbing his phone and scrolling through his contacts, he mumbles something about the three T's of Italy: things, take, time.

_Apparently so._

Hours later I talk to Edward again, coordinating and informing him about the priest. We go with the plan to have just a religious ceremony and apply for a license back in the states when we return home.

The next day arrives, along with everyone with the exception Charlie.

I try not to get my hopes up that he will show, even though Charlie has been known for popping up at the last minute.

Once I am in Edward's arms again, I breathe him in and fully relax. Even though we are going to get married in a few days, just having him here is the best thing to me right now.

The next two days are a whirlwind of activities. Somehow we all travel into Verona, the girls and I in search of dresses and the men in search of suitable attire for the occasion.

On the eve of our wedding, Felix and his family host an enormous feast at the house, one that I am sure will mirror tomorrow's. Everyone is in a joyful mood, smiles adorning all the faces of the people we care about.

Midnight quickly approaches; Jasper and Emmett pulled Edward away from my side, murmuring something about drinking and taking a walk. The girls are at my side as Edward leaves, our eyes locked on each other. Dance music fills the air, and the six main women in my life dance close.

I smile at then, trying to ignore the desire to run and find Edward, my thoughts on giving up on him seeing me before we wed. But before I can voice my thought, a warm hand grabs my arm and swoops me into a tight embrace.

Edward has quickly returned, one quick turn and dips me, kissing me soundly on the lips.

"I love you," he says, pulling me back up. "Until tomorrow."

Without a word from me, a kiss on the lips and he is running back off with the boys.

"What was that?" Angela asks.

"My future husband," I reply, the grin on my face as bright as the sun.

The next day, I find myself in my dress as I sit and wait. Any minute Carlisle will be knocking on the door to my room, telling me it's time.

I'm nervous…but excited.

Edward, along with our closest family and friends are all outside in the courtyard, sitting and waiting. The gravity of the moment hits me when the knock occurs.

"Bella, it's time," Carlisle's voice calls from the other side of the wood.

Taking my simple bouquet in my hands, I stand, give myself a smile in the mirror, and turn towards the door.

When I open the door, Carlisle isn't alone.

"Look who I found wandering around downstairs."

But his words are lost on me as my eyes well up with tears.

_Damn emotions._

If weddings aren't emotional enough, my own included, the presence of my father, standing beside Carlisle in his dress uniform, sends me into a new level today; every one of his metals are shining, crisp and clean lines of his tailored uniform, and a smile so grand only Edward's is better.

"Daddy."

"Sweetheart, you look so beautiful."

And then I'm in his arms, a quick, strong hug before he offers me his arm allowing Carlisle to lead us.

I don't remember much of the walk, time moving in slow motion but not slow enough. Charlie doesn't say much as he escorts me, guiding me to one of the best decisions of my life.

Then as we reach the edge of the patio, I take a deep breath, soaking in the moment before I see Edward.

In front of my feet is a makeshift isle, created with blooming greenery. My eyes travel along the path, ending at Edward.

He is standing there with Emmett and Jasper by his side, the Lutheran priest next to them, centering the isle, with Rose and Alice aligning on the other side.

There is nothing fake about the smile on my face. It isn't my smile that I put on for when I am in front of the press, it isn't the smile that I plaster on for the hours that I stand in front of fans, signing autographs.

This is Edward's smile.

His smile is reflecting mine, beaming and calling me to run to him.

Charlie calmly leads me as I make my way to my future husband, the echo of a single guitar playing to flow with the warm breeze of the late afternoon. With each step, I smile at the small group gathered to witness our union. Love is surrounding everyone, flowing and showing in each and every face.

As the priest asks who gives this bride, Charlie answers in the affirmative and squeezes my hand then gives me a simple kiss on the cheek before handing me over to Edward.

My focus is on the man I love, everything else just in the background. Our words and promises are spoken to each other, and I have never been more grateful for having someone telling me what to say.

"I love you," Edward whispers, leaning in to kiss me.

My response is instant, just before our lips meet. "I love you."

The cheers and praises that follow are the best of my life: tears from the women in my life that I love, Esme in the arms of Carlisle with her own tears of joy, and Charlie holding back his emotions as tears threaten to spill.

The love in the air continues to flow around us as we move from our ceremony to our celebration.

Felix's family is most gracious in hosting our impromptu event. Between having several of his cousins, who make up a harmonizing trio with a guitar, a single drum and a violin, and the women of his family baking and cooking a feast like no other, I don't know if I can ever thank them enough.

We eat, we dance, we laugh—the best time had by all.

As the evening winds down, I find myself in Edward's arms, dancing slowly in the middle of the courtyard under the cover of nightfall. The crowd has dwindled, everyone full of wonderful food and good wine off to find their own evening activities. The moon is bright, just rising but early enough that the moon feels like it is at eye level.

"I don't think I've ever seen such a beautiful moon before," I comment, looking at the large orb shining.

"I don't think I could ever be this ridiculously happy before."

"Edward, you make me happy."

He smiles and gives me a mind-blowing kiss, borderline inappropriate for being around others.

"Bella?" Edward whispers, his mouth finding my ear, nipping at my ear lobe.

My mind is in Edwardland, functioning only enough to enjoy the pleasure humming through my body. "Hmm."

"I need you."

I smile in response; only one answer comes from me, the words that started my relationship with Edward, "I'm yours."

* * *

_**A/N: So there's the end of my love story for hostward and actressella. Hope you have enjoyed. I really appreciate all the reviews, story alerts and love that you have given this fic. After two plus years of writing these two, it's time to let them rest.**_

_**Huge thanks to all the beta's that have worked on this, from the girls at PTB to Saritadreaming. I really appreciate all the time you dedicate to helping out authors.**_

_**And special thanks to GermanAkice for pre-reading.**_

_**Well, I'm off to write more, when RL allows me some time that is. See you around ;).**_


End file.
